A Magical Garden
by theladynimue
Summary: During her final year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans's world is turned helter-skelter as she falls for her old nemesis and fights for what is right. Chronicles the 1977-78 Hogwarts school year to their deaths in 1981. Rated M for violent thematic elements and mild sexual content.
1. Of Trains, Owls, and Flowers

_Author's notes__: I've been on a real slump where my other fics are concerned, and yet I am inspired to start yet ANOTHER? I must be a glutton for punishment… Well, here you have it. Characters property of J.K. Rowling, creativity outside of canon is property of my twisted mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Of Trains, Owls, and Flowers<strong>

After six years of passing through what appeared to be a solid brick wall, passage into Platform 9¾ did not even cause Lily Evans to bat an eyelash. After a brisk walk towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, balancing one foot on the back of the luggage trolley, she kicked off with the other and glided onto the Platform where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood surrounded in mist, her floral dress and long red plaited hair flowing behind her. Her final year of Hogwarts has arrived, and it was off to a brilliant start. No problems getting onto the Platform, Petunia wasn't forced to drive her to King's Cross, she was promoted from prefect to Head Girl…at this point, what could possibly go wrong?

Lily was still fairly early (it was a quarter past ten) and there were not many others on the platform, so she just waited for the momentum to die down on her trolley before setting her free foot down and coming to a stop. Teeney, her tiny Burrowing Owl hooting as though disappointed that the ride was ending, and proceeded to hop around from one foot to the other in the cage to amuse herself. Lily gathered up her bag and Teeney's cage (where the minuscule bird was continuing to skip about, hooting some sort of owlish tune), she gave her trunk to a gentleman from the station to load into the baggage car, then turned her attentions back to the platform, which was growing busier by the minute.

"Oy! Lily!" called an attractive girl with long, super-straight dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes (set off by an obnoxiously perfect complexion, in Lily's opinion). The girl waved and came to Lily and greeted her with a hug. Emmeline Vance's cat, a brown tabby cat called Willow was perched on her shoulder like a furry parrot, it's stubby tail flicking about as it stared at Teeney.

"Hey, Emma. Have you seen Dorcas or Marlene?" asked Lily, and Emmeline shook her head in the negative. Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene McKinnon rounded out the quartet that have been inseparable since September 1, 1971, when three three witches accepted Muggle-born Lily Evans into their ranks. Lily had no friends when she first boarded the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, no one except Severus Snape, a boy from Spinner's End who helped to keep Lily from feeling like a total outsider. Too bad their relationship fell apart in their fifth year. James Potter and his friends were torturing Severus AGAIN because he _happened_ to enter their line of vision, and when Lily came to his defense, Sev called her a Mudblood (Lily shuddered at the memory), and James asked her out…AGAIN. But, that was all history, now.

_Ugh…_, thought Lily. _Think of the devil…._

James Potter, surrounded by the other "Marauders" (_really, who _calls _themselves that?_ she thought.) and the usual gaggle of giggling females. It was true that Potter and Sirius Black, his best mate, were too handsome for their own good, and Remus Lupin wasn't too bad, either, but the giggling was so annoying! Lily rolled her eyes and Emmeline glanced over her shoulder (the one _not_ occupied by a creature with more fur than what she deemed to be normal) and laughed. "Is it me or did getting appointed Head Boy cause his quantity of admirers to grow?"

Lily choked on air. "W-What? Head boy? _Potter_?"

"Breathe, Lils!" said Dorcas Meadowes, coming up aside Lily and Emma, Marlene McKinnon behind her. Dorcas gave Lily a hard slap on her back, and Lily's coughs subsided. She shot a glare at Dorcas, who had a knowing smile on her attractive face. There was something almost exotic about Dorcas. She resembled Emma to an extent with her dark hair (hers curled naturally) and eyes, only she was half a head taller and her eyes tilted up at the corners. Marlene was Dorcas's best friend, and was as fair as Dorcas was dark, soft blue eyes and platinum blond hair. They were both on the Quidditch team with James (as a beater and seeker, respectively, and James was a Chaser and Captain).

Marlene smiled. "Hello, Lily, Emma. Yes. James got Head Boy. He wrote me over the summer, and I, of course, told Dorcas."

"But, who in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy? He was the ringleader in _how many_ hair-brained schemes that foursome got wrapped up in during the last six years?"

"Dumbledore," said Dorcas.

"Beg pardon?"

"You asked, 'Who in their right mind…'," Dorcas was fighting the urge to crack up. It was obvious in that telltale twitch in the corner of her heart-shaped mouth. "Dumbledore made him Head Boy."

Lily about growled, "The rumors are true, then. Dumbledore _is_ going barmy."

Emma sighed, but it was Marlene who spoke next. "Dumbledore is not going barmy. He made Remus prefect fifth year in hopes that he would reign in the other three."

"And look how well _that_ went!" Lily said as the girls made their way through the train to their usual compartment about halfway down. "They _still_ got into trouble."

"Well, this must be Plan B." said Emma, always the voice of reason. "Give James some responsibility, maybe he'll be forced to grow up?"

Lily let out an unladylike snort. "Not bloody likely," ("_Lily_!" exclaimed Emma.) "Oh, come off it! Between Potter and Sirius Black, there will _never_ be a moment's peace! Now, Potter will think he can do whatever he wants _because_ he is Head Boy! It will be a blatant abuse of power!"

Lily flopped onto a seat as Marlene closed the compartment door. Teeney let out a muffled hoot (she had burrowed into the fleece blanket on the bottom of the cage). Dorcas gave Lily a sideways glance.

"Maybe the _Head Girl_ can keep Mr. Potter in line?" She raised one delicately arched eyebrow.

"I really hate people who can do that."

"Lily, don't dodge the question!"

"I'm not dodging anything! I am not rewarding the question with a response."

"Same difference," said Marlene.

"Oh, don't start, Marles," groaned Lily.

"Lily, come on," said Dorcas, "The boy is too gorgeous for his own good, and you know it."

"That's the problem." Lily was muffled since her hands were covering her face. "He knows it, as well. He is so arrogant!"

Marlene leaned forward and pulled Lily's hands away from her face. "He's not as arrogant as he was, Lil. We met up a few times over the summer, and he's really growing up."

"You're opinion is skewed," said Lily, standing. "You two have been mates since you were five."

"We were six, and that is not the point. You've were mates with Snape since you were nine and look how well _that_ went."

"Low blow, Marles," Lily deadpanned. "I have to go to the prefect's carriage. Head business. If I am not back when the trolley comes through, grab me some licorice wands, please? There is a chance that Slughorn will have a meeting of the Slug Club. If I can't skive off, I want licorice wands when I get back. My money's in my bag by Teeney."

A mischievous grin spread across Dorcas's face. "Be sure to let us know how that _HEAD_ business goes." Dorcas and Marlene doubled over in laughter, and even Emmeline started to giggle.

Lily stared into the compartment, her hand on the door. "I really need some new mates," she said, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The HeadPrefect meeting went more or less the way Lily expected. The "less" bit was how professional James Potter was acting. Lily was completely baffled by that one. He introduced the new fifth year prefects to the rest of the group, and even filled in rules where Lily's memory was a little fuzzy on the specifics. Her mind was still reeling when she started to leave and didn't even notice Remus Lupin standing by the door.

…Well, she didn't notice until she ran into him.

"Oh, Remus! I am _so_ sorry! I don't know where my mind went!"

"It's no problem," he replied sincerely. Out of the Marauders, Remus was the only one she actually liked and could label as "mate." He was shy and kind, but often looked like a strong wind could blow him over at any moment. In their fifth year, when they had both been chosen as Gryffindor prefects, Remus confided to Lily that he was a werewolf, and he usually looked a bit worse-for-wear after the full moon is over. Lily was scared at first, but he explained that Madam Pomfrey made him a potion that sedated him (somewhat) and took him off grounds, just in case. He only wanted Lily to know in case she needed to cover his rounds, something she was happy to do. Remus usually would cover rounds for her in return.

They started back down the train in companionable silence before Lily started to realize that they weren't alone. Glancing over her shoulder, she almost groaned aloud.

James ruddy Potter. And he had the end of her long plait in his hand. Why didn't she feel that? _It has officially gotten too long_, she thought.

"Do you _mind_, Potter?" She removed her hair from his grasp.

"Not at all," he replied, ignoring the malice in her voice. "It's longer."

"Beg pardon?" Lily turned around, noticing that Remus had vanished. _Bloody traitor…_

"Your hair. It's longer." The corner of his mouth turned up, and Lily forced herself to ignore how it made her stomach flutter. Dorcas's words surfaced in her mind. _The boy is too gorgeous for his own good, and you know it_. And Lily, as much as she hated to admit it, wasn't immune to it.

"Yeah, ah, that tends to happen when one doesn't continue cutting it off. It starts growing." She began to twirl the end of the plait around her finger. It now, when not being fidgeted with, reached her waist, it is also less carroty-red and more RED-red. Her father always said that it reminded him of the sunset.

Feeling incredibly awkward under the heat of his gaze, Lily spun on her heel started to walk off.

"Lily, wait!"

Since when did he call her "Lily?" For six years, it was always "Evans." And he was always "Potter." It was easier that way. Safer.

_Safer? From what? _Lily thought.

She stopped and looked at James. "Er...yes?"

Before he could say anything, a compartment door beside them slid open.

"Oy, Prongs! What's keeping you?" Sirius Black stuck his ridiculously attractive head into the corridor and Lily realized where Remus had disappeared to. James laughed and ran his hand through it hair, mussing it more than it usually was. Sirius noticed Lily standing nearby and turned his attention to her, his gray eyes scanning her up and down, taking in her floral sundress and sandal-clad form. Lily felt like she was being x-rayed, and resisted crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Ah, I see," he said, "Wotcher, Evans! Summer treated you well."

"As eloquent as ever, Black," said a voice from over Lily's shoulder, and she noticed James's and Sirius's eyes darken. She knew the voice, but was hesitant to confirm anything by turning around, but she glanced over her shoulder, anyway.

_Today just got worse,_ she thought. Severus Snape, already in his school robes adorned with the Slytherin colors of emerald and silver, was standing behind her. He must have left something in the prefect's compartment during the meeting and had come back to retrieve it. Lily wanted to either flee the scene or duck into the nearest compartment, and she debated which would be more embarrassing. She had made it through the whole meeting without having to acknowledge her former best mate, and she should have known that it was too good to be true.

"No one asked for your opinion, Snivellus," said Sirius, "Run along now."

Before Lily could think twice, three wands were drawn and spells fired in rapid succession. Lights ricocheted off the walls, shattering the light fixture above Lily's head, showering her with debris as she thanked her lucky stars that they weren't oil lamps. She raised her arms above her head to shield herself from the shards of glass, feeling them cut into her bare arms and tangle into her hair.

More spells were fired, and Lily's world went dark.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: To new arrivals, welcome to my pet fic project! _A Magical Garden_ will, as mentioned in the summary, cover Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts and finish with her death in 1981. After starting this story, which was intended to only reach to the arrival of baby Harry (as mentioned in an upcoming A/N), I got really enthusiastic about it, and even started to add little one-shots here and there that feature secondary characters. When these occur, they will be labeled as "MGverse" in the summaries, and I will bring them up in the A/N of any corresponding chapters. To anyone rereading the story, welcome back! If you notice little details here and there that seem different, it may be due to how I have been rereading every chapter and fixing inconsistencies and rewording things for better flow. Much love! ~Nimue_


	2. I'm Going Insane and Taking You With Me

_Author's Notes__: Usual rhetoric, characters don't belong to me. Creativity does, yadda yadda. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'm Going Insane and I'm Taking You With Me.<strong>

Lily felt as though she was in a fog that was slowly clearing, and rather than feeling like she was riding on the Hogwarts Express, it was more like she had been _hit_ by it. Vaguely aware of being cradled in someone's arms, she noticed that her plait had come loose. She was thankful for that, as her head was hurting something fierce.

The voices around her were coming into focus, but she absolutely refused to open her eyes.

"Do you think she died?"

"Oh, sod off, Wormtail, she's breathing!"

"Did you see how fast Snivellus _ran_ when she went down! That was bloody _priceless_!"

"Shouldn't we call for someone?"

"I thought someone was getting Vance? I thought they were best mates."

"Moony already left, Prongs. You would have noticed if you weren't too busy playing with her hair!"

"I was getting the glass out, you wanker!"

"Is it as soft as it looks?"

"_WORMTAIL!_"

"Sorry!"

Lily groaned and shifted. She heard a sharp intake of breath and froze, her eyes shooting open, then squinting at the bright lights of the compartment. Looking around, she saw Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black staring at her at close proximity and she became _painfully_ aware of whose lap she was nestled in. And what (_Oh, no!_ she thought) _area_ became affected by her movements, and she felt the heat of a blush in her face. She tried to climb off James Potter's lap, but he held fast and she made no progress.

"No you don't. Stay put." James's voice was firm, yet a little choked by Lily's shifting derriere. To her complete embarrassment, she felt her cheeks grow hotter. Was it possible to spontaneously combust from blushing?

"What happened?" she asked. "What did Sev-" At that moment the door slid open and Remus entered with Emmeline, followed by a rather put-out Dorcas and Marlene.

"Whoa, it was supposed to just be Emmeline, Moony!" squeaked Peter. "This compartment isn't supposed to fit eight people!"

"We'll make it work," said Dorcas with unmistakable finality. "Even if we have to shove _you_ onto the luggage rack." She noticed Lily's place on James's lap and the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Don't poke fun, Dorcas," said Lily, crossing her arms petulantly, "I'm an invalid. Besides, Wonder Boy here won't let me move."

Sirius chuckled, and said slyly, "Move like you did a moment ago and maybe he'll reconsider."

Lily could almost hear the air sizzle under James's glare at his best mate. Dorcas and Sirius shared a high-five behind Emma, who was kneeling next to James, holding Lily's hand and assessing the damage. Marlene sat on the seat next to James at Lily's feet, Remus leaned against the door. On the opposite bench, Peter was wedged between Dorcas and the wall, and Sirius was on Dorcas's other side. Dorcas was giving pointed looks at James's right hand, which was still entwined in Lily's hair.

"What happened?" asked Emma, and Lily could have kissed her, since she had already asked the same thing to no avail.

"All I remember is having a less-than-articulate conversation with Potter, then Sirius said something…well…Sirius-like, then Sev showed up. Next thing I knew, a light blew up…and all the lights went out."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all three girls girls shrilly in the compartment.

"All right, that is _part _of it," started James. Lily gave him an arch look. "Okay, that pretty much sums it up, but the lights _didn't_ 'go out.' Lily just got hit with one of the ricocheting stunners. When she went down, Snape bailed out. He probably thought it was his."

"Why is my hair down?"

James's cheeks went a little pink and Lily took some satisfaction in it. Serves him right, as embarrassed as she was at the seating arrangements. He looked down at Lily, but he mostly talked to her forehead. "You had pieces of glass in it, I was trying to get it all out. Remus had some Essence of Dittany in his bag, so that took care of the scratches on your arms."

Lily looked at her arms and could just make out the marks from the glass. "Well, it could have been much worse," she mused aloud.

"Wait until I get my hands on Snape," growled James ominously.

"You're Head Boy, Potter, just take points from Slytherin. You can do that, now," said Dorcas, "Just start them off with a negative number. Why get yourself into detention before school starts?"

"Hmm...good point."

Lily could do nothing but blink. James Potter being sensible where Severus was concerned? What just happened? She caught Marlene's eye and the look the latter gave her clearly said, _I told you so_.

"Umm...I'm feeling much better...can I go now?" Lily felt James's grip tighten for a moment, then relax. Marlene and Emma each took one of Lily's hands and pulled her off James's lap. Lily caught a glimpse of his face and saw a flash of something there. Anger? Annoyance? Regret? Who was it meant for?

"Come on," said Emmeline, putting her arm around Lily's shoulders. "We have to change into our robes. You boys," she gestured at the Marauders, "should probably do the same. We'll be in Hogsmeade soon." Dorcas and Marlene led the way out.

Lily could feel James's gaze practically burning a hole into the back of her head, but she refused to look.

She refused to remember how sodden _good_ it felt when he held her, running his fingers though her hair.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was uneventful. No rumors about the duel on the train (or any attack that involved Severus Snape, a renegade Black, and the Head Students), Lily got to finally enjoy her licorice wands, and Teeney occasionally peeked out from the blanket-burrow to hoot at the quartet in the compartment who were now sporting the Gryffindor scarlet and gold. Lily had replaited her hair and coiled it around her head like a crown. Wearing it down only made her recall how it felt when James was playing with it, which made her uncomfortable. Dorcas and Marlene were whispering and laughing about something (probably something scandalous if Dorcas was involved), and Lily had a sinking feeling that she was a subject.<p>

Dorcas finally turned on Lily and confirmed her suspicions. "So, Lils...you and James looked pretty cozy back there."

Lily gasped. "We were _not_!"

"Well _he_ certainly was. If he was any more content, he's have fallen asleep or purred or something."

"I can't believe you! I hate James Potter! He is an arrogant toerag!"

"So you've mentioned at least once a week for the past six years," interjected Marlene dryly. "I told you, he's growing up. He's seventeen now. He's not a stupid kid anymore."

"That ridiculous duel in the corridors says differently."

"What did Severus say to him to cause it?" asked Emma.

"Well, it was more like Sirius made a fresh comment to me, something about 'summer treating me well' or something thereabout. Sev made a snide comment to Sirius for it, and the next thing I know, it's raining glass and Stunners."

"Well, he _does_ have a point, you know." Dorcas started to collect her things as the train slowed down.

"Who does?" Emma looked as confused as Lily felt.

"Sirius." Dorcas faced Lily. "Lils, you got hot over the summer."

Lily sputtered as she dropped half an owl treat through the bars of the cage for Teeney before finally saying, "I have nothing to say to that."

Marlene gave Lily an appraising once-over. "You know, Dorcas is right. Sometime since the end of last term something happened to you. It's subtle. You're more confident, you've slimmed up, more refined."

Lily stared at them as though they have sprouted extra limbs. "Was I so horrible before?"

Dorcas sighed dramatically. "You have always been one of the prettiest girls in our year, but you have grown more into yourself over the last few months, if that's possible."

Lily remained silent and studied her reflection in the window. If she stared long enough, she could see more than her darkened hair tone. The last traces of baby fat had vanished, revealing high cheekbones on her heart-shaped face, and her freckles did not seem to dominate her skin, anymore. She was not as thin as Dorcas or Marlene, but she was not too big, either. Upon further inspection, Lily decided that she looked like an adult, rather than a clumsy teenager. "Eh, I guess you have a point, but that still doesn't excuse their behavior. James is _Head Boy_! He shouldn't be dueling on the train en route to school! It's completely mental! He needs to set an example for the younger students."

"Oh, so he's _James_ now?" asked Dorcas, one eyebrow raised. Of course she would only pick _that_ detail up during Lily's tirade.

Lily glared at her. "It's your fault. All of you. You're making me crazy!"

"Oh, Lils," sighed Marlene, wrapping her arm about the redhead's shoulders, "you're already there."


	3. I'm a Damsel in Distress, I've Got This

_Author's Notes__: So, yay, Chapter 3! Luckily, I know what I want to do with this story, but I don't want it to feel rushed or dragged on, so bare with me as I find my groove if it starts going either way...I get on a roll and start going on tangents….and I am doing it again…. On with the story! I don't own the HP characters, just the creativity!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm a Damsel, I'm in Distress, I Can Handle This...<strong>

After arriving at Hogwarts, returning students slipped into their individual routines. Lily, Emma, Dorcas, and Marlene rode to the school in one of the magic carriages (after having to don her Head Girl hat and stop a group of sixth year Slytherins from bullying a group of second year Hufflepuffs out of a carriage. "Wait your turn," Lily had shouted, "Or Syltherin will start with an even larger negative number!" Dorcas and Marlene got quite the laugh out of the bewildered faces of the Slytherins.), and they only half-watched the Sorting while anxiously awaiting the platters to fill in front of them. Being Stunned seemed to really bring up an appetite, and Lily announced as much.

"Or maybe that had something to do with your seating arrangements on the train, eh, Evans?"

Sirius never saw that roll coming. Lily's exquisite aim got it right between his grey eyes. Why the Marauders were sitting so close to the girls was beyond Lily's comprehension. Usually, they sat much farther away (the opposite end, for example). She had a feeling that they felt as though she needed protection (as if the Syltherins were stupid enough to try anything in front of the professors…Honestly!), and she bristled at the thought. She was very self-reliant, and she knew she could take care of herself.

James leaned forward in his seat, "Nice shot, Lily!" (Lily received rather pointed Looks from Dorcas and Marlene at the use of her given name) "Ever think of trying for Quidditch?"

Marlene laughed, "Not a chance, _mon Capitan_, put her on a broom and she looses all hand-eye coordination!"

Lily pondered how pumpkin juice would look against the blond of her hair.

"Oy! Why is it that I get hit with flying bread for making a joke and Marlene barely gets a dirty look for outright insulting her?"

Dorcas leaned back, reached around Peter, and hit Sirius with her napkin. "That's because she knows Marlene is _right_, you twat." She hit him again for good measure (Dorcas never shied away from a chance to hit Sirius).

"It may also have something to do with how you four suddenly decided to join us for the Welcome Feast, which you have never seen fit to do in the six years since we were sorted." Marlene stared at them and raised one eyebrow. "Why the sudden camaraderie?"

"_Technically_," Interjected Sirius, "I am sitting next to _my_ friend, Peter, who is sitting next to _his_ friend Dorcas. James is sitting next to Remus, who is sitting next to one of _his_ friends, who _happens_ to be Emmeline. Total coincidence." He continued to eat as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marlene laughed, "A coincidence? Perhaps, but I would bet that it might have more to do with you lot wanting to possibly snag a chance at revenge against Snape if he has the gall to try to approach Lily again." She took a triumphant bite of her roast beef. Sirius's mouth dropped open in mock outrage.

James chuckled. "Just an added bonus. Not really our fault that we realized that we somehow _enjoy_ your company."

Lily continued to push her food around with her fork. The shepherd's pie (her favorite) suddenly tasted like cardboard, which was annoying considering how hungry she was when she had sat down. She was curious if she could just disappear when the dessert options appeared. Or melt into the floor. She tuned out the conversations around her, turning only to smile at Emma when her friend put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Emma was always on the right wavelength, and that was why she was the closest to Lily. It was as though they had been friends their whole lives, rather than just six years.

She was in the process of forcing down another bite of shepherd's pie when a paper airplane pelted her in the back of her head. "Oww!" she cried out, her hands flying to the back of her head.

James and Sirius immediately were on their feet with their wands out. "Oh, come off it," scolded Emma as Lily was carefully taking the paper missile out of her hair, as the tip was catching on some strands. Glaring at the paper, she noticed the words _Open Me_, written in a tight scrawl. She knew that handwriting.

Severus.

She threw a glance over her shoulder, looking between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs towards the Syltherin table at the other side of the hall. Severus was staring intently at her. When he caught her eye, he raised one eyebrow, as though to tell her to unfold the airplane. Rolling her eyes, she complied.

It was a note. Lily sighed. Of _course_ it was a note. What was she expecting? Contraband?

_**L-**_

_**I am sorry about what happened on the train.**_

_**-S**_

Lily stared at it for a moment. An apology? Really? From _Severus_? After what happened fifth year? Their falling out wasn't exactly private. In fact, it was fodder for the Hogwarts gossip mill for weeks. A Muggle-born Gryffindor with a Syltherin-with-ties-to-possible-Death-Eaters best friend? That alone caused whispers!

She bent and pulled out a quill and bottle of ink from her bag.

_**Sev-**_

_**It's nothing. I'm fine, see? Could have been any of the three of you. Next time, try talking out your problems before whipping your wands out. Or, better yet, don't antagonize the one person who will take any excuse to hex you.**_

_**And I really hate it when people can do that...**_

_**-Lily**_

Using her wand, she made the paper fold into a bird and fly back to Severus. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her three friends and the Marauders staring at her.

"What?"

"What does that greasy sod want?" asked James. Okay, it was more like a demand, but Lily was just too exhausted to care about semantics.

"He was apologizing for that fiasco on the train, if you must know. Which is more than either of _you_ have had the decency to do. I was unconscious, may I remind you."

James's expression softened. "We're sorry." His tone was surprisingly sincere.

Sirius gaped at James. "We are?" Dorcas hit him again. He brought his arms up to shield himself from the napkin assault. "All right, all right, we are!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "As I told him, no harm done. Well, except for how Syltherin and Gryffindor will both be starting with negative House Points."

"_What_?!"

Lily chuckled at their outburst, unsure who was the loudest.

* * *

><p>Once in the common room (after informing Professor McGonagall about the early change in house points), Lily was lounging on one of the sofas, a novel in one hand, the other absently petting Willow-the-incredibly-fluffy-stump-tailed cat. Dorcas and Marlene were gossiping in one corner, and Emma was playing solitaire on the floor in front of the fire. Lily did not look up until something had blocked the light from the pages.<p>

James was leaning over the back of the sofa, his too-gorgeous-for-his-own-good face a lot closer than Lily deemed necessary. She instantly slid down the sofa a bit to separate them more. Laughter sparkled in James's hazel eyes, catching on flecks of green therein.

_Breathe, Lily. Breathe._

Lily hoped he couldn't hear how her heart started to beat faster. What has gotten into her? Must have been the shock…yeah, that's it. He smiled, and Lily was sure her heart _stopped_ beating for a moment. Willow jumped onto Lily's stomach and nudged James's arm with her fluffy head, purring louder than Lily has ever heard. _Bloody traitor_.

"Erm…Can I help you?" Lily stammered.

James smiled again. "I just wanted to let you know that I am _really_ sorry for earlier. The train, you know?"

"You told me already. I said it's fine. Completely forgiven. I don't even hurt anymore. Sure, it felt like I was hit by a bludger when I first woke up, but that had faded before I'd even left the train."

His eyes widened when she mentioned the pain, but he relaxed with her assurances of being pain-free. "I noticed the Gryffindor points were low."

"Well, I _did_ say that I was going to dock points from both Houses." Lily tried to go back to her novel, but he kept staring at her. She closed the book with a soft sigh and swung her feet onto the floor. "I am tired from it all, so I think I am going to turn in early."

"A-are you sure?" stuttered James. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Lily hastily gathered her belongings, feeling as nervous as James looked while Dorcas, Marlene, and Emma were watching the whole exchange like it was the latest soap opera. "Maybe later, Potter. I am really tired."

Lily started to walk towards the stairs to the girl's dormitory with James right on her heels. Suddenly, there was an ominous tearing noise, and her bag ripped open and spilled all over the floor. An ink bottle shattered, covering everything nearby in vibrant purple ink. "Blast it all!" she hissed. Waving her wand, she cleaned up the ink and repaired her bag (she knew she should have bought a new one), and started to gather up the books, quills, and parchment, cleaning off ink with her wand whenever it was necessary. James was there in seconds helping her. After her bag was reloaded, she murmured her thanks and stood again, but before she could start again for the stairs, he stopped her with a gentle hand to her elbow.

"Please, Lily, I really want to talk to you about something. It's important."

"Potter, please, I'm tired. Can't it wait until the morning?" She tried to turn again, but his hold tightened slightly, halting her once more.

"Would you talk to me if I was Snape?" Anger roughened his voice, raising the volume.

"Excuse me?" Lily stopped breathing. She seriously _forgot_ to breathe. He did _not_ just go there!

"You heard me, Evans. You can pass notes with Snivellus in the Great Hall, but you can't spare me five minutes?"

"_One note_, Potter. Just one, and it wasn't exactly a heart to heart!" Lily tried to keep her voice down to avoid a scene, but she knew they were being watched by half of the common room. Great, first day at Hogwarts, and the Head Boy and Girl were fighting publicly. What a fantastic message to send to the first years. Wrenching her arm from James's still not-too-tight grip, she turned, and all but ran up the stairs. She could hear James calling for her to stop, but she ignored him.

She was near the top of the stairs when she heard the familiar alarm sound. The rest happened in slow motion. She looked over her shoulder and noticed James about three steps below her (he must have used his height as an advantage and took the stairs two at a time). Their wide eyes met for a fleeting moment before the stairs turned into a chute and they both slid down back to the common room, landing at the bottom in a tangle of limbs, school supplies, and colorful expletives.

And for the second time that day, Lily felt as though she had been hit by the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Your Reputation Precedes You

_Author's Note__: Blah Blah, I don't own the characters, but the creativity is mine, yadda yadda._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Your Reputation Precedes You<strong>

"Is this going to become a habit, Potter?" Lily moaned as she tried to untangle herself from him at the bottom of the staircase to the girls' dormitories (without showing off her knickers to nearly the entire Gryffindor House, who were a captive audience). "Am I always going to end up injured whenever I am near you? What possessed you to follow me up there? You _know_ you're not allowed!"

"Just shut up, Evans, and get off of me."

By this point, Emma and Marlene had reached their side, as did Remus and Peter. Sirius and Dorcas were clutching their sides in their mirth, and Sirius fell out of his chair, while Dorcas was draped over the side of the cushy arm chair she had been sitting in. Other Gryffindors nearby were not laughing nearly as loud, and Lily gave them credit for attempting the restraint. Some of the younger students just stared at them with their mouths hanging open. Remus and Marlene each took one of Lily's hands and hefted her off of James, who stayed on the floor despite offers of help from Emma and Peter. He rolled on his back, propped himself on his elbows, and glared at Lily.

"You know, if you had just let me talk to you, this wouldn't have happened."

"It wouldn't have _happened_ had to not followed me up the stairs and triggered the alarm. I told you I wanted to go to bed." She winced as she bent to pick up her bag (that thankfully stayed together this time) and rubbed a point on her back. "Ugh…I think even my bruises have bruises."

By this point, James was already getting to his feet with significantly more grace than Lily (and _without_ assistance). Lily glared at him, that was _so_ not fair. He glared back. "This is obviously getting nowhere. I know a lost cause when I see one," he snapped.

And he stormed off, the other Marauders following (Remus and Peter giving apologetic looks to the girls), and the four of them went right through the portrait hole.

"Good riddance," grumbled Lily. "Any longer in his presence and I'm bound to end up in the Hospital Wing."

Emma was still staring towards the portrait hole. "Where are they going so close to curfew?"

"Who cares?" says Dorcas, wiping tears from her eyes as she walked up. "James is no fun, anyway, when he's acting like a stick-in-the-mud."

"You're right about that," added Marlene. "Normally, he would have laughed at that. It's bizarre."

Lily just trudged towards the stairs, dragging her bag on the floor behind her. Luckily, she didn't have to climb up the chute. If she did, she would have just slept on the couch. Emma trotted up beside her linked arms with her, and Lily could hear Dorcas and Marlene following, discussing James's strangely absent sense of humor.

They reached their usual dormitory, now marked "Seventh Years," and Lily put her bag on her trunk at the foot of her bed. After putting on an oversized tee shirt and striped shorts, she climbed onto her bed and pulled the curtains closed around her. A few minutes later, Emma peeked in.

"Can I join you?" she asked. Lily nodded and Emma climbed in, stretching out alongside her best friend, also in her pajamas. Dorcas and Marlene soon followed, Dorcas sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, leaning against a bed post, Lily's feet propped on her knee, and Marlene squeezed in half next to and half behind Emma and leaned on the pillows (Emma eventually just leaned on Marlene). Marlene cast a Silencing Charm around so they could talk in peace. The other Gryffindor seventh year girl was Jackie Smith, who decided in their first year that Lily was her rival in everything. Why? No one knew, but she would take any opportunity to make Lily's life hell.

Dorcas didn't waste any time. "Why didn't you just talk to him and get it done? What harm is in it?"

Lily groaned again. "It's James Potter. It's more like what harm _isn't_ in it. Especially after today."

"Lils, I told you, he changed. I think he is growing up," added Marlene. "Even if it wasn't very apparent by that show down there."

Emma gathered Lily close, as though comforting a little sister, and absently started taking the plait out of Lily's hair (the pins holding the coil in place had fallen out at the base of the stairs). "I wonder what he wanted to say."

"He was totally out-of-order when he brought up Sev," said Lily. She mimicked James's voice, "'If I was _Snivellus_'…Why would he do that?"

Dorcas chuckled. "He sounds jealous." Lily snorted. "What? He does, you know. It kills him that you would reply to Snape's little apology note after what he called you fifth year, and you won't hear him out."

"But I _did_ hear him out. I forgave him, too. Twice!"

"Lily," murmured Emma, "I think Dorcas means that you gave Severus more than he probably deserved. After what happened fifth year, de did not really deserve a response. James probably feels as though he deserves more than that."

"James Potter has been a royal pain in the arse to me since first year," grumbled Lily, "Oh, Emma, please, don't be so scandalized." (Emma had gasped, "_Language!_")

"But he has never called you a…a _you-know-what_." Marlene pushed her hair out of her eyes. "James is _still_ peeved about that whole thing. He kicks himself occasionally for asking you out at that moment. He understands it was _not_ the smartest move."

"Well spotted, isn't he?"

"Come _on_, Lily!" said Marlene. "I'm serious. We got to hang out a lot over the summer, and when Dorcas was busy beating the snot out of Sirius-"

"Ah, memories…" mused Dorcas.

"Anyway," continued Marlene, "When they were busy, James couldn't talk about you enough. He regrets how much of a prat he was around you, and wished his timing was better whenever he had asked you out."

"Even if his timing was good, I still would have refused. I was just not into him."

"Was?" Dorcas raised an eyebrow. "Past tense?"

"I _really_ hate that, Dorcas. Besides, regardless of tense, I am not attracted to him!"

"Liar. I see how you look at him when you think no one is looking. Not that I blame you. The boy is distracting."

"You're such a slag, Dorcas. I thought you wanted to snog Sirius?" teased Marlene.

"I want to sock Sirius. There is a big difference."

"Socking is one step away from snogging, which is one cozy broom cupboard away from shagging."

"Not necessarily." Even in the shadows, Dorcas's blush was obvious.

Emma gasped, "Dorcas Meadowes, you did _not_!"

Dorcas shrugged, "I wanted to see what the hype was all about."

Marlene laughed, "That explains the sudden disappearance of the two of you when we all went to the beach. I am so going to tell James."

"Go for it. I am sure he already knows." Dorcas did not look the least bit embarrassed anymore. "Oh, yeah, that hype? Completely deserved."

All four girls burst into laughter that lasted several minutes. Lily wiped tears from her eyes and cuddled into Emma. "I love you guys."

Once their laughter dissolved into sporadic giggles, Dorcas poked Lily's leg. "Hey, Lils, do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure, Dorcas, why not?"

"James has a reputation that puts Sirius's to _shame_." When Lily started to beat her with a pillow, she just laughed again, and eventually they were all clutching their sides.

* * *

><p>While at breakfast the next morning before Charms, the girls broke into a fit of giggles when the Marauders passed by. James didn't even look at them and they sat much farther down the table. This didn't bother Lily one bit, as she was interested in finishing her bacon and eggs, and her appetite seemed to leave on holiday whenever James Potter was within throwing distance. Disconcerting, that was.<p>

Marlene leaned into Dorcas, sending a telling glance in Sirius's general direction. "So, Dorcas, I hear Black has a tattoo…," she trailed off.

Dorcas gave her a secretive half-smile. "He has a few, and that's all I am telling you. If you want the details, _you_ can shag him."

Marlene's expression glazed over, as though in deep thought. Emma looked appalled. "Marlene McKinnon, don't you _dare_!"

Before Marlene could reply, there was the loud fluttering sound of the morning mail. Owls swooped in from all over, and Teeney landed on the table in front of Lily, holding a purple flower tied with a green ribbon in her tiny beak, hooting as though incredibly proud of herself. Lily took it from her and twirled it between her fingers. It smelled divine, and she recognized it instantly.

Emma stared at it. "It's a hyacinth."

Lily nodded. "I love hyacinths. I wonder who sent Teeney with it." As Lily was looking around the Hall in hopes of learning the sender's identity, Marlene, who was sitting directly across from her, picked it up and tucked it into her hair so that the ribbon was in line with Lily's eyes.

"The exact shade of your eyes. Mystery Flower Sender obviously knows you well," she said.

"Hyacinths are supposed to mean 'I'm sorry,'" said Emma thoughtfully. "That could narrow it down to three people."

Lily leaned to the side to look over Marlene's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Severus, who was chatting with his less-than-appealing mates, Mulciber and Avery. Somehow, she didn't think it was Sev, it wasn't like him to get sentimental where she was concerned. At least, not anymore. "I don't think it was Sev," she mused aloud. "Remember, he sent his apology straight into the back of my head yesterday. I am surprised I didn't get a paper cut."

"It couldn't have been Sirius, either. The only thing he knows about flowers is that if you light some on fire, you get interesting results," joked Dorcas.

"Then that only leaves…" Lily trailed off. _No way…_

_Not James…it can't be!_


	5. Always Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide

_Author's Notes__: My goodness, I am on a roll. Perhaps this will be a story that I actually finish? That would be nice...I like the idea of finishing a story. You know the song by now. Characters belong to JKR, any outside creativity is mine. And, yes, hyacinths really mean "I'm sorry," I looked it up. ^_^ And many thanks to Juju Kitten for noticing any typos that I miss when I proof read. *hearts and sparkles*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Always Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide<strong>

It did not bother Lily that the Marauders (well, sans Peter, who did badly on his O.W.L.) were taking Charms alongside the Gryffindor girls. What bothered her was that James and Sirius situated themselves directly behind herself and Emma. Good thing she was excellent in Charms and the first couple of classes were typically review, otherwise she would be worried about her N.E.W.T.s later in the year. She tried to pay attention to little Professor Flitwick, really she did, but she was incredibly distracted by the handsome pair behind her. Reaching into her bag, she pull out a piece of extra parchment, scribbled a letter upon it, and slid it to Emma.

_Did I do something wrong? __WHY__ did he sit there? He did it on purpose! -L_

_**Of course he did, he fancies you. -E**_

_Why am I wasting parchment on you, again?_

_**Because I am your best mate and I am not going to sugar-coat anything for you. Just talk to him.**_

_I will think about it. In the mean time…Charms._

_**I'll take that. And, sure, Charms, right. Perhaps Prince CHARMing?**_

_You're turning into Dorcas! Sod off._

_**How rude! But you love me, anyway.**_

_Merlin help me, but I do!_

Lily tried to shift her focus back to the class, but her mind continued to wander. Absently, she plucked the hyacinth in the green ribbon from behind her ear and twirled it between her fingers, inhaling its fragrance. She had a feeling that James had sent it, and she should not be so attached to it on principle, but she had always been partial to this particular flower (her mother grew them at home), so she chose not to think too much about it. She daydreamed through the rest of the period, about what, she could not remember, but it was a tinkling giggle that jolted her back to reality.

Jackie Smith was leaning on James's desk as he gathered his things, her hitched up skirt almost embarrassingly short, and one extra button undone on her shirt, and she was giggling for no real reason. Lily rolled her eyes. He can have her. She caught a glimpse of Sirius as she collected her things, and while he looked at what Jackie was offering, he didn't look amused about her attentions toward his best mate. Lily could understand it, the display was getting rather disgusting.

Skirting around Jackie and her prey, Lily ducked into the hallway, joined by Emma, Dorcas, and Marlene. She was going to walk them to their Care of Magical Creatures class and then enjoy her free period before joining them again for lunch.

Once alone, Lily was wondering through the corridors, debating between spending her free period on the grounds or in the Common Room, when she heard a giggle.

Jackie's giggle, again.

Lily stopped short. It was growing louder. _Oh, great,_ she thought, _This is the last thing I need..._

"I missed your letters over the summer, James dear," cooed Jackie. Lily wanted to disappear, it sounded as though they were right around the corner. Looks like Jackie Smith and James Potter were not taking Care of Magical Creatures, either.

"It must have slipped my mind."

Lily mentally cheered, for James did not sound too pleased. Fighting every urge to turn tail and run to the Common Room, Lily silently moved forward (she may get the chance to overhear a cutting setdown aimed at Jackie). When she peeked around the corner, she could just make out James leaning against a wall, and Jackie was standing in front of him, making sure her back was arched just so to display as much of her generous cleavage as possible. James was tall, so she didn't have to try too hard (she did, anyway).

Jackie giggled again and Lily decided that she _really _hated that sound. It sounded so fake. She knew Jackie's laugh, she heard it enough when Jackie was tormenting her (either alone or with her best mate Madeline Flute, from Ravenclaw), and that giggle was most certainly _not_ it. Lily watched as Jackie leaned closer, pressing her bosom against James, who was looking at her as though he was bored. _Bored?_ Lily couldn't believe it. The James she remembered would have taken Jackie's invitation and dragged her into the nearest vacant classroom or broom cupboard and had his way with her. She glanced down at the hyacinth in her hand and started to feel very uncomfortable in her own skin. Perhaps Marlene was right? James really did appear to have grown up. Lily already started to notice it at the prefect meeting on the train, and she struggled to remember the fight with Severus and could only remember Sirius and Severus firing anything. She could not recall James casting a single spell. Unless…Could he have cast Protego over her at the beginning of the fight? She was standing in the middle of it and was not hit with one spell until the stunner that took her down. Maybe the breaking light broke James's concentration.

Lily's conscience balked at her. What if that was what James wanted to talk about the previous night? She felt horrible for it.

Jackie giggled again and murmured something Lily couldn't understand, then the former did something that shocked Lily. Jackie got up on her toes and kissed James full on the mouth. Lily watched as Jackie's hands ran across James's chest and drift lower… Lily ducked behind the corner again. The gall of her, groping James Potter in a public corridor! Lily was disgusted for allowing herself to witness it. This was what she got for spying.

She heard low arguing, too quiet to make out and she silently went farther down the corridor. May as well look as though she was just passing by, rather than eavesdropping. As she retraced her steps to the corner again, Jackie stormed by and shot a glare at Lily, who schooled her features into a look of puzzlement and continued walking. James was still by the wall, only he had turned and was leaning on his hands. It reminded Lily of when Muggle police are searching a suspect. Walking quietly, she came up behind him. He didn't turn, so she took the hyacinth and reached around his body so that it went into his field of vision.

"A hyacinth to say 'I'm sorry?'"

James chuckled and turned his head slightly towards her. The corners of his mouth turned up when he casually said, "How did you figure it out?"

Lily shrugged. "Deductive reasoning. Very Sherlock Holmes. Emma knew that a hyacinth is given as an apology. Only three people have something to apologize for. Flowers are not Sev's style, and he apologized via airborne note into my head. And the day Sirius sends a girl a flower to apologize is the day hell freezes over. That leaves you."

He laughed again and turned to face her. She held the flower between them. "I'm sorry for making such an arse of myself last night."

"I wasn't exactly behaving at the height of decorum, either." Silence settled between them for a moment. "Do you have a free period, too?"

He nodded. "Let's take a walk."

They walked side-by-side in comfortable silence. She vaguely noticed that they were heading away from Gryffindor tower. James must have an idea as to where they were going, so she just decided to trust him. They continued through corridor after corridor. Lily felt like they were wandering aimlessly, but something was telling her that he knew where they were going. Within a few minutes, they were next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance the ballet. Lily stared at the tapestry. She recalled seeing it during her rounds as prefect, and it was just as stupid to her now as it was then. No wonder Barnabas was barmy...one would have to be to think that trolls could learn ballet!

"I've always thought this tapestry was stupid and…..where did that door come from?" Lily had turned to see James standing beside an open door. He was smiling, and Lily's heart fluttered. Odd. "Seriously, James, that door wasn't there before!"

"So I am James now?" He laughed. "Come in, and I will explain everything, I promise. I thought you would like to talk in private. There is still a while before lunch."

Lily walked into the room to find a large plush sofa. There really wasn't much else. There was a fireplace, but it wasn't lit, and a few tables. It felt homey, relaxing.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

"Wait, I've heard about this. It's also called the Come and Go Room, right? I thought it was an urban legend."

"To most, it will be." James joined her on the sofa. Lily had already kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. Her robes were draped over the side.

"That was cryptic of you." Lily smiled. "But, I understand how it works. According to the stories, it comes when you are in need of it and provides you with everything you need, short of food." She glanced around the room. She liked the simplicity of it, and she felt completely at ease. Absently, she lifted the hyacinth to her nose and breathed in the perfume again.

"How many times have you smelled that flower since breakfast?"

"Lost count. Hyacinths are my favorite. My mother grows them in her garden, and they mostly sit under my window at home. In the spring, I can smell them as I fall asleep."

James looked her way and laughed softly, and the sound sent pleasant shivers down Lily's spine (which she pointedly ignored). "I am just going to pretend that I planned that," he said. Lily laughed. He shifted so that he was kneeling on the sofa and reached out and took the flower from her and held it next to her temple. In her peripheral vision, she could see the ribbon dangling, but she was staring at the intent gaze in front of her. He was so close that she could count the flecks of green in his hazel eyes had she been able to put any sort of figures together. She could see her reflection in his glasses, the flower he held next to her face. She almost couldn't hear him when he said, "Perfect."

She blinked rapidly, as though to clear her mind. "Beg pardon?"

"The ribbon. It is the exact shade of green as your eyes." His voice was quiet, but it flowed through her senses like silk. Her eyes had drifted to his mouth when he spoke and her thoughts wandered again. Before her mind can do any more damage to her composure, she looked away, staring at her black loafer under a small coffee table. James leaned back, rolling the stem of the flower between his fingers. "You should put a Preservation Charm on this," he said, "It'll keep it from wilting."

"I already did," Lily's voice came out shaky.

The silence that followed was awkward for Lily. When they spoke, they spoke at the same time,

"James, I needed-"

"Lily, I wanted to-"

James laughed. "You first."

Lily took a deep breath. _You can do this, Lils, just don't make eye contact!_ "I am sorry for how I acted last night. There are no excuses for it. I've been thinking a lot about what happened on the train."

"I've noticed. You looked like you were on another planet in Charms." He brushed the petals of the hyacinth against her cheek. She shot him a Look. Who did he think he was?

More importantly, who did _she_ think _he_ was?

"Well, I _have _been thinking. I was trying to remember as much as possible from when Sirius ran his mouth to when Sev showed up. And I have to ask. Did you cast anything?"

James rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "No. I was ready to. Sirius and Sniv-, I mean Snape, were doing all the casting. I threw a shield up when they were getting close to you. Then that damn lamp broke and there was glass everywhere. Then that stunner got you…I don't know who cast that one, but there was worse shooting around, if I know Snape. As soon as you hit the floor, Snape was gone."

"So, you didn't shoot anything at Sev?"

"Not for lack of trying. As soon as I had my wand aimed, he was gone. Bloody coward."

"That is neither here nor there, really. Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"Helping me, and for not shooting Sev. We may not be mates anymore, but I would still hate to see him get hurt on my account. He was my first friend who didn't see me as a freak. I was nine, magic was completely foreign to me, and Sev helped me to feel less alone. My sister, Petunia, hated...no, _hates_ magic, and he was there. It was hard to lose him, but what he said was inexcusable."

There was a strange look in James's eye. "Did you fancy him?"

Lily blinked again. Fancy Severus Snape? She gave the thought a serious moment of consideration. "No. He was just a friend. A comrade. No more, no less."

"He fancied you. I bet he still does considering how he bailed out so fast when you were hit."

"And would that be important if he did? I don't approve of his fascination with the dark arts and I approve even _less_ of who he chooses to be friends with, so I can't see how that makes a difference whether or not he fancied me. He should have made that decision before lashing out at me or joining that circle."

"Do you think you would have? Fancied him?" His look was intense, as though the fate of the world depended on her reply.

"That doesn't matter as I don't plan on even being friends with him again unless he knocks off the dark magic. But if you must know, I have never thought much of it either way. Why is it so important?"

"Because it is."

"That's evasive."

"I know."

Lily sighed. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Believe it or not, it was exactly the same thing. About the train."

They laughed. Lily sobered first. "James?"

"I like it when you call me James," he replied in a strange voice.

"Well, it _is_ your name, isn't it?" she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I heard Jackie Smith with you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was walking by and I saw her with you, and I froze, I didn't know what to do and I-" James silenced her with by putting his hand over her mouth.

"It's fine, Lily. Jackie Smith is old news. We had a fling last year and she thinks that it is something serious. There is nothing there. I'm even embarrassed that it happened."

Lily chose not to acknowledge how hearing that James had a fling with Jackie made her heart fall to her stomach. What was the matter with her?

James laughed, "You should have come up and tore her off me. Use your Head Girl powers and all that."

"You're Head Boy, last I checked."

"She wouldn't have listened to me."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have." They laughed again. This time it was James who calmed down first.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily rolled her head along the back of the sofa to look at him. Green eyes met hazel briefly.

"Thank you. For listening." He looked so adorably shy at that moment, Lily was endeared to him against her better judgement. Despite the warning bells going off in her mind, she leaned forward and hugged him.

She didn't see his look of surprise or when he closed his eyes in content as he held her close.


	6. Dates and Pranks

_Author's Notes__: First off, the normal rhetoric of how JKR owns all the HP stuffs and I just added my own creativity. Totally normal, as this is fanfiction, ya know! Thanks again go to my sister, Juju Kitten, for pointing out my errors when I overlook them (seeing as I am only human). I am skipping some time now, because no one really cares about what happens in class, haha. Anyways, back to our heroes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dates and Pranks<strong>

In the weeks that followed their meeting in the Room of Requirement, James and Lily had a sort of truce. Their sudden cordiality stunned their friends (Sirius nearly fell out of his chair when James asked Lily for a quill in Transfiguration and didn't get a glare in response; and Dorcas stepped on the trick step on their way back to the Common Room when Lily laughed at one of James's dirty jokes) and led to more glares than ever from Severus. Lily knew a lost cause when she saw one, so she didn't try to smooth anything over with Sev. This did not bother her overmuch, as they had not been proper mates for well over a year.

Lily gazed out of the window during Defense Against the Dark Arts and watched as the leaves fell peacefully off the Whomping Willow, a horribly abusive tree planted in the summer before her first year to conceal a passage to the Shrieking Shack. There was a trick to calming it, and it provided protection to (and from) Remus while he took refuge in the Shack during the Full Moon. It was Dumbledore's idea, and it was rather brilliant, only that tree has been a menace to society in the years since. Brooms have been destroyed, owls killed, and students injured when they dared stray too close.

How deceptive the Willow was, allowing it's leaves to fall off in such tranquility in the late afternoon light! You'd almost think it was a normal tree, rather than a botanical killing machine.

Lily stifled a laugh when the tree shook violently, as though suffering a sudden chill, shedding the rest of the leaves from it's branches, and then breathe a sigh of relief (allowing that trees _could_ sigh, which Lily knew they could not). _That_ was the Whomping Willow she knew!

Then, as though mimicking the falling of the leaves off the Willow, a note fluttered through her line of vision and onto her desk. Shooting a quick glance at Professor Milder (He was this year's D.A.D.A. teacher. Lily wondered how he was going to leave, as D.A.D.A. Professors _never_ made it passed a year of service…Ah! The mysteries of Hogwarts!) to make sure he didn't see, and was relieved to hear him droning on about protective spells and Disillusion Charms. Lily knew quite a bit about these already, so she did not feel guilty about unfolding the note.

_**First Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. What do you say? -J**_

Lily blinked at the note and glanced quickly over her shoulder at James, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, failing miserably to look as though he was paying attention to Professor Milder. Dipping her quill into the dregs of her last bottle of deep purple ink, she scribbled a quick reply.

_**I say that I need some more ink and new quills. -L**_

Tapping the note with her wand, it floated back to James. She heard him open the note with a smile on her face. She knew exactly what he meant by "What do you say?" but she was feeling exceptionally playful and decided to be deliberately obtuse.

It was less than fifteen seconds before the parchment was fluttering onto her desk again. Written an inch below her neat script was James's message, written which apparent agitation when compared to his first note. This both amused and annoyed Lily, since James's handwriting was nearly unintelligible at the best of times.

_**Go to Hogsmeade with me.**_

_Now, James, is that a demand?_

_**Please?**_

_Are you asking me out?_

_**Maybe.**_

_Hmm…I will think about it._

(It was nearly a full minute before his message came back.)

_**Did you think about it?**_

_After class!_

_**Fine.**_

The class had barely been dismissed before James was at Lily's side. He looked frazzled, although he was obviously trying very hard _not_ to look frazzled. However, before he was able to say anything, Dorcas and Marlene appeared at either side of him.

"Lily!" Marlene said, her voice excited, "Remus just invited us to join the guys in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Emma, as well. I am _sure_ he meant that you were included! What do you say? Hogsmeade with the Marauders? Sure to be a blast!"

Lily laughed. "Breathe, Marles." She stole a peek at James, whose look had gone from badly-hidden-frazzled to all out irritated-almost-angry, and she was sure that he had muttered, "_Bloody sodden traitor_," during her speech. "Err...I'll get back to you." James visibly relaxed. "See you at dinner, all right? I just have to get the rest of my things."

"All right," said Dorcas, with a pointed (and completely trademark Dorcas) look at James. "See you." She linked arms with Marlene and led her out of the classroom. James glared after them.

Lily shrugged her bag over her shoulder and put her hand on James's arm. "Walk me to dinner?" Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking, still looking sour. Lily wrapped an arm casually around his waist in an odd half-hug and squeezed reassuringly. James tensed for a moment, but only a moment (Lily was sure she had imagined it), then his expression softened. "I'm sorry about Dorcas and Marles back there. I bet they nearly spoiled your grand scheme?" she said in an attempt to be teasing.

James raised his right hand to his face and rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses. "Yeah, Remus was supposed to ask them _after_ I asked you out, allowing that you agreed. The three of them with the three girls. I guess he saw us passing notes and assumed that everything was settled."

"We can still settle it," said Lily. "I haven't given an answer to Marles yet, and we still have a few minutes before we get to the Great Hall."

James stopped so suddenly that Lily stumbled. He turned to face her, his hand still on her shoulder. He gave her a charming half-smile. "So, Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

She put her hand on his cheek. "I'd love to." Then, she raised on tiptoe and kissed his cheek to seal it. The shocked look on his face was so adorable, she almost kissed him again. Almost (he was still James Potter, for Merlin's sake!). Since it didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon, she ducked from under his hand, hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder, and skipped off towards the main staircase with a secret smile on her lips, leaving a still-frozen James behind her.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> that you can't come with us to Hogsmeade, Lils? A full day, just us and the Marauders. It is sure to be the best trip to the village _ever_. Come _on_!" Lily ducked as pieces of chicken parmesan flew off Dorcas's fork as she gestured wildly during her outburst. Emma had casually lifted her Potions textbook as a shield and was at that moment cleaning it with a wave of her wand. Marlene had been distracted by an advantageous view of a handsome sixth-year Hufflepuff's backside and was now looking in a mirror, plucking out bits of tomato sauce and pasta from her hair, grumbling about the downsides of being best mates with Dorcas Meadowes.

Lily's voice was even, yet exasperated. "Dorcas, if you would just give me fifteen seconds to explain, everything will make sense! So, please, for everyone's sake within a two-metre radius, please stop waving your food around and eat it like a normal witch, all right?"

"Miss Evans, you had better have a good reason for bailing on us. What will James say when he hears that our foursome is short one _very _important number?" Dorcas exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Well, for your information, _Miss Meadowes_, James is 'bailing on you,' as well!" Lily crossed her arms and sat back, letting Dorcas digest the information. The latter was staring at her, fork still aimed at Lily, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Emma was giggling into her pumpkin juice (She already knew, as Lily whispered it to her when the others were filling their plates across form them). Marlene had a similarly stunned expression as Dorcas, only without the fish impression. It was Marlene who found her voice first.

"You mean…you…James…_NO WAY_!"

"Remus's invitation was to keep you lot away from us for the day. He asked me after Defense!"

The four girls burst into squeals of delight, drawing stares from other students, and Lily could hear Sirius's barking laughter from farther down the table. She looked in his direction, and she saw the top of James's head disappear under the table as he was attacked by Sirius and Peter, Remus was laughing across from them, clearing spilled pumpkin juice and food from the surface of the table (Peter had made a mess of things when he had launched himself over the table to attack his friend).

Lily laughed. "All right, all right, that's enough. What are we, third years? It's just a date."

"Just a date? _Just _a _date_?" asked Dorcas incredulously. "Lils, this is _not _'just a date.' This is _The _Date. Capitol _T_, capitol _D_.Lily Evans and James Potter. Only the _entire school_ has been waiting for this to happen for _years_."

"Years? Really, Dorcas, don't exaggerate." Emma was always the sensible one. "It hasn't been _years_ and it is _isn't_ the _entire_ school."

"Thank you, Em," said Lily.

Emma wasn't listening. "It's only been since the start of term and it is really just Gryffindor House."

"And there goes my backup," mumbled Lily, laying her head on the table. Emma gave her a sympathetic pat on the back of her head.

"Don't be silly," said Emma. "We are always here for you."

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Dorcas.

"I haven't gotten that far, yet." Lily's voice was muffled by the table.

Marlene snapped her fingers. "What about that green jumper of Dorcas's?"

Dorcas gave her a sideways glance. "What _about_ my green jumper?"

Marlene brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "It's perfectly date-worthy."

"And perfectly slaggy, Marles," mumbled Lily, still against the table.

"Oy!" Dorcas exclaimed. "I happen to _like_ that jumper, I'll have you know!"

"I don't want to wear Dorcas's green jumper on my first date with James."

Dorcas took a bite of chicken in triumph. "It's more of a third date jumper, anyway. The top button tends to pop apart and show _way_ too much for a first date. Make sure you wear a cute bra when you borrow it later, Lils. Like that pretty ivory one with the black lace trim. It was a push up, right?"

Lily looked up at Dorcas. "You are such a slag," she deadpanned. "And you are _far_ too well-acquainted with he contents of my underwear drawer."

Dorcas shrugged. "I'm denying nothing."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I have a really pretty pink top with white lace. It's great for a first date."

Marlene choked into her cup. "For _you_, Em. That top is great for you. Not for Lily! She is a _redhead_." She nearly hissed the word "redhead," as though it was some sort of dirty word. Lily put her head on the table again.

"I have never been so insecure about being a redhead in my life. Thank you, Marlene."

"I don't want to make you insecure, Lils, I just want to make sure you don't wear pink. It will clash horrendously with your hair."

Dorcas slammed her fork down on the table (everyone nearby jumped), and finished her pumpkin juice in one swallow. "That's it!" she proclaimed. "To the wardrobes!"

"_After_ class!" exclaimed Emma, stepping away from the table.

For several hours when classes were done for the day, Lily was dressed and undressed into an unknown amount of outfits, never feeling more like a Barbie doll in her entire life.

And Dorcas definitely knew too much about Lily's undergarments.

* * *

><p>Lily was finally able to escape "Operation: Make Lily look amazing-but-not-too-slaggy" when it was time for her to do rounds with Remus. She needed to meet him at the portrait hole at half-eight, but by eight-twenty, she was still fighting off the next possible outfit and trying to get back into her school robes. She was plaiting her hair and out of breath when she all but fell next to Remus at eight-thirty-five.<p>

"Rough night?" he asked, grinning. Lily gave a dry laugh.

"One date and my friends become monsters."

Remus shrugged. "It's our prerogative."

"I noticed. How long did it take for James to resurface at dinner?" They started to patrol the corridors. Lily liked doing her rounds with Remus. He was pleasant to be around, and he was always fair when they found students out passed curfew. Some of the other prefects often leaned toward favoring their friends or House, but Remus had been known to dock points even from the other Marauders.

"Lost track. I was too busy cleaning up after Peter." Remus smiled. The last full moon wasn't an easy one, she could see it. He sported a few new scars, the healing process accelerated by Essence of Dittany, but they were still quite pink against his pale skin. Lily hated how the other girls would gossip about where the scars came from, and the theories only got more outrageous as the years progressed. She did not even want to think about what would happen if they found out what happened to him once a month. Suddenly those "sexy and mysterious" scars will just be frightening. It had scared Lily at first until she acclimated to the idea. Remus wasn't dangerous until the full moon, and even then, Madam Pomfrey's potion helped to sedate him. Secretly, she hoped he could find a girl who would love him for him, overlooking what James called his "furry little problem." He was a good bloke through and through, lycanthropy aside.

They walked through corridor after corridor, looking behind tapestries and into vacant classrooms. They took turns checking lavatories and under tables. It was an uneventful night, and Lily was starting to wish they would find _some_one, even Peeves (the resident Poltergeist), for the sake of something to do.

When they entered the Entrance Hall, Remus held her back and signaled her to be quiet. They could hear a strange banging noise coming from the staircase leading to the dungeons. "It sounds like a boggart," said Lily. "Let's get it."

"Sounds like fun," said Remus, drawing his wand. Lily followed suit, and together, they followed the path to the dungeons.

"I hope it is not just some Slytherins tormenting a first year again." During their sixth year, Lily came across some Slytherin seventh years laughing around a chest that contained a little Muggle-born first year. She had trouble getting the older students to cooperate (being a Muggle-born Gryffindor sixth-year prefect only made them sneer at her more), and it took her threatening to summon Professor Slughorn, their Head of House, to finally get them to leave. They had left the locked chest for Lily to open. Another situation like that one was the last thing Lily wanted to deal with. Most of the bullying Slytherins were Blood Crazy, and when the Head Girl was Muggleborn and the accompanying prefect was a Half-Blood Gryffindor who was close to a blood-traitor member of the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," things were sure to get interesting. And not in a good way.

They walked on light feet, barely breathing, and perfectly silent, pressing their ears to doors in search of the strange banging sound. Inside her head, Lily was chanting, _Please be a boggart, please be a boggart…_ Lily pressed her ear to another door and the banging seemed to be coming from beyond it. She waved Remus over and slowly opened the door. Inside the classroom were rows of desks and her eyes were drawn to a small cupboard in the corner, which was shaking at random intervals. She looked at Remus and they shared a conspiratorial smile before entering the classroom.

Remus pulled out a knut and they flipped to see who will get to cast the charm. Lily lost, so she positioned herself off to the side and aimed her wand at the cupboard, prepared to open it for Remus, who would be casting Riddikulus. She was acutely disappointed, as it was a fun spell! She resigned herself to the task at hand and opened the cupboard at Remus's signal.

Lily saw Remus's look of shock before she registered what was happening. Remus knew his boggart took the form of the moon, why was he so surprised? Then, he was suddenly tackled to the floor by a big Slytherin student. "What the devil?" hissed Lily as she shot Expelliarmus at the assailant and he flew off of Remus, hitting the opposite wall. It was a seventh year named Mulciber, and he was one of the group of rumored Death Eaters. Why was he _hiding_ in a cupboard? She knew he was a prankster, but his antics usually bordered on evil, and this was downright ridiculous.

Remus was on his feet in a trice and he and Lily stood back-to-back as they carefully made their escape to the hallway, Lily keeping her wand aimed at Mulciber, who was shaking his head as though to clear it, while standing up.

When they got into the hallway, it was clear that they were ambushed. Lily recognized Evan Rosier and Regulus Black right off, and was sure the others were Avery and Wilkes. What kind of a joke is this? She took an odd comfort in how Severus was not a part of this. It had to have been planned out in advance and he probably wanted no part in it. It was just a small comfort, however, since five-on-two odds were not exactly ideal. Mulciber was laughing when he emerged from the classroom.

"Five Slytherins out of bed? This is certainly interesting," drawled Remus tauntingly as he and Lily, still back-to-back, circled and faced the members of the little gang. "You will never win the House Cup this way. I can almost hear the points disappearing from the hourglass."

"It will be worth it, to have a little fun with a Mudblood bitch and a Half-Blood," announced Evan Rosier, his voice like molten steel. Lily took a deep breath and fought to keep her cool. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when he said that.

"Brave of you to bring up Blood Status, Evan," interjected Remus, wand aloft and his eyes hard as he surveyed the group. "You know Voldemort is Half-Blood, right? As are some of your own. A bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Some can be forgiven," spit Avery. "What's the Mudblood's excuse?"

"You all just need to go back to your common room," said Lily, her voice stronger than she felt. She thanked her lucky stars that it didn't waver. She may be Muggle-born, but she was not going to cower before these arseholes.

The group just laughed. Lily was beginning to get really nervous. They all had their wands out, but no one fired a single spell. What was the game? She looked out of the corner of her eye towards Remus. Would she be able to raise the alarm without anyone getting hurt?

In her peripheral, a wand rose a fraction of an inch, and with a flick of her wrist, she silently cast Protego over her and Remus, deflecting Wilkes's curse.

All hell broke loose at that point. Curses and charms were flying all over the place and getting skillfully deflected. Lily and Remus were holding their own, but they were losing steam. Suddenly, Evan, who was tall, kicked Lily's legs out from under her, and she hit the ground, her wand skittering across the corridor and the wind being knocked from her. Remus used Accio to retrieve it, but by then Mulciber already had her plaited hair in his hand and was wrapping it around his fist, tightening his hold.

He pulled a gasping Lily several feet, the pain was blinding as she held fast to her hair. Wilkes and Avery had their wands on Remus, and every one of the Slytherins, the rumored Death Eaters, were laughing as though it was some kind of lark. Lily cried out as Mulciber used her hair to pull her to her knees as he stood behind her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This is for slamming me against the wall, Mudblood bitch."

Fighting back the tears that threatened to flow, Lily murmured, "I would not have to if you would stay out of the cupboards."

He yanked her hair in response (Lily cried out) and Evan stepped forward. Swiping his wand through the air like a sword, gashes appeared in Lily's arms, legs, and on her abdomen. She screamed, the pain was sharp and it burned as though she was cut with a white-hot blade. Her world grew dark around the edges, but she blinked it away, refusing to pass out anywhere near the Slytherins. Remus was staring at her, and she stared back, wriggling her fingers and praying to every Higher Power she could think of that he would catch on. _Toss me my wand, toss me my wand!_

Slowly and painfully, Lily raised her arm and Remus tossed her wand. In one motions, she caught it and swung it above her head, hitting her plait at Mulciber's hand, severing her hair and probably leaving a welt on his hand (which he fully deserved). With adrenaline rushing through her veins, she sent a few stunners around the group and Remus followed suit, and they ran through the corridors, the Slytherins' footsteps thundering behind them. Remus reached back and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her along as her energy started to fade and her world started to waver. They skidded to a stop in front of Professor Slughorn's office, Lily colliding with Remus, and they started pounding on the door, shouting for their Potions Master. Lily kept looking over her shoulder, but the group wasn't following now that they were so close to the Head of Slytherin House.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and sank, dizzy, to the floor, her bleeding limbs screaming, her hair uneven and flowing about her shoulders in disarray.

When the door opened, revealing Professor Slughorn's generous girth, Lily forced herself to smile from her location on the floor.

"'Lo, Professor."


	7. The Best Medicine

_Author's Notes__: All right, that last one went a little nuts, but I was on a roll! This chapter will have something completely different...I need it now. Perhaps I have some pent up anger hiding in me somewhere? *shrug* Who knows? Regardless, the world of HP belongs to the goddess that is JKR, and the rest is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Best Medicine<strong>

Lily was sitting in the Hospital Wing, having been brought straight there by Professor Slughorn after being discovered sitting outside his office bloody, disoriented, and sporting a rather unorthodox haircut. Now, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had joined the semi-circle around her (previously comprising of Remus, Professor Slughorn, and Madam Pomfrey).

Remus had told them the whole story while Lily was cleaned up. She was relieved to see that the cuts Evan gave her were not as bad as they looked, more like deep paper cuts. It took Madam Pomfrey mere minutes to have her as good-as-new, and now she was nursing a bitter potion that was supposed to bring her energy back up and pulling clumps of hair in front of her face, surveying the damage her severing charm did.

After the Professors stepped out of earshot to discuss punishments (Lily had adamantly refused the suggestion of suspension, since that would likely cause more dissension throughout the students. Remus said she was "too nice."), Madam Pomfrey stepped forward to retrieve the now-empty cup. Lily was too distracted to notice. It bothered her how affected she was by the loss of her hair. Luckily, Mulciber did not have it wound too close to her head, otherwise it would be much shorter. As it was, once it was cleaned up, it would be at a length just below her shoulders.

Remus was sitting on the side of her bed. "You know, pulling it isn't going to make it grow."

Lily shot him an arch look. "I know that, I am just reviewing the damage. I couldn't think of anything else. I figured that I would either cut my hair or get Mulciber in the eye. I wasn't about to stress about aim in the moment."

"It was quick thinking, though."

"I'm just glad you caught on that I wanted my wand. I can't believe that they would stage that sort of prank. I always knew that Mulciber had a sick, no…_evil_ sense of humor, but that was absurd. They hate the idea that a Muggle-born is Head Girl, so they planned to have a little fun with her while she was on rounds. That's low, even for them. I hope his hand looks like hell."

Remus leaned back on the railing at the foot of the bed. "You could just let them be suspended, you know."

She sighed. "I know that, but that would only create more problems. They would retaliate. Take Hogsmeade from them, Quidditch, even. Put them in detention until the end of the year, I don't care. But suspending them is not going to solve anything. At least while on 'probation,' they can be watched. Sending them home to their alleged Death-Eater families won't help."

"You're probably right. There is just _one_ minor problem about keeping them around." Remus was starting to look smug.

"What's that?" Lily had a bad feeling about this…

"James." Never has that one word held so much foreboding for Lily.

"Arghh!" she exclaimed, covering her face with a pillow and falling back onto the bed. Telling James is going to be _fun_. Remus just chuckled at her distress.

Suddenly, Evan's paper cut hexes seemed more preferable.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lily was out of the Hospital Wing and at breakfast, her massacred hair pinned back in a bun at the nape of her neck, although the shorter strands had already slipped out to fall about her face. Emma was good at cutting hair, but they had to wait until their free period after lunch to see about making it all one length. The girls acted as expected when she relayed the story of Remus's and her adventure in the dungeons. First, it was stunned silence, then outrage, then sympathy, and now they resorted to shooting every Slytherin who passed a dirty look (Lily had made them swear not to retaliate).<p>

Word had spread like wildfire throughout the school about what happened, and, for once, they more or less had it right. Sure, now there was a rumor that Remus burned someone, and that it was a stray curse that sliced Mulciber's hand along with Lily's hair. It was all very dramatic, and Lily was already weary of correcting everyone, and let them have their fun. And if one more student asked her to let her hair down so they can see…well, she did not know _what_ she would do.

As for Evan, Regulus, Avery, Mulciber, and Wilkes, they were banned from all Hogsmeade trips through the New Year, as well as from the next Quidditch match (which was, ironically, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and reserves had to be brought in for Regulus and Avery, who were on the House team), and had to serve detention with Filtch every night for the next month. Add the removal of fifty House Points from Slytherin, and their punishment was complete. The rest of their House were so irritated with what the quintet caused for them, that the way they were treated within their own House was almost an extension of their punishment.

Lily pushed her eggs around her plate, fighting to keep her eyes open. The hardest part was telling James. She wanted to make sure that she was the first to tell him, so she had sneaked into the boys' dorm to wake him when she was released from the Hospital Wing just after midnight. Remus left a few hours before her, but promised to keep James in Gryffindor Tower.

Lily had thought that James would have been waiting for her when she arrived (Madam Pomfrey insisted on double-checking the location of _every_ cut before letting her leave), but the Common Room was empty, save for a first year boy who had fallen asleep at a table who was covered haphazardly with a blanket, likely thanks to a house elf. Lily roused him and sent him to bed and slipped off her shoes to make her footsteps as quiet as possible. It would not do to wake up the guys while sneaking to James. Talk about awkward! After depositing her shoes and bag in her own dorm, she crept back down the stairs to the Common Room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. When she reached the door marked "Seventh Years," she held her breath and turned the latch. Mentally praising the house elves and well-oiled hinges, she tiptoed in and counted the beds from the left. _One…Two…Three._ Remus assured her James had the third bed from the left. The curtains were closed. Somewhere to her right, one of the other guys was snoring. Gliding her feet slowly across the hardwood floor (_Why are boys such slobs?_), she made her way to James's bed, hoping the sound of her thundering heart wouldn't wake the others.

_Oh, come _on_, Lily! You are just going to talk to the guy, not shag him while his friends are in the room! Get a grip on yourself!_

When she reached the side of his bed, she parted the heavy bed curtains and climbed carefully inside, praying she didn't kneel on him. Once safely inside (he didn't even _move_!), she cast silencing charms to keep from waking the others up, and when she was satisfied that they had privacy, she muttered, "Lumos," and illuminated the tip of her wand. For a moment she stared at him, so peaceful in sleep. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. Something fluttered in her stomach, and she pushed it away. _It's just James, shirt or no shirt._ Carefully moving forward, she tapped his shoulder, hoping beyond hope that he was not the sort to wake up swinging. Petunia was that sort, and Lily gave up physically waking her up years before, resorting to standing by the bedroom door and throwing things like plush toys and marshmallows at her sister.

After a second, his eyelids slowly opened, and he squinted in the sudden onset of light from her wand. She extinguished her wand instantly, she was not here to assault him.

"Lily, what in the name of Merlin are you doing in here?" he whispered, sitting up.

"I had to talk to you." They were kneeling in front of each other, knees touching. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see how close he was to her, and she forced herself not to focus on it. She could just make out his hands at his sides, held in a way that made her think he was fight the urge to touch her. Again, she decided she was not going to think about it. She took a steadying breath. "Did Remus talk to you about our rounds?"

His voice was raspy when he spoke. "Only that you were in the Hospital Wing and that I was not allowed to leave the Common Room on your orders. He threatened to hex me if I went to leave."

"I didn't want you doing anything impulsive, and you _can't _leave after curfew, Head Boy or not." She leaned forward and cradled his face with her hands. "And don't deny that you would have. I know your track record."

He put his hands over hers. "Lily. Just tell me what happened."

She relayed the whole story. Twice, she had to grab is arm to keep him from storming out of the dormitory ("There is nothing you can do about it, now!"), but he took it fairly well. Or at least better than she expected he would. By the time she neared the end, he was muttering unintelligibly about what he wanted to do to the Slytherins involved.

"And then Remus tossed me my wand, which I luckily caught, and then I hit Mulciber's hand with a severing charm. Emma should be able to fix the damage tomorrow. She is good with hair," she finished.

He moved so quickly, Lily almost lost her balance and fell off of the bed. He gathered her close to him, one hand in her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder, relishing the warmth of it before wrapping her arms around his bare torso. She was probably going to go to hell for this, but she needed him at that moment. The feeling was foreign to her, needing James Potter, but it felt oddly right. She felt tears burning behind her eyes, but she absolutely _refused_ to cry about the ordeal. It was done, time to move on. James brought his other hand to her hair and he seemed to be assessing the damage as she did a few hours earlier. Unsatisfied with how things were going, he leaned back, retrieved his glasses and wand, and illuminated the tip.

Lily blinked at the new light and he stared at her, his free hand combing through her severed hair. Gently, he turned her head to the left and right. Then, he moved his hand along her arm to her wrist and lifted it closer to his face, using the wand light to look at her healed skin beneath the slashed fabric. He repeated this with her other arm, then her legs, which he left stretched out to his side. Lily focused on the light on the wand, trying not to think about the fire that remained where his hand touched her. This was a new feeling, and she was quickly growing comfortable with the idea that James brought them on in her. Gently, he pushed on her shoulder until she was on her back, and he lifted the shredded and bloodstained remains of the front of her blouse to check for marks on her stomach. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought that she should have changed first, but dismissed the thought, as her blouse was only slashed around the region of her navel. _Oh, the scandal!_ she thought sarcastically. She was becoming overwhelmed with the care he was taking with her and the anxiety she could see in his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey said the cuts were superficial. It was an easy fix. I'm fine, really." Lily could have kicked herself when her voice wavered. This was James Potter. _James Potter_. Biggest prat in their year. Okay, so he was a prat she had a date with in a couple of days, but he was still a prat. Right?

He shifted so that he was supporting himself on his hands, which were on either side of her, one hand still clutching his illuminated wand. Hazel eyes met green in the meager light, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. He was so close.

"Lily, they could have done so-"

"I know what they _could've_ done," Lily interrupted in a soft voice. "What's important is that they _didn't_. I'm fine. I just need a haircut. Remus was brill. I am thankful he was there." She knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say. James's eyes closed and his breath grew shallow. She scrambled to backtrack. "But, that is a moot point." The tension didn't ease. "Ah, well Mulciber is probably sporting quite the goose-egg on his head and a nasty welt on his hand. That should count for something."

James opened his eyes. _Thank Merlin!_ "Lily, don't you ever just _shut up_?"

Then, he was kissing her. She froze for a moment, but quickly relaxed as his heat consumed her. She was soon kissing him back with equal fervor. She snaked her arms around his neck and held fast, and she felt one of his hands slip through what was left of her blouse and caress her skin there, his fingers pleasantly callused from all his years on a broomstick. She suddenly learned just how badly she needed this, needed _him_. After what happened a few short hours ago, she needed his strength. He turned his head and kissed her at a new angle, and she felt like she could conquer anything. His tongue teased the corner of her mouth and she welcomed him as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers traveled into his hair and she relished how soft it was.

After what felt like hours, or even days, he ended the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily, and she could feel his pulse racing, like hers. She opened her eyes, not surprised to see him staring at her. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity, and Lily felt as though she could get lost in his eyes.

When he sat up, he pulled her upright with him. His breathing still ragged, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She leaned forward and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm not," she replied before she kissed him again, quickly this time, but no less meaningful. "It was just what I needed. I just didn't know it until it happened. Thank you."

"Let's just hope it doesn't take you getting attacked for you to come back to me." She could see the laughter in his eyes. Within moments, they were laughing until they were clutching their sides. Lily was thankful she cast those charms…the guys would all be awake otherwise!

Yes, she reflected as he held her close, that was just what she needed.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

_Author's Note__: Thank you, Juju Kitten, for your proofing. I swear I read that last chapter four times and didn't catch that typo! Lol. As for now, the HP world is JKR's, the rest is mine. At any rate, back to Lily being exhausted over her breakfast._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: There's No Place Like Home<strong>

Lily yawned into her eggs as she reminisced about the hours she spent hiding out in the boys' dorm. Telling James about her dungeon adventure was hard, but she didn't want him hearing it through anyone else, even Remus. In the end, it was worth it. A shiver travelled pleasantly down her spine at the memory of his kiss. After those moments, they did not share another like it, but just lied there in the darkness in each other's arms in comforting silence, whispering nonsensical things here and there. It was not until first light that Lily had finally crept back to her own dorm, and she was able to get about two hours rest before being assaulted by the fluffy down pillows that she was sure once resided on Dorcas's bed and was immediately interrogated for several minutes.

She explained what happened to her friends (who were all awakened by Dorcas's pillow-based makeshift alarm, even Jackie, who just said some choice phrases that insulted even Dorcas and Marlene), but she casually left out the bit where she spent most of the time between midnight and dawn sequestered in the boys' dormitory.

Marlene fixed her blouse in a trice, clearing it of all blood stains and returning it in one piece, and Emma assessed Lily's hair, declaring that it would be an easy fix over break. Lily let them fuss over her for a few minutes (she hadn't the energy for more), then dragged herself out of bed, dressed, pinned back what was left of her hair into a bun, and brushed her teeth, before begrudgingly leaving her warm four-poster behind her and following her friends to breakfast. The had Potions first, and it wouldn't do to have Professor Slughorn fretting that his "Lovely Lily" was still ailing.

Lily yawned again and Emma put a mug of coffee in front of her, which she accepted gratefully. She was normally not fond of the bitter drink, but when loaded with sugar and milk, it was almost bearable, and she welcomed the heat of it and the help the caffeine would lend later.

"I think I am skiving off History for more sleep," said Lily with another yawn into her coffee. "Potions is going to be hard enough, but I don't think I can make it through more of Binns's drabble."

Emma's lips pursed at the suggestion, it was obvious she did not approve. Dorcas gave their exhausted friend a reassuring smile. "Perhaps Binns won't even notice, but let's see what happens after Potions. Maybe Slughorn will have us make a Wideye Potion, or will maybe let us make one after class." Lily prayed she was right as she took another sip of coffee.

Marlene ran both hands through her long blond hair in agitation. "Will they just stop whispering! It sound like a bunch of snakes in here!"

Dorcas nodded in agreement before rubbing her temples. "And it's only getting louder."

Emma looked around. "I think I just found out why," she said nervously and pointed toward the doors that led to the Entrance Hall.

Evan Rosier (with the rest of "last night's gang," with the addition of Severus Snape), had emerged from the dungeons just as the Marauders descended the Main Staircase on their way to breakfast. Rosier rivaled James in height, and they were standing nose-to-nose, saying nothing. Remus had James by the elbow, in case he needed to hold him back. Rosier was flanked by Avery and Mulciber, looking ready for a fight. Students were staring and whispering behind their hands, and the air seemed to crackle around them. Lily looked at the Professors' table, and Professor McGonagall had straightened in her chair, at complete attention.

"I'm going to go get him before he does something stupid." Lily was already standing.

Dorcas stood, as well, "I'll come with you. Those Slytherin pricks won't do anything to risk suspension, but they will jump at the chance to provoke James. Or Sirius, for that matter." Together, they rushed through the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to the quickly growing crowd.

The mood there was so tense, one could cut it with a knife. The two groups were completely silent, glaring daggers at each other. Cautiously, with one hand in the pocket of her robes in case she needed her wand, Lily stepped up to James's side. She looped one arm around his waist, whispered assurances, and attempted to steer him into the Great Hall. He wouldn't budge. "Oh, for heaven's sake, James, come _on_."

The use of his name seemed to bring him back to the present. He looked down at her, and visibly relaxed. Lily tried to pull him again. "Please, James, they're not worth it." James looked as though he was about to say something, but Lily shook her head, silencing him. After several more attempts at making him leave (Dorcas was trying a similar tactic with Sirius), he finally relented.

They were just reaching the door to the Great Hall when Regulus's voice rang out over the whispers, "Yes, Potter, you'll do anything for your little scruffy Mudblood, won't you?" The Slytherins laughed.

If it weren't for Lily grabbing James with both hands, and for Remus nearly tackling him to the floor, James would have launched himself at him, but Regulus was not in the clear. Both Sirius and Dorcas had sprinted across the hall and pounced, Sirius bringing his brother to the ground, and Dorcas nearly scratching Mulciber's eyes out. Lily shouted for Dorcas to stop, but she may as well have been talking to a brick wall for all it worked.

When Lily turned to call for help, Professor McGonagall was already there. The professor raised her wand and separated the brawlers, and dismissed the other students to lessons or breakfast. Remus and Lily, with Peter's help, practically dragged James into the hall and forced him to sit down next to Marlene and Emma. James was flushed in anger and shaking. Students all around them were staring. Lily stood in front of James and put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward slightly so that they were eye-to-eye.

"You will calm down now, or I will do it for you," she said quietly. "There is nothing you can do about those prats. Calm. Down."

His eyes flashed towards the Slytherin table, and he was still flushed, but Lily felt him take a deep, steadying breath. Well, at least he was trying. Lily turned to the crowd. "Don't you all have anything more important to be doing?"

Some people had the decency to look sheepish, but some still stared outright. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored them. Dorcas and Sirius were likely going to get detention now, and Lily felt responsible. A small, rational part of her mind tried to speak up and say how it really _wasn't_ her fault, since she didn't _ask_ to have a group of sadistic jerks play a "practical joke" on her (nor did she tell Sirius or Dorcas to fight for her), but she still felt responsible for the tension rising among the students.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Lily snatched up her bag and hurried from the Great Hall. She needed to be away for a moment. She needed to breathe.

That was how she found herself in the Room of Requirement, which took on the appearance of her room at home, cuddling a fluffy stuffed pink penguin (a critter she has had since she was three that she had christened "Penny"). To hell with Potions, to hell with History. To hell with _everything_.

She fingered the familiar pattern on the quilt, a gift from her grandmother, and looked up at the flowing white canopy that enveloped her bed. To her left was a tall chest of drawers and a wardrobe, to her right, a full-length swiveling mirror. There were various collectibles and plush toys scattered about, and an eclectic scattering of posters and photographs, both stationary and magical, were plastered over the walls so that very little of the powder blue paint showed through.

When she had fled the Great Hall, she intended to just go to Potions early, but she started to hyperventilate when she got close to the staircase that led to the dungeons. She had no intention to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the crowded Entrance Hall, of that she was certain. She had to calm down, she needed a safe place.

Her feet carried her to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy before she could register where she was going. She paced three times, thinking only about a place to calm down, and opened the door. _Oh, Hogwarts, what would I do without you!_

Lily felt like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_ when she said that there was no place like home. In the hours that passed (Potions was long since over, and lunch was probably happening, but she wasn't hungry), she was feeling more and more like herself. Rational and level-headed.

It was _not_ her fault that Evan Rosier and his friends were some of the biggest prats that ever graced the steps of this castle. Nor was it her fault that her friends were foolish enough to fall for their taunts. Sure, she felt bad for them, but they didn't have to retaliate.

"Be the bigger person and ignore them!" she had proclaimed aloud to Penny the Penguin.

She didn't even feel badly for uncharacteristically skiving off Potions and History. She _never_ skived class without a really good reason. There was a moment when she felt the stress levels rising anew (this was her _N.E.W.T._ year!), but returning memories of being dragged by her hair settled in her mind that she deserved a break and that no one (except for a handful of Slytherin tossers) would blame her for disappearing for a few hours, Head Girl or no Head Girl.

She would just have to remember to pay a visit to Professor McGonagall to apologize…and possibly grovel. Whatever it took to not be in trouble for deliberately missing class.

A soft knocking on the door broke her out of her reverie. That was not persistent enough to be a professor, so Lily ignored it.

"Lils?" She heard Emma's voice after the soft creak of the opening door. Lily stared at the other wall, her back to the door. Her stress levels may have dropped significantly since entering "Lily's Room of Requirement," but she felt physically drained.

Emma curled up behind Lily on the bed and Lily rolled over, still holding the penguin, to face her friend. Since starting school, Emma had visited Lily's home over holidays countless times, and they often had conversations this way, cuddled together on Lily big bed. Emma was more than Lily's best friend, she was another sister. One who didn't look down on her for being different.

"How did you find me?" Lily said quietly. Her voice sounded weak and thin.

"James mentioned that he showed you this place and how I could find it."

"Figures. Did the others come with you?"

"No," said Emma, a little smile lifting the corners of her lips, "Just me. Everyone else went to see Hagrid. They didn't say why, but I think they are planning something."

"Did Slughorn say anything about me not being in class?"

Emma rolled onto her back and laughed. "Actually, he did! He said he was happy to see that you were spending the day resting and recovering from your 'horrible ordeal' (his words) last night. We ended up reviewing so you wouldn't fall behind."

"That's embarrassing."

"That's lucky! We all got out early from it! I even heard someone say they were going to buy you flowers to thank you!"

Lily laughed, then gave Emma an awkward one-armed hug, Penny the Penguin squished between them. "I love you, Emma."


	9. Sugar Quills and Custard

_Author's Note__: JKR owns the world of HP, I am responsible for the rest. Thank you Juju Kitten for noticing my "Whoops!" after I proofread. Luv ya, sis!_

_And I was sent a request for some Marauder prank-action from user __**winterkitten**__…Ask and ye shall receive!_

_(Edit: I always name my chapters when I am at least half to three-quarters done writing it and something strikes my fancy. Sometimes, they change several times. If you notice a slight reference to _Doctor Who_ in this one, I officially love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Sugar Quills and Custard<strong>

"You are having a gift-wrapped _what_ delivered to the Slytherin Common Room!?" Lily exclaimed after she and Emma later joined the Marauders, Dorcas, and Marlene in the guys' dorm. Their other roommate, Frank Longbottom, was in the Common Room with his girlfriend, Alice, a pretty, pixie-like sixth year.

The others fell over in their mirth. Emma's mouth was hanging open in shock from her position sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Lily.

Lily put her face in her hands, muffling her voice. "A niffler. I can't believe you are sending a _niffler_ as a _gift_."

"It was one of my more brilliant ideas," said James from his bed. "Don't worry, we charmed the little fuzzball so it could breathe in the box. It's perfectly safe."

"Not to mention Hagrid wouldn't give us said 'fuzzball' unless we proved to him we wouldn't hurt it," added Sirius.

"Why would we want to hurt it?" asked Marlene. "I never realized how cute nifflers were!"

"You're right, they're cute," interjected Remus, his tone dry. "They're absolutely _adorable_ when they are destroying your room." The group laughed again.

Emma looked at each of them in turn, twirling a long strand of her dark hair around her finger. "Aren't you worried about getting in trouble?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, what if they found out who sent it?"

James leaned back on his bed, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles, looking completely at ease, as well as a little arrogant. "_That's_ what makes it so brilliant." He held up his hand and started to count points off on his fingers. "First off, there's no way to know it was us-"

"Unless Hagrid squeals," interrupted Peter.

"And," continued James with a quick look at Peter, "if someone _did_ find out, the damage is reversible with a few simple charms and the worst punishment we'll get is a detention or two. Finally, there is _no way_ anyone can get hurt. Nifflers are this big." He held up his hands to show the size of a niffler, not much larger than a house cat.

"Oh, yes," Lily said, dryly, "Detention. That's nothing."

"When you've had it as often as these tossers, it is," laughed Dorcas.

"What did McGonagall give you and Sirius, then, for beating the tar out of Regulus and Mulciber?" asked Lily.

"Detention," was the unison response.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next day and a half, "The Great Niffler Caper," as it had come to be referred, had overshadowed the drama of Lily's and Remus's debacle in the dungeons. James's plan had gone off without a hitch. An unmarked, medium-sized box had arrived, carried by two owls from the Owl Post in Hogsmeade (how they got to Hogsmeade to send it, Lily and Emma did not want to know, so they didn't ask), at the Slytherin Common Room after dinner, to be eventually opened, brilliantly enough, by one Regulus Black (a fact that made Sirius so happy it was as though Christmas came early). Within minutes, the little fuzzy black critter had reaped havoc on the unsuspecting Slytherins and quickly made a mess of their Common Room. Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, was recruited to rustle up the "little fuzzball," and assisted in repairing the damage with Professor Flitwick.<p>

What the Marauders did not count on was Flitwick turning it into a lesson on Reparo for the younger students, but they took it in stride, seeing it as extra homework for the Slytherins. "Take your wins where you can," Peter had said with a shrug.

Lily was especially thankful to that niffler because no one was talking about her attack anymore, no one was whispering behind their hands. Emma had fixed her hair, which now hung prettily about her shoulders, and that got rid of the remaining stares. Lily was practically skipping through the halls. Between this turn of events and the next day's date with James, she felt like she was walking on air. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy went by quickly, and Lily felt as though she had just climbed out of bed when she and Emma were joining Dorcas and Marlene for dinner. She had barely sat down when Marlene launched her interrogation.

Somewhat.

"So, Lily. Tomorrow. Hogsmeade," Marlene said with a wiggle of her blond eyebrows.

"My, we're articulate today," replied Lily. "Aren't the three of you spending the day with the guys?"

"You're dodging the question, Lils," Dorcas accused as she spooned some steak and kidney pie onto her plate.

Lily laughed, "There was a question? I thought Marles was just saying disjointed words."

"There were _unspoken_ questions in those words." Marlene explained between bites. "Where are you going? What did you decide to wear? Those questions."

"I don't think anyone would have caught onto that, Marles." Lily busied herself with slicing her roast beef into small pieces. "But, to answer your questions, I don't know what the specific plan is, and I have no idea what I am wearing yet."

"Then what are we sitting around here for?" Dorcas asked incredulously.

"We are eating, Dorcas, and we are going to wait for dessert before dragging Lily back to the depths of our dorm."

Lily rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you, Em." Lifting her head, she turned to Marlene and smirked, "So, Marlene. Tomorrow. Hogsmeade."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Now who's being articulate? What about it?"

Lily leaned forward and gave Marlene a conspiratorial look and spoke in a dramatic whisper. "Do you plan on learning _just how many_ tattoos Sirius Black has on his delectable body?"

"I haven't thought about it." A sly smile graced her lips and she leaned toward Lily, resting her chin on her knuckles roguishly. "Why, are you curious?"

"Mar_lene_!" exclaimed Emma.

"I'm kidding, Em, I'm kidding!" Marlene raised her hands in defeat as the girls' giggles echoed throughout the hall.

"What are we kidding about?" asked Sirius as the Marauders dat down beside them, James sitting next to Lily (she tried not to focus on how her heart seemed to skip a beat). The girls only giggled more. "What'd I miss?" the handsome Marauder asked, warily regarding his giggling dinner companions.

Marlene found her voice first, but it was still squeaky and strained when she spoke, "Nothing! It's nothing!"

"Don't the two of you have detention with Professor McGonagall tonight?" Emma asked Dorcas and Sirius. Dorcas sobered immediately.

"Oh, right. What time is it?"

"Half six," answered Emma, glancing at her wristwatch.

"Eh, we've got time." Dorcas went back to her dinner. "McGonagall doesn't need us until seven-thirty."

"What do you think she'll make you do?" asked Lily. Anything to keep from thinking about how close James's leg was to hers. She could feel the heat of it.

"Probably lines. They didn't cause that much damage to Regulus and Mulciber." Why did James have to answer? It is really hard to "not focus" on someone when they kept making their presence known.

After several minutes of mindless chatter than Lily was too distracted to pay attention to, the desserts appeared on the table and Lily helped herself to some custard and fruit.

Later, they forced Dorcas and Sirius go to detention, and Marlene and Emma stood up, the latter taking Lily with them. Marlene addressed the guys, "We have business to attend to, excuse us," and nearly dragged Lily (who was blushing ferociously) to the dorms, leaving James, Remus, and Peter looking puzzled in their wake.

* * *

><p>Dorcas was a little put off that she could not participate in the second round of Dress-A-Lily, but she was a full player the following morning. Lily did not entirely appreciate the wake-up pounce Dorcas provided, but her enthusiasm was contagious. The four girls dressed carefully, wanting to look their best for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, Lily had decided on a pair of dark, tight jeans and a deep green lacy camisole, covered with a flowing white peasant top. A tan leather jacket and matching boots would protect her from the chill that was creeping into the area. At the persistence of Emma, Dorcas, and Marlene, Lily opted to wear her hair loose with the sides pinned up. Her only piece of jewelry was a simple necklace with a small garnet pendant, embellished with a gold "L." It was a gift from her parents when she was a little girl.<p>

It took a while for all the girls to get ready, and it was already after nine when they finally came downstairs. When they were close to the doors to the Great Hall, Emma linked her arm through Lily's, allowing Dorcas and Marlene to move ahead.

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but it is excited-nervous. I hope you all have fun today, too."

"Lils, considering who my company will be today, I am sure to!"

Lily and Emma were in high spirits as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. The guys seemed to be just about done with their own breakfasts as the pair approached, and Sirius had James in a headlock by the time they sat down. Due to lack of room, Lily had to sit across from James, but that was all right with her, since sitting beside him did detrimental things to her appetite, and she had been craving a waffle since Dorcas had jumped on her.

By the time she was finished eating, and everyone was on their way to the carriages that would be taking them to Hogsmeade, there was a swarm of butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. She didn't lie when she had told Emma that she was excited-nervous, but that did not make the butterflies easier to deal with.

James took Lily's hand when he reached her side at the end of the long table, lifting her fingers to his lips for the softest of kisses, and Lily felt the heat flow up her arm into her heart. _Yes, today is going to be a great day._

Once out of the castle (after dodging Filch, who was warning the Marauders not to bring back any dungbombs), James handed Lily up into a carriage and climbed in beside her, and they were joined by Peter, Emma, Dorcas, and Remus. Marlene and Sirius were going in another carriage, since none of of them fit eight people. The thought of Sirius and Marlene being paired together set the girls off into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, to the complete bewilderment of the guys.

"I will never understand birds…" moaned Peter.

The ride to Hogsmeade took about fifteen minutes, and the group talked about lessons, professors, Quidditch, the latest gossip, and about the niffler (who was affectionately referred to as "The Fuzzball"). It turned out that Professor Kettleburn had it delivered to Gringotts to help the goblins search for treasure ("At least it's a useful little fuzzball," Emma said).

High Street in Hogsmeade was flooded with students going in and out of storefronts, and Lily recalled her first visit in her third year. She was as overwhelmed in Hogsmeade as she was during her first visit to Diagon Alley. So many magical things for the then-thirteen-year-old Muggle-born witch to handle. Now, visiting Hogsmeade was like visiting London: familiar, like going home…

…And, if someone had told her during her first trip that she would be spending a day with James Potter, and deliberately doing so, she probably would have laughed outright. Yet, here she was, hand-in-hand with the guy in question, and not feeling as though the world was ending.

_Yes, I can definitely get used to this._

James's voice broke her from her musings. "You know, when I woke up this morning, I thought I might have dreamt the whole thing."

Lily blinked at him for a moment. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he meant (seeing as she wondered the same thing no less than a half-dozen times that morning), but she wanted to playfully torture him. "What whole thing? The date?"

"That, and when you sneaked into my dorm."

That almost made her stop short. Of _course_ he would not have forgotten that. Then again, she really didn't either, not that she could if she wanted to. He was a sinfully good kisser. Dorcas's teasing surfaced in her mind, _James has a reputation that puts Sirius's to shame._ Lily felt the heat rising in her cheeks and prayed James didn't notice and misinterpret her blush.

_Distract him! Distract him!_

"Oh. Wh-Why would you have thought that was a dream?" she stammered. _Good one, Lils. Really smooth. Collected bird, you are._

He stopped walking and turned so he was facing her, hand still clasped in his. "Because I have dreamt of it happening so much that it's hard to believe I _didn't_."

It felt as though her insides had turned to custard. This was _not_ the James of years past. Unless this version was always lurking just beneath the surface, waiting for a moment like this one to make an appearance, the moment when he (James's sweet side, that is) had Lily Evans within arms' reach by her own volition. Lily did not want to think about the possibility that he was this romantic with other girls (Merlin only knew how many girlfriends/flings he'd had in the past), she preferred the naive idea that he was only this way with her. It was much more fun that way. A corner of her mouth turned up into what she fervently hoped was a teasing smile, and the words flowed out of her mouth before she could fully comprehend what she was doing. "Well, then, I guess I just need to assure you that it happened."

She pulled him into a small alley between two shops to be out of the way of the hustle and bustle of High Street (students kept bumping into them), and snaked one hand behind his head, pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him, her lips lightly brushing his like a butterfly's wings. When he didn't pull away, she kissed him again, hoping all the emotion she was feeling was being portrayed (despite any bravado she showed on the surface, she didn't really have much experience in this arena).

He responded instantly, his head slanting, intensifying the heat between them, one hand threading into her hair, holding her close, his other hand still clutching hers, as though to keep her from running away. _Not like she'd want to._

Although the kiss only lasted a moment, the heat lingered on as they stared at each other, his eyes the color of the darkest honey, flecks of emerald pulling her in. She felt herself leaning towards him once more, and he placed a fleeting kiss on her lips before stepping back with a chuckle. "I have to be dreaming. Nothing like that could have happened twice."

Lily giggled and shrugged, "In that case, I hope we don't wake up just yet."

James's arm was around her shoulders when they stepped back onto High Street, and Lily wrapped her arm about his waist. Their heights made it feel as though they were made to hold each other this way. Some people were staring openly at them when they reappeared, as they were not entirely hidden from the street, but Lily didn't care and she was sure James didn't, either, and their bright smiles spread to everyone they passed like a Cheering Charm.

It was a pretty normal Hogsmeade day, really. They stopped at Scrivenshaft's so Lily could purchase several more quills and some of her favorite deep purple ink, and James surprised her with a gift of Sugar Quills from Honeydukes (as a joke, so he was pleasantly surprised to learn they were a favorite of hers). They walked though Spintwiches and Zonko's, and ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks. They shared laughs as they passed Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, exchanging mildly embarrassing stories about their experiences there; Lily had once had a date with a fourth-year Ravenclaw in their third year who managed to spill tea, trifle, and chocolate on the both of them five minutes in (she spared the poor boy by not telling James his name), while James brought tears of mirth to Lily's eyes by recounting the time Sirius charmed a piece of mistletoe to follow him last Christmastime, earning him several unwanted advances from many of the female student body of Hogwarts (and several of the older residents of Hogsmeade).

They shared another kiss, one that made Lily's knees go weak, on their way back to the carriages. After it ended, Lily caught a glimpse of Severus Snape glowering at her as he stepped into his own carriage, and she rolled her eyes.

Nothing could ruin this day, and especially not Severus.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: I love all of you, my readers, like the Doctor loves fish fingers and custard._


	10. Rumors and Revelations

_Author's Note__: Because my sister (Juju Kitten, see her Lily/James fic called "Love, and Other Notes") crowed about it, the "I love you like the Doctor loves fish fingers and custard" line came to my ears via her mouth. _

_There. Credit given. I hope you're happy, Juju, haha! *bigsmile*_

_Also credit-worthy: JKR for creating this wonderful world that is Harry Potter-dom, and the writers of Disney movies for providing me with some of my chapter titles. XD_

_Sorry this one took so long to update. I hit a massive writer's block (and wrote my one-shot, __And Then, There Were Three__ in the process), so I kept putting it off. I am also feeling bad for my year-neglected Fruits Basket fic, __Moonlit Serenade__, so maybe I will get inspired and work more on that in the future? Maybe?_

_Well, for now, back to Hogwarts..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Rumors and Revelations<strong>

If Lily had not already been used to the glares that Severus had been giving her since the _m-word incident_ in fifth year, she would certainly be getting used to them now that her date was over. Add to that the sure-fire win _her_ House will be gaining over _his_ in the upcoming Quidditch match (all thanks to her…in a roundabout way), Severus had been glaring holes into the back of Lily's head (as well as the front, if she really got down to it, he was not subtle with his indignation), and she was shocked her hair wasn't smoking half the time.

_Yeah, I snogged James Potter. A couple of times. Get over yourself!_ she wanted to yell at former friend. When she was a kid, Lily had once toyed with the possibility of being _with_ Sev. He was just a comfortable option. When Petunia called Lily a freak, Sev was there for her. When Lily got frightened of her magic, Sev was there… She was just _used_ to Sev _being there_, so it was a natural transition (at least, it seemed like one at the time). Then, things happened. She became a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin, he got into the dark arts, and so forth. Any thoughts of Severus in any sense outside of a friendly one had died quickly after that. Then, everything fell apart, and even friendship was fanciful.

Now, if only Sev would stop staring at her like she just asked him to don an angel costume and prance around the Great Hall on Christmas morning, singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas." The Muggle version, not the Wizard one.

He was putting her in a bad mood.

On top of that, news of James and Lily becoming an "item" had spread like wildfire throughout the school. It was _Big News_, and that made Sev's glares that much more exasperating. Lily did not even realize that James and she had even made it official yet, but that was school for you. One date and you're a _bona fide_ couple. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Of course, Lily was not _complaining_, per se, but it was quite grating that it seemed as though the other students knew more about her less-than-newsworthy romantic life than she did.

"That's what you get for snogging in public, Lily Evans," Marlene had scolded when Lily dared voice her opinion aloud at breakfast one morning not too long after the notorious Hogsmeade trip. The blonde earned a triangle of toast to the forehead for it (Lily prided herself on her aim).

Emma had attempted to be more practical. "It _is_ all rather frustrating that the school assumed it all without hearing it from you or James, but at least now you don't have to say anything!"

One satisfying thing about the whole _Big News_ issue was how Jackie Smith and Madeline Flute looked as though Lily had personally killed their favorite dog in front of them. If looks could kill, Lily would be the next resident Hogwarts Ghost, probably hanging out with Nearly Headless Nick in Gryffindor Tower (but certainly not with Moaning Myrtle of the first floor girls' lavatory!). Everyone knew how badly Jackie wanted James since their little fling of time gone by, and how hard she continuously tried to coerce him back into her arms (and bed), so it was extra satisfactory to Lily that she (Lily) got James in the end without a whole lot of spent energy.

Yes, that was definitely something that made the rumors and the gossip worth while.

Well, add that to the fact that this particular tidbit of gossip is _true_.

Lily was surprised to find out that, as the days progressed, that she liked being in the company of James Potter. No, more than liked it. She was thoroughly _enjoying_ it. She had never laughed so often in her life, and he made her feel as though she could do anything she wanted to. In Lily's experience, when a girl got her mind set on a prospective boyfriend, her grades would suffer, she would ignore her mates, and her world would become entirely dependent on the boyfriend. With Lily, it was the opposite. Her focus improved, and she was even excelling at Transfiguration (the subject she often only just barely passed). Her bond with Dorcas, Marlene, and, especially, Emma did not falter.

Everything just _worked_. Lily was just not entirely ready to place a label on anything. A label could throw off the dynamic.

Occasionally, Lily would think back on how much of a pain-in-the-neck James was when she first met him. He needed no excuse to hex someone, and he spent more time in detention than out. He would mess up his hair to look like he just got off a broomstick, which irritated her to no end, although she found the trait more adorable now as she learned that it was more of a nervous habit than a ploy for attention. James's mere presence had grated on Lily's nerves, and she always wondered what everyone saw in him. Now, as she got to know him, she learned that the playful troublemaker was always just beneath the surface (she could see it in the twinkle of his eyes), but James Potter was also smart, talented, and considerate. She felt herself falling for him, which she still saw as dangerous territory, but she figured that she would at least enjoy things while she could.

All without labels. She did not need them.

After the breakfast of the flying toast, Lily went to Potions with the usual crowd (all eight of them were taking N.E.W.T. level Potions), and sat in her usual place beside Emmeline, with James and Sirius behind them. Dorcas and Marlene took the desk next to Emma, while Remus and Peter took the places behind them.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and the students quieted behind their cauldrons. With a wave of his wand, the words "Laugh-Inducing Potion" appeared on the blackboard, with a list of ingredients and instructions.

"You have one-and-a-half hours to complete the potion, which should be more than adequate. When you are finished, leave a vial on my desk, and then you are free to go." He flipped over a large hourglass. "You may begin."

Lily immediately got to work. It was not a hard potion, but it had a lot of steps. She was surprised to discover that a laugh-inducing potion was a fun potion to make. It was constantly changing colors, and the smoke rose off of the surface in really interesting shapes. Emma was grinding up some cinnamon (one of the less odd ingredients) to pour in her cauldron. "I wonder why Professor Slughorn chose this potion. It isn't very hard," she said, her voice low.

Lily shrugged. "Who knows?" She poured some port wine into her cauldron and stirred it six times clockwise, then four times anti-clockwise. She stared into her cauldron in surprise. "_How_ is this able to turn _green_? I have only put in ingredients that are red or orange, but it turned green. It's a pretty green, but it's _green_." She looked in her textbook in the section about laugh-inducing potions. "It's right. It's odd, but it's right."

"Mine's green now, as well," said Emma. "Is yours clear or cloudy?"

"Don't forget to stir four times anti-clockwise. It will clear up."

As the minutes progressed, Emma and Lily diligently worked on their potions. As the potion started to change from orange to red, the steam started to smell sweeter, like a mix fresh berries and roses. It tickled Lily's nose. "It smells interesting…"

Emma sniffed hers as she stirred, and almost instantly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"I don't know!" gasped Emma. Lily breathed the vapors in again, the sweet smell tickling her nose, and she, too, started to giggle for no reason. Other students around the room were starting to either snigger or chuckle lightly as the fumes in the classroom grew.

"Ah! I hear you are almost finished! Excellent! Your completed potions should be a clear, bright red. If it is finished, pour a small vial and put it on my desk and clean up your stations."

Peter raised it hand, trying not to smile, "Are we allowed to try it?"

Slughorn laughed. "Sure, but no more than a spoonful, everyone, and only if your potion is red. Otherwise, we could have hysterics or uncontrollable sobbing on our hands."

Emma and Lily looked at each other, each holding their tasting spoons. Still giggling quietly, their gaze shifted from the spoons to the potion and back again.

"Do we dare?" Lily asked Emma, smiling. Without a word, they each dipped their spoons into their red potions and raised the potion to their lips…

* * *

><p>As it turned out, only Emma and Lily were confident enough in their potions, and curious enough as to the outcome, to try it, and to everyone's amusement, they were still laughing well into History of Magic. James had to cast a silencing charm on them to keep them from disrupting the class.<p>

At dinner, James reluctantly lifted the charm on them, and their silent mirth was again exposed to the Great Hall. Lily's sides ached and tears were falling freely from Emma's eyes.

"How long is this supposed to last?" asked Marlene. "There is no way in hell that I am going to get any sleep tonight unless we gag them."

"I think it's starting to wear off," gasped Emma. Lily just nodded, she didn't trust her own voice. The giggles were becoming random and sporadic. The girls would be silent for several seconds (or even a full minute), when a sudden, short giggle would burst from their lips.

Sirius and Peter were shaking in their attempts to hold in their own amusement, their faces turning red. Apparently, the potion's results were contagious. Or, maybe that was just Emma and Lily's laughter.

"All right, next time Slughorn gives us permission to try our potions, you two are not allowed." Dorcas pointed at each girl in turn as she spoke.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "No, really, I think it's wearing off." She took another steadying breath. It did seem like it was subsiding. When she took the spoonful of potion, it tasted like a bubbly strawberry soda, and it felt as though something was tickling her from the inside. That tickly feeling was almost gone, now becoming replaced with something that felt oddly like depression. Lily slumped in her seat. "Yes, it's definitely wearing off."

Emma let out a short giggle that lacked conviction, her smile fading. "Wow. The aftereffects aren't as much fun as the initial results." She put her head on Lily's shoulder, and Lily patted her head sympathetically.

The others just stared at them incredulously. Lily was sure that, to the lot of them, she looked as though someone just reminded her that Petunia was going to marry Vernon (a dull bloke who worked for a company that made drills…he bored Lily to tears), but she didn't care. She felt like she needed to cry. Talk about potion crash! Slughorn should have mentioned something about that in the lesson, but he didn't. No one forced Lily and Emma to take it. It was fun while it lasted, at least. Lily made a mental note to never try Muggle drugs, she was sure the effects were the same. She closed her eyes, for her head was starting to hurt.

Yes, no more laugh-inducing potion for Lily Evans. Beside her, Emma sniffed pathetically.

And none for Emmeline Vance, either.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Peter's voice broke into Lily's thoughts, and she opened her eyes. Seated directly across from her was, much to Lily's dissatisfaction, Jackie Smith. Madeline Flute was sycophantly standing behind her.

"Don't be rude, Pettigrew," Jackie sneered without sparing him a glance. Of course she wouldn't, Peter wasn't exactly as privileged in the looks department as his friends, and Jackie never spared anyone a first glance, let alone a second, unless they were worth the effort in her twisted and slaggy mind. "I need to talk to Evans."

"She's busy, Jackie," James stated, as though Lily wasn't just sitting there nearly comatose. "Bother her another time."

Jackie raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at James (Lily mentally rolled her eyes, why can everyone do that but her?), and the corner of her mouth turned up. "Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

Before James could respond, Lily waved her hand to silence him. "It's not important, James." She turned to Jackie. "What is it you want?"

Jackie gave a pointed look to the Maruaders and the girls. "To talk to you. _Without_ an audience."

Red flushed Dorcas's cheeks, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of us."

"A bit of a hazard of wanting to talk in the _Great Hall_," continued Marlene, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I was planning on leaving first. With Lily, of course."

"Fine," responded Lily. Her friends protested, but curiosity was winning out over prudence. "But, since I am sure Madeline is joining us, Emma is coming, too." Emma started at the mention of her name, her brown eyes wide and darting between Lily and Jackie.

"Fine." The three girls stood (Madeline having never sat down), and the four of them headed to the door. Lily gave James a Look that she hoped said _I'll tell you later_ as she passed.

Emma linked her arm into Lily's and their eyes met. Lily knew Emma's anxiety was mirroring her own. Why would Jackie Smith want to talk to Lily Evans? It had to be something unpleasant, since unpleasant things were the only things Jackie ever deemed appropriate to discuss with Lily, and it had been that way since their first day on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven.

Jackie and Madeline led them to an unused classroom not far off the entrance of the Main Hall, the murmuring voices in the Great Hall creating an ambient hum. Feeling drained of all energy, Lily hopped onto a desk, while Emma wearily took a chair beside her. Jackie and Madeline remained standing (Lily had the impression that they were trying to appear intimidating). Jackie began to pace as Madeline filed her perfectly manicured fingernails, and Lily idly drummed her fingers against the table.

"All right, Jackie," Lily began in a tone bored, "you have me, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Jackie stopped pacing and turned toward the redhead, putting her hands on the desk, effectively trapping Lily in her seat. Emma arched an eyebrow and stiffened in her seat, suddenly alert and ready for anything. Lily met Jackie's eyes and waited.

Green eyes met ice blue in agonizing silence. Jackie's eyes narrowed before she spoke. "What did you do?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you do?" Jackie's voice was low, the malice scarcely hidden.

Lily refused to back away, and she would not show any emotion with Jackie's face mere inches from hers. Lily could sense Emma's continuing discomfort. "I heard you the first time, Jackie. _What_ are you talking about?"

Jackie pushed against the desk, nearly upsetting it. Madeline laughed subserviently as Emma leapt to her feet to grab a hold of the desk to keep it from falling over, and Lily thanked her lucky stars that she didn't display a characteristic moment of clumsiness and managed to keep her seat.

"You know what I am talking about, Evans!" Jackie's voice was growing shrill.

"Jackie, I swear to you that-"

"Just shut _up_, Evans," Madeline snapped. Lily stared at her. Was she not allowed to defend herself or answer Jackie's questions? Without another word, Lily crossed her arms and just looked at Jackie expectantly, Emma standing beside her, arms akimbo.

Jackie started to pace again. "For six _years_ you _ignored him_. When you weren't ignoring him, you were _yelling_ at him. _Everyone_ knew you hated him. Yet, all of a sudden, you are seen _snogging_ him in Hogsmeade."

Something clicked in Lily's mind. "Wait…you brought me into a random classroom to talk about _James_?"

Jackie spun on her heel and faced Lily. "You even call him '_James_,' now! Why the change, Evans? Everyone knew he was as good as _mine_, and _you_ had to come along and _take him from me_. What the _fuck_, Evans?"

Emma sucked in a breath at Jackie's expletive and wrapped an arm protectively around Lily's shoulders. Her voice was quiet, but firm, as though she was trying to calm a small child out of a tantrum. "Lily did not do anything out of spite, Jackie. Not to mention you had absolutely no claim on James. He is his own person, and everyone knew how he felt, how he _feels_, about Lily. Your mind is too clouded by your own emotions to see what everyone really sees."

"What we had was _real_. Besides, what do _you_ know, Vance? You will do _anything_ for your best mate, wouldn't you?"

Lily was so confused. Was there something between James and Jackie besides a quick fling? She shuddered to think about it. What can of worms did she open by finally giving James a chance?

Emma took a deep breath and continued her attempts to placate the blonde. "You and James had a fling, Jackie, nothing more. He was never interested in more than that. You should have understood that before it started."

Madeline scoffed. "How would _you_ know?"

Emma looked at the Ravenclaw, her browns eye gentle and sympathetic. "Because James told me. Before term ended for Christmas last year." Lily's eyes swung to Emma and her friend gently squeezed her shoulders as she continued to talk to Jackie and Madeline. "He was having a rough time with," she paused, searching for the right word, "_things_, and you, Jackie, were showing interest in some of the more, erm…_intimate_ aspects of relationships. After that, he was worried that he had forever lost his chances with Lily, since he had slept with the girl who hated her the most."

Jackie's mouth was hanging open. "You're lying! What we had was special!"

"For you, it was. He needed an outlet. James is a man, Jackie. He told you the rules, so to speak. It was to be physical, nothing more. You changed those rules."

"I loved him. I still do."

Lily never thought she would see the day when she would feel sorry for Jackie Smith. Ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express first year, Jackie was always trying to beat her at everything. Once, in fourth year, she even died her strawberry blond curls red to prove that she could even be a better redhead. When that prompted comparisons between the two girls (where Jackie was the one left wanting), it put her over the edge.

"You shouldn't have," whispered Emma. "You went to him knowing he wouldn't share your feelings."

"Shut up! Shut _up_!" shouted Jackie. Emma jumped, and Lily gripped her hand reassuringly. Emma was a gentle person, and didn't handle confrontation well. Lily knew that behind her calm and collected facade, her best friend was horrified. It took a lot from her to simply stand up and speak her mind to Jackie.

"You slag!" ground out Jackie, as tears swam through her eyes without falling. "I know you trapped him in this, and I assure you, you won't win him in the end. He is mine. He will always be mine. Enjoy him while you can, Mudblood, because I _will_ take him back."

With that, she spun on her heel and marched out of the room, Madeline close behind. Lily wrapped her arms around Emma, who had started to cry. "Let's go back to the room. Dorcas and Marlene will get our things." Emma nodded.

The seventh year girls' dormitory was blessedly empty when Emma and Lily arrived. They got into their pajamas and sat on Emma's bed, where Lily began French braiding Emma's long hair. "Thank you," she whispered. "For telling off Jackie for me. I had no idea about her and James. I thought it was just a little fling."

"It was, but…" She blushed, "_things_ happened. You won't hold it against him, would you? That happened after the Marauders pulled all those pranks on you, remember? James was so stressed, since you thought he was involved, when it was really just Sirius and Peter. Poor Remus, he was dragged into the middle of it all, too."

Realization came over Lily. "Wait, you mean the water bombs on me in the library?" Emma nodded. "And the permanent sticking charm on our seats the day James and I had to sit next to each other in Transfiguration?" She nodded again. "And the ink in my hair?"

Emma spun around and grasped Lily's hands in her own. "Sirius was trying to get you riled up so you would show James some attention. You had been ignoring him for most of the term up to then, and James was so depressing without any sort of attention from you, positive or negative. Remember how he stopped asking you to Hogsmeade?"

"So, he was so depressed that he used Jackie as a diversion?" Emma nodded at Lily's assessment. "Wow…I feel awful now."

Emma threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm sorry! I should have told you!"

"No, no, Emma! I feel bad for James. He was so desperate, he went to _Jackie_ for a shag! That poor boy!"

The girls were silent for only a moment before their laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: Sorry, this one got long. Before the confrontation with Jackie, I wanted to further establish the bond between Lily and Emma, and throw in some class fluff. I hope it went okay! Love you all!_


	11. Look Who's Finally Caught Up

_Author's Note__: Pardon my stalling in writing this chapter for _A Magical Garden_. I had a sudden inspiration to fix up my old unfinished fic for _Fruits Basket_, so I took care of that. It would not let me focus on Lily and James! Well, before I continue with anything new for that one, I wanted to get back into the Harry Potter realm for a bit. I have not forgotten you, I promise! Oh, and my Pottermore eOwl is still MIA. WTH? *sigh* At any rate, the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR, the rest is from me._

_I apologize again for how long this took to post…as it turns out, I have a really hard time writing Quidditch commentaries. Go figure._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Look Who's Finally Caught Up<strong>

When the sun rose on the morning of the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match, Lily wanted to just stay in the comfort of her warm bed. She wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers, put a temporary Sealing Charm on the bed curtains, and sleep the day away.

However, had she even tried to accomplish such a goal, Marlene would have forcibly dragged her to the pitch herself. And, knowing Marles, she probably would have tied Lily to her broom for the entire match to be sure not a second was missed.

Reluctantly, Lily climbed out of bed and brushed her hair and teeth, threw on an ivory sweater and flared blue jeans, grabbed her boots, cloak, and Gryffindor scarf and made her way to the Common Room. She was not there long before Emma joined her, and together, they left for breakfast. They did not need to wait for Marlene and Dorcas, for they had already left with the rest of the team nearly an hour prior. James always made sure the team left early to ensure they had adequate time to eat, as they were often interrupted by well-wishers.

The Great Hall was teeming with near-electric energy. Emerald and scarlet could be seen everywhere, although Lily noted that it was the latter that more students were adorned with. This lowered her stress levels a bit (stress she did not realize she felt until that very moment), since she was not in the mood to deal with any sort of bitter feelings stemming from the inevitable absence of Slytherin's star players from the match. With this many Gryffindor supporters, there was no way negativity was going to break through to reach her. Lily mentally cheered her good fortune.

The two girls joined the remaining three Marauders, who were seated near the team. While Lily was pouring syrup on her French toast (her favorite breakfast item), she heard the notable fluttering signifying the arrival of the mail. Looking up, she smiled at the familiar sight of her miniscule owl carrying a tiny package. She took a sip of pumpkin juice to hide a giggle as Teeney reached her target: James. James had never had to deal with Teeney first hand, and Lily did not wish to enlighten him on the little owl's quirkier habits. It would spoil the fun.

Teeney landed in front of him on the table, the string that tied the parcel together held firmly in her beak, and hooted at him expectantly. That marked the beginning of her "I brought your mail" routine. First came the "I have arrived!" hoot, then, once you retrieved your mail, she (_There it is_, thought Lily) nipped you on the finger lightly (much to James's surprise). Teeney started her little victory dance, as usual, which consisted of hopping about the table, narrowly missing silverware and food, while hooting proudly. Lily, as well as much of the team, laughed at Teeney's antics. Everything was going as Lily hoped. Teeney would deliver the package to James, and she would be, well, _Teeney_-like and cut the tension the team was sure to be feeling, easy win or not. Lily held her breath, knowing what was coming next and hoping desperately not to give it away (she could see Marlene doing the same, as Marlene was already well acquainted with the bizarre bird). As James was opening the parcel, Teeney hopped onto the bench beside him (blessedly unnoticed by James, to Lily's glee) and started to burrow into his Quidditch robes.

He almost fell off his seat, and everyone was laughing. Sirius was laughing so hard, he _did_ fall to the floor.

"What is wrong with this owl?" said James as he twisted in his seat in an attempt to monitor Teeney's progress. Muffled hoots could be heard from his robes as Teeney made herself at home.

Lily leaned forward to be seen around some of the other team members. "James, meet Teeney, my _burrowing_ owl." Everyone laughed harder at the look of exasperation on James's face. Lily took pity on him. "Oh, all right, I'll get her." She got to her feet and came to his side. She kneeled beside him and lifted the edge of his robes, calling for Teeney, ducking her head to utilize her hair as a shield against the blush that crept into her cheeks. The owl went _far_! "Eep, sorry, she seems to like you. By the way, that pendant has been my good luck charm for years. I wear it to every exam and whenever I feel I need moral support. It was my grandfather's. I thought you might like it for the match."

James kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." He stiffened jerkily in his seat and Lily froze. "Lils, your stupid owl is behind me. Can you please remove it before it's the one that needs the luck?" Amusement was evident his voice, despite his attempt at appearing stern.

"All right, don't move and…" she reached into his robes. Several Ravenclaw girls behind them were watching and giggling. Lily's blush grew darker when her hand brushed his back. Suddenly, her fingers closed around the twitchy baseball with feathers. "…Gotcha!"

She pulled Teeney out of James's robes, and the owl was hooting as though it was a game of hide and seek. The Ravenclaw girls "awwed" at her. Teeney hooted her appreciation to them, she loved attention. The little bird kicked her feet like a child on a swing and Lily began to wonder about Teeney's mental state. Her owl _had_ be as barmy as her friends said.

"Your owl is a bloody menace, Lils," Dorcas announced from farther down the table, tears rolling down her face as she laughed. "But that was as funny as _hell_!"

Teeney danced around the table, burrowing into napkins, while they finished breakfast, the tension in the air completely dissolved.

* * *

><p>Crisp November winds cut through their robes as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch, but aside from the cold, the weather was perfect for a match. The sky was overcast, so the sun was not too bright, and there was no possibility for rain. Lily, who was the best at Charms, made some bluebell flames to put in some jars for them to stay warm in the stands.<p>

At the moment, Sirius was using his wand to make the bright blue flames float around them for sport while the girls ducked to keep them from accidentally singeing their hair (the flames may not burn whatever surface they were on, but they still produced heat!). As they reached their destination, Lily scooped the flames up and put them in jars, which she sealed against Sirius's fidgeting, and divvied them up, so there was one jar between each of them. They made their way to their seats just as the voice of the Hufflepuff announcer, a sixth year Ravenclaw named Edward Davies, rang out over the pitch.

"Welcome to the opening Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Cheers erupted throughout the crowds of students. Lily had never been one for Muggle sports, but Quidditch was more exciting. There was so much more to focus on. While Muggle sports usually had one ball to watch, Quidditch had three (four if you count both Bludgers), and she loved to watch the players fly. Lily usually did passably well in anything she put her mind to at Hogwarts, even Transfiguration (not her best subject, but she still got an E on her O.W.L.), but flying was the one thing she never had a knack for. Lily liked to blame her Muggle childhood for the constant desire to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground, but the truth was she was just not designed to be on a broomstick. While on the ground, she was usually graceful and coordinated (although inclined to fits of clumsiness), she even took ballet classes for a large portion of her pre-Hogwarts life, but put a broomstick in her hand, and Lily could barely discern up from down.

Lily watched in awe as the fourteen players flew effortlessly into her field of vision, a collection of green and scarlet. In the background, Davies was announcing the Slytherin Team to a continuously cheering crowd. When McBride and Jacoby were announced as replacements for Avery (Beater) and Black (Seeker), there was laughter amongst the Gryffindors. Lily felt a quick pang of guilt for Slytherin's loss, but it was quick.

The Slytherins sneered and hissed when James's name was announced as Captain of the Gryffindor Team.

Oh, yes. Very quick. More of a twinge than a pang, really.

"And the Quaffle is in play. Longbottom catches it. Whoa, he barely missed that Bludger, hit by Slytherin Beater, McBride. As we all know, McBride is in as a replacement for Avery, who was banned from this particular match for disorderly conduct on a Gryffindor-"

"Mr. Davies, are you here to give commentary on the match or to give a news report?" asked a mildly annoyed Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor, just telling it how it is."

"Tell everyone how the match is, Davies."

"Yes, Professor. Potter retrieves the Quaffle and is making a bee line for the goal, his flying even better than normal, if that was possible. Ah, the quaffle is intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Fletcher. Fletcher throws it to Robinson. Robinson gives it a go…and that is ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherin side exploded in cheers, while Lily and the rest of the Gryffindors moaned in protest. At some point, Sirius had produced a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and was passing them between the five of them. Peter was choking on a less-savory variety, and his coughing distracted Lily from the match. When she finally looked up, she was able to spot James making a rather spectacular throw, gaining ten points for Gryffindor. Lily jumped up and cheered with her classmates. She could not be sure from this distance, but she had a feeling the jaunty salute James offered was for her. He patted his chest where her pendant was resting under his robes, and Lily's suspicions were confirmed, a smile brightening her features.

For a little while, the match continued in the same manner, each side scoring alternately to maintain a frustratingly tied game, and Lily could see Emma watching Marlene carefully. The blond girl was circling the pitch high in the air, so high that all they could see of her were her red robes and the sun glistening off her blond ponytail. Lily's eyes frantically searched high and low for the elusive Golden Snitch. Where was it?

Sirius seemed to read Lily's thoughts when he shouted out, "Where is that bloody Snitch? Is it on holiday or something? This whole neck-and-neck bollocks is getting boring."

Emma shot a glare at the side of his head for his language. If Sirius noticed, he made no indication.

"…Gryffindor Chaser Johnson throws the Quaffle to Johnson. He throws…and another ten points for Gryffindor!" announced Davies. "The score is now seventy to sixty, in favor of Gryffindor."

Lily absently dug through the box of Every Flavour Beans in search of a peppermint, glancing down occasionally to check for the familiar white-and-red speckled confection. When she wasn't checking the beans, her eyes were locked on James. Why had she ever truly noticed how well he performed on a broomstick? Sure, she was aware of his talent, she wasn't blind, and he had boasted about it enough over the years, but she had never really _seen_. James looked like a bird gliding through the air. _He_ was supporting the broom, not the other way around. He did not even look as though he was trying. She watched admirably as James earned another ten points for Gryffindor, giving them a twenty point lead over Slytherin. The cheers around her seemed far away as she watched James make a quick lap around the pitch. Without thinking, Lily tossed an Every Flavour Bean into her mouth, coughing herself back into reality on the black pepper candy. Giving up her quest for peppermint, she passed the box down to Peter again with a disgusted look on her face.

Suddenly, four of their number were pelted by airborne candy when Peter jumped to his feet to point at the sky, because Jacoby was diving, Marlene not too far behind. Sirius followed Peter's example and leapt to his feet, causing more beans to fall onto Remus, Lily, and Emma. "Honestly," mumbled Lily, brushing beans off her shoulder.

"Slytherin reserve Seeker, Jacoby, has seen the Snitch! Marlene McKinnon is close behind him, and building speed," came Davies's commentary over the roaring crowd. Lily and Emma (and even Remus) came to their feet to give their support to Marlene.

"Fly, Marles, _fly_!"

"Beat that bugger!"

"Come on Marlene, you are better than that tosser!"

"Destroy him!"

"_Really_, Sirius?"

During the unfolding drama of the Seekers, O'Dell from Slytherin managed to get a shot past Stebbens, the Gryffindor Keeper, to bring the score that much closer. Lily thought about how everyone thought this match was a given for Gryffindor and almost laughed aloud. Now, it was down to whomever grabbed the Snitch. Marlene and Jacoby were neck and neck, shooting around the pitch.

Davies's voice could be heard over the action. "Gryffindor Beater Meadowes aims a Bludger at Jacoby. He dodges it. The reserve Seeker may not have the grace of Regulus Black, but his tactics are just as effective." Sirius shouted something offensive about his brother at Davies and an offended Emma threw discarded Every Flavour Beans at Sirius (who managed to catch no less than three in his mouth, bringing a reluctant laugh from Emma).

Lily was laughing at Sirius when the Gryffindor side nearly exploded in shouts and cheers. Her gaze shot back to Marlene, who was buried within the rest of the team, only her hand grasping the fluttering Snitch visible beneath the group. Lily could see James break away from his teammates and fly towards her, beaming. He stopped his broom parallel to the stands where their group were sitting along the front row, directly in front of Lily.

Reaching towards her, he grasped her scarlet and gold scarf and gently pulled her to him. Lily's hands gripped the edge of the stands for support as she stretched over the edge, oblivious to the height that would have normally made her incredibly nervous. She knew that she would not fall, but she also knew that James would catch her if she did.

"My little lucky charm," he whispered as he lowered his head.

When their lips met, the cheers around them amplified, and, for once, Lily couldn't care less about who was watching or what they were thinking.

At that moment, Lily was fully convinced that she was _officially_ dating James Potter.


	12. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

_Author's Note__: So, Yay! Lily's finally admitted that she is with James. It was (obviously) bound to happen this year, right? Well, I send my most sincere apologies for my lack of updating of late. I got into Pottermore about a fortnight ago (give or take) and I have been hopelessly addicted ever since. If you want to add me as a friend there, I am IceProphecy59. Just send me a PM so I know you added me (I like to utilize nicknames wherever possible). My wand is a twelve and a half inch elder with dragon heartstring, hard, and I am in Slytherin House. This surprised me, as I always saw myself as a Ravenclaw, but I feel at home there. So, I now proudly introduce myself as a SlytherClaw. 51% Slytherin, 49% Ravenclaw, so to speak. Currently, I am waiting for my Herbicide to finish brewing so I can help Slytherin get closer to the [Beta Period] House Cup. Ravenclaw and Slytherin have been neck in neck (within a point or two!) for the past 36 hours or more!_

_Well, enough about Pottermore and it's amazing epic-ness. The world of Harry Potter is owned by the glorious J.K. Rowling._

_Now, back to our regularly scheduled reading…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: I Won't Be Home For Christmas<strong>

On the Saturday following the Quidditch match where one Lily Evans finally admitted to herself that she was dating one James Potter (and the world did _not_ stop spinning on its axis, to her satisfaction), the pair was lounging comfortably on a sofa by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room in companionable silence, both catching up on some required reading for Transfiguration. They were going to begin nonverbal human transformations soon, and Lily was getting nervous. While she, in the end, did well in all of her classes (and without trying for Charms and Potions, classes she acquired an O grade on her O.W.L. without ever studying), she always had to work extra hard to do well in Transfiguration. Sometimes, she felt as though Professor McGonagall deserved some sort of award for unwavering patience where Lily Evans was concerned, especially after she accidentally transfigured a desk into a fluffy lapdog during her fifth year that the class had to chase about before it could be changed back (Sirius being the eventual captor...the little desk-Pomeranian took quite the liking to him). It was typically her written test skills that earned her above-average marks in the end.

A meow broke into Lily's concentration, and she glanced over (she was lounging on the sofa with her legs across James's lap) to see Willow the cat, her brown fluffy front paws on the sofa cushion as she stared at Lily with her lamplike yellow eyes. They held a brief staring contest, green versus yellow, when Lily sighed and shifted so that the tabby cat could hop up beside her. Willow promptly head-butted her arm, demanding attention. Lily sighed again and complied, making James laugh.

"That cat has you completely whipped, do you know that?" he laughed.

"You have _obviously_ never tried to ignore Willow."

James propped his Transfiguration text book against Lily's legs and reclined back, his hands resting behind his head. "I bet you I could."

"One galleon."

"Five."

"James, that cat is not worth five galleons."

"Whose cat isn't worth five galleons?" Emmeline asked as she entered the Common Room from the dormitories.

Lily stretched her neck to see over the back of the sofa to better see her best friend. "Yours, of course. James is convinced he can successfully ignore Willow's pleas for attention. I bet him a galleon that he would fail."

Emma laughed. "I'm in." She fished through her school bag and tossed a gold galleon at Lily, who deftly caught it. "No one can resist Willow when she has it in her head to get something."

Lily shot James a triumphant look, then picked up Willow and held her so that they were nose-to-nose. "James doesn't want to pet you. Do you accept your challenge?"

Willow meowed as though understanding Lily's words. James rolled his eyes. Lily rotated the cat, aiming her at James, and said, "Get him."

The fluffy tabby marched along the edge of the sofa and sat down, facing James, with her incredibly fluffy stub-tail swaying like a pendulum off the side. She stared at him.

"_Mmmeeeeeooooooowwwww!"_

James glanced at the cat once, then, glaring at Lily and Emma (who had perched herself in an adjacent chair to watch the events unfold), he purposefully picked up his text book to continue reading.

"_Mmmeeeeeooooooowwwww!"_

Lily could see James focus harder on his textbook. She doubted that he was even reading it. Willow, incapable of accepting defeat, put her front paws on Lily's legs and stretched herself out to get as close to James as she could.

"_Mmmeeeeeooooooowwwww!"_

_Pat. Pat. Pat._ Willow pawed at James's shoulder, and when that didn't work, she reached out and pawed at his glasses, setting them askew. James fixed them and stared at the cat. The latter, taking his acknowledging look as encouragement, hopped completely onto Lily's legs (she grunted as all of the cat's substantial weight rested on her shins), climbed in front of the text book (sufficiently preventing James from even pretending to read), and leaned in…

…And licked James's cheek.

"_Mmmeeeeeooooooowwwww!"_

"Bloody hell!" swore James, who reached into his pocket, extracted two galleons, and tossed one to each Lily and Emma. "Fine!" He scooped up Willow and started scratching her ears. The cat's purrs practically filled the Common Room. Lily and Emma laughed and shared a high-five.

"Told you," they said in unison through their laughter.

James continued to grumble about unsportsmanlike animals. With his muttering and the girls' laughter, none of them heard the little owl tapping at the window. A first year opened said window and Teeney came buzzing about the room, flying in circles, hooting proudly, a scroll tied to her leg. A few second year girls giggled, which only made Teeney more enthusiastic about her "I am bringing you a letter!" dance in the air. Teeney thrived on attention. The little owl perched on the back of the sofa (Willow glared at her, as the owl was getting more attention) and stuck her leg out proudly.

The wrong leg. Lily cleared her throat and Teeney hooted ("Oops!" she seemed to say), hopping onto the other leg. Lily removed the letter and dug an owl treat from her bag, the latter of which she broke in half and gave to the owl. Unrolling the scroll, Lily immediately recognized her mother's handwriting. Surprised, she looked at Teeney and asked, "When did you go to Cokeworth?"

"Cokeworth?" echoed Emma. "Teeney went to see your mum? I always told you that she spoiled your owl. Teeney is going to turn on you!" (The owl in question hooted, almost as though in agreement).

Lily rolled her eyes and began to read the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I was so happy to see Teeney this morning at breakfast! I even gave her some bacon!_

Lily hated it when Emma was right. Mrs. Evans really spoiled Teeney. No wonder she made random trips to Cokeworth. Shooting an irritated glance at the traitorous owl, she continued to read:

_I was hoping to be able to send you a letter, and I assumed you were too busy with your classes to write to your dear old mother! So, I waited and waited. You really need to write more. Then Teeney arrived and it was as though she _knew_. What a great owl! We should get another for your father and me for when you move out. Or, we could take Teeney and you can get another for you and Emmeline to share, I am sure you will be living together as soon as you are on your own._

_At any rate, there was something I wanted to tell you. I don't think it is a really good idea for you to come home this Christmas. I wish you could, but you will understand when I tell you. Really, you will!_

_Your father and I have been invited to spend Christmas with Vernon's family at their country home in Devon. Exciting, I know. I tried to figure out an excuse out of it, but I couldn't do that to Petunia. Now, I have a week with the Dursleys to look forward to. Nothing could spoil such beautiful country like "quality time" with the Dursleys. I guess they want to show off all their money to us. Money they _could _be putting into the wedding next summer, but they aren't. "That is the family of the _bride's_ responsibility," they said. Petunia is trying to convince them otherwise, but I don't think she wants to offend them. Her attempts lack conviction._

_Oh, here I go, rambling again. I just wanted to warn you about the upcoming "vacation" so you can "accidentally" have other plans before I "had a chance to tell you" (and pretend I am using finger quotes there, my little flower). Petunia won't complain about it if you don't come. She is nervous enough about telling Vernon about the whole "witches and wizards really exist and they have a secret community" affair. Your father agrees with me that you should avoid this. We would hate for your last Christmas holiday to be spent miserable (and don't deny it, you would be more miserable than even we will be if you came along. Don't worry, if anything, I envy your ability to avoid this)._

_Please, write back soon, gushing about some grand plans you have with your school friends, and I will send apologies for you to Petunia and the Dursleys._

_I hope you are enjoying your final year at Hogwarts! Lots of Love,_

_-Mum_

Lily stared at the letter, loving her mother more than ever. An invitation to _deny_ an invitation from the most unsavory family she had ever had the misfortune to meet?

Yes, please!

"So, Christmas holidays…" Lily prompted. James and Emma gave her Looks, raising one eyebrow apiece. Lily rolled her eyes. Was she really the only person out there who could _not_ do that?

"What about them? Don't you always go home?" Emma asked. Lily passed her the letter and her friend skimmed over it. Understanding etched itself onto her face. "Ah, I see."

"What's going on?" James looked between the two girls as though they were impostors using Polyjuice Potion (and the real Lily and Emma were locked in a trunk somewhere). Lily reached behind her, blindly retrieved the letter from Emma, and leaned forward, passing it to him. He was silent for a few minutes as he read her mother's words, then he started to laugh.

"Your mother is actually telling you to avoid your sister and these," (he skimmed the letter again), "Dursley people."

"If you knew them, you would understand." Lily covered her face with her hands. Teeney hooted from her current locale (halfway between the sofa cushions), as though emphasizing the point. She did not like Vernon Dursley, as she was always locked in her cage when he was over for dinner (and Lily had to cast a Silencing Charm on her). Teeney did not care much for Petunia, either, and always screeched when Lily's sister passed the owl or attempted to bite when Petunia came too close.

Lily smiled to herself. Petunia didn't care if "that runt of an owl" hated her. She did not care much for Teeney, either.

The owl in question gave up her attempt to make a nest out of the couch, and decided to make herself comfortable in Lily's discarded cardigan, making her intentions known with another hoot.

Emma watched Teeney, "Lily, your owl is deranged."

Lily shrugged, "She's an individual." Teeney hooted again, muffled by the cardigan. Lily shook her head at the owl's antics and glanced up at James, who was oddly silent. He was rereading her mother's letter, lost in thought.

"Oi! James?" Lily asked, twitching her foot in an attempt to get his attention. He blinked a bit and looked at her. She recognized that twinkle in his eye. He had an idea.

Emma saw it, as well. "James, what are you thinking?"

James smirked. "I am thinking that things get muchtoo boring at my house over Christmas holidays."

Emma's brow furrowed slightly. "Wait…don't you live with Sirius? How can _that_ become boring?"

"All right, wrong choice of word. Go with predictable, if you will."

"How am I predictable?" asked Sirius incredulously, approaching them at that moment.

"Padfoot, really," said James, "Every year is the same." He began ticking off points on his fingers. "You cast bluebell flames on the Christmas tree. My mum panics until dad fixes it. You sneak rum into the eggnog and manage to get all the house elves drunk. Then, you-"

"All right, all right, you've made your point, Prongs," interrupted Sirius dryly. Emma giggled.

"Where was I?" asked James.

"Life at your house is not actually boring, but predictable, over Christmas holidays," intoned Lily as she crossed her arms. Did James have a point?

"Right. Why not come to my house? My mum loves parties, and it is not as though we don't have the space to house you lot."

"_We_ lot?" Emma asked. "I _beg_ your pardon!"

"Sorry." James waved her off. "What I mean is that we'll invite all of you to my place for Christmas. This will give you an excuse for when your family is in Devon."

"Why does Lily need an excuse out of going to Devon?"

James handed the letter to Sirius, who read it quickly, and barked out a laugh. "Evans, I love your parents."

"I'll let them know," Lily said dryly.

Emma gathered up a still-content Willow and absently scratched her ears. "I think it's a great idea. Could be fun. My family will be fine with it, especially since it is our last Christmas before we have to be adults."

Lily nodded. "Not to mention Petunia will be livid if I am spending my holiday with my boyfriend rather than being miserable because I have to watch her with _her_ boyfriend. She fancies me jealous. Yeah, right. Like I can be jealous of a man who better resembles a walrus than a human." The others laughed as she picked up some parchment and a quill, and, using her now-forgotten Transfiguration textbook as a desk, she penned a quick note to her mother about her new plans, coyly adding in her hopes that it isn't conflicting with any plans they may have already made and making weak assurances that she can cancel "her last chance to spend the holiday as a kid before she has to worry about her life as a responsible adult." One must always keep up appearances!

Christmas was sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p>In the time that followed, Lily, Emmeline, Dorcas, and Marlene all had permission from their respective families to go to the Potters' for Christmas, and Mrs. Potter had expressed her "extreme delight" (without a hint of irony, she <em>really<em> liked to entertain) to have a full house for the holidays. All four Marauders were to be in attendance, as well. The only problem was Remus (the full moon was to fall on Christmas Day), but the guys already had a plan. James had yet to let Lily know what this plan entailed, which annoyed her to no end. Remus planned on being at the Potters' for Christmas, and, as much as she cared for him as a friend, she was not entirely pleased with the idea of dealing with a werewolf during a full moon!

When she expressed these concerns to James, he only waved her off and told her that they had it under control, and all she had to do was keep herself (and the other girls) inside the house. He mentioned a secure building nearby, but little else.

Lily trusted him, but the last thing she wanted was for James to do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: Willow is inspired by my own cat, Prissy, who is almost 19. I love her dearly, and she is just as persistent when she wants attention! She is a brown tabby/Domestic Shorthair, too, but not as fluffy as how I picture Willow, and she has a shorter tail. Not a bobtail or anything, but it is short for a cat's! Teeney's reappearance is for my sister, Juju Kitten, since she can't get enough of the little owl!_


	13. Girls' Day Out

_Author's Note__: I know that I am kind of flying through the school year, but I decided that I want to try to get at _least_ to Harry's birth with this story. So, yes, this may end up being a long one, but that is okay, right?_

_Rights go to JKR, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Girls' Day Out<strong>

There are people out there who swear that having fun causes time to move more quickly. Lily was, typically, one of these people. There were many occasions growing up that would confirm this fact. She remembered summers of sitting on the grassy shores of a pond near her home with her once best friend, Severus Snape, that would be over before she was ready to face the harsh realities of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor blood-status-centric conflicts at Hogwarts. Despite being half-blood with a (admittedly aborrent) Muggle father, Severus made friends in anti-Muggle circles with the likes of Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier. During the summers between their earlier years at Hogwarts, however, blood status difference never happened. They were Lily and Sev, not Muggleborn and half-blood.

Lily also recalled when time moved slower than she would have preferred. There was the dinner where she was forced to bear the company of Vernon Dursley for the first time, or the time where she made the acquaintance of his bizarrely-masculine sister, Marge. By that time, Lily did not have the sanctuary of Sev's company to bring back her sanity. All she was able to do after the disastrous dinner fiasco where Vernon proposed to her sister (and Petunia, in her eagerness to agree, knocked a whole carafe of red wine onto Lily's white dress) was to write a letter to Emma and pray she got back to her quickly. Emma had done her one better by having her mother take her to Lily's doorstep with side-along apparition (they had yet to turn seventeen by then), where she stayed for the remainder of summer break.

Now, as Lily watched the Scottish landscape pass by the window of the crowded compartment of the Hogwarts Express, she mused about how time seemed to crawl by in the weeks since the group decision to spend Christmas holidays with the Potters, despite never having so much fun.

Argus Filch, Hogwarts caretaker and loathed by the student body, had received an early Christmas gift ("Probably from himself," Sirius had joked) of a fluffy black and gray kitten with honey-gold eyes and a bottle brush tail. Christened Mr. Tuddles (to the extreme amusement of the students), the kitten had instantly taken to following the more mischievous students about the corridors.

One evening, when Lily and James were doing rounds about the castle, they kept turning around to see the kitten sitting in the middle of a hallway, watching them as though he knew they were up to something. Or, at least _one_ of them.

"It must be part kneazle," James wondered aloud.

"Or Filch trained it to remember the four of you," Lily replied. She had a feeling she was right, as one could never be within the vicinity of any Marauder (especially James and Sirius) without Mr. Tuddles being nearby.

Because of Mr. Tuddles's obsession with following the Marauders around, they had taken to hiding the poor thing in suits of armor or locking it in broom cupboards. Their pranks became more of a challenge than ever with the added risk the furry lookout contributed.

In the past few weeks, Lily couldn't recall laughing so much (the Laugh-Inducing Potion incident with Emma notwithstanding). Between the pranks of the Marauders and the outraged letters from Petunia (_How dare you make other plans for the holidays when we are _supposed_ to be getting to know _my_ new family! You are an _embarrassment_!_), Lily felt lighter than air. Sure, there was a part of her who did not like to upset her sister so much, but she had permission.

Yet, time seemed to crawl almost backwards. Lily assumed it was due to how much she looked forward to a Christmas that was certain not to end up miserable like its predecessors. There was the year Petunia broke Lily's gift to her of a music box that played Petunia's favorite song. It wasn't even a magical one like the one Lily owned, which had a little ballerina that danced about the dressing table when the music played. Then, there was the year when Lily and Petunia got into a heated argument about something (it was silly in retrospect), and destroyed the plum pudding their grandmother had brought over for dinner. The last thing Lily wanted was to be stranded in Devon with nowhere to go when the inevitable quarrel would occur, and Lily could not very well just apparate away when the Dursleys could either see her do so or note her absence.

No, this was the best plan. Part of Lily felt guilty for not spending the time with her family, but to spend her final school-age Christmas with her friends was certain to be memorable. She had to admit, at least to herself, that part of her excitement was the knowledge that this was to be her first wizarding Christmas. Were things done differently in the magical world? What traditions were the same? Would she be completely lost on the customs?

The sound of Dorcas shuffling an Exploding Snap deck broke Lily from her reverie. She looked around her in the crowded compartment. All eight of them were crammed in the small space. Lily was practically on James's lap, Emma was sitting cross-legged at Lily's feet. Beside James, Sirius and Marlene were sharing what was left of the seat. Across from them, Remus, Peter, and Dorcas were slightly less cramped (the seat comfortably sat three), but had to share the space with Willow, who was currently holding an awkward staring contest with Peter, who looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Teeney's cage was on the floor with its door open, and said owl was curled up in the folds of Emma's fleece wrap, hooting occasionally so that her presence was not forgotten.

"Dorcas," started Emmeline, "Where are we supposed to _play_ Exploding Snap?"

"I'm just shuffling the deck, Emma. I didn't say I wanted to play."

Remus sent Dorcas a sideways glance. He was pale, but his sense of humor showed in the way the corner of his mouth turned up. "If you keep shuffling the deck like that without starting a proper game, the cards will-" He was cut off when a small explosion blackened the tip of Dorcas's nose and her high cheekbones. With as much matter-of-fact tone as a gesture could contain, Remus produced a handkerchief, which Dorcas accepted with a glare as the other six occupants of the compartment laughed. Teeney even peeked out from her burrow to hoot. Willow never stopped staring at Peter.

While Dorcas tidied up her appearance in a mirror provided by Marlene, Lily turned to James. "Did your parents really say it was all right for all of us to stay for the entire holiday?"

James chuckled and nodded. "According to Dad, Mum has never been so excited. Usually it is just Sirius and me, so now she has an excuse to show off."

Sirius looked affronted. "You mean, she had been holding back whenever I spent my holidays there?" James merely shrugged. The other crossed his arms in a pout. "Well, that's not fair."

"You are pretty much family, Padfoot. She doesn't feel as though she has to prove anything to you."

Emma looked up at James, looking distressed. "I don't want her to go through too much trouble for us! She shouldn't have to prove anything to us!" Lily and Dorcas (no longer charred, although the same could not be said for Remus's handkerchief) nodded.

Marlene laughed at the stricken looks of her friends. "Bad choice of words, James." To the girls, she added, "Mrs. Potter just loves to look for an excuse to overdo the decorations and to make sure the house elves make an even better dinner. Take it as a compliment that she _wants_ to go through the trouble."

Remus smiled. "Mrs. Potter does know how to throw a party."

"Exactly," James confirmed, "and, she has been dying to hold something larger than a family gathering, so I am sure she has already invited half the Ministry to some ordeal. She probably thinks that since I have friends coming, I will be more pleasant company during one of her dinner parties."

Lily almost paled. "This is not going to be like another Slug Club, is it?"

It was Sirius who responded. "No. This will actually be fun with interesting people and better food."

Emma looked somewhat placated, but Lily was secretly worried about meeting James's parents. Not only were they pureblood, the the Potters were a _well-off_ pureblood family. Lily's family were middle class Muggles. Her mom was a schoolteacher, and her father worked as a bank teller. Tuition for Lily to attend Hogwarts often took some clever budgeting, and Lily even took up a summer job to help pay for her seventh year.

The thought that James's parents may not approve of her made butterflies form in her stomach. Would they rather he be with someone like Jackie Smith? At least Jackie was a half-blood. Perhaps Emma was the better choice? Emma was a beautiful pureblood with a gentle demeanor, she was the type of girl parents would dream of for their sons. Lily was awkward, to say the least, and had a temper to match her reputation her hair color brought forth. She couldn't bare the thought that the Potters would not like her.

As the train rolled to a stop at Platform 9¾, Lily fought to control her breathing, it would not do to hyperventilate and faint when a good first impression needed to be made. As everyone gathered their belongings off the luggage racks above them (Emma coaxing a protesting Teeney into her cage), Lily stood and nervously smoothed her denim skirt. James reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Relax. They'll love you."

Lily hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Shock.<p>

That was the only word that Lily could think of to describe her state of mind as she sat a the huge table in the casual dining room at the Potter house. The fact that there was a _casual_ dining room (implying that there were _other_ dining rooms) struck Lily speechless. Also, "house" was too loose a term for James's home. "Mansion" came to mind, but even that seemed inadequate.

The Potter home was gigantic. Lily's house could easily fit in the foyer (it had a _foyer_). A huge marble staircase led to a collection of drawing rooms, salons, and bedrooms. The ground floor housed a ballroom, three dining rooms, a breakfast room, library, and more drawing rooms. The kitchen, which was huge, was off the back of the ground level. James mentioned this had to do with controlling the level of heat that went into the main sections of the house when the house was first built in the late eighteenth century. No one knew wizards were to live there, of course, and that there would be no need for such accommodations, but it kept up proper appearances. There was a third level that would have been where the nursery and servants' quarters would have been once upon a time. The Potters of times past had moved the nursery nearer to the family rooms, and house elves occupied the rooms on the topmost story.

Lily was also struck dumb by the how welcoming James's parents were. When they were met on the platform, Mrs. Potter gathered her son in a big hug and kissed his cheek, repeating the ritual for Sirius. She beamed at the rest of the party as introductions were made, properly gushing over Lily just enough to not seem forced, insisting Lily call her Elizabeth. Mr. Potter was equally genuine and cordial, only more reserved than his wife. The group of students were instructed to call him Harold.

The couple was attractive, to say the least. James favored his father in height and in features. Harold Potter's dark brown hair was graying at the temples, but that was the only proof that he had a child later in life, as his hazel eyes sparkled in a way that made Lily wonder if James got his mischievous streak from his father. Elizabeth Potter looked like a supermodel. Her hair was as black as soot and was so tightly curled that it looked impossible to tame (Lily now knew where James got his unruly hair), and her eyes were as blue as a summer afternoon's sky. The only thing that belied her age were the laugh lines that crinkled at the corners of her eyes and by her mouth. Aside from that, she looked easily as young as Lily's mother, rather than around twenty years her senior.

The Potters made it a point that all of James's and Sirius's favorites were made for dinner, and the family house elves would put Hogwarts's elves to shame. Lily could not decide which dish was her favorite as she bit into a perfect bite of shepherd's pie.

Over dinner, the group discussed their future plans, what jobs they wanted (everyone wanted to be Aurors except for Emma and Lily, who wanted to be Healers). Lily felt right at home in the noisy room. It was during dessert when Elizabeth began to speak of the "grand ball" she was planning, while Harold looked on, an obliging smile on his handsome face. He obviously knew better than to rain on his wife's parade.

Apparently, the ball was to be just that: a formal affair the day before Christmas Eve. Lily had a feeling the choice of date was intentional. Remus was looking frailer every day, and the full moon was not until the evening of the twenty-fifth, so he would still be able to attend. It only further proved that the Potters were not like other pureblood families.

When Marlene spoke up, it voiced a thought that had been nagging Lily's mind since Elizabeth started announcing her plans. "Err...Elizabeth? This is supposed to be formal, right?"

"Of course, Marlene! What kind of a ball would it be, otherwise?"

Marlene smiled awkwardly, "I can't speak for everyone, but I know I do not have anything suitable to _wear_ to a formal event."

Emma, Dorcas, and Lily all shook their heads in agreement. Only the boys didn't look alarmed. They were all already accustomed to Elizabeth's obsession with formal dinner parties. Dorcas scoffed at their nonchalance. "You boys could have mentioned something." The Marauders were quiet, shifting their gaze to look at anything but the girls.

Elizabeth simply clapped her hands together once. "Not a problem. We will just have to go shopping! Call it a Christmas gift for each of you!" Emma's mouth dropped opened and Lily's eyes widened. They were about to protest, but Elizabeth held up a hand, effectively silencing them. "I won't hear any arguments. I insist."

James leaned over and whispered so that only Lily could hear. "You're in trouble now. When Mum gets shopping, she tends to go crazy."

Lily could say nothing as she finished her pudding.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth surprised again when she did not take them to Diagon Alley or another wizarding shopping district, but straight to fashionable London. Elizabeth, dressed to the nines, could not be mistaken for anything but Muggle Quality as she led the quartet of girls in and out of shops and boutiques, paying with Muggle money with no difficulty. Lily was impressed with how natural Elizabeth Potter was in both the magic and non-magic worlds.<p>

The girls learned quickly not to protest when article after article was handed over with the instructions of trying it on. Any sort of argument usually only resulted in the addition of a pair of shoes or jewelry, as Elizabeth loved to prove a point. That point being that she was more than generous, and she loved to shop. "I have only ever had James. Let me pretend for a day that I have daughters," she had said.

By the time the quintet entered a shop of dresses for special occasions, they were all carrying at least two bags. Lily had a new pair of black boots that Elizabeth had declared will drive James crazy (a comment that caused Lily and Emma to turn several shades of red as Marlene and Dorcas laughed, for what mother bought her son's girlfriend clothing with _that_ intent?), new jeans that made every curve look amazing, and the cutest green knit beret that matched her eyes to perfection. Aside from the intended dress for the dinner party, Lily had a sinking feeling that she was leaving with a blouse to tie the whole outfit together (which she, inevitably, did).

Lily was overwhelmed by the selection in the shop. There were long dresses and short ones (the latter drawing Dorcas's attentions), simple and elaborate, and in every color imaginable. It was growing dark outside when they had all made their decisions and stopped in a cozy diner for dinner. They were seated in a corner booth enjoying their burgers and chips when Elizabeth, who was seated on the opposite end of the table to Lily, smiled and said, "I am so very happy to finally be able to put a face to the name. James had been talking about you for _years_."

Lily choked on her cola. Elizabeth certainly went straight to the point. Dorcas hit her soundly on the back as Lily started to cough. Marlene and Emma busied themselves with eating to hide their smiles. Elizabeth looked innocent.

It took a moment for Lily to find her voice, which still came out as a croak when she finally said, "I'm sorry?"

Elizabeth's eyes were knowing. Lily felt as though the older woman was trying to look into her mind. "Since his first holiday from school, all I ever heard about was 'Lily this' and 'Lily that.' I never heard about any other girls, let alone meet them. Well, except Marlene, but I've known her family for years. It's nice to finally meet the illustrious Lily in the flesh."

Lily saw Marlene whisper to Dorcas, but could not understand what they were saying, although Lily had a feeling that it had something to do with teasing James about this little tidbit of information. She turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Well, he did make it a point to drive me completely mental for years. It was not until this year that he finally started acting like the adult I knew he could be."

"I think you are a good influence on him."

Dorcas laughed. "More like she'd drop him like a stone if he went too far out of line again."

"Dorcas!" exclaimed Lily.

"It's true!" countered Dorcas.

"It is not," defended Lily. "He still does his share of pranks, but they are not quite as extreme as they used to be."

Marlene raised her glass as though toasting James. "There was the whole niffler in the Slyther…in…" Her voice trailed off as Elizabeth's eyebrows when up. "Ah…I mean…err…"

"What's this about a niffler?" she asked.

Emma shifted uncomfortably beside Elizabeth. "Don't get angry, and don't tell anyone…"

Marlene picked up the story when Emma's voice faded. "James sort of sent a niffler in an unmarked package to the Slytherin Common Room. They-"

"'They' being Regulus Black," interjected Dorcas.

Marlene rolled her eyes, continuing as though Dorcas did not interrupt. "They, of course, opened it and the little guy wreaked havoc until Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid were brought in to collect it."

Four pairs of eyes watched the play of emotions cross over Elizabeth Potter's face as she digested their accounting of the Great Niffler Caper. At first it was shock, which turned to something that resembled pride, then the older woman did that last thing they expected.

She started laughing.

"Merlin, that _is_ brilliant, isn't it?" she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Her laughter was contagious, and it wasn't long before the four younger girls were joining in her mirth.


	14. The Potter Christmas Party

_Author's Note__: Sorry for those of you who thought that last chapter would have Christmas in it, but I wanted to establish Lily's feelings towards his home life without rushing it. _

_Sorry about the delay in the update for this one. Between surprise visits, convention work, non-convention work, moving, and a family emergency that caused me to need to drop everything and fly home, I have hardly had the time to do normal stuff, like sleep and breathe, for weeks! I am so sorry!_

_The usual rhetoric: JKR owns all._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Potter Christmas Party<strong>

Instead of giving the girls individual guest rooms in the main levels of the house, the Potters decided that they would be more comfortable as a group in the cellar that was converted into a spare room. Four comfortable four-poster beds were magicked into existence around the perimeter of the room, and beside each was an armoire for their clothes and personal effects. Each section matched the personality of each girl. Emma's was pink and girly with a cat condo next to the bed, while Dorcas's and Marlene's were decorated with Quidditch memorabilia. Lily's was draped in soft yellows and greens with extra feather pillows on the down comforter. A stand for Teeney was set up between the headboard and armoire. This was transfigured to be more boxy in shape so the owl could hide out.

Currently, Lily was poised in front of her open armoire, where a full mirror resided, carefully applying makeup for the evening's formal party. According to Elizabeth, it was not to be a huge affair, but James later translated that meant that Lily was not expected to remember everyone's names.

As Lily wrapped a strand of hair around her wand to curl it, she looked at Emma in the reflection. Her best friend was wearing a long sleeveless gown in carnation pink, with a full skirt covered in lace. Her chocolatey hair was hanging down her back, perfectly straight, and held out of her face with a pink Alice band. She was in the process of carefully pinning Marlene's blonde hair into a mass of curls atop her head (without use of her wand, for Emma trusted her hands with hair more than her wand). Marlene chose a dark green dress that was decorated in black lace, it's tea-length bell skirt showing off the matching shoes (she made Lily think of a Barbie doll). Dorcas was surveying herself in her own mirror, wearing her dark hair in a wild disarray of curls about her shoulders. Her short black dress clung to every curve and left quite a bit of cleavage visible above the square neckline.

Lily found herself envying her friends. They were all so attractive, and Lily always saw herself, while passably pretty, rather plain in comparison. She pulled her wand from the strand of hair, which bounced into a curl, and assessed the result. The curls brought her hair to a level about halfway down her neck, and she had rinsed it with a potion to make it shiny. She studied her reflection again, turning her slip-clad form this way and that, trying to be as objective as possible. Could she hold a candle to her friends? A small, paranoid part of her worried that James would take one look at her beside the visions of her friends and leave her on the spot.

Again, that part _was_ paranoid.

"Lily, if you keep twisting yourself like that, you will be as curled as your hair," said Dorcas as she slipped on a pair of strappy pumps, only adding to the sex appeal of her ensemble.

Marlene turned her head a fraction of an inch to better attempt to look at Lily (Emma has a firm hold on her head). "Yeah, Lils, you look fine. Finished getting dressed already!"

Lily visibly deflated. "I don't know if I can deal with just looking 'fine,' Marles. I want to make a good impression."

Emma sighed, putting the last pin into Marlene's flaxen hair, she came to Lily's side. She grasped Lily shoulders and looked at her redheaded friend's refection in the mirror. "Lily. You have already made a good impression with his parents. I am sure their friends will love you, too. You look beautiful, by the way."

Dorcas chuckled. "Even though you _are_ still standing there in little more than your knickers. You'd look prettier with your dress _on_. Unless you plan on heading up like that, you slag."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about impressing anyone. If someone dislikes you, they are not worth your time."

"But, what if someone comes who is a blood purist and hates me because I am Muggleborn?"

"Then, that makes them party crashers," said Dorcas, straightening up, her heals making her tower over everyone else. "Do you really think Harold and Elizabeth would invite anyone who would hate someone because of who their parents are?"

"'Whom,' Dorcas," corrected Emmeline. Dorcas's only reply was a roll of her eyes. Ignoring the Amazon, Emma reached out and collected Lily's floor-length sapphire blue dress. It was studded in rhinestones, and the color leant a slight shade of aquamarine to her eyes. What attracted Lily to it initially was how it reminded her of the night sky. It's cut was simple, princess seams, and sweetheart neckline, and fitted sleeves that reached her elbows and left her shoulders bare. It flattered Lily's frame perfectly, making her feel tall and confident. Emma assisted her in putting the shimmering garment over her head and smoothed it flat.

To Lily, it was like putting on a shield against her nerves and doubts. Lily felt as though she could accomplish anything. Lily looked over her shoulder at the mirror once more, and, satisfied with the result, slipped on her simple ballet flats in the same midnight blue, and turned to her friends.

"Shall we, then?"

* * *

><p>Lily was <em>Bored<em>. With a capital _B_.

As much as Lily was loathed to admit the fact, considering all that Elizabeth Potter had done for her for no other reason except that she _could_, Lily was bored at the big Potter Christmas Party. It started with a fancy several course dinner that had Lily's mind reeling (were four _different_ forks really necessary?), then a magical band was brought in to play (there were a collection of string instruments, but no musicians) as the guests danced. Lily danced several times, twice with James (his mother would not allow them more than that, much to the pair's dismay), once with Sirius, and then with a handful of Ministry wizards who Lily failed to recalls names to.

The highlight of her evening thus far was James's whispering complements to her appearance in her ear whenever he was able to get close enough. At dinner, he kept the side of his foot pressed against Lily's throughout the entire meal. Every time their eyes met, she could see his appreciation in the hazel depths, and it brought a blush to her cheeks.

At that very moment, Lily was perched on a straight-backed (yet still oddly comfortable) chair beside a very worn Remus. His face was pale, and shadows darkened his cheeks and under his eyes. His hair, combed back from his still-handsome face, was damp with perspiration. Occasionally, his brown eyes would shine, as though in pain. If she did not know what was going to happen to him the next night, Lily would have advised him to see a Healer. As it was, she figured he would find comfort in her presence, and as he had yet to ask her to leave (although Lily wondered if he had the strength), she felt that her assumption was correct.

Remus took a ragged breath, and Lily's heart nearly broke. Leaning close to him, so to not be overheard, Lily whispered, "What are you going to do tomorrow night?"

One corner of Remus's mouth turned up in a humorless smile. "Harold bewitched the old shed out back to be unbreakable. I will be locked in there tomorrow afternoon."

"I really do hate how you have to be locked up like some criminal, but there is no other option, is there?"

"Not unless you, the Potions Princess, know of a magic turnip that will make me less werewolf and more trained Labrador." His tone lacked anger, this was an exchange they shared nearly every month. Lily would complain about him being locked away, he poked fun at her Potions skills and made up solutions to his problem. His most outlandish made-up potion idea involved an odd blend of doxy eggs, nightshade, and motor oil.

"It's horrible that a good person would be treated like a common criminal."

"You said so, yourself, that there is no other option."

"I know, but it is still horrible. Maybe, someday, there will be another way."

The pair grew silent, and Lily watched the collection of strangers dance and twirl in an eclectic assortment of wizard dress robes and Muggle finery. Through the dancers, she could see Dorcas and Sirius in the far corner, their heads bent together in a manner that screamed mischief. After shaking hands, the pair spun on their heels (an impressive maneuver for Dorcas in her heels) and marched in opposite directions, Dorcas toward Marlene and Emma, Sirius straight to James, who looked as though he was pleading with his mother. Sirius flashed his most charming smile at Elizabeth, who waved the boys off with a resigned laugh that carried over the music, and the whole group of students, grabbing Peter en route, headed straight for Remus and Lily. It was Sirius who spoke.

"We have been set free. To the cellar!"

Before Lily could really comprehend what was going on, she was being escorted to the cellar room that the girls were sharing. Shoes were kicked off, collars loosened, and jackets, ties, and hairpins removed. Lily threw some of the plush pillows from the beds onto the floor, and the teenagers reclined, James laying down with his head on Lily's lap.

Marlene spoke first. "So, whom do we credit with rescuing our sanity up there?"

Sirius gracefully leapt to his feet and took a flourished bow and gestured to Dorcas. "I cannot claim _all_ of the credit. The lovely Dorcas Meadowes helped in acquiring other...ah..._details_ of our escape plot."

"Other details?" Emma asked.

Dorcas raised her arm, revealing a bottle of firewhisky. "Details like this one."

Marlene's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get that?"

"Believe it or not, the House Elves."

"You asked the elves for liquor, Dorcas?" Peter asked. Dorcas nodded and Peter slapped a hand to his forehead. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Because you lack the capacity," deadpanned Remus. He was leaning his head against the baseboard of Lily's bed, eyes closed. His mouth was turned in a half-smile, the humor barely shining through his pain and exhaustion. Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Sirius rolled his eyes and took the firewhisky from Dorcas. "While Wormtail recovers, I make a motion for a little," he flipped the bottle in the air and caught it, "_game_."

Emma looked nervous, "Why don't I like the way he said that?" she asked Lily, who shrugged. If there was one thing one learned whilst spending time with the Marauders, it was to expect anything from Sirius Orion Black.

Sirius and Dorcas shared a sly, conspiratorial look. James was silent for a moment when realization dawned on his face. A big grin broke across his handsome face as he sat upright. "Oh, brilliant, Padfoot!"

The rest of the friends wore matching puzzled expressions (except Remus, who was really too tired to care). Marlene found her voice first.

"Can someone _please_ tell the rest of us lesser mortals _what_ is going on?"

The reply came in unison from Sirius, James, and Dorcas. "Spin the bottle."

"You're not serious!" laughed Lily.

"Actually, I'm-"

"Shut _up_, Sirius," replied everyone else at once.

Dorcas stood and retrieved a collection of shot glasses and an empty butterbeer bottle (Lily did not care to learn from where). "The rules are simple. We sit in a circle, boy by girl, and since there are eight of us, that will work out really well. We spin the butterbeer bottle. If, say, a girl spins it and it lands on a bloke, then you kiss. If a girl spins it and it lands on a girl, you get a drink. Normally, I am for kissing everyone, but I thought we could turn it into a drinking game."

"I can't believe I am doing this," moaned Emma as they arranged themselves into a circle. Lily sat beside James, with Sirius at her right. Beside Sirius was Marlene, then Remus, Emma, Peter, and Dorcas rounding things off on James's other side. Lily looked at her friend across the circle.

"Don't worry, Emma, what's the worst that can happen?"

Emma raised a perfect eyebrow (Lily rolled her eyes), "Really, Lily?"

"Never mind."

Dorcas slid the shot glasses around so that every pair shared one glass. Lily was sharing hers with Sirius, and she had a feeling Dorcas did that on purpose. Since Lily was already dating James, she would apparently be more comfortable sharing a glass with him. Honestly, Lily couldn't care less who she shared the glass with, as long as she did not end up with dragon pox.

Beside her, Sirius rubbed his hands together, that mischievous glint never leaving his eyes. "So, who's first."

Dorcas tossed the empty butterbeer bottle at him, which Sirius caught easily. "Thank you, Sirius, for volunteering." Sirius made a rude gesture, which made Emma gasp ("Such a prude," said Dorcas), and leaned forward to position the bottle in the middle and gave it a spin. Before it had a chance to slow down, Marlene stopped it with her hands.

"Oy, McKinnon!" exclaimed Sirius. "What did you have to go and do that for?"

Marlene didn't lift her hand. "Wands in, everyone. We don't want anyone cheating." She gave a pointed look at Peter, who blushed and looked at the ceiling. With grumbles from the guys (except Remus, who seemed too tired to really care either way), eight wands were tossed into the circle. Sparks erupted from a relatively short one that Lily suspected was Peter's, prompting Sirius and Marlene to duck, then all eight wands were gathered up by Marlene and placed onto Emma's bed.

When Marlene was settled back into her place, Sirius gave her a Look. "Can I spin now?"

"Go ahead."

Sirius gave an expert spin of the bottle. To Lily, it felt like forever before it appeared to slow down. The spinning made her dizzy as her eyes never left the neck of the bottle, but she couldn't look away. Once, in the summer before her fifth year, Petunia hosted a party when their parents went out of town for the weekend. Lily did what every little sister would do: threaten to tell Mum and Dad if Petunia didn't allow her to join. They played Spin the Bottle, and Lily ended up kissing two of the guys. Petunia said she cheated with "the m-word" and later told their parents that _Lily_ hosted the party that trashed the house. When Lily cleaned everything without complaint, she was exempted from any punishment. This didn't help their sisterly affection, but at least Petunia still got to sulk, which was as good as any punishment in Lily's mind.

The bottle slowed, and Lily groaned.

It was pointing directly at her. Sirius gave her his most debonair smile, and Lily almost laughed. To think that smile often had girls swooning at his feet and hanging on his every word. She always knew that Sirius Black was more handsome than he should be at seventeen, but he never affected her the way other blokes had in the past, or, more recently, the way James affected her.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, his gray eyes twinkling. "Wotcher, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, get on with it, Black." Sirius cupped her cheeks and kissed her full on the mouth (as though Lily expected any less from her boyfriend's best mate). In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that it was pleasant, but she was ready for it to be done and over with.

The game continued with a lot of laughter and drinking. A handful of rounds in, Emma was hiccuping delicately, and Dorcas was brooding (she had already had to kiss Peter three times). Lily and James got to share one kiss that Sirius had catcalled at, and Remus was dozing against Lily's bed. The highlight up to that point was a rather heated kiss Marlene shared with Sirius when the bottle selected him that caused the other girls to break into fits of giggles, in part fueled by the firewhisky. Lily suspected that Marlene may get what she wanted for Christmas, after all.

They all sat in companionable silence, relaxed by firewhisky and oncoming exhaustion, until a crash from upstairs instantly sobered them.

Remus, no longer dozing, locked his eyes on the ceiling. "Did that sound like breaking glass?"

Dorcas shrugged. "Perhaps the party is getting a little wild for them, too."

Another crash. James was immediately on his feet. "These are _my parents_ we are talking about! They don't _have _wild parties."

"That's our job!" exclaimed Sirius, his voiced lacking his usual irony. The alarm in his voice scared Lily.

They snatched up their wands and ran to the stairs just as the screams began.

* * *

><p>It was utter chaos in the Potter home. Curses and hexes flying everywhere, witches and wizards apparating in and out with resounding cracks. The house elves were chasing wizards in black robes and masks through the rooms with heavy pots and frightening knives nearly as long as the little elves were tall. Lily blocked a curse from a wizard she danced with earlier.<p>

"Oy! I'm on your side, you barmy git!" she shouted. Someone bumped into her, and she screamed and turned around, breathing a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Sirius. "Sirius, everyone is panicking and attacking blind! We are not safe here!"

"I know! Try to aim for the ones in the masks! Those are the Death Eaters!"

Marlene appeared beside Sirius, shooting a stunner at a Death Eater who was about to curse one of the house elves. "Bloody cowards! Hiding their identities," she scoffed, "Are they ashamed of their master? At least we are proud of what we fight for!" A burst of light grazed her shoulder, drawing blood. She looked at the gash, and her eyes flashed. "Oh, you are going to have to better than that if you want to send a McKinnon running!" She shot another stunner and ran into the fray.

"Marlene!" cried Lily. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running after her.

"Marlene is a big girl and a good witch, she will be fine! Find Remus and watch his back. He is too weak for this right now!" Sirius gave Lily's arm a shove. "Go!"

Lily ran off, hunched over to dodge as many curses as possible. Her heart was racing and hammering against her chest, and every breath felt like knives scraping at her lungs. Oblivious to the tears pouring down her face as the sounds of screams overwhelmed her, she focus on her objective. She had to find Remus.

"_Crucio!_"

Lily was suddenly overtaken with the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced. It was like being covered in acid and lit on fire, if she had to compare it to _something_. She tried to keep moving, but her body involuntarily contorted and she fell to the ground. It took all of her concentration not to drop her wand.

The Death Eater loomed over her. The expressionless mask was more horrifying than any monster. "Filthy mudblood," hissed a man's voice. He spat on her.

A jet of red light hit the Death Eater and he crumpled to the ground. The pain relinquished immediately, but Lily still felt as though sandpaper was being rubbed over her skin. A thin covering of sweat lingered over her body, and the air felt cool.

A hand entered her vision, she took it and got to her feet. It was Peter.

"Thanks, Pete," she said. "Good stunner."

Peter's cheeks turned pink, and he mumbled his thanks before running off. Lily turned and saw Remus, crumpled on the ground. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, so she got onto her hands and knees and crawled to his side. He was bleeding from a gash on his temple, but he was breathing steadily. She sighed in relief and pulled him under a nearby table. There, she would be able to protect both him and herself until things calmed down.

More cracking sounds broke through the chaos. Judging by the reactions of the Death Eaters (and their swift getaways), the Aurors had arrived. From her position half under a table, Lily could make out the intimidating form of Mad-Eye Moody. There was a young man beside him, as young and fresh as Moody was frightening. He had calm eyes and dark skin. Lily remembered him from her early years at Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

All of the Aurors were capturing Death Eaters too slow or injured to apparate in time, and others were darting about, accessing the condition of those fallen. Lily ducked under the table as stray curses flew about, but she was relieved to see that the worst was over. Beside her, Remus moaned, but remained unconscious. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and quickly used a healing spell on the cut on his head to stop the bleeding. It was a superficial cut, but Lily remembered that cuts on the head bled like one was dying. Remus had obtained worse during his more "furry" nights. Through a scorched hole in the table cloth, she searched for her friends. Emma was holding a cloth to Marlene's jaw, but they seemed otherwise unhurt. Dorcas, sporting a black eye and cut lip, was helping Kingsley revive stunned guests. Peter was sitting on a chair in the corner, shaking. The only two she could not find were Sirius and James.

Just as panic was beginning to set in, Moody reentered her line of sight. He walked up to Rufus Scrimgeour, current head of the Auror department. His voice was gravelly, and what he said turned Lily's blood to ice.

"It's Harold Potter, sir. He's dead."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: Sorry, but I have to start doing away with the parents eventually...as much as I would love to leave them alive, Harry has no one else to go to except the Dursleys after Lily and James are killed. :/ Thank you all, again, for being understanding about the delay, and I hope to get more done on this story, as well as on __Moonlight Serenade__. I am also starting another fic! CURSED INSPIRATION! Love you all! ~Nimue~_


	15. Not All Who Wander Are Lost

_Author's Note__: My most humble apologies, but life got in my way, and I put off updating or far too long. Please, enjoy this chapter, and I hope that it won't be so long between updates again. You know the drill, the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Not All Who Wander Are Lost<strong>

James couldn't believe his father was dead. From what the Aurors told him, it was an Avada Kedavra, so James tried to take some comfort in that. At least Harold Potter didn't have to suffer from his injuries. As for Elizabeth, she was hit by several stunners at once, and at least one more violent curse, so she was under close watch at St. Mungo's. While the Healers expected her to get a full recovery, the loss of her husband was a severe blow to her spirit.

The rest of the Christmas holiday went with little excitement. Remus was cleverly hidden during the full moon, and Lily and the guys did their best to keep the others ignorant. This helped to distract them all from the arrangements being made by the family solicitors concerning the estate and funeral services. Lily and Sirius stepped up to help James wherever possible. Whenever James was asked anything about his parents, his hazel eyes would grow distant, and he would retreat into himself. Lily hated it. She wanted the light to return to his eyes, to hear his laughter again. He had taken to spending time alone in his room, and refused to allow anyone in.

During dinner one night, James was absent again. Dorcas slammed her fist onto the table, upsetting several glasses. Emma immediately set to work cleaning the mess with her wand as the house-elves came bustling in.

"This is ridiculous! We are guests in _his_ house, for Merlin's sake! And he's locked in his room!"

"Dorcas," Remus said, calmly, "His father was killed, and his mother is not doing well. James is under a lot of stress. He is coping with it the best that he can."

"By shutting us out?" Dorcas countered.

Marlene sighed, "Remus didn't say he was dealing with it _well_, just that he was the best that he can. I know James, and he doesn't know how to deal with death like this. His grandparents were all gone when he was too young to understand."

Peter took another bite of his chicken. "Why don't we take him to St. Mungo's?"

Dorcas rolled her eyes and waved off his comment with her hand. "He doesn't need a Healer, Pete."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

It dawned on Lily what Peter meant. She slapped her hand against her forehead. "Of course! Why have we been so insensitive! James should go see his mother. He hasn't seen her since she was admitted several days ago, except for that short visit on Christmas, but she was asleep the whole time. They should be together right now."

Without another word, the friends got to their feet (Peter grabbing a chicken drumstick from the platter), and made their way through the manor to James's room. When they were at the door, Sirius pushed Lily to the front. His point was clear: Lily was to be the spokesperson.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. She looked over her shoulder, uncertainty in her eyes. The others all gestured at the door, Sirius whispering, "Keep trying!"

She knocked again, harder. Pressing her ear against the door, she could hear movement. "I know you're awake James," she said, her voice low but clear and pleading, "Please, don't shut us out, anymore." She could almost sense him on the other side of the door. In her mind's eye, she could see him standing there, resting his head on the heavy wood of the door, his hands, calloused from riding a broom and playing Quidditch, resting opposite where hers were. If the door wasn't there, she knew she would have had him in her arms. She could just barely hear him breathing unsteadily. He was crying.

Turning to her friends, she gave an apologetic smile. "Could you go downstairs, please? I think I should talk to him alone."

Dorcas and Sirius exchanged suggestive looks, but before they could say anything inappropriate, the others shuffled them off. Marlene smiled understandably. "We'll be in the living room."

"Thanks, Marles."

As soon as they were gone, Lily knocked again. "James. It's Lily. The others are gone. Please, let me in."

There was a moment's pause, and the door opened about an inch. Lily wrapped her fingers around the door, applying light pressure to guide it open. James resisted for a moment, but Lily was able to make her way into his room easily.

It was a mess, but in a perfectly James sort of way. Quidditch supplies and magazines were scattered about, some sweet wrappers, and a few articles of clothing. The furniture was luxurious and masculine, but still completely James. Lily perched on the side of the huge bed (which was immensely comfortable, she noticed) and patted the rumpled duvet next to her to signal to him to sit down beside her.

No sooner had he sat down, he was clinging to Lily, sobbing uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back like her mother did for her when she was little. She said nothing. He needed this, to get it out of his system. Lily just knew that being there with him said more than words ever could at that moment. James had put himself into solitary for four days, only coming out to take care of Remus and to visit his mother on Christmas.

Lily did not know for how long they sat there, James gathered in her arms, but after a while, his sobs quieted down to hiccups to silence. She was starting to think that he was asleep when he spoke.

"What am I going to do, Lily?"

Resting her chin on his head, she emulated the no-nonsense tone that her mother would use when she needs to be strong for someone. "Well, for starters, you are going with us to St. Mungo's tonight to see your mother. She needs you. As for right now, we are going to get some food in you. Prilla!" The little house else appeared with a plate of sandwiches and a mug of hot butterbeer. She put them both on a side table and disappeared with a crack before Lily could thank her. Lily lifted James up so that she could look him in the eye. "And don't you go telling me that you aren't hungry. You need to eat _something_ besides sweets and biscuits."

She let James eat a few sandwiches in silence. Leaning back onto her elbows, she looked around the room. There were photos everywhere. Photos of famous Quidditch players, photos of the other Marauders, newer photos with her and the girls…

Lily's eyes stopped on a photo, framed in silver, on his cluttered desk. Letting James eat, she climbed off the tall bed and went to the desk, where she picked up the picture. It was a photo of her, taken during what she thinks was sixth year. She was sitting under the willow tree by the lake, reading a book. Occasionally, she would look out towards the lake and smile, combing her fingers through her hair. A breeze made the long boughs of the tree sway serenely, and caught the pages of the book and her long hair. The photo was obviously taken in secret, because her face was hardly visible until she turned her head to look at the lake. Lily could vaguely remember that day. It was during exams week, and she was taking a break to read _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite novel, at her favorite place on school grounds. Somehow, James got a photo of that moment, and he kept it framed on his desk. Her first instinct was to be angry, but she was, instead, oddly touched by it. It was a rare calm moment during the most stressful week of the school year. The serenity of the photo was contagious. She smiled, setting the picture back into its place.

She returned to James's side. Their eyes met for a moment, and she cradled his face in her hands. Without breaking eye contact, she leaned in. It must have been on both of their minds, because James met her lips halfway. They kissed like the world would end if they didn't. Lily laced her fingers into his hair, and his hands were everywhere. Her back, her leg (which was braced beside him, leaving her in a half-kneeling-half-standing position), grasping her backside. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she traced her fingers over his chest and arms, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her fingertips and the soft fabric of his shirt. One of James's hands traveled up her side and cupped her breast. The world was spinning. Nothing else existed. There were only James and Lily. The only sounds were the sounds of their breathing and their thundering hearts. When James lifted her up onto his bed and onto her back, she barely noticed. She was living in the moment, something she rarely did. Lily preferred to have a plan, spontaneity wasn't her forté.

The feeling of James's weight pressing her into the soft mattress was enough to make her world suddenly stop on its axis. She fought to regain her sanity, to bring herself back to reality, but it was so easy to lose herself in him. To forget about the upcoming war, the tension between Purebloods and Muggleborns, and to forget about death and things ending. In James's arms, Lily could escape the real world and never return.

James took her lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly, and she was nearly undone. Vaguely, she thought she heard a knocking sound. James moved from her lips to her cheek, and then her neck, and she heard the sound again.

Someone was definitely at the door, knocking.

Reality came rushing back to Lily like a tidal wave. A freezing cold tidal wave. Gently pushing on his shoulders, she wriggled out from under a still-dazed James and stood, accessing (and repairing) her disheveled appearance in a full length mirror by the bed. She looked as though she had just been thoroughly kissed, but at least she manage to straighten her clothes and hair.

The knocking continued.

"All right, I'm coming." Lily opened the door, just a crack, to see Sirius on the other side. Judging by his expression, he knew exactly why Lily was delayed in answering his summons. "Is there something you need, Black? I thought I told you to wait downstairs."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why am I always 'Black' when I have interrupted something potentially interesting?"

"Because you're a regular thorn in my side."

Sirius nudged the door with his shoulder and slithered passed Lily into the room. "While we are on the subject of 'thorns,' Lily-flower, I thought we were waiting for James to come downstairs so we can go to St. Mungo's, not for him to...ah..._deflower_ you."

Lily blushed to the roots of her hair. "There was not going to be any 'deflowering,' Black."

"At least not with you in the house, you stupid dog," came James's muffled response from his still-facedown position on the bed, his face pressed into the plush duvet. Sirius practically flounced across the room and leapt onto the bed, causing James to bounce into the air from the force, landing with a grunt.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you _want_, Sirius?"

Sirius was now lounging on James's bed, as though he had been there the entire time. "So demanding! We were just getting restless downstairs, and we wanted to make sure that we weren't missing anything. I believe it is safe to assume that we _were_, just not in the way we thought," he quirked a sly smile. "Not that I am complaining, my ginger flower."

Lily blushed darker, if that was even possible. She sputtered some noises that could not be described as English, sighed, then perched herself on the edge of the bed, her back ramrod straight.

Sirius just chuckled good-naturedly at her discomfort. "Actually, Marlene noticed the time, and if we want to be able to see Liz, we are going to need to get a move on."

James hit him with a pillow, which only made him laugh harder. "All right, you pain in the arse, let's go see my mum."

* * *

><p>St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was located, hidden, behind an old, decrepit department store in the heart of London. Emma, whose mother was a Healer, knew all the tricks on how to enter, and Lily found herself surprised to note that it was not completely unlike any Muggle hospital she had been in before (she once broke her arm while climbing a tree when she was seven, and her mother was occasionally admitted for severe asthma and other lung issues). It smelled the same, clean and vaguely of antiseptic and mint, and everything was pristine white accented with shades of soft green. Emma led them all straight to the Fourth Floor (labeled "Spell Damage") to visit Elizabeth. "It is the only place they would put her," she explained to Lily. Remus got Elizabeth's room number from a Healer, and they quickly followed Emma through the long hallways of the ward. The teens all chatted lightheartedly, or at least as lightheartedly as they could be under the circumstances, except for James, who was staring straight ahead in stony silence. Lily, noticing this, reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. When he caught her gaze, she offered him a comforting smile.<p>

It still surprised Lily how comfortable she was with James Potter. At this time the previous year, the thought of being this close to him would have sent her into fits of hysterical laughter, and probably the temptation of violence. She smiled in spite of herself. James raised his eyebrows at her wistful expression, and she resisted the urge to laugh.

Before she was recovered from her sudden giddiness, they arrived at the room Elizabeth Potter was staying in. Lily could see the passing looks of surprise on her friends, quickly hidden behind falsely bright smiles or well-schooled passive masks. Only Peter had to stare at his shoes to not stare at James's mother.

Mrs. Potter had _aged_. Her once perfect black curls was now liberally streaked with gray (and even more wild than usual), and her eyes seemed more tired, as though the fire was going out. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily noticed Emma discretely wipe a tear from her eye. There was a familiar tightening within her own throat as she felt her heart breaking for this woman who had lost her soulmate.

Elizabeth smiled at the group and reached out her hand to James, who took it quickly. Quietly, the others exchanged a knowing glance and backed out of the room to give them privacy (Dorcas grabbing an oblivious Peter, who was still staring at his shoes). They leaned against the wall in the hallway for what seemed like hours in stunned silence.

It was Peter who broke the spell upon them. "Why don't we go upstairs to the tea room for biscuits?"

"Oh, bugger off, Pete." This came from Marlene, almost like a bark. "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

Peter grumbled something unintelligible, but Lily had a feeling it was something of an apology. Sirius slid his back down the wall so he was sitting on the floor, knees up, with his face in his hands, more distressed than Lily has ever seen him (and considering the prank he once tried to pull on Severus that involved Remus's lycantrophy that almost destroyed his friendship with James, that spoke volumes to Lily). Marlene sat beside him and draped her arm about his shoulders. The others joined them. Emma started to cry delicately into a lace handkerchief.

_They seem like such a unit_, thought Lily. They all knew Mrs. Potter, either personally or through their parents. They were all brought up in the wizarding world, and Lily never felt more like an outsider than in that moment. She had only known the Potters for a mere handful of days, and now she was faced with so much sorrow. She felt inadequate. That she wasn't doing enough for them. She mourned for Harold Potter, she sympathized with Elizabeth, James, and the others, but she didn't feel as though it was enough. It was overwhelming.

Suddenly, Lily got to her feet. The air felt too thick, too suffocating. "I-I have to go," she stammered. Without giving the others a chance to process the outburst, let alone respond, she bolted down the corridor, the click of her heels echoing off the walls.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't know how long she walked. As soon as she got outside of St. Mungo's, she still felt trapped, so she started walking. With no destination in mind, Lily just allowed her feet to carry her while she focused on breathing and steadying her heart rate, oblivious to the storefronts and passersby as she moved on. It was cold out, with a wind that raced along the street, tangling her hair and chilling her to the bone. She embraced it, allowed her to blow the negativity off of her, picturing the feelings of intrusion and inadequacies billowing behind her like leaves off a tree. She knew that her friends would be worried about her, but she had her wand and her knowledge of the Muggle world, so she could take care of herself. Lily felt guilty for running away from her friends, especially James. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her hair from her eyes and, for the first time, actually looked at her surroundings.<p>

She was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Instantaneously, it felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders. _My feet brought me here,_ she thought. _I have to belong to this world._ She smiled a watery smile as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and entered the old pub. Tom, the innkeeper, was behind the bar and he smiled warmly at her as she sat down and removed her gloves. Without a word, he placed a steaming mug of mulled cider in front of her. Murmuring her thanks, she wrapped her hands around the mug, relishing in its comforting warmth as she took a sip.

Tom chuckled as he wiped down the counter. "If you want something a little stronger, Ginger, just say the word. You look as though you've had quite the day."

In spite of herself, Lily laughed softly. "No, thank you. This is perfect. It's just what I needed." She was not lying, either. When she was little, her mother would always make hot apple cider for her daughters after they had a stressful day of school, or after playing in the snow. It warmed her from the inside out, and was as comforting as a blanket. The addition of Tom's mulling spices added to the calming smells of her memories. She allowed the nostalgia to settle in and help her relax.

Several minutes and two more mugfuls of mulled cider later, she heard a small commotion outside.

"Guys, I _told_ you. She's gone. She's seventeen and probably apparated somewhere to sort her thoughts out. I know Lily, and sometimes she just needs time by herself to think." Dorcas's voice carried through the thick walls of the inn. A moment later, she heard the tinny tinkle of the bell that hung by the front door.

"Let's at least get a drink and warm up. Then we can keep looking for _LILY_!" Sirius shouted when he said Lily's name, as he had noticed her sitting at the bar. Dorcas, Marlene, and Sirius ran at her, nearly knocking her off her stool as they hugged her all at once.

"Goodness, give her room to breathe." _Oh, Emma, always the voice of reason_, thought Lily thankfully. From a small gap between Sirius and Marlene, Lily could see Emma, Peter, and James hovering nearby.

Her eyes locked onto James's, and she shoved her way free of the others and ran to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him quickly on the lips and hugging him tightly. Behind her, she heard Sirius scoff. "Why didn't I get such a good greeting?"

Lily could feel James smile into her hair. "Sod off, Padfoot."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: Sorry again for the late update! I won't make any guarantees or estimations concerning when the next will be, so please bear with me!_


	16. Is This a School or a Zoo?

_Author's Note__: I have had some messages about if I am pairing up Marlene and Sirius. Honestly, I haven't decided yet if they are going to be a couple, or if Marlene is just going to have her way with Sirius and both of them will move on. Since I didn't alter Marlene's last name from the one she had at her death (same with Dorcas), they don't marry (although I see Dorcas as the sort who would keep her maiden name for work, married or not!), so I can have it go either way, especially since Sirius never marries, either. Who knows? As for now, I am just going to keep playing with them. Oh, and they (and the world they live in) belong to JKR, not me._

_This is a long one, so I hope it makes up for the inconsistent updates! I had originally planned to split some of these events over two chapters, but my chapters are generally rather short and I thought there was no better time than the present to change that. I hope you enjoy it, there is some Marauder fun involved!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Is This a School or a Zoo?<strong>

Elizabeth Potter returned home just before the start of term with a clean bill of health from the Healers of St. Mungo's. While she was not attacking the world with the same gusto that she had before the holidays, she seemed quite recovered. She was able to finalize all the funeral arrangements, and a private service was held a few days before term. With his mother finally home, James started to seem more like himself.

It did, however, take lots of persuasion and coercion to convince James to leave his mother alone to return to school, including the promise to be allowed to throw Lily an extravagant eighteenth birthday party at the end of the month.

"But, I'm already seventeen, Sirius. Eighteen isn't a big thing for wizards. I don't _need_ a big party!" Lily had protested when Sirius had used her quickly approaching birthday as leverage one night at dinner the night before they were to catch the train back (Elizabeth was resting upstairs). She was confident that James had already relented to their way of thinking before Sirius made his suggestion.

Sirius had waved her words aside. "Dear Lily-flower, eighteen _is_ a 'big thing' for Muggles, and you're Muggleborn! That's enough reason for me."

James raised his glass in a salute, Sirius looking smug. Someone getting over a head cold was a "enough reason" for James Potter and Sirius Black to throw a party.

Lily sighed defeatedly. _Honestly_. "Fine. But no alcohol around underage kids!"

Sirius and James slapped a high five. Lily buried her face in her hands and groaned.

While the Mauraders, Marlene, and Dorcas chatted about party plans, ("No! We are _NOT_ having it at the shrieking shack, Dorcas!" exclaimed Remus.) Lily's attention was directed to the window, where a tapping sound had distracted her. A large owl was tapping his beak on the window, a letter tied to its leg. As it did not seem as though anyone else had noted its presence (except Emma, who was also watching it), Lily stood from the table and relieved it of the letter before it flew off into the sunset.

Professor McGonagall's tidy, no-nonsense handwriting was instantly recognizable as Lily read her own name on the front of the envelope, written above James's address (She liked how her name looked paired with his address, and she ignored the sentiment. That was not important). Using a butter knife to break the wax seal, she read over McGonagall's letter.

_Miss Evans,_

_As per your Head Girl duties, your services are necessary as tutor_  
><em>in the subject of Charms upon your return to school. Your pupil will be Alice Perks,<em>  
><em>sixth year Gryffindor student. Any information regarding scheduling will<em>  
><em>be at your discretion.<em>

_Best regards,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>  
><em>Head of Gryffindor House<em>

When she lifted her eyes from the parchment, she was surprised to see everyone was staring at her. Refolding the missive and setting it beside her plate, she shrugged at her friends. "What? I can't get letters?"

James's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "At _my_ house?"

He did not need to sound so put out by it. Men were _so_ obtuse.

"The boy has a point, Lils," agreed Marlene. "Who would know to send you a letter here?"

"Professor McGonagall, of course."

"_McGonagall?_" This from seven voices at varying levels of volume and confusion.

Emma looked concerned, "Nothing is wrong, is it?"

Lily smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Just Head stuff."

"Why didn't I get one, then?" James looked disgruntled by the idea of exclusion.

"She has enlisted me as a tutor, is all. Charms. I am sure if it was in Transfiguration, it would have been you. I'm rubbish at Transfiguration."

Dorcas snorted indelicately. "Rubbish? You got an E on your O.W.L., Lil. If that is rubbish, how were your Charms scores?"

Lily squirmed uncomfortably, weakly mumbling, "I test well," as response, much to the amusement of the others.

"Who are you tutoring?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, who is actually rubbish at _Charms_?" added Peter incredulously.

Sirius scoffed. "You, perhaps, Pete?" Peter turned red and busied himself in his roast beef. Everyone knew Peter did not score high enough to continue Charms after his O.W.L.s. He just barely did not make it, but only just.

Lily raised her eyebrows (both, as she never could get just one to go up, and hated how everyone else could), and decided to have a spot of fun. "Peter, how do you know it isn't you?"

Peter grew more uncomfortable as Sirius let out his barking laugh. "Oh, Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye, "it _is_ ole' Wormtail, isn't it?"

"I never understood that nickname," mumbled Marlene.

"No, it isn't Peter," sighed Lily.

"Yeah, I'm not even taking Charms this year." He paused. "Wait…you mean to say there is someone worse than me at Charms?"

"Sure. Alice Perks. You know, Frank Longbottom's girlfriend."

"Alice?" Emma sounded doubtful. "That can't be right. She got an 'O' her O.W.L. She has always been good in her classes."

Lily shrugged a shoulder. "She must be struggling now if she needs me."

Dorcas made a huffing sound. "She's cracking under the pressure."

Marlene scoffed. "_She's _cracking? This coming from the witch who had a panic attack the first _week_ of sixth year when faced with the _concept_ of nonverbal defensive spells?"

"Low blow, Marles. Low."

Marlene simply smiled like a cat with cream. Before the pair could start really bickering, Remus steered the conversation back to party planning (to Lily's exasperation), and that conversation continued through dessert.

* * *

><p>Lily's feet had hardly made it onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station after an uneventful train ride when the small form of Alice Perks was standing directly in front of her.<p>

Alice was petite and reminded Lily of Muggle illustrations of fairies. Her mousey brown hair was cropped short and framed a round, friendly face. Her eyes were large and chocolate brown, and really added to her innocent appearance. She was a vessel of energy, bouncing from one foot to the other. She looked younger than sixteen, but looks could be deceiving. Lily knew that Alice had top marks in Defense and had already caught the eye of the Auror department. Lily was, once again, surprised that she was in need of any tutoring. As it was, Alice could probably tutor _Lily_, at least in Defense. Alice Perks was a force of nature. Standing before her, still fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot, Alice's musical voice lilted through the din, carrying easily.

"Hey, Lily, can we talk?"

"Sure." Lily waved her friends ahead with assurances that she will catch up at dinner. Alice led her into a carriage where Frank Longbottom and Mary MacDonald, another sixth year, were already seated. Lily greeted the pair and was barely seated when Alice started speaking nervously. And fast. Lily struggled to keep up.

"So, Lily, I am sure that Professor McGonagall already contacted you. I got my letter yesterday. It's really embarrassing, but I am absolutely horrid with nonverbal spells in all of my classes, but since Charms is the easiest, it makes the most sense to tutor me there, and I can apply the theories and practices to my other classes once I have a grasp of it. I really want to be an Auror after Hogwarts, so I need to do well now, and I feel like such a bint to need tutoring with such aspirations! I was hoping that you had a free period tomorrow so we can get started right away!"

Alice smiled brightly at the end of her monologue, unfazed that she managed to say the whole thing in less than thirty seconds. Lily blinked at her, her mind spinning as it struggled to process everything (she felt she was still mentally only halfway through the whole thing). She had never experienced Alice when she (Alice) was so full of nervous energy. Usually the younger girl was amiable and cheerful, but when flustered, Alice spoke quickly and had a tendency to ramble. Shooting a quick glance at Frank and Mary, Lily noticed that they were holding back laughter and hiding smiles behind their hands, and she had the suspicion that this version of Alice was commonplace.

"Err...right….tomorrow…," Lily stammered, forcing her mind to focus after the sixteen-year-old whirlwind that is Alice Perks. Luckily, her mind took over and her schedule came forward on it's own accord. Monday was Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and since Lily was not taking Muggle Studies, she had a free period immediately following lunch and relayed this information to Alice.

"Brilliant!" she replied, clapping her hands together. "I'm free then, too! We can use one of the empty classroom on the third floor, or if the weather is fair enough, we can go outside!"

"Perhaps going outside in the cold will give you the incentive to get it right," Mary intercepted, barely-concealed laughter making her voice uneven. "Practice those warming charms, Alice!"

They settled on after lunch for their first session of tutoring right as the carriage pulled up to the castle.

* * *

><p>After a dull Charms class ("Let's refresh after holidays!") and a near-disastrous incident in Herbology where Jackie Smith got attacked by the Venomous Tenactula (much to Dorcas and Marlene's amusement), Lily was looking forward to sitting down for lunch and the prospect of working with Alice on her favorite subject.<p>

"Well, she should have done her makeup before class," Emma had rationalized. Lily agreed, but figured that she should be good Head Girl and set an example by not laughing (she was proud of her restraint) and helping Jackie (however reluctantly) remove herself from the violent foliage. Jackie thanked Lily by attempting to trip her into falling into the same tentacula on her way back to her seat. Luckily for Lily, both James and Sirius happened to be sitting at the desk closest to the plant and they caught her easily.

After the drama with the tentacula, Herbology passed slowly (more review). When the class was finally released for lunch, Lily barely registered a kiss on the cheek from James before the Marauders vanished from the greenhouse.

"Where are the guys going?" she asked Marlene.

Marlene shrugged. She and Dorcas had been sitting in front of James and Sirius. "They were whispering the whole lesson and passing notes to Remus and Peter."

"Psh. The buggers were planning something and were deliberately excluding us!" Dorcas looked particularly pouty with her arms crossed in front of her chest as they all left for lunch.

"Dorcas, they weren't deliber-"

"Sod off, Marles, _lighting my notes on fire_ was pretty damned deliberate."

Lily groaned. "Ugh, it probably has something to do with Jackie trying to knock me into that stupid plant after I helped her out. It wasn't a big deal. James and Remus could get in trouble. They are supposed to be examples."

"What about Peter and Sirius, Lils?" asked Emma. "They could get in as much trouble as James and Remus."

"I think Lily is implying that there is no hope left for them and no one expects less than mischief."

"Err...no, Marles, that is not what I meant at all!" Lily cried in mock outrage. Marlene threw her arm around Lily's shoulder and steered her towards the Great Hall for guys were nowhere to be seen when they reached the table. Trying desperately not to let that bother her, Lily focussed on filling her plate. She was reaching for the pumpkin juice when someone spoke behind her, startling her into almost upsetting the pitcher all over the table.

"Hi, Lily!"

"Merlin on a popsicle stick!" exclaimed Lily, setting the pumpkin juice pitcher right at the last possible second. "Alice, don't sneak up on a person like that!"

Alice looked contrite and climbed onto the bench beside Lily. Marlene was chuckling as she filled her own plate. She raised an eyebrow (Lily glared at her) and chuckled.

"'Merlin on a popsicle stick,' Lils?"

"Bugger off, Marlene."

"That's a rather...ah..._interesting_ mental image," said Dorcas, smiling slyly.

"That's vile, Dorcas."

"You're the one that said it, Lily."

"I was surprised! I'm not precisely poetic when taken off-guard!"

Emma, who was sitting on Lily's right, leaned forward and captured Alice's eye. "All right, Alice?"

Social by nature, Alice brightened at Emma's greeting. "Brilliant. I'm excited to get started! I love Charms! _Accio sandwich_!" A ham sandwich instantly flew into her outstretched hand.

Marlene shot Lily a look and pointed at Alice with her spoon. "_She_ needs tutoring?"

Alice shrugged, looking completely innocent. Sitting down beside Lily, she held up her free hand and held her thumb and index finger about a half inch apart. "Just a pinch. I'm positively _beastly_ at nonverbal spells, and I am _sure_ to fail everything if I don't figure them out soon!"

Dorcas's face took on a queer expression. "I've never heard someone sound so cheerful at the prospect of failing."

"Good for you, Alice," Emma said, "With that attitude, I can't imagine you doing anything you don't want to." Alice beamed at the praise.

After eating their fill, Lily and Alice took refuge in an empty classroom on the third floor for tutoring. Lily had decided to start small to gauge exactly how much Alice needed to catch up on, so the younger girl was set to work attempting to silently levitate one of Lily's spare quills across a desk.

After the first caught fire, the second shot like a rocket into the far wall (Alice had sneezed), and the last one stayed frustratingly stationary on the desk, Lily determined that teaching Alice Perks nonverbal spells for going to be a tough undertaking. They still had afternoon lessons, so Lily sent Alice on her way with plans to meet on Friday evenings, as well as Monday afternoons.

When Lily finally collapsed on her bed that evening, she was exhausted. Transfiguration was more review, and she broke the tip of her best quill furiously taking notes, filling in the gaps in her memory. Transfiguration was the subject she most struggled with, so she wanted to make sure she really understood everything, although she was starting to despair over the dwindling amount of her writing instruments.

Grace, Emma, and Marlene were already in the dormitory (Jackie had taken over the bathroom _again_ and they were all waiting their turn) when Lily made it back. Trying not to think of the alarmingly low amount of quills remaining in her trunk, Lily asked after the guys.

Dorcas flounced onto Lily's bed with a bit more drama than was really necessary (Lily bounced on the mattress). "We haven't seen them except in class, and my notes are still being ignored."

"At least they didn't light these are fire," mentioned Emma, her voice encouraging.

"Yeah, Dorcas! I think you're finally getting through to them!" mocked Marlene.

Shooting the blonde a quick glare, Dorcas continued to complain about being excluded from "Marauder plans" and how she was "practically an honorary member" when Emma spoke over her. "How was tutoring, Lily?"

"I need more quills. When is the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"They haven't announced it, yet," answered Marlene. She tossed a pillow at Dorcas to silence her rants (the latter was rambling about something concerning the house elves and the subpar quality of the onion soup at lunch) before adding, "And you're dodging the question, as usual."

"Lils, you really need to stop that." Dorcas relocated the pillow beneath her head, her rantings forgotten.

"I'm not dodging! That's how tutoring went! I was testing her using my spare quills, and I lost two in the process."

"Is she really that awful?" Emma was sympathetic.

"No, it's just that she can't seem to get the nonverbal spells. She ends up losing control. I'm just incredibly short on quills now."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Jackie shrieking from the bathroom. Lily cried out in surprise, Dorcas started so violently that she nearly kicked Emma, and Marlene actually fell off the bed (her curses were drowned out by Jackie's continued screams). Lily could faintly hear a commotion stirring downstairs, and she cautiously approached the bathroom door. Before she could knock, however, the door was flung open, and Jackie appeared barely covered by her bathrobe, tears pouring down her face.

"A rat! There is a rat in the bathroom! I barely got out before it could come after me!"

"Wha...what?" Lily was speechless. What was a rat doing in their bathroom? "Marlene, Dorcas, hush!" she scolded, they were red-faced and roaring in laughter. Lily turned for Jackie, but the other girl was nowhere to be seen. She must have fled the room in her bathrobe.

She wasn't sure if Jackie was a bloody coward or wanting the attention of appearing half-naked in the Common Room. Probably a bit of both.

As Marlene and Dorcas were still howling, and Emma was actively trying to quiet them without using her wand (which Lily saw as much more effective), Lily drew her wand and stepped into the humid bathroom. Sure enough, laying on the toilet was a large, squeaking white rat.

If Lily didn't know any better, she would have thought it was _laughing_. That was ridiculous. Rats didn't laugh, right?

Not sensing any threat from the odd rodent, she pocketed her wand and set her arms akimbo. What was she going to _do_ with it? It did not look very threatening. In fact, she wondered what it did to scare Jackie so badly. She sighed, and approached it. As she got closer, the rat stopped it laugh-squeaking and watched her.

"Well, little rat, while I commend your success in scaring the wits out of the girl who has made my life hell for over six years," (the rat squeaked) "I am going to have to release you outside." Lily extended her arm to pick the rat up, but it saved her the effort by climbing into her hand. "Okay, that was easy," she said to herself.

When she reentered the dormitory, rat in hand (it was not even squirming), Marlene and Dorcas had calmed down, and Emma still looked concerned. When all three pairs of eyes were on her, Lily held up the rat in explanation.

"Meet the evil attack-rat."

The rat squeaked. It sounded almost proud.

"I like it already," said Dorcas.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Emma.

Lily shrugged. "I am going to bring it outside. Would you lot like to come along in case he escapes and we have to catch it again?" The rat squeaked again, as though in protest.

"I think you offended it, Lils."

"You can't offend a _rat_, Marles."

Apparently, the rat disagreed. It was practically glaring at Lily with its beady eyes.

Together, they marched into the Common Room. Jackie was crying in a corner, surrounded by sympathetic students, although none above sixth year. She knew it, too, if the glares she occasionally shot towards the occupants of the seventh year boy's dormitory was any indication. James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank were joined by Alice and Mary by the fireplace. James and Sirius were laughing.

Lily, suddenly suspicious, walked up behind the couch. She held out the hand holding the rat, who squeaked.

"This would not be any of your doing, would it?"

James did not need to ask who Lily was speaking to. Seeing the rat held firmly in her grasp, he burst into wild laughter. Sirius had to answer her question.

"It just might be, Evans."

"Why am I only 'Evans' when you have done something wrong?"

Sirius must have remembered their exchange in James's bedroom when he replied, "Touché."

Remus sat up from his position of lying on the floor. "She _did _nearly push you into a Venomous Tentacula. This prank was harmless."

"Where's Peter?" asked Emma. She was straining her neck to see if Peter was hiding in a corner somewhere.

Sirius started coughing. Frank casually hit him on the back.

"Peter is studying in the library," answered James after a moment, sounding smug.

"What does Peter have to do with anything?" Lily started to absently pet the rat that she was now holding close to her chest to keep from dropping it. Sirius started coughing harder. "Do you need some water, Sirius?"

Dorcas conjured a glass and charmed some water into it with a quick _Aguamenti_ charm. After passing it to a red-faced Sirius, she turned to Remus. "How did you get it into our bathroom without triggering the alarm or being seen?"

Remus shrugged, amusement lighting his brown eyes. "We put it on the staircase and hoped it didn't get lost."

Lily stopped petting the rat, who let out a protesting squeak. "That's all?" At his nod, she looked at the critter. "Well, you're a smart one, aren't you?" It squeaked.

Emma stepped forward and put her hand on Lily's arm. "Lily, if we are going to make it back before curfew, we need to get going."

James sat up on the sofa, alert and no longer laughing. "Where are you going?"

The girls were already on their way to the portrait hole, so Lily spoke over her shoulder. "We're releasing the little guy into the forrest, of course. We can't _keep_ him."

"Willow has always like to chase rats," added Emma. "I don't want her to kill it."

There was a scuffle as Sirius, James, and Remus scrambled from their comfortable positions and all but ran to their sides, leaving Frank, Alice, and Mary looking bewildered in their wake.

"We'll join you!" announced Sirius.

"Why?" Dorcas's tone was dry with suspicion.

James draped his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Just in case you lot stumble across some Slytherins again."

Marlene bristled. "What? You don't think we can take care of ourselves?"

Lily hushed her. "If we come across any Slytherins, they are not going to try anything. At least not before curfew when there are any number of witnesses about." She turned to the guys. "Feel free to come along, if you want, but it isn't going to be like your usual trips out, I'm sure."

James raised an eyebrow. "And how would _you_ know what our 'usual trips' are like, Lily?"

"There are always rumors, James Potter, and my imagination works just fine, thank you very much."

The rat squeaked.

Due to the closeness of curfew, the group moved quickly through the castle to the grounds. As the sun sank towards the horizon, the shadows cast out by the tree of the Forbidden Forrest stretched long across the still-brown lawns of the grounds. A spiral of smoke was coming from the chimney at Hagrid's hut, and Lily could just make out the faint, rhythmic sounds of food being chopped. In the distance, she could hear the owls hooting in the Owlery as she led the way to the edges of the forrest. Kneeling down, she placed the rat on the ground, and it sat up on its haunches and looked at her.

"Go on," she urged. The rat looked at them for a moment longer before running off into the night.

As they were walking back to the castle, Sirius turned to face Lily and walked backwards. "You know, this little prank against Jackie has two parts."

"You're going to fall on your arse if you keep walking that way."

Sirius waved her off. "No, I won't. Anyway, the prank still has a second part. Since no one got hurt on Phase One, and Phase Two is equally harmless. So, we'd all appreciate it if you don't go all Head Girl on us and...ah..._rat_ us out before Phase Two, Lily-Flower."

"That pun was awful, Black, and I hope you understand that," mumbled Dorcas, shivering against the chill. Sirius simply shrugged and continued walking in reverse.

"What about it, Lily-Flower? Let us have our spot of fun?"

"You do know that you always call me 'Lily-Flower' when you want something?"

James squeezed her shoulders in a one-armed hug. "Please, Lily. We swear that no one will get hurt."

Lily sighed and looked at the stars, now freely visible across the velvety sky. "I can't _believe_ that you are asking my _permission _to pull a prank on Jackie Smith."

Sirius, now walking properly again, called over his shoulder, "Not really asking permission, more than asking you not to tell anyone it was us."

Remus jogged a few steps to walk in line with Lily and James. "After that whole thing in the greenhouses today, she deserves a little good-natured hell."

"I can't believe you're supporting this, Remus," said Emma. "You're a _prefect_."

Remus smiled, and Lily almost laughed at how mischievous he looked. She refrained, though, as she cannot show support such things on principle. "Marauder through and through, Emma," Remus said.

When they got to the entrance to the castle, Remus gently grabbed Lily's right arm (James still held fast to her left side), and Sirius stood in front of her. The trio stared at her expectantly.

Lily sighed again and raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll say nothing. However, if someone gets hurt, deal's off."

"Fair enough," said Sirius.

They made it back to the Common Room with minutes to spare. Peter must have rushed to make it back from the library before curfew, Lily mused, he had seemed very out of breath when they joined him in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>The week felt horribly anticlimactic to Lily after the excitement with the rat on Monday. This was even with busy Wednesday evening rounds with the Ravenclaw fifth year prefect (they uncovered several rather amorous students and two dueling second years), and Alice's tutoring on Friday (Lily lost another quill and decided to ask Professor Flitwick for a box of regular non-quill-quality feathers to practice with). Lily awoke on Saturday with an odd feeling that something significant was going to happen. Shaking it off, she set about her morning routine before going down to breakfast.<p>

About forty minutes later, Lily, joined by Emma, made it to the Great Hall (Dorcas and Marlene wanted a lie in) to near pandemonium.

Students were standing everywhere (and on everything), trying to get a look at something going on near the Slytherin table. The noise was stifling, with students' laughter and general chatter mixing with Professor McGonagall trying to keep the peace. At one point, Lily caught a glimpse of the source of the excitement through a gap in the crowd.

Jackie Smith, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were all standing before Professor McGonagall. Jackie looked furious, James and Remus were calm, and McGonagall seemed rather annoyed. Lily grabbed Emma's hand and maneuvered her way through the throng. Being Head Girl had it's benefits. The crowd, seeing Lily, stepped aside to let her through. James was speaking when they reached the scene.

"Professor, it's Saturday, and it seems nice enough, can't it just hang about for now? If it doesn't leave by tomorrow afternoon, we can bring it to Hogsmeade. One of the kids there will take it."

Curious as to what "it" was, Lily lowered her gaze to Jackie's feet. Sitting there, panting and looking pretty pleased with itself, was a large and shaggy black dog.

_What_ was with the animals around Hogwarts this week?

And _why_ were they flocking to Jackie Smith?

Emma stepped up behind Lily and whispered in her ear, "This must be Phase Two."

Professor McGonagall looked at the dog again. It lolled its shaggy head over to look at her. Lily could almost hear the older woman's resolve slipping. The dog _was_ charming. "All right, Potter, but you are responsible for it. If anything happens, you'll receive detention."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The dog barked and stood, turned to face Jackie, and reared up, putting its big paws on her shoulders.

Then barked in her face.

Jackie shrieked, and the students in the crowd laughed as they dispersed, sensing that the show was over. Lily dodged a few wayward students and caught up to James. "What is going on?"

"Phase Two, of course!" James whispered. Then, his voice carried when he said, "Lily, meet Snuffles!"

The dog, hearing his new name, turned his head and noticed Lily. He pushed off Jackie, who stumbled, and ambled over to sit in front of Lily. Once settled at her feet, Snuffles woofed and raised his paw. In the corner of her eye, Lily could see Remus rub his forehead. It was a motion that screamed exasperation.

James just laughed. "I think he's trying to introduce himself. He's a smart one, Snuffles. We...ah..._borrowed_ him from a friend."

Lily kneeled down and scratched the dog's ears. "So, you're Phase Two?"

The dog licked the tip her nose, bringing forth a giggle. James appeared at Lily's side and lifted her to her feet. "All right, enough of _that_. Snuffles, you have your target."

Snuffles turned and looked at Jackie's retreating form, emitted a low growl that sounded more mischievous than malicious and trotted off in her wake.

Phase Two turned out to be simple. Snuffles was just going to follow Jackie all day and be a general annoyance. Painless, and Lily felt no remorse from her deal with James and Sirius to "not rat them out."

The friend that The Marauders had borrowed Snuffles from had the dog well-trained indeed, and it was obedient enough to follow basic orders, as well as smart enough to know that Jackie was the target and he was not to follow _her_ orders. For instance, at lunch, Snuffles tried to sit on the bench beside Lily and steal a bit of chicken from her plate. After a firm, "No, Snuffles," from her, he jumped to the floor and sat patiently behind her until she tore off some chicken from the bone and passed it along. Clearly still hungry, he made his way to where Jackie sat a few yards away, and proceeded to consume much of the contents of her plate, as well as some of her pumpkin juice (her cries carried over the entire hall).

The dog looked exceedingly pleased with himself when he sat down behind Lily once more, and stared at James while she scratched him behind his ears. James looked somewhat irritated by this, which puzzled her.

"James, are you jealous of Snuffles?" she teased. Snuffles woofed softly (she had stalled in her attentions to his ears).

"Me? No. It's a dog. He's...ah...just _supposed_ to be harassing Jackie right now."

Snuffles barked once, loudly, in Jackie's direction and she jumped and cried out softly. He was wearing his dog-smile when he turned his head under Lily's hand once more. His expression clearly said, _I'm doing my job just fine, thankyouverymuch._

"Bloody traitor…," mumbled James.

"I still like you best, James," She paused in scratching Snuffles's ears to reach up and muss James's hair like he habitually did. Funny how that used to drive her completely barmy before when she found it endearing now. Snuffles woofed again, feeling ignored.

Marlene looked up from the morning's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ and glanced at her companions. "Where's Sirius? I don't think I've seen him all day." Snuffles whined a bit until Lily resumed her attentions.

Remus replied, "He's sleeping in our dormitory. Not feeling well."

Marlene pondered that for a moment. "I don't think I have ever seen him sick in all of the years I've known him." Dorcas, mouth full, nodded in agreement.

Emma looked at Remus thoughtfully, "You're looking pale, as well, Remus. Is something going around?"

Remus shook his head, "I'm nearly always sick, Em. I don't think it's connected. He is probably just overtired."

"Right." James added. "He's just sleeping whatever it is off. I bet he's faking it. He just wants me to bring him food and clean his section of the dormitory for him." Snuffles woofed at him. James looked down at the dog. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he whispered.

Snuffles looked toward Jackie (who was standing to leave), back at Lily, then made a distinct _harumph_ sound before walking back to his target. The resulting, "Oh, for the love of _Merlin_!" marked his success.

Dorcas had watched the dog's progress. "I have never seen a smarter dog. Hell, I haven't seen a dog near that smart. Where did you say you got him?"

"Borrowed him from a mate," replied James. Dorcas did not look convinced, but she did not press the matter further.

Later, in their dormitory, they found Snuffles tearing up one of Jackie's back issues of _Witch Weekly_ all over her bed, a chewed up patent leather pump on the floor nearby. When the girls entered, he began to wag his shaggy black tail, looking pleased with himself. Marlene scratched his back with an enthusiastic, "Good boy!"

The girls all gathered in the space between Lily and Emma's beds with various Charms books to brainstorm ideas for tutoring Alice the following Monday. Lily only half noticed Snuffles jump off Jackie's bed and trot from the room.

A few minutes later, he pressed his cold nose under her hand. When she looked down at him, she was surprised to see that he was holding a long, flat parcel wrapped in brown paper. Lily took it and removed the paper, revealing a Scrivenshaft's box. Inside were a half dozen beautiful golden quills that shone in the lamplight. She held one up and twirled it between her fingers, marveling at how it caught the light as though gilded.

Emma looked at it reverently. "Those are _gorgeous_, Lily! Who sent them?"

"I don't know." She picked up the wrapping and looked around. "Do you see a note, anywhere?"

Snuffles, tail still wagging, pawed at a small card that had fallen out from the wrappings. Lily opened it.

_Thanks for not ratting us out as we dogged your nemesis._

Lily laughed and Snuffles barked once. "It's not signed," she said, tossing the card towards the others. "Although, it's obvious who it is from."

"These are brilliant." Emma was examining a quill up close. "Absolutely perfect. I have to wonder, though…" When she noticed that she was being scrutinized, she put the quill down and continued. "I have to wonder how they knew that you needed new quills so badly. I don't recall you ever mentioning it in front of them."

Lily tried to remember. "You're right, Em. I didn't tell them. I only mentioned it on Monday right before Jackie found that rat the guys sent up."

It was like opening a floodgate in Lily's mind. How _did_ they know? How did the rat know where to go? While a dog can be trained to do any number of things, she had never seen any animal that seemed to understand _anything_ it was told, and she could swear that the rat understood some of the things she had said that night. Add to that Sirius's sudden illness, and Peter studying out of nowhere, and it just did not add up. Her gaze distractedly drifted until it settled on the pad of the dog's foot.

The notion hit her like a bludger.

…_It can't be…_, she thought. _It's impossible!_

Picking up the card, Lily placed the box of quills on her bed and discarded the wrappings. She let her friends know that she will be back soon (this was something she wished to do alone) and got to her feet.

"Come, Snuffles. Let's go find James, shall we?"

Snuffles, seemingly aware of what was to come, hung his head guiltily and begrudgingly followed Lily to the Common Room. When she saw no sign of the Marauders, she walked straight for the staircase to the boys' dormitories. It was Peter who answered her knock.

"Ah, Pete. Perfect." Lily shouldered her way into the room, Sniffles still on her heels. Peter stood dumbfounded, hand still grasping the door handle, and James and Remus sat on their respective beds, frozen, brown and hazel eyes wide as Lily took a stance in the middle of the room. Noting a lack of Sirius Black only supported her theories. "First off, thank you for the beautiful quills. I _was_ running dangerously low."

The trio remained stoic. Peter, who looked horrified, had taken a seat beside a repentant Remus. Snuffles sat by Lily's ankles with his head hanging low and tail no longer wagging.

When the boys made no attempt at a reply, Lily continued. "It was curious, though. How did you lot _know_ that I was in need of quills? I am not so careless that I need them frequently, and I never mentioned the necessity to any of you. Besides, I am not naive enough to think they were just a 'thank you' gift. Not that I am not grateful, they are lovely, and I appreciate the gesture." Lily sighed. "That is all beside the point. I am still curious as to _how you knew_. Then I remembered that the only time I mentioned anything was in my dormitory moments before the whole rat escapade. An odd little rat that was. I swear, it understood anything I said, and then you said that you just released it on the stairs and it went to the proper place.

"You see, when I was little, I had a friend who had a pet rat, and that thing didn't know up from down unless there was food there. And while I understand that there are exceptions to every rule where animals are concerned, no rat can _possibly_ know to go to the top of the stairs and into our bathroom at that specific time so that Jackie would encounter it and not one of us. Add to that Peter randomly studying in the library after the first day of classes. No offense, Pete, but that doesn't sound like you." Peter exclaimed a brief, "Oy!" and Lily chuckled. "It was also odd when the rest of you just _had_ to join us in releasing the thing, and Pete's out-of-breath condition when we got back."

Lily looked down at the dog beside her, who looked up. It appeared as though he knew what was coming next. "Next, Sirius, who I have never seen suffer from the slightest sniffle in all the years I've known him, is sick in bed on a Saturday morning. Enter the smartest dog in creation. Oh, stop wagging your tail, I am not done yet." Snuffles complied and lowered his head once more, staring at the floor. "His instructions were too specific to be attributed to mere obedience training, and you mentioned that he was 'borrowed from a friend.'" She laughed amusedly and turned to James. "And don't you think that I didn't notice the jealousy when Snuffles got more attention than you."

Crossing her legs, Lily lowered herself to the floor beside the dog. "Nearly two years ago, Remus confided something to me." She looked over her shoulder, confirming that Frank was not in the dormitory before she continued her speech. "His lycanthropy did not come as a surprise to me. I saw the signs, and I pieced it together on my own. I just waited until Remus trusted me enough to confirm my suspicions."

"Snape kept volunteering me for rounds during the full moon, the slimy git."

"I told him not to do that, but that is not what I am here about. I made the connection between Remus and the nickname 'Moony' soon after that, but the other nicknames were still so odd." Out of nowhere, Lily began to scratch at Snuffles's side, and the dog instantly rolled over for a belly rub. Seizing her opportunity, she gently grabbed hold of one of his feet. The dog wined as though in defeat. "Padfoot. And a rat's _tail_ is rather _worm_like, is it not?"

The trio was silent for several moments. It was a bark from Snuffles, the bark that reminded Lily of Sirius's laughter, that broke it. James started to clap, pride in his eyes. "Well done, Lily. You've figured them out." He threw a tee shirt and a pair of shorts at the dog, who picked it up in his teeth and trotted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a kick. Lily chuckled, it was odd behavior for a dog.

A few minutes later, Sirius appeared. "I _told _you that this was a risky prank. Your girlfriend is too smart for her own good, Prongs."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" asked Peter. He looked genuinely concerned. "We're not registered or anything."

Lily sat thoughtful for a moment. After awhile, she shook her head. "No, I'm not. That is your prerogative. I am actually rather impressed. When did you manage it?"

James ran his hand through his hair nervously. "We found out about Remus's furry little problem second year, so we started researching how to do it then. We finally got the hang of it at the end of fourth year."

Lily gaped at him. "It took you only three years to get it right?" The group looked embarrassed at the obvious praise in her voice. She turned to Peter. "_How_ are you not better in Charms?" They laughed as Peter blushed and mumbled some incoherent excuse. She addressed the group. "Why those animals?"

Sirius sat down on the floor beside her, in the same place he was as Snuffles. James raised an eyebrow at him, and Sirius replied with a rude hand gesture that Lily quickly swatted aside ("_Honestly!_") "Well, we knew that animals can't be affected by a werewolf bite. Not that we've ever been bitten!" (Both Remus and Lily had blanched.) "Pete chose a small one who can dodge the Willow and get to the hidden knot, while James and I chose larger ones that could stand up to a werewolf."

Lily turned and looked at James, her brow furrowed. Sensing her confusion, James stood and sat down by her side. "Prongs," she said. Mentally going through large animals in her mind, she came up blank. "What did you choose?"

Before James could answer, Sirius spoke up. "She saw ours. Why not take her outside to see yours? Use the cloak. What's one more secret?"

Lily did not want to mention how inappropriate that sounded. Instead, she thought it best to state the obvious. "Cloak?"

James rumpled his hair again. "Yeah...my dad gave me his Invisibility Cloak before I started school."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You have an Invisibility Cloak? A _real_ one? Can I see it?"

James bashfully opened his trunk and eventually pulled out a long silvery cloak. With a slight blush that made Lily's heart flutter, he passed it to her. The fabric flowed over her hands like silk made from water, and it looked even more iridescent up close. She had never felt anything like it before in her life. Without another thought, she jumped to her feet and draped it over her, pulling the hood low. It was like she was looking out of an organza veil. Her vision was hardly affected, and she noted that she felt no different. Aware that the cloak pooled slightly about her ankles, she knew that she would never be able to walk while wearing it. "Am I invisible?"

"Of course you are, Lily-flower! That's why it is called an _Invisibility_ cloak." Sirius literally did not see her light kick coming.

James laughed as Sirius got up from his now-sprawled out position on the floor. "Lils, it ruins the effect when you're giggling like that." To further prove his point, he grabbed her about the waist, pulled the hood from her head, and dropped a kiss on her laughing mouth.

"Prongs, it looks weird to kiss a disembodied head, you know."

"Shut up, Padfoot. I think my girlfriend and I need to go for a walk." Sirius catcalled, and Lily was tempted to pull the hood back up to hide her reddening face.

"I'm too short for this, James, I'm bound to go arse over elbow in it."

"Hop on my back. It will cover us both."

Lily complied, and the invisible pair darted from the common room with assurances from Remus that he will make sure the portrait hole would be open when they returned. Lily did not ask how he was going to manage that one. When she tried to ask, James had eluded by telling her that he was not going to have any secrets left at the rate she was going.

It was odd running through the castle on James's back, occasionally having to tiptoe to avoid Filch or the occasional professor. James darted in and out of passages and hidden doorways, and Lily could not help but to be impressed by his knowledge of the castle, although she had the feeling that he was using this extra "shortcuts" to steal a quick kiss here and there (she wasn't complaining). It was exhilarating to be sneaking about after curfew. With this cloak, it was no wonder the Marauders managed so much! Lily blood was rushing through her veins and her heart pounded in her ears. It took everything in her not to laugh outright.

They went through a secret passage that led them into the grounds, and from there, James headed for the Forrest. When they had reached a clearing that from shielded from view of the castle, he let her down and draped the cloak on a low lying branch. Without the extra warmth James's body provided, Lily shivered against the January chill, crossing her arms close to her chest. Then, to her complete astonishment, James began to disrobe. First went his vest and shoes, then his belt and shirt, leaving him bared to the waist. Noticing her shock (and her growing blush, she was no longer so cold), he shrugged. "I don't want to mend more than I have to."

Before Lily could begin to understand that statement, James had transformed into a huge stag. After the initial surprise faded, she approached him, reaching up and lightly brushing her fingers along an antler. Stag-James nudged his nose against her shoulder, and she laughed as she stumbled slightly.

"Hello, Prongs."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: There you have it, my longest chapter to date, haha. I think I may keep my chapters longer from now on. I want to cover a lot of time, and I don't want this to be a million chapters, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to update again soon! Don't miss my other HP fic, a crossover story called __The Worst Witch Goes to Hogwarts__! ~LM~_

_Edit:: I understand that one can't technically choose their animagus form, but our boys, being young and a bit arrogant at their achievement at a young age, may be under the impression that they unconsciously helped the process along. Lily didn't think about the nuances of becoming an animagus when learning they achieved it so young._


	17. Every Dawn Brings a New Day

_Author's Note__: Hello again, dear readers. As I am sure you noticed, I got a name change. Still the same old nerd. ^_^ How did you like my long chapter? Too much? I wanted to be able to cover the Animagus bombshell in one shot, and I know that it was getting time to get more familiar with the future Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, since they also have to defy ole Voldy three times and all that. I am not sure if it was too obvious, but I put a lot of me into Alice. I hope no one minds! It just kind of happened. When I was proofing the chapter, I totally noticed that I inadvertently did it! You see, I let the dialogue kind of happen, and that is what happened with her. I liked her flightiness so much, though, so I kept it in!_

_I keep getting requests for more fun with Marlene and Sirius, so I made it a point to throw some fluff with them in here for you._

_You know who was really behind the wonderful world of wizards, so on with the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Every Dawn Brings a New Day<strong>

James Potter was an animagus.

A _stag_ animagus. As in huge forrest beast with antlers. He was not the only one, either. Sirius Black was a dog (an adorable one, Lily had to admit) and Peter Pettigrew was a rat. Lily felt this was an odd choice. He needed a small creature, sure, but there were many options. A cat, for instance. Only, Peter chose a rat. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that, while still odd, it made sense. Peter had that jittery, watery-eyed thing down to a science.

Lily spent much of the thirty-six hours following the night of James's _huge_ revelation digesting the situation. The moral rule-abiding citizen side of her screamed in protest. _I have to tell someone! This is illegal!_ Then there was the other new-Lily side. The side that occasionally skived off class or sneaked into the boy's dormitory to make out with her boyfriend.

Okay, fine, that was not the intention of said nighttime sneaking excursion, but she was not about to complain about that.

At any rate, _that _side of Lily was thrilled by the idea that she was privy to such an earth-shattering secret. Who knows how much trouble the guys could get into if the wrong person learned about this? It was not as though they did it for the wrong reasons. They really were not technically breaking any laws as their animal counterparts (the only law broken was the whole not registering bit of things), and they did it to help a friend.

Only the most heartless could find fault with that sort of reasoning, and Lily liked to pride herself on having a good, healthy heart. She was falling in love with James Potter, after all. Two years ago, the very idea would have been absurd and downright insulting. Not anymore. What was she thinking before, turning him down all of those times?

Oh, well…he was an arrogant toerag back then, and she was convinced he was pulling her leg the whole time. Then, there were the sticking charms on her hair, and the attacks on Severus (who eventually started to deserve what was coming to him, but the point still stands). Yeah, James Potter had been about as ready for a relationship at that point as she was.

Lily physically shook her head to clear her thoughts. Animagi. Right. Tapping the tip of one of her new gold quills on the blank parchment in front of her, she tried to steer her mind away from stags, dogs, rats, and anything else that was not directly related to Charms. Tomorrow was tutoring session number three with Alice, and her young pupil was making absolutely no progress in nonverbal magic. Professor Flitwick had graciously given Lily leave to use anything in the supply cupboards for her tutoring (he did have as much to gain from Alice's success as anyone), so she was trying to think of a series of progression for tutoring. Start with feather, graduate to paperclips, then to pillows, and up from there.

Just, how to get Alice not to blow anything up in her enthusiasm?

At that moment, Emma appeared from behind a bookshelf, barely visible behind a huge stack of books. Lily should just barely make out the top of her head.

"I think she would be able to find something in these." Emma dropped the books on the table with a loud thump, earning a scowl from Madam Pince. She smiled sheepishly at the librarian before sitting down and opening a large, dusty volume.

"Where are Dorcas and Marlene?" asked Lily. The other half of their foursome had been missing since lunch. Not that Lily had thought they would be helping with research. She was not delusional.

"They're off discussing Quidditch strategy with the team. They were going to practice tonight, but the pitch got reserved."

"When is the next match, anyway?"

"Two weeks from Saturday. Are you actually interested in Quidditch, Lily Evans?"

Lily shrugged and pulled a huge book in front of her. "Just curious, is all. Let's see if we can find anything in here."

"Too bad you can't just explain the theory to her."

"I _have_ explained the theory to her, Em, but it is the execution that needs work."

"Well, we are missing something here. Something small."

Lily liked Emma's use of "we." It made her not feel so much like a failure of a tutor. She had hoped that Alice would have the slightest bit of progress after two meetings, but the only change was that the last quill (also Lily's) emitted purple sparks before combusting. She would have been impressed, if it were not for the fact that it was supposed to be levitated, and that it was Lily's new best quill (she broke the tip of her original best quill in Transfiguration immediately following that first session).

Sighing again, Lily began skimming through the pages of _Charms: Practical in Practice_ without really reading the words. She was hoping a word would leap out at her like the key to breaking some secret code. "We just need to find something, _anything_, that will put a stop to the quill massacre," she mumbled.

"I thought you were not going to be using any more quills!"

"Never mind, Em." Lily shifted her focus back to the level book and turned it back a page, determined to actually see the words, as well as understand them.

_The secret to comprehending basic charms is more than reciting an incantation and recalling when to swish or flick your wand. You have to visualize the desired result. No witch or wizard will ever fully appreciate the power of the most basic of charms without such focus. This will increase the effect and make the charm more powerful with minimal effort._

You have to visualize the desired result.

_You have to visualize the desired result._

Visualize. Lily's green eyes read and reread the line of faded text. The book before her was meant to teach basic charm technique to younger witches and wizards, but the theory was still the same, right? Visualization.

"Emma!" she whispered as loudly as she could. When the brunette looked up, Lily held up a small book (_Basic Charms for Basic Needs_) on the palm of her hand. "How are you at nonverbal spells?"

"More than adequate, I am sure."

"Precisely. Now, _without_ using any fancy wand work or mental incantations, focus on this book levitating, please. Picture the book floating a bit in your mind."

"Lily, this is ridiculous."

"I have to see if this works, Emma, and I know you won't set fire to a library book. Please!"

"Oh, all right." Emma held her wand limply in her hand and looked at the book. After a few seconds, her brow furrowed. After a few more, the book lifted a few inches in the air. Letting out a quick, "Oh!" of surprise, the book dropped back into Lily's open palm.

"Brilliant! If you, who are really good at nonverbal magic, can make this thing," she waved the slim volume through the air, "float by simply _wanting_ it to, should Alice Perks not be able to do the same with the proper technique?"

Emma stared at her friend. "If it was simply a matter of wanting it to happen, wouldn't she have had more success by now, Lily?"

"She is too by-the-book. Not unlike you, actually. Oh, don't be a nodcock, you know I am right. You practically have apoplexy when I deviate from the instructions in Potions, and you _know_ that is my best subject! At any rate, Alice is too focused on getting the motions and incantation right that she is forgetting that she wants something specific to occur. Her magic must be getting muddled up in the process, and she is just making random things happen."

Emma was silent in thought for a moment as she sorted through Lily's wild theory. "You are completely mental, but I think that actually makes some sort of sense. Focus and visualization. It's incredibly simple."

Lily sat back, feeling as though she truly may be on to something. "Simple enough to quite possibly be _exactly_ what we need."

* * *

><p>When Lily and Emma joined Dorcas and Marlene for that evening, they were still busy thinking of exercises for Lily's new tutoring regime. It was not until after Marlene had turned her steamed vegetables to the consistency of baby food and Dorcas had nearly broke her plate with her knife that they noticed the heavy tension in the air.<p>

Eyeing her friends warily, Emma asked them, "What happened?"

"Captain Quidditch Nazi has scheduled us for three morning practices a week! In January! _Before classes!_" Dorcas nearly shouted, slamming her mug of hot apple cider down with a resounding slam and splattering the table with steaming liquid.

"Why so much?" Emma asked. Lily decided to keep silent. She did not feel as though she understood Quidditch enough to reply, so she busied herself with cleaning cider off the table and replacing Dorcas's mug with a goblet of pumpkin juice until her tirade was over.

Safety first, and all that.

Marlene answered before Dorcas could start again. The blonde's voice was calmer, more collected. Dorcas was likely to get riled up and then the whole hall was going to be privy to what could be misconstrued as dissension among the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "James is worried about winning the Cup. Ravenclaw has been playing really well this year, and if they beat Slytherin, and we beat Hufflepuff, it will be us against them in the Finals. We will have to beat them by 200 points after how Slytherin is getting practically massacred without their star players this year. Ravenclaw is likely to flatten them in their next match, so the pressure is on."

"How are you so calm about this, Marles?" Dorcas asked. "The pressure is on _you_ to grab that damned snitch at the right time."

"I'm not calm, I'm just good at hiding it from the other houses, as you were so intent on spoiling not five minutes ago. Dorcas, we can _not_ let the other houses know that we are irritated with our Captain. They will think we are falling apart."

"_Let them_, Marles. They will underestimate us."

"Or they will step up their game to embarrass us later. Keep your head on straight and your voice _down_!"

Dorcas snatched at her goblet and took a swallow. Suddenly looking puzzled, she pointed at the offending stemware. "I thought I had a mug of cider?"

Lily held up the mug. "I will give it back if I have your word that I am not going to get burned, as I am sure will happen the way you're splashing it about."

"I promise. Come on, you git, I'm cold!"

Lily switched the cups back, taking the pumpkin juice for herself. Dorcas was true to her word, the hot drink did not make any more trips across the table. Emma, who had the most skill in conversation and mediation, brought the conversation to more neutral topics.

In this case, Lily's upcoming birthday party.

"I think it should just be the Gryffindor seventh years," Marlene said. The others nodded.

"There is really no need to involve the entire House." Emma added.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Lily had never liked big parties, especially when she was the guest-of-honor. She did not care to be the center of attention. "We should invite Alice and Mary, too, especially since Frank will be there. They are both seventeen, as well."

"Why are their ages important, Lils?"

"Marlene, I am not going to pretend that I think that James and Sirius are not bringing alcohol to my party. I'm not stupid. They have every intention on getting totally sloshed."

"More like getting _you_ sloshed, Miss Princess of Purity."

"I am _not_ the 'Princess of Purity,' Dorcas!"

The other girl chortled, and Lily was glad to see her mood was getting better (even if it was at her expense, what are friends for?). She let the others continue with party planning when a note dropped in front of her, landing in her potatoes.

"Oh, yuck," she groaned as she plucked the small parchment scroll from her side dish. Wiping it on her napkin, she unrolled it and immediately recognized the handwriting as belonging to Remus. She craned her neck looking about for him, finally locating him with the other Marauders farther down the table. Dorcas and Marlene must had made it clear that they needed space from James. Looking down, she read the message:

_He did it again. 24 January. Can you take my shift?_

"I'll see you all in the Common Room, okay? I need to talk to Remus about prefect business." The others looked as though they were about done, at any rate, so they made their good byes and Lily, taking a final swallow of pumpkin juice, walked quickly along the table and took a seat beside James (who she kissed quickly) and across from Remus.

"Severus Snape is a right foul git. He's doing this on purpose."

Remus shrugged. "You're right, but you have to admire his determination."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Moony, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"I was being facetious, Sirius." When Sirius opened his mouth to reply, Remus added, "Look it up."

Lily sniggered. "To answer your question, yes, I will take rounds for you. Who is it with?"

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"Who is it _with_, Remus?" Lily was surprised to hear James's voice join hers.

"Wait," Sirius interjected, an mock-confused look on his face. "You're the _Heads_. Why don't _you_ know the schedule?"

Lily shot him a glare. "I don't keep it memorized after it's completed, dunce. That's the responsibility of the individual prefects."

James's focus never left Remus. "Moony, who is she doing rounds with?"

"The 'right foul git' himself."

Lily groaned and dropped her forehead onto the table. "You are _so_ lucky I like you, Remus John Lupin."

"Oooh, three name call, you are in so much trouble!"

"Shut _up_, Sirius." Lily's words were muted by the sound of Sirius's raucous laughter.

* * *

><p>Alice's usual sunny and cheerful disposition seemed almost forced when she joined Lily in their usual empty classroom the following afternoon. Lily could see that the younger girl was putting forth a valiant effort to remain optimistic, but it was obvious her resolve was slipping fast. Lily crossed her fingers that this focus-and-visualization concept helped. A depressed Alice was a disturbing thing, indeed.<p>

Alice sat down at her usual place in front of Lily and placed her wand on the table. Looking apprehensively between her redheaded tutor and the box of feathers, paper clips, and small pillows on the floor beside them. She arched her eyebrow at Lily.

"Paper clips and pillows? Ambitious, are we?"

"More like hopeful," replied Lily. "I stumbled across some theories for charms that we haven't tried yet."

The concept of something new seemed to brighten Alice slightly. "All right. Let's hear it, then. I am willing to try anything!"

Lily explained what she and Emma had uncovered in the library the previous day, and Emma's success with it. Alice seemed unsure, but hopeful, nonetheless. Lily pulled a large white feather from the box and set it on the table between them. "I know you know the technique and the incantations by heart. Don't even think about any of that, you'll do it automatically. Focus right now on just _what_ you want the feather to do. We'll continue with levitation, especially since that spell has been ingrained in you since first year."

Alice took a deep breath and picked up her wand. She closed her eyes, and Lily watched as her wand moved slowly in the air.

The feather twitched, and stayed stationary. However, Lily was ecstatic. The feather, although it did not levitate, it did not catch fire, either.

Alice opened her eyes and visibly deflated when she noticed that the feather was where it started. "It didn't work."

"Alice, it moved! It moved and we don't have to replace it!"

Alice stared at Lily as though she thought her tutor had gone mental. As the moments ticked by, the realization of the significance set in and she smiled. "It's not smoking or sparking! Oh, Merlin, I did it!"

Lily laughed at her excitement over making a feather twitch. "All right, now that you know you have it in you, let's see if you can get that feather flying!"

By the end of the next hour, Alice had made great strides and managed to float her feather several times before her fatigue started to affect her performance. They parted ways after that, Alice heading to sixth year Defense, and Lily to Transfiguration.

When she took her usual seat beside Emma, the brunette looked anxious and excited. "Did it work? How did she do?"

"It did, and she did great. It took a while to get the feather to do more than dance across the tabletop, and once she managed to get it to levitate she got tired quickly, but she did it, and her confidence is coming back."

"Brilliant! Did you remember to invite her to your birthday?"

"Err…."

"Lily, I thought we were inviting Alice and Mary."

"Shouldn't that 'we' exclude me, as _you_ all are the ones planning this little soirée?"

Professor McGonagall called for silence at that time, saving Emma from answering, for when Professor Minerva McGonagall called for silence, well, one was silent. Lily shifted her full attentions to the professor, who was started a lesson about delaying transfiguration. She demonstrated by casting a spell with some intricate wand movement on a large potted rose on her desk. After about a minute of heavy silence, the rose started to morph, and a hummingbird began to flutter about the front of the room. After the little bird was safely enclosed in a cage, she waved her wand at the blackboard, where all the instructions appeared.

It was complicated spell work, and Lily's focus was solely occupied for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>"I think I am going to get Professor Slughorn to make me a calming draught."<p>

"Lily, you don't need a calming draught." Emma's tone was soft, yet exasperated. She had her homework spread out before her, and hardly raised her eyes to speak to Lily.

"Sure I do. Mine work _too _well and usually turn out more like a sleeping draught, and I don't need that. At least, not yet."

James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight. "You don't need either of them."

"How do you know? You both are doing great in classes. I just barely got the hang of that delayed transfiguration spell before class was dismissed, _and_ I still have rounds with Severus coming up!"

Dorcas looked up from her magazine. "Why not just get a small calming draught. Take the edge off without making you comatose?"

"See? Dorcas agrees with me."

"Not really, it's more like I am tired of hearing you debate the merits of anti-anxiety potions."

"I officially hate you." Lily got to her feet. "I am going to Professor Slughorn."

"You do that, Lils."

"I am going to get a small bottle of calming draught. Maybe even a large one."

"The small one may be better, Lily-Flower."

"I am going to drink half now and the rest before I submit myself to rounds with Severus."

"Good plan."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "You know, you all could be a bit more supportive."

James stood and cradled Lily's face in his hands as hazel eyes met green. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips ("Get a _room_," groaned Sirius). "Listen, Lily, you do not need any of that stuff. You are _fine_. You are just a little flustered from the lesson. What you need," He paused and looked at the others with a wicked grin that brought a fluttering feeling to the pit of Lily's stomach, "is a little _outing_."

"Outing?" asked Lily.

Sirius lit up like a Christmas tree. "Outing?"

James smiled his cat-with-cream smile again. "Outing. I think we should put it to a vote."

"Vote?" echoed Lily once more.

"Yes, vote. The forrest or the kitchens?"

Sirius looked as though his birthday came early. "Well, the forrest will be difficult with a large group."

"And it's bloody freezing out," added Dorcas matter-of-factly.

"This is also true," Sirius nodded at Dorcas as though in thanks. "and it is much easier to sneak to and from the kitchens."

Marlene hit her fist on the tabletop next to Emma, who squeaked. "I vote for whichever has ice cream."

"Which would be the kitchens," replied Dorcas in the same tone as before.

"Sounds like we're going to the kitchens!" said Peter excitedly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" thought Lily out loud.

"No," was the unanimous reply, even from Emma.

It did not take long for the Common Room to clear out of various students who had had their fill of studying, Wizard Chess, or Exploding Snap. When the last sleepy eyed fifth year drudged their way upstairs, the group casually made their way to the portrait hole. James stepped out first. As Head Boy, he could very well have had a reason to be out and about after curfew, so it made the most sense to have to him play lookout. Signaling that the coast was clear, the group (Lily was dragging her feet, so Sirius was nearly dragging her) casually made their way into the corridor. The Marauders flanked the girls, since they knew the shortcuts and hideaways the best, so they could steer the girls into four different directions if need be.

It took longer than they intended to reach the kitchens, as they had to dodge Filtch, Mr. Tuddles, and Professor Flitwick in the corridors. Dorcas practically vaulted over Sirius and James to get to the portrait of the bowl of fruit first and tickle the pear, making the latch. During the trek downstairs, Lily felt the thrill of excitement flow through her veins, and she let herself get swept up into the adventure. The idea that they could get caught at any moment gave her a rush and heated her blood.

Yes, James was a bad influence on the once-studious Head Girl.

As was usual in the Hogwarts kitchens, the House Elves in their crisp white tea-towel-togas rushed to their sides, asking in their squeaky voices if there was anything they could get for Misters and Misses. It did not go unnoticed by the girls that the elves knew all the Marauders by name. James asked for sundaes, and they sat at the end of the long table that lined up with the Ravenclaw table upstairs. They chatted blandly about school work until the elves brought over two of the largest sundaes Lily had ever seen. Several types of ice cream and toppings piled high enough that she could hardly see more than the top of Marlene's head across from her. Dorcas's dark eyes widened.

"Blimey…" she said breathily. She blinked a few times as the others picked up long-handled spoons and began to eat. Finding her voice again, she said, "Wait a moment. How is it that Marlene and I can ask for sundaes and get two scoops and chocolate sauce, and you get Mount Everest in dessert?"

Sirius plucked a cherry from the top of one of the sugary monstrosities. "They obviously like us better."

"I would throw this spoonful at you for that, but that would be a waste of perfectly good ice cream." Dorcas said, and pointedly took a bite.

While they began (to Lily's mild annoyance) to discuss her birthday again, and the merits of Firewhisky versus Rosmerta's signature mulled mead (Lily was rooting for the mead, but dared not encourage the conversation), James leaned over and whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Feeling better?"

"I still want some calming draught from Professor Slughorn." James gave her a pointed Look with the dreaded raised eyebrow that forever bothered Lily. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. As much as I am loathed to admit it, breaking a half-dozen school rules with my best mates has made me feel a bit better."

Marlene, overhearing the exchange between the two Head Students, raised a spoonful in a toast, "Ice cream makes _everything_ better."

Sirius was sporting a mischievous smile that raised Lily's suspicions. "You know, Marles, I have to agree."

And without warning, he scooped up some chocolate ice cream with his finger and dropped it onto the tip of Marlene's nose. With her mouth hanging open, and chocolate dripping off her nose onto the table, Marlene looked rather ridiculous. Lily could not hold it in much longer, and burst into laughter that echoed off the stone walls. The others, Marlene included, joined in.

"Does anyone have a napkin?" she giggled. In the distance, a few elves were bringing a stack of cloth napkins over.

"I know how to take care of that," said Sirius slyly. With that said, just as suddenly as he put the ice cream there, Sirius grabbed Marlene's face and removed the chocolate from her person. With his mouth. Marlene blushed to the roots of her blonde hair, and the others roared in laughter.

While the others continued to laugh, Lily watched Marlene's face slowly go back to her normal coloring, her blue eyes bright. Blue eyes met green, and Marlene winked, one corner of her mouth turned up in an alluring half smile.

_Oh, Merlin, what is she going to do?_ mused Lily.

Marlene's musical laughter carried over the rest. "Oh, Black, you'll have to do better than _that_." Then she pounced. It took about two seconds for her to get Sirius in her hands, and about one-and-a-half for Sirius to catch on to what she was about. All Lily could see was that Marlene was across from her in one moment, beside Sirius, and in the next moment, the girl's long fingers were tangled into his dark hair, and she was devouring his mouth with her own. Lily wasn't so naive to tell that she could not see that Sirius was a willing participant.

The remaining six members of the group were struck dumb, their eyes equally wide, their jaws just as slack, as they stared at Sirius and Marlene, who did not look as though they were losing steam.

James let out a low whistle and turned to Lily. "Please don't tell me we are ever like _that_." Lily slowly shook her head in the negative, her eyes never leaving her friends, still too shocked to speak.

James's voice must have broke the spell over the pair, because Marlene broke the kiss, turned away from a still dazed and confused Sirius, and picked up her ice cream spoon as though nothing had happened.

Sirius's eyes were slightly glazed over, and Lily thought that he probably was not really seeing what he was looking at. "Duly noted," he murmured.

Sirius treated Marlene with a bit more respect in the days following. No one mentioned what was witnessed over ice cream, except for a spell of girlish giggling in the dormitory that evening. Marlene was able to confirm the rumors about Sirius's snogging abilities, however, Dorcas still pestered her about other _activities_ Marlene had once daydreamed about involving the handsome Marauder (and did not deny still entertaining). Marlene would just smirk and wave the taunts aside with a shrug.

It was infuriating. Lily was as curious as Dorcas to see where this would lead, but their friend would remain frustratingly tightlipped on the topic. Seeing as Lily was the sensible sort, she let the matter drop for the time being. Lily was as curious as she was sensible.

The days passed as though in slow motion. Classes felt longer and twice as exhausting, and students in their fifth or seventh years were succumbing to the ever-rising levels of stress as their major exams grew ever closer. Lily had managed to sneak away before lunch one day to acquire that calming draught from Professor Slughorn, two sizable bottles, in fact, that she had been nursing in secret. About a quarter of a teaspoon dose added to her morning pumpkin juice to get her through the day. Nothing to raise eyebrows at or to become dependent on, Professor Slughorn had said. It would not do to become attached to a potion.

Nonetheless, she did not care to enlighten her friends on her recent medicinal exploits. Although, she did tell them that she intended to take some before her rounds with Severus, which were that evening.

"I don't care what any of you say," she declared over breakfast. "I am taking that calming draught before spending two hours in Severus Snape's company. I adamantly refuse to do anything less."

James offered a sympathetic smile to his girlfriend and placed a small box, wrapped in parchment, next to her plate of waffles with fruit. "Remus feels awful about subjecting you to Snape, and wanted me to make sure you got this."

"Is he ill again?" asked Emma. James nodded before continuing a whispered conversation with the remaining two Marauders.

Lily picked up the parcel, it was hardly wider than the palm of her hand, and only about eight centimeters tall. Using an unused knife, she sliced into the wrapping and revealed a glass vial, cushioned by tissue. The vial was tiny, easily concealable in her hand, and a variety of colors. It reminded her of Petunia's collection of perfume bottles. Holding it carefully between two fingers, she held it up to the sunlight that streamed through the windows of the Great Hall, and she could see a transparent liquid inside. Due to the colored glass, she could not make out the color of the contents. Pulling out the stopper, she sniffed at the contents.

She instantly recognized the slightly sweet smell of the very potion she herself had poured into her goblet that very morning, hidden in a ring she inherited from a rather eccentric great aunt. That took some trickery, as the "poison ring" was intended for powdered substances (her Aunt Mathilde kept ground aspirin in it before passing it to Lily in the months before passing away), and Lily intended to keep a liquid hidden within. "This is a calming draught." She looked at the ceiling, as though to the Hospital Wing many floors above, where Remus was preparing for the evening's full moon. "Thank you, Remus!"

"I am not going to ask how you can figure that out by _smelling_ it, Lily-Flower," said Sirius.

"She is the best in our year in Potions," answered Emma, with a oddly knowing glance in Lily's direction. The redhead immediately focused on her breakfast, hoping beyond hope that no one had noticed the rising color in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It is the way of things that when one wishes for time to move quickly, it slows to a crawl; and when one wishes it to, well, <em>take its time<em> to reach a certain point, it will pass quickly.

Lily did not want it to be nine o'clock, so, of course, half eight came faster than the speed of light for her on the twenty fourth day of January. A quarter to nine arrived merely a blink later.

Purely because that was the way of it.

Lily was stalling, sitting on the sofa in front of a cozy fire on that drafty evening, glaring daggers at the mantle clock that was telling her in it's irritating way that it was time to meet with a certain Slytherin Prefect for rounds. Fifteen minutes prior, she had drank the potion gifted to her by Remus, and she was already feeling its dulling effects. It was nothing like her usual minute amounts, that would take the edge off her stress, and it was taking several minutes to adjust to the larger quantity.

Emma was her only companion. Dorcas and Marlene were Merlin knows where (although Lily was certain they would be in by curfew), and the Marauders were keeping a sedated Remus company in his hours of need, although Emma did not need to know that.

"You really need to be getting downstairs, or you will be late," Emma said softly, trepidation for her friend forcing her to whisper.

Lily ran her hands over her face, wishing she was anyone else at that moment. "Oh, I know." She still didn't move.

"Lily, you have about five minutes to go down seven flights of magically moving stairs, including three trick steps. One of which you have yet to successfully dodge in all of our years here."

The other girl groaned miserably. "I know, I'm going." Getting to her feet as though she was weighed down by a hippogriff, Lily bid her best mate good bye and made for the portrait hole, and to Severus.

The boy in question was already waiting when she arrived several minutes later, standing in front of the glass hourglasses that held the house points. It looked as though Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were in the lead, with Slytherin not too far behind. His back was to her, and he was still in his school uniform, although he had left his robes behind, donning his black cardigan rather than the oft-preferred gray sweater vest. Lily suddenly remembered the boy she met near Spinner's End when she was nine. Petunia had called her a freak again for a trick involving a flower, and Severus had stepped out of nowhere and made it known that she was, in fact, a witch. He had looked scrawny in clothes much too large for him. In his Hogwarts uniform, he looked more composed and sure of himself. He held himself taller, prouder. If they had not had their falling out, or if he did not have such an obsession with the dark arts, she could possibly have felt something for him that more or less mirrored what he felt for her.

Only, he _was_ obsessed with dark magic, and they _did_ have a falling out, so there was no point in, once again, musing over what ifs and what could have beens. Shaking her head to clear her muddled thoughts, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. She did not care to startle him and get hexed by effect.

Severus turned, and seemed surprised for a moment before his black gaze softened. Lily was not naive. She knew the extent of Severus's feelings for her, and there was a time when she felt an extreme amount of guilt for not returning her then-friend's affections. Smiling awkwardly, Lily stepped up before him. In another wave of nostalgia, she recalled once being of similar height. Now, the Slytherin was almost as tall as James. Almost.

Deciding that it was best to be direct, Lily brought her eyes to his. "It was unfair to schedule Remus this evening, Severus, and you know it."

A familiar sneer crossed over his features. "Just having a spot of fun, Lily. 'Twas the least I could do after everything they have done to me."

"You dished out as much as they did. Don't deny it."

Severus shrugged one shoulder, as though to shrug both was too much of an effort when the Marauders were the subject of conversation.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lily squared her shoulders and spoke with as much authority as she could muster. "Will we be beginning in the dungeons, then? We _do_ have a job to do."

"Lead the way, _Head Girl_."

Clenching her jaw against the way he had spat out her title, Lily stepped past him and headed straight to the stairs that led to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. Remembering her first night of rounds with Remus in these very corridors, she turned to Severus.

"As they are _your_ friends and House, you would probably know. There are no plans for another ambush, are there? No secret meetings I should know about?"

Severus had the decency to flush slightly at her jibe. "None."

"Good. I do not wish to cut off any more of my hair or spend another night in the Hospital Wing."

The pair was silent for several minutes, wordlessly opening broom cupboards and classroom doors. Lily felt a bit guilty for snapping at Severus. After all, he was not present that night when she and Remus were attacked. She was also not so blind not to notice that Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, and Regulus had not caused her much trouble since. Part of her mind was curious if her former friend had anything to do with that, but another part did not wish to know either way.

The silent patrol continued until they reached the first floor. Severus has always had this way of practically reading minds (which Lily knew was preposterous, as Occlumency and Legilimency were highly advanced magic, and there was no _way_ that Severus had mastered it), and when he broke the silence, it was about a topic that had been plaguing her mind since the dungeons.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to you that night, Lily." She did not have to ask which night he meant. "That was all Evan. I tried to convince them not to, but he wouldn't listen. I've tried to explain to them that you are different, but you know how they can be. Then he got Avery and Mulciber involved, and Reg had to tag along since he will do anything to antagonize his brother…" he trailed off.

"I know you didn't. You don't have to explain." She felt distinctly uncomfortable about how he had been defending her to the other alleged Death Eaters in training. If she was to be completely honest with herself, she was partially flattered, and mostly wishing that he would just not discuss her in any fashion to any_one_ that might harbor the desire to see her disappear off the face of the planet for the simple fact of her birth.

The silence resumed, awkwardness making the air heavy. Lily was starting to wish she left her watch behind. She was starting to believe it was broken.

They stopped abruptly when a loud crash ripped through the air. "Oh, just _brilliant_," she grumbled. "Why is it always my rounds?"

Severus turned to face her, looking alarmed. "Where did that come from, do you reckon?"

Another crash, and a girl's voice cried out. Forgetting any old negativity and current awkwardness, they shared a look of triumph, saying, "Myrtle's bathroom!" in unison. Breaking into a run, the sped down the hallway, Lily struggling to keep up with Severus's longer stride. In less than a minute, they reach the door to the mostly unused girls' lavatory that Moaning Myrtle chose to haunt. Killed during her time at Hogwarts earlier that century, Myrtle spent most of her time making toilets overflow and hiding in taps, crying at anyone who had the misfortune to cross her path.

Wands drawn, Lily opened the door and they rushed inside. Curled up on the floor against the far wall was a girl. Lily could not tell her identity, and there was water everywhere, and a few of the taps were smashed, leaving bits of porcelain scattered about. They ran to the girl's side, and Lily kneeled beside her. Rolling the girl onto her back, Lily smoothed the hair from her face, unveiling Mary MacDonald's pretty face. Checking the pulse in her neck, Lily turned to Severus.

"She's all right, just stunned. Go see if anyone in hiding in a cubicle."

Mary moaned, and when the two were sufficiently distracted by the unconscious sixth year, they heard the door to the bathroom slam and the distant sounds of running feet. Lily guessed there was only one person, and before she could say anything, Severus was at the door, looking into the hall for the suspect, his face devoid of any emotion.

When Severus returned to Lily and Mary, he answered Lily's questioning glance with a shake of his head. The culprit slipped through their fingers. Sighing in defeat, Lily pointed her wand at the younger girl and whispered, "_Rennervate_."

Mary stirred with another moan. When she noticed she was not alone, she recoiled slightly, but recovered when she realized it was Lily sitting beside her. She eyed Severus warily. She had not had the best luck with this particular Slytherin. She was the one who had to tell Lily that Severus was going to camp out outside Gryffindor Tower in fifth year if Lily did not let him apologize for everything that happened after their Defense O.W.L.

Before Lily could say anything, Mary gasped out, "Mulciber!" before passing out again.

Fury laced through Lily like fire, and it felt as though the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Mulciber had attacked Mary, a Muggleborn, just as he had attacked Lily with Rosier earlier in the year. This was getting out of hand.

Questions and thoughts started to come to the forefront of her mind unasked. What if Severus saw Mulciber and let him get away, in hopes that Mary would not be able to identify her attacker? They were friends, after all, no matter how much Lily disapproved. If he had seen Mulciber, what could be done about it? It was their word against Mary's, as Lily saw nothing of any attacker.

What was she going to do about it? She could not just outright accuse Severus of covering for Mulciber. They may not have been friends since fifth year, but she was Head Girl and he was a prefect, so there still was a level of professional respect she needed to uphold. Schooling her face into a neutral mask, she looked at Severus, and was surprised to see his usual stoic demeanor broken. He was leaning against a wall and looking down at them, his arms crossed tightly, and he seemed wound as tight as a watch.

His expression shocked her the most. He looked as though he was in pain. It reminded her of the days in their secret place during summer hols when they were children. They routinely met in this clearing where a stream cut through the forrest in Cokeworth, and occasionally Severus would arrive sporting a black eye or any number of bruises. Lily would try to get him to talk about it, and she would sometimes get the stories of how violent Tobias Snape could be when influenced by drink, and how his mother, Eileen, would get the brunt of his rage. Severus would try to step in, and get hit as a result. Sometimes, when they were younger, he would cry. As they grew older, he would just get this expression that looked as though he was fighting the urge to cry or scream, or perhaps both.

It was this expression he wore when Lily looked up at him in the first floor girls' lavatory. Why? He could not be that upset about Mary. He could not care much for her. Was it concern for Lily? That she would assume the worst of him and believe he had a part in this, or that he was covering for Mulciber?

Guilt cut through her heart. Assuming the worst was _exactly_ what Lily had done.

"Sev-Severus?" she stammered, and she hated that her voiced had cracked. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Tears pricked the back of her eyes when another unwelcome thought fluttered through her mind. _It could have been me._

"I think Mulciber saw this as a prank, since it was just a stunner."

Lily was feeling the calming draught wearing off, and she was beginning to feel hysterical. She focused on keeping her breathing steady. _It could have been me._

"A prank? Severus, who knows what he did to her before she passed out. I revived her, and she passed out _again_. This is not just a prank, this is evil."

_It could have been me._

_It could have been me._

"Don't tell me that you don't think that Potter and Black would not have done the same this to me if they had the chance."

"You know as well as I that they wouldn't. At least James never would, and Sirius would not dare do anything worse than _Levicorpus_ on you."

"He almost killed me once."

"And James saved your life, if you recall!"

_It could have been me._

The thought came unbidden into her mind once more, and she cracked. A choked sob broke into the tense silence of the lavatory and she felt tears roll hot down her cheeks. "Mary is a Muggleborn. This could have been _me_, Severus. What if it was? Would it have been 'just a prank' then? _Would it?_"

Severus did not answer, and that pained expression came over him again. Lily knew that he was picturing this scenario with her replacing Mary, and she knew the point hit home. She watched him take a deep breath before stepping forward and gathering the small sixth year in his arms. "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

Rounds forgotten (_Troublemakers are getting a freebie tonight, Lucky for them_, thought Lily), they brought a slightly stirring Mary to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey, in her dressing gown, listened to their report and took care of the young Gryffindor. After they exhausted their knowledge, they were dismissed to go back to their Houses, with assurances that there were enough professors about the castle to catch any other delinquents. Lily sarcastically wondered where these professors were Mary was getting attacked and Mulciber was fleeing the scene.

Lily and Severus walked in silence until they reached the staircase where Lily would go up to the seventh floor, and Severus would go down toward the dungeons. They stopped, looking about the corridor uncomfortably. Eventually, green eyes met black and they froze. Severus made a move as though he was going to hug Lily, but she stepped back and looked at her feet.

"I'm glad it wasn't you, Lily."

Her eyes shot to his face, misinterpreting his words.

Realizing what she was thinking, Severus's eyes widened. "I wish it didn't happen at all, Lily. I don't condone that sort of thing. Mary didn't deserve it. _No one _does I'm just relieved it wasn't you. I don't think I could have handled that."

Oddly flattered by his words, Lily managed a half smile. "Good night, Severus. Thank you for carrying her." She turned and had started up the steps when his voice stopped her.

"Are you going to tell Professor Slughorn? Or do you want me to?"

Lily did not turn, speaking over her shoulder. "We can both tell him tomorrow, but I want fifty points deducted from Slytherin. That makes two Muggleborns attacked this year with no provocation. I want them to know that Hogwarts does not support such cruelty."

Severus said nothing, so she quickened her pace and went straight to her dormitory. As soon as the curtains were closed against the evening's events, the emotions took over and Lily instinctually cast a strong Silencing Charm. She did not wish to disturb her roommates with the screams and wrenching sobs that tore through her until the full moon was disappearing with the light of the coming dawn.

_It could have been me._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lily nearly hexed her alarm clock. If asked, she would have sworn that she had <em>just<em> dozed off when it started screaming at her to get up. Feeling as though she was living a George Romero film, she stumbled out of bed and staggered to the showers, where she dozed off twice and almost fell over. After clumsily toweling off and throwing on a clean uniform (she shoved her tie in a bag, not trusting herself to be able to tie an Oxford knot without choking herself), Lily staggered her way to the Great Hall with the goal to consume a cup of coffee the size of one of Hagrid's tankards.

When Emma joined Lily at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, the redhead was staring blankly into a magically enlarged coffee mug. Emma took the seat across from her best friend and started filling two plates with various breakfast items, setting one in front of Lily.

"That coffee will upset your stomach if you don't eat anything, remember? That's why you usually drink tea."

"I'm not very hungry, Emma," replied Lily, yawning and taking another sip of coffee. "I did not sleep at _all_ last night."

Dorcas slid wearily onto the bench beside Lily, Marlene across from her. They were freshly showered after their morning Quidditch practice. "Dare I ask why you didn't sleep?" She waggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows, bumping her shoulder against Lily's. Lily said nothing, just sipped at her coffee, looking morose.

Marlene perceptively sensed Lily's mood. "What happened with Snape last night?"

"I don't really," _Yawn_, "want to talk about it." The other three girls shared a knowing look. Whenever Lily said that she did not want to talk about something, it had to be something bad. Seeing that they were growing suspicious, Lily turned her focus to eating some breakfast. The usually delicious fare tasted like cardboard in her mouth. She took another sip of coffee to swallow it. When she looked at her friends, they were staring at her. She sighed. "All right. I don't really want to go into detail, but the rumors are going to be flying soon, so I may as well be the one to tell you all, but last ni-_oomph!_"

Lily was cut off by the slight form of Alice pouncing on her from behind, the younger girl's arms wrapped tightly about Lily's shoulders. She was crying.

"Oh, _Lily_!" Alice cried into her shoulder. "I just _heard_ about what happened. Thank you _so_ much for being there for Mary! I was on my way to visit her when I saw you sitting here, and I just _had_ to say _something_!"

After her quick speech, she hugged Lily again (more like tightened her hug for a moment), and fled the room.

Lily sat there, blinking. Alice was overwhelming. She gulped down the last of her now lukewarm coffee.

Dorcas was staring after Alice. "What the bloody hell was _that_ about?"

Lily took another deep breath and told them the whole story. About the awkwardness with Severus, hearing noises, finding Mary, and the odd camaraderie afterward. She even told them how she had spent the entire night crying like the world was ending. They were silent throughout the whole story, but when she finished, they all spoke at once.

"I can't believe you didn't wake us! You shouldn't have had to cry alone!" said Emma.

"I am going to kill that arsehole, Mulciber!" swore Dorcas.

"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe that happened!" cried Marlene.

Lily's head was spinning. It took her a few moments to catch up on what they had said. She spoke to each in turn. "I know I should have woken you. Please, don't cause any trouble with Mulciber, you will end up hurting Gryffindor. And all I could think of was 'It could have been me.'"

Lily swallowed past the lump of emotion forming in her throat. Before anyone had an opportunity to say anything, the mail came in, and Teeney landed in front of Lily with a letter in her beak. Emitting a muffled hoot, Teeney hopped about until her owner relieved her of her burden. She was fed a piece of bacon and hopped onto the bench beside Lily to burrow into her robes, causing Lily to giggle unexpectedly (which she knew she needed). She broke the seal on the letter with the handle of her fork and saw that it was from her sister.

_Lily,_

_I wanted to let you know that Vernon and I were married just before the new year. Mother and Father wanted you to be there, but I assured them that you would have rather stayed with your freak friends. We are now living in Little Whinging. I am sorry you had to find out this way, but I insisted that Mother and Father not contact you. You needed to hear it from me._

_-Petunia_

"What the bloody hell?" shouted Lily, crumbling the letter (more of a note, really), into a ball and smashing it on the table. "First I am dealing with attacks on Muggleborns, and now my own _sister_ goes and gets married without telling me! Mum and Dad must be furious!"

Dorcas gaped at Lily. "Wait, what?"

Lily burst into tears, not caring who saw her. How could Tuney do that? To her own sister? "Mum wanted me to be a bridesmaid. Tuney hates me, so she practically elopes with Vernon before the new year, just to make sure I wasn't involved. She told Mum and Dad that I would rather be with my 'freak friends' than go to her wedding. I doubt they bought that. Tuney probably threatened to not let them go if they contacted me."

Emma reached forward and pressed a clean napkin into Lily's hand, which she used to wipe her eyes.

"You should write to your parents," she said as Lily blew her nose loudly.

Lily just nodded. "During break. We need to get to Potions."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: So how are those long chapters? I wanted to cover some pieces of Harry Potter lore, like the attack on Mary and Lily being omitted from Petunia's wedding. Well, that second one was inspired by how I am in 1978 and Petunia married Vernon at the end of 1977...whoops. Then I thought, "Wait a sec, I can work with this!" Needless to say, I have ideas. I also added in some Marlene/Sirius goodness for those who asked for it. Will I continue with it? Who knows?_


	18. Our Hearts Should Remember and Follow

_Author's Note__: I've been on a bit of a roll, haven't I? I like these sudden bursts of creative energy, and I hope you enjoy them, too._

_I have received reviews that mention that my chapters are feeling as thought they jump around. :/ I am really sorry about that! I don't want to chronicle every day, and I need to get moving through the school year…I have no idea how to make it _not_ feel so jumpy when I _am_ jumping over days at a time…I will work on it, though! Thank you for letting me know! Can't fix an issue if I am unaware of it, right? *hearts and sparkles*_

_Usual disclaimer applies. JKR owns it all, and I love her for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Deep in December, Our Hearts Should Remember and Follow<strong>

_My dearest Lily,_

_I am so _so_ sorry about what happened with Petunia. Your suspicions were right, she threw a tantrum and threatened to not allow us in. Needless to say, your father and I did not enjoy her little wedding as much as we would have liked. I really wanted just go and contact you to get you and your James to do that fun snap-crackle-pop-thing you magic folk do and gate crash, and bugger what Petunia and Vernon say. Besides, I want to meet your James, why don't you bring him by over Easter holidays?_

_We won't invite the Dursleys. So there._

_Please have a most wonderful birthday, my beautiful baby girl! Oh, you aren't a baby anymore, are you? Eighteen. Wow. Have lots of (safe) fun!_

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

Lily read her mother's letter with a small smile on her face. It had arrived at the window of her dorm that morning by Teeney and two school owls (it impressed her that her parents knew managed to acquire extra owls, although Dumbledore probably had something to do with it) and a large box of presents. Inside the box was a tin of homemade Victoria Sponge (Lily's favorite) that had a little note that read "I'm sorry" taped under the lid, a gorgeous forrest green dress with sheer, long sleeves that cinched at the wrist and a high waist (another "sorry" note was pinned to the tag), and a garnet ring (this had a "this is your real birthday present!" note).

Eighteen. While she, according to the wizarding world, had been of age for a whole year, it felt good to be eighteen. Before learning that magic was real, she always looked forward to this day. The day she would be legal in her old life.

It was rather anticlimactic after being legal for a whole year in the world she truly belonged in. Regardless, she was determined to enjoy her Monday for the very fact that it was her birthday. Charms was her favorite class, and it started the day's schedule. Herbology was a breeze, even with N.E.W.T.s coming up. Tutoring with Alice was going brilliantly, and Transfiguration had the prospect of her birthday party not far behind.

She may not admit it to anyone, but she was really starting to look forward to this little gathering. Instead of the huge affair that James and Sirius probably wanted at the get go, the girls were able to talk them down to a smaller thing. Mary was out of the Hospital Wing and feeling great, add to that how Mulciber had detention until graduation (it would have been longer if McGonagall could have managed it) and Lily's good mood raised exponentially. She wrapped a slice of sponge in a handkerchief to bring with her to breakfast and hopped down the stairs.

Dorcas, Marlene, and Emma were at the base of the stairs, where they ambushed the birthday girl with good wishes and many happy returns.

Even when they knocked her to the ground (she raised her cake high, saving it from a squashed fate), her smile would not waver. She could feel it with every breath she took, in every pore, that it was going to be a good day. Lily could not stop beaming all the way to the Great Hall.

She felt her smile droop slightly as the quartet finished breakfast and rose to get to Charms. There was no sign of the guys. In class (that was blessedly review, so the girls gossiped and giggled as Dorcas practiced color-changing charms on an unsuspecting Jackie Smith's ponytail), their desks remained empty.

It was the same in Herbology, except they just had to prune the plants in Greenhouse Three. Still, no sign of the guys. Lily was beginning to feel depressed.

"Where _are_ they?" she whined for what felt like the hundredth time since waking up.

"No idea," answered Marlene. "We figured they would at least be in class."

"Maybe James forgot to get her something," Dorcas suggested.

Marlene playfully shoved her. "That is not funny, Dorcas! James already got that…never mind, but he already did! He should be with his sodden girlfriend on her birthday!"

Emma looped her arm through Lily's and offered her an encouraging smile. "The whole lot of them are probably planning something brilliant." When Lily did not reply, she added, "Would you like me to come with you for Alice's tutoring?"

Lily's smile returned. "That would be great, Alice would love that!"

Emma's presence had a positive effect on the sixth year. She was able to make games out of any exercise Lily could think of, and by the end of the session, they were racing paperclips throughout the room. Alice did not even break a sweat, and obviously did not want it to end, but Lily and Emma both had to get to Transfiguration.

They were continuing the prior week's lesson on delaying spells, and this time, Lily was not surprised to see that they guys were, again, absent.

"McGonagall is going to kill them," Lily grumbled under her breath to Emma when the class was left to practice. "That's three classes skived, and the _entire_ day lost!"

"At least we know they can do this spell," she whispered back.

"Or, at least three of them can."

"Lily, I have already decided that Pete is a lost cause. I stopped stressing over his academic future. He will pass his tests well enough because of the others."

"Emmeline Vance, I think that is the meanest thing you've ever said about another human being."

Emma smiled innocently and shrugged. Lily knew that she only tolerated Peter because he was always with the other three. Ever since first year, she has had a bad feeling about Mr. Peter Pettigrew.

A paper bird flew to them a landed on Lily's pin cushion that she was waiting to (hopefully) turn into a hedgehog. When she plucked it off, it unfolded and Dorcas's atrocious handwriting was visible.

_After class, change for the party. We're not going to dinner._

Lily slid the wrinkled parchment across the table to Emma, who scratched a quick "_I know_" onto it with a grin. That was when their pin cushions morphed into hedgehogs, and they were distracted by the adorable critters until the bell rang.

They joined Marlene and Dorcas on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Marlene and Emma argued about whether or not Lily should wear her hair up so that Dorcas ended up shouted the password at the Fat Lady, who interjected with, "I believe wearing it with the sides pinned up would be quite fetching."

Dorcas gaped at the portrait that marked the entrance to their Common Room. "You're a bloody _painting_. Why do you care?"

"Well, I never!"

Marlene shoved Dorcas through the passage, making unladylike noises as she fought the urge to laugh. Emma followed, her hand shielding she smile from view. Lily stayed behind to offer apologies to the Fat Lady (she had been known to change the password on cheeky students without telling the prefects and Heads), and had barely finished before a now freely laughing Marlene reached out of the portrait hole and Lily was forcibly pulled inside with a yelp.

Lily wondered if her feet ever touched the ground as her friends led her across the Common Room and up to the dormitories. Face burning with a blush from her neck to her hairline, she was bodily thrown into the shower (fully clothed, even Dorcas was not _that_ bold) and ordered to "do her thing." Mildly surprised, and extensively relieved, that they did not turn the water on her, she undressed and showered. She was using her wand to dry her hair and wrapped in a fluffy towel when Dorcas let herself in.

"Merlin and Agrippa, Dorcas!"

Dorcas hopped onto the counter with athletic grace and helped Lily dry her hair. "Come off it, Lils. It's not as though we've never been in here when one of us is in the shower or in our underwear. We're all girls. We all have the same bits."

"You startled me." Lily pursed her lips as Dorcas reached around her and picked up a hair brush and started to pull it through her friend's red locks. "Dorcas?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever put much thought into what's going to happen after we finish here?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Well, there is a war on. What is going to happen to us? Am I going to be able to go through St. Mungo's training program? Will you be an Auror? Or, are we going to have to dive head first into battle? Am I, not to mention the other Muggleborns, going to have to go into hiding? What about my family? What about-"

Dorcas set the hair brush down with a _clunk_ that echoed off the tiled walls. "Lily, breathe. What brought all of this on? We still have, what, six months until we graduate? Let's worry about what will happen after school after we conquer exams. With Dumbledore here, we are safe. _You_ are safe. I am sure that the families of all the Muggleborn students are protected, as well."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' missy! Today is your birthday, to_night_ is your party, and to_morrow_ is going to be the longest day of classes in the history of our lives."

And that, as it is said, was that. Lily stayed silent as Emma took over her hair, curling it around her wand into perfect ringlets. The sides were held back with tortoiseshell combs, but a few ringlets were left to frame her face. She was ushered into her new green dress, her garnet necklace and new ring the only jewelry. Laced black moderately-heeled boots that had been retrieved from the depths of her trunk were pulled over black tights. Lily inspected her ensemble in the bathroom mirror in approval. Dorcas was right. Tonight was not the night for worries, what ifs, and wherefores. Tonight was a night for fun and frivolity.

_Okay_, thought Lily, _I am getting too serious if I am thinking of words like 'frivolity.'_

When Lily came back into the dormitory (Jackie was blessedly absent), her friends looked ready to go. "So," she said, "Are we going to the boys' room?"

Emma shook her head. "Can't tell. We are just waiting on Alice and Mary before heading out."

"I don't like how you said, 'out,' Em."

Emma waved her comment off with a smile. A moment later, a knock sounded at the door, and Alice came in, followed by Mary. Alice had a pretty green and black scarf in one hand. It clashed horridly with her outfit, and Lily instantly grew wary.

"You are not going to do what I think you are going to do with that scarf, are you?"

Marlene sighed dramatically and took the scarf from Alice. "Lily," mock condescension laced her voice, "you are just too blasted smart for us. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

"Probably this," said Dorcas as she grabbed Lily's arms from behind in a gentle, but firm, grip. Marlene tied the scarf around Lily's eyes.

"Marlene McKinnon, if you mess up my hard work…"

"Her hair will survive, Emma."

"You _do_ realize how hard it is to curl her hair?"

"Emma! It will be fine. There is enough hairspray and charms in her hair that it will likely be still curly at graduation!"

Lily felt two of the girls (likely Dorcas and Marlene) take her arms and guide her from the room, instructing her when to step. Lily felt anxious in her dependency. She remembered trust exercises at summer camp that involved guiding someone around while blindfolded. Her partner did not care for her much, and led her into the lake. Lily still occasionally thanked her parents for all the swimming lessons, or Merlin knew what could have happened.

Envisioning the layout of Gryffindor Tower in her mind, Lily knew that they were heading away from the staircases that led to the dormitories and toward the portrait hole. "Where are we going?" she asked. The others ignored her, chatting amiably about meaningless topics: the weather, school work, and the latest in fashion. After a brief struggle through the portrait hole, they turned right, toward the staircases. Lily held her breath. She did not want to attempt any more stairs. After a couple of minutes, they stopped. Even with her eyes covered, she knew that she had that silly tapestry with the ballet-dancing trolls to her back and a usually blank expanse of wall before her.

She let her friends guide her into the Room of Requirement, where they had an old wireless playing wizarding music that she was vaguely familiar of. She could smell various food and the sweet smell of butterbeer, and even the smell of paper from either gifts or decorations. It was funny how inhibiting one sense makes the others stronger. Marlene and Dorcas released her arms, then slapped Lily's hand when she reached for the scarf.

"I know we are in the Room of Requirement. Can I take the scarf off?"

"No," said a mass of voices from all around her.

"Why not?"

"Where is the fun in that, Lily-Flower?"

Lily knew Sirius was to her right, and not to far away by the sound of it. "What are you lot planning? It is not a surprise party if I know about it."

Sirius chuckled. "Honestly, it's just fun to watch you squirm."

Lily took to opportunity and struck out with her hand, managing to grab Sirius by the arm. A devilish smile lit up the visible half of her face. "We could always turn this into a game of Blind Man's Bluff. I always won when I was little."

James's voice came from near to her front. "There won't be any of that. There is too much for you to trip on. Can't have the birthday girl getting injured, can we?"

Lily released Sirius. "Valid point. Can I please take the blindfold off?"

James pressed a kiss to her lips. Not seeing the kiss coming was thrilling, more exciting than anything Lily had ever experienced. As he kissed her, she heard some of her friends coughing uncomfortably or giggling. Someone (she guessed Sirius or Dorcas) wolf-whistled. Behind her head, she felt James fiddling with the knot of the scarf. After a moment, he laughed into the kiss and stepped away.

"Merlin, Marlene, did you have to tie it so tight?"

Marlene's heels clicked on the floor behind Lily and the scarf fell away. "It wasn't that complicated of a knot, James," she said. "If you were _looking_ at it, Lily would not have had to be blind for so long."

Laughing, Lily said, "I didn't _have_ to be blind at all."

Remus raised a hand from where he sat in a cushy armchair. "Which is exactly what I told them." James waved them off with a laugh and escorted Lily farther into the room. Whoever asked the room for what they needed did a good job. There were enough comfortable chairs for everyone beside a crackling fireplace, as well as a dance floor off to the side. There was a long table that someone (probably James and Sirius) covered in countless varieties of foods and drinks, including several bottles of Rosmerta's oak-matured mead that was quickly becoming well known as the best in the district. On a smaller table was a pile of gifts and a modest cake decorated in lilies made with sugar.

"This is brilliant, everyone! I love it!"

Emma hugged her best friend. "I am so glad you let everyone plan you a party. This was so much fun!"

James threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "And it's about to get better!"

For several hours, the group laughed, danced, ate, and Lily had the best time she ever had as far as she could remember. From the girls, she got a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from Emma ("Now you can learn our fairy tales!"), an ivory shawl from Marlene, and a new green blouse from Dorcas that Lily _knew_ was going to be scandalously low-cut (and a waggle of Dorcas's eyebrows confirmed that). Alice, Frank, and Mary got her a box of quills, a bottle of color-change ink, and a box of sugar quills. As for the Marauders, Remus gave her a book of healing potions, Sirius gave her a collection of silver charms that she recognized as representations of their Animagus forms (a wolf for Remus), and Peter gifted a sampler of Honeydukes chocolate.

When she removed the wrapping paper from James's gift, she was surprised to see a velvet jeweler's box that was about a five inch square. For Christmas, he gave her a beautiful leather bound copy of _Le Morte d'Arthur_ that had hand-painted illustrations scattered throughout. It was an extravagant gift in her mind (she got him a broomstick servicing kit and new bracers), and she treasured it above all else, but her breath caught at the sight of the black case in her hand.

"Don't just stare at it, Lils!" exclaimed Marlene excitedly, practically dancing in her seat on the floor. It was obvious she knew what was inside. "Open it!"

Lily stole a glance at her friends, who were all looking at her expectantly. James looked nervous, as though his next breath was dependent on her reaction to whatever was in the box. Shifting her attention down, she lifted the lid. She gasped, "Oh, James…"

Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet sparkled like stars against a bed of blue silk. Lifting it, she inspected it in the firelight as everyone looked on. An emerald charm cut in the shape of a heart glowed as though with its own light, and she thought she could see hints of blue within. There was also a silver cauldron, an owl, a feather quill, and a lily. Taking it gently from her hand, James used his wand to add the four charms from Sirius before fastening it around Lily's left wrist. As she moved her hand, the charms jingled like bells.

Lily placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "It's perfect, thank you." She turned to her friends. "Everything is perfect."

The girls swarmed her, then, grasping her arm and "oohing" and "ahing" over James's more than generous gift. Lily could see James trying very hard (and failing) not too look too proud for it and she smiled.

"It's lovely, Lily!" squealed Emma. "Absolutely perfect!"

"Oh, what I would do for a rich boyfriend!" sighed Marlene.

"Hush, you," teased Dorcas. "You're just jealous."

"I deny nothing."

"There is plenty of room to add more, as well!" said Mary.

"But nothing will compare to that heart! Is that a real emerald?" finished Alice.

James had the decency to blush. "Well, I can't take full credit for that one. I mentioned to my mum that I got Lily a charm bracelet. I wanted something in garnet, since that is her birthstone and she already had a necklace at that point. But mum happened to have had a charm bracelet from my dad and insisted that I take her emerald for you. It belonged to my dad's mum and…"

He never could finish his explanation. Lily was so overwhelmed that she launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over, and kissed him silent.

* * *

><p>When Dorcas had joked that the day following Lily's birthday was to be the longest day of class in the history of their lives, she was not far off the mark. They had stayed up until nearly dawn that morning, dozing off in the Room of Requirement. At some point during the night, the room had worked its magic again (or House Elves proved their constant diligence once again) and an alarm clock had appeared to wake them up at the appropriate time. They were covered in blankets and fresh uniforms were folded neatly by their chairs. Lavatories also materialized while they slept, so they were able to shower and freshen up without needing to go to the Tower. Sirius even worked his own magic on a House Elf and Lily's presents and yesterday's clothes were sent to their respective dormitories.<p>

Breakfast passed too quickly, and History felt like a triple period. Lily found her mind wandering and caught herself becoming mesmerized by how the light danced through the emerald, and she confirmed the presence of shades of blue within the green. She recalled something from the movie _Gigi_ she loved, "Only the most precious of emeralds contain flashes of elusive blue." Lily could not be sure that it was true, but she felt it would be for the best that she kept it to herself, nonetheless. James probably didn't realize how precious the stone was outside of the sentiment behind it, and it was likely to embarrass him. Nonetheless, that was not about to stop _her_ from admiring it every chance she got.

Once classes were finished for the day, Emma and Lily were taking advantage of a mild afternoon by the lake under their favorite willow tree. Their initial plan was to get some studying in before dinner, but the books and school supplies were laying forgotten on the ground nearby. Emma had transfigured a pair of blankets, one was beneath them and the second was wrapped around their cloaked shoulders against a sudden chilly breeze off the lake.

"I never thought that I would say this, but I am so glad we are done with classes for the day," moaned Emma, leaning her head against the tree trunk. Lily laughed.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." She sighed into the breeze, enjoying the feeling of it ruffling her hair. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what? The party?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not a bit, actually." Emma almost sounded surprised with her revelation. "Normally, I would have been appalled at the idea of a party on a school night, especially one with alcohol. Yet, I wouldn't trade last night for anything."

"Even that mead?"

"Especially that mead. I am so glad we didn't have Firewhisky. I never did like the stuff. That spin the bottle game was ridiculous over Christmas. Mead is definitely more for me."

Lily agreed. She had never had mead before, but the smooth wine was the best thing she had ever consumed. The honey-sweetness had a hint of wintery spices, and Lily enjoyed every drop. Firewhisky left her throat burning and head spinning. She was still surprised how the adrenaline of the fight at James's house had managed to clear her head. Too bad it didn't prevent the mild hangover she had awoken with the following morning.

Thinking about the Chirstmas holidays made Lily think about Easter in a few months time. "Did you want to come with me to Cokeworth for Easter again?"

"Of course. It would feel strange after five years not to go again." Ever since second year, Emma had gone with Lily to celebrate Easter "the Muggle way," and it became something of a tradition for the pair. They painted eggs and ate chocolate, and recently began to help out with the egg hunt at the park for the local children.

"Brilliant. Oh, and my mum sort of asked if I would ask James to visit at some point."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Emma…"

"I'm just kidding, Lily. Why not have him come for Easter lunch and stay in the spare bedroom that night? I can sleep in Petunia's room, since she won't be using it, now that she lives in Surrey. His birthday is the next day. Perfect."

"That would work!"

"Of course it would work."

"I'll run it by mum tonight, then ask James when I hear back."

"There is something more important that comes first."

Lily ran through important dates in her head. "I've got nothing."

"You must be more tired than I am. _Valentine's Day_, Lily. It's in two weeks." She grunted as she reached for her bag and, with great effort, dragged it to her side. She pulled out a leather bound day planner that she wrote her assignments in. "Looks like it's a Tuesday."

"I am not celebrating until dawn on another school night."

"Did you not schedule a Hogsmeade trip the previous Saturday?"

Lily stared at her incredulously. "Merlin, Em, how do you remember this stuff today? I can barely what I ate for breakfast this morning."

"Two pieces of wheat toast with marmalade, a fried egg, and coffee, but that isn't the point, is it?"

"You're a machine, Emmeline Vance."

"And you are not going to get out of talking about Valentine's Day with James." Emma nudged Lily's shoulder with her own playfully.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it, to be honest."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that after _how many _years of chasing after you that James Potter is not planning something for his Valentine's Day with Lily Evans?"

Lily blushed. "I did not say that he wasn't planning something. I have no doubt that he is planning something, he just isn't planning it _with_ _me_."

"Interesting…"

"Brilliant. Now I am worried about whether or not he is planning something, and what that "something" may be. You know how I am with surprises." She buried her face in her hands. What if James wasn't planning something? What if he was waiting for her to talk to him about it? Did that make her a horrible girlfriend? She was so focused on her birthday and N.E.W.T.s that she completely forgot about what could be the most important Valentine's Day in her life, and in James's. Why? Because this is the first Valentine's Day shared between James Potter and Lily Evans.

It was practically a national holiday, where Hogwarts was concerned. Lily was sure that some of her classmates would like to have classes canceled in honor of the event.

Emma patted her on her head affectionately. "Don't worry too much over it. There is still time. Talk to him later. Let the excitement of last night's party wear off a bit, then focus on it. It isn't your fault that your birthday is so close to Valentine's Day. It's like having a birthday close to Christmas, really, don't you think? Does one get half as many gifts or double? Is the thrill of the birthday overshadowed by Christmas?"

"You're rambling, Emma."

"Further evidence of my complete exhaustion. If we didn't have Charms in the morning, I would vote for a bit of a lie in."

"For now we have to settle with early nights, coffee, and maybe even a Wideye Potion."

"What about Potions?" asked Marlene, as she made herself comfortable on a corner of the blanket, her cloak wrapped tightly about her shoulders. Dorcas slumped beside her. Both looked completely knackered, and Lily knew that the lavender shadows under their eyes mirrored her own.

"We will be needing some Wideye Potion over the next few days to recover from last night, since we have class every morning," Lily answered, yawning.

Dorcas waved her off. "I may not be the best at Potions," she shot A Look at Lily, "but, even I know that it will take time to make enough for all of us. Coffee will do fine."

Lily's brow furrowed. "It doesn't take that long to-"

"Shh, Lils," Dorcas covered her friend's mouth with her hand. "I'm just too tired to care and too lazy to go through the trouble."

* * *

><p>Time began to cooperate over the rest of next week. By the time Lily was meeting with Alice for tutoring on Friday, she felt caught up on sleep and classes stopped dragging by. Alice had come a long way in nonverbal spells, and they had moved from levitating various objects to spells from Defense Against the Dark Arts (against a dummy Lily had borrowed from Professor Milder). While Alice was sending various spells and curses at the dummy, Lily was finishing an essay for History about yet another goblin rebellion. Really, how many rebellions did goblins need to have? If the first few didn't work, they should have probably rethought their methods a bit.<p>

The quill made a satisfying scratch against the parchment as Lily added the last words to her conclusion, rolled the parchment, and sealed it. Alice was still attacking the dummy (that had Mulciber's face in Alice's imagination), so Lily sat back after gathering her things into her bag and started humming the tune to one of her father's favorite songs.

Alice stopped shooting red jets at dummy-Mulciber and tilted her head in Lily's direction. "I know that song. Mary was singing it all last summer. What is it?"

Lily blinked to focus her wandering mind. "Oh, it's called 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Do you know of them?"

Alice hopped up on the table beside Lily and leaned against the wall. "Only through Mary. She loves them."

"They're a favorite of my dad's, too."

Alice was scrunching her nose, which Lily recognized Alice's thoughtful face. "Isn't the lead singer named Saturn or something?"

Lily laughed. "Mercury, Alice. Freddie Mercury."

"I was half right! Both are planets!"

Lily jumped down from the table, put away the training supplies in the cabinet, and gathered her things. "I reckon you have a point there, Alice. Let's get going. I don't want to be late for McGonagall's class. You're doing fantastic, by the way. We probably only need a few more sessions, then you can go back to being the best in your year and beating everyone in dueling club."

Alice started to fidget as they walked to their next classes, and Lily knew she was nervous about something. She may have been very close to Alice Perks, but she knew her well enough after a month of tutoring to know the younger girl's quirks."Alice…?"

"Well…I sort of already do beat everyone in dueling club and I am doing great in class again. Professor McGonagall said I didn't even need to continue tutoring If I didn't want to. I just didn't want to stop because I have been having so much fun hanging out with you and I didn't want it to stop."

Lily was touched by Alice's revelation, and looking back, she had to agree that (flaming quills aside) she enjoyed having Alice around. She even found that she really liked Mary, as well. Mary was as introverted as Alice was extroverted, and she had this wicked sense of humor that was older than her years, yet was genuinely the kindest soul Lily had ever met. She recalled that Mary and Emma got along well at the party. They were very similar spirits. As Frank was in her year, Lily had known him for years, but was still surprised to learn that he was incredibly talented outside of school. He could paint and play guitar, and she had caught him talking philosophy with Remus on more than one occasion.

"Alice, we can still hang out after we stop meeting for tutoring. There are weekends, and Hogsmeade. And if you need any help, we can meet at the usual times again."

Alice wrapped her in a quick hug. "Yay!" There was a distinct spring in her step as she turned toward the staircase for sixth year Defense. Lily chuckled as she went into Transfiguration. Noticing the chair beside James was empty (Sirius was either skiving or late, if the former, fair game; if the latter, his loss), so she dropped her bag on the floor and fell into the chair. James was oddly absorbed in his Transfiguration text, so he did not see her sit down (he probably assumed she was Sirius, anyway, as Lily typically sat with Emma in class).

Scooting her chair closer to his side, she leaned over and spoke in a low voice. "A sudden interest in your studies? And here I thought Transfiguration came naturally to you."

James violently started and slammed the book loudly. "Merlin's pants, Lily, don't do that!"

"Do what? I was sitting here for nearly a full minute before I said anything." She shot him an innocent smile, and he relaxed, kissing her chastely on the forehead.

"Guess I was just distracted."

"Yeah, that Transfiguration text is riveting, isn't it?"

The look he gave her was positively dripping in amused sarcasm. "Ha ha, Lils. You're lucky you're cute."

She pursed her lips in mock disappointment. "Just cute? Hmph. I feel like I have been downgraded. Just last week you were calling me beautiful."

His voiced lowered and he spoke huskily. "Lily, there are no adjectives in the English language to describe exactly how beautiful you are."

Heat flooded Lily's face, and she knew she was blushing fiercely. She stuttered out something less than articulate, as the strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach robbed her of words. James was looking at her with a smug expression, knowing just how flustered his words made her, and the way his eyes seemed to darken only served to unnerve her further.

Before she had a chance to find her voice, however, Professor McGonagall had started her lecture, and Lily fought to stay attentive. Deep inside, she was fully aware that she was going to have to read through this chapter of her book again and borrow Emma's notes. Sitting next to James was a mistake. The soft, familiar smell of his aftershave blinded her senses and made her want to curl up in his lap, classmates be damned. Not to mention the boy practically radiated heat, and she craved to have it mingle with hers…

She shook her head to clear her mind. _For Merlin's sake! Where are these thoughts coming from? You need a distraction, Lily Evans!_

Just as her thoughts mentally declared to her subconscious that she needed some sort of distraction, one came in the form of small scroll of parchment. Silently thanking James for sitting in the back of the classroom, she unrolled the note and read.

_Merlin, Lily! I can practically feel that blush from here! What is going on back there? -Em_

_P.S: Oh, and thanks for leaving the seat next to me open for Sirius. He keeps trying to steal my notes and I will get you back for this._

_P.P.S: Sirius wants me to tell you that he says, "Hello."_

Since she had already decided that she was going to need to teach herself the day's lessons, she dipped her quill in violet ink to reply.

_Oh, Emma! I am regretting sitting so far from you! James is a veritable distraction, and I fear for my academic future! I am sorry for leaving you to Sirius, and I vow I will never do it again! However, as McGonagall may as well be speaking French for as much I am following this lecture, I will most certainly be needing your help later to learn the material. Is it not serendipitous that you are fluent in French?_

"Emma is fluent in French?" whispered James.

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder."

"I'm bored, sue me. I'm sorry for distracting you." Judging by his devil-may-care smile, Lily doubted the sincerity of his apology. She narrowed her eyes and told him so. He shrugged.

"And, yes, she is fluent in French, as a matter of fact."

"Tell her and Sirius that I say, 'Hello,' as well."

Lily rolled her eyes and added a postscript, rolled the note back into a scroll, and tapped it with her wand. It vanished before her, and she knew it had reached it's destination when Emma threw a mildly exasperated-single-eyebrow-raised look over her shoulder.

"Show off," muttered James under his breath. Lily knew he had intended for her to hear it, as he had a large grin on his handsome face. Stifling a laugh, she kicked him lightly under the table. An odd snorting sound showed how his mirth was barely contained.

After a few minutes the scroll, which had grown little legs like a beetle, scurried onto the desk. It took both James and Lily to catch it and transfigure the legs away without McGonagall noticing. They both shot looks at Emma's back. As though sensing them, she wrapped an arm discreetly behind her and pointed at Sirius without turning back.

"Of course it was Sirius's idea," whispered James. "Emma is more subtle than that."

Without responding, Lily unrolled the note, ignoring James, who was surely going to read it.

_I have your vow in writing, so you cannot escape me, now! It's a simple lecture, nothing we have not heard before, so it will a quick refresh. We will not need to resort to French. Plain English will suffice. Sirius told me to tell you that Remus said to remind James about his rounds this evening. If that made any sense at all. And if my memory serves (and it usually does, as we both know), aren't you accompanying him?_

_P.S: Hello, James. I know you are reading over Lily's shoulder. That is impolite, I will have you know!_

"Impolite. Psh. I swear, sometimes she talks like my mother."

"Emma is an old soul, but that is one of the things I love most about her."

"Remind me to hex Remus. As if I would forget when I had rounds with you."

"You totally forgot, didn't you?"

James ran his hand through his hair, mussing it further. His expression was adorably contrite. "Please don't hate me."

Lily smiled and covered his hand with her own. "Don't worry over it. I could have sworn that it was tomorrow, myself."

James smiled, causing that fluttery feeling to return to her stomach and her cheeks heated. Then, proving her forever timely nature, McGonagall dismissed the class.

As students swarmed to the exit to make their ways to dinner, the professor's voice rang out over the students'. "Misses Evans and Vance, if it were not for the fact that you are in the top of your year, and we are reviewing, I would take off points for passing notes in my class."

Lily and Emma froze and stared, wide eyed, at Professor McGonagall. Sirius let out a signature bark of laughter. At least James had the tact to mask his amusement.

"Misters Potter and Black, don't think I did not see you helping. That was a good piece of spell work to make that scroll run, Mr. Black."

Sirius mumbled a quick "Thank you," before leading the group from the room to meet the others in the corridor, who were having to hold onto the wall to keep from falling to the floor with their laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Stuff it, all of you."

They only laughed harder, and she, Emma, James, and Sirius joined in.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning brought with it bright sunshine, few clouds, and only an occasional biting breeze to remind the students of Hogwarts that it was not yet spring. It was lucky, indeed, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had practice scheduled that morning. Lily did not wish to be one of "those girlfriends" who acted like tittering fools as their boyfriends flew about in various drills. James knew Lily was supportive, and he also knew that she was a seventh year N.E.W.T. student, and she had homework up to her eyeballs on a daily basis.<p>

He understood that Lily wished to take advantage of the mild (or, rather, mild-for-January) weather to catch up on her mountain of homework, and that he would find her in her usual place under the willow tree near the lake.

Lily was joined by Emma and Remus, who had acquired a well-stocked picnic basket from the kitchens so they could work through lunch. Sirius and Peter were at the Pitch to watch practice, and they were able to study in relative peace with various books scattered over the pair of blankets they had spread out over the hard ground to ward off any lingering chill. Lily was chewing on grapes as Emma and Remus debated over pixie versus fairy wings in potionmaking. If she knew her friends (next to James, she was closest to Remus out of the Marauders), she knew they would reach absolutely no decision, and turn for her opinion as the resident Potions Expert. She would answer with fairy wings, and they would move on.

In the mean time, it was fun to watch them bicker on like siblings.

"Lily, what do you think?" asked Emma, and Lily smiled knowingly. "Are pixie wings not equally useful in potions as fairy wings? And they are more affordable!"

"_However_, pixie wings tend to cause potions to smoke more than necessary a great deal of the time," interjected Remus.

Lily smiled as her prediction came true. And she dropped Divination? "Pixie wings are adequate enough," Emma beamed at Lily, who continued, "_but_, fairy wings are less volatile and can often help the potion to gain a longer shelf life. Pixie wings break down over time, and the potion will spoil faster."

Emma sat back and sulked for a moment before adding a note to a sheet of parchment. Remus gave Lily a little salute.

"Oy! Lily!" rang out a familiar voice. Lily turned around to look behind her and waved at an approaching Alice and Mary.

"All right, Alice? Mary?" she said when they reached the edge of the blankets.

"Hey, Lily," said Mary with a bright smile. "Would you mind if we joined you? Frank is in practice, and we wanted to work on our Defense essays out of doors. Professor Milder wants three feet on Shield Charms."

"When we saw you," added Alice, "we thought it would be perfect, since we know that James, Marlene, and Dorcas are likely to seek you out, and Frank will be done at the same time they are."

Lily looked at Remus and Emma, who were collecting some books into neater stacks to make room for the two girls. "Have a seat. If you need any help, we can help you."

"There is a lot of food in the basket, too. Chicken sandwiches, fruit, crisps, and there is probably more, but we have not made it farther into it, as of yet," said Emma, gesturing to the large (and remarkably heavy) basket. Alice reached in and pulled out an apple, which she tossed to Mary, and a bunch of grapes for herself.

"What are you all working on?" Alice asked.

Remus paused and Lily could see him mentally tallying up their various assignments. "We are about to work on a Potions essay, Emma has another for Muggle Studies, I have an assignment for Ancient Runes buried in here somewhere that Lily already finished and refuses to help me with," (he shot the redhead-in-question an amused look, and she stuck her tongue out at him), "and then we have to review for Transfiguration and Charms on Monday."

Emma snapped her fingers, "Don't forget the essay for Defense! The one on Unforgivables."

Mary let out a low whistle as she opened her Defense text book. Alice's mouth was hanging open.

"Blimey…" murmured Alice breathily.

Remus gave her a lazy half-smile. "Ah, the pleasures of N.E.W.T. year. Look forward to it, ladies."

They worked in companionable silence, with the younger pair asking questions every now and again that the trio took turns answering. After awhile, they were joined by Sirius and Peter, who had explained that the others were showering before coming down.

"They were not fit for mixed company," joked Sirius. "Or any company, for that matter." He turned to Alice, "Longbottom will probably come back with them when he doesn't find you in the Common Room, Perks."

"I left a note in your room, as a matter of fact, telling him I was outside by the lake."

"I am not sure how I feel about a sixth year in my dormitory."

Emma looked up from her Muggle Studies essay and eyed him dubiously. "Sirius, she is less than a year younger than you."

"How do I know she isn't seeing anything she shouldn't see? Innocent mind, and all that."

"Have a sandwich, Padfoot."

Sirius was quieted as he chewed on the sandwich (he did not have the choice to eat it, as Remus had forced it into his open mouth when he was about to speak again), and Alice and Mary giggled. Lily looked up through the branches of the tree above her. It was still mostly devoid of leaves, but the sun shone through it and felt rather warm on her face. Her quill grew slack in her hand as she let her mind wander.

"Oy! Prongs!" shouted Sirius, who had finished his distraction sandwich, and he plucked an apple from the basket and threw it at his best friend. The fruit flew through the air like a red missile, straight for James's face. Envisioning the worst (involving a broken nose and shattered glasses), Lily covered her eyes with her hands, not resisting the urge to peek through her fingers.

Before it could smash into James's face, however, Marlene reached out with one hand and used her Seeker's reflexes to catch it at the last possible moment.

Sirius whooped. "Well done, McKinnon!" Marlene blushed prettily.

Breathing evenly again, Lily cleared the space immediately to her right (she had the heavy basket on her left) for James, who took it. Dorcas had the foresight to bring another blanket, so she spread it out for more room. Food was passed around, and eventually homework was forgotten as they all just relaxed and enjoyed the weather. Frank had brought a guitar out with him, and he was strumming some tune Lily did not know, so she assumed it was by a wizarding band.

Emma, who had lied back with her head near Lily's knee, wore a nostalgic smile. "Hey, Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember last summer when we were staying at your house?"

"The one where a newly seventeen Dorcas charmed my sister's cosmetics? Yes, I remember."

"Ah, memories…" mused Dorcas.

"That was bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" said Marlene, who was tossing grapes for Sirius to attempt to catch in his mouth. Attempt. Most of the green grapes were scattered on the blanket around him, forgotten.

"Tuney locked her makeup case every day until I left for school after that. As though we would not have been able to unlock it." Lily rolled her eyes at the memory.

"What did you do?" asked Mary, captivated.

"Charmed her makeup so that the colors went on too bright or dark. She'd put on brown eyeshadow, for instance, and it would end up an awful shade of electric blue."

The guys, Alice, and Mary broke into hysterics. The Marauders applauded Dorcas's ingenuity, and she stood and bowed to them all.

When the laughter and applause died down, Lily looked down at Emma. "What did you want to say about last summer, Em?"

Emma rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on her palms. "Remember that night when we were hit with that awful storm and the power went out?"

"Oh, right!" replied Marlene. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans did not want us to use magic to fix it, because it wouldn't have been fair to the neighbors!"

"Eh?" This came from a confused Peter.

"I live in a Muggle neighborhood, Pete," explained Lily. "How would we explain our electricity working when no one else's was?"

"Oh."

"Your father brought out his guitar and played for us. You played the piano."

"You play piano?" asked James.

Lily nodded. "So does my mum and Tuney. Tuney's brilliant at it, which is good because she can't sing to save her life. I also play a few songs on the guitar. My dad loves music, especially musicals and American Country music. He's a great singer, and music has always been important in our house."

Dorcas smiled. "I remember not knowing a single song, and Mr. Evans tried very hard to teach us some song about fire."

"Probably 'Ring of Fire.'" Lily said thoughtfully. "My dad loves Johnny Cash, and that is a favorite song."

Alice suddenly lit up in a way that meant that she had an idea. "Will you play something for us Lily?"

Lily's throat went dry as ten pairs of eyes turned onto her expectantly. "Err…"

Frank passed the guitar to Alice, who handed it to Mary, who held it out to Lily with a big grin on her pretty face. "Please, Lily?" she asked. Sighing, Lily took the guitar and settled it in her lap, much to the pleasure of her friends.

She closed her eyes and she ran her fingers along the strings, willing a song to come to mind. In her mind, she could hear her father singing a lullaby to her and Tuney as children. It was a song from the musical, _The Fantasticks_, and it was one of her favorites. She knew it on piano, as well, and she and her father often used it as a duet. Taking a deep breath, she started to play, singing lyrically.

"Try to remember the kind of September, when life was slow and, oh, so mellow. Try to remember the kind of September, when grass was green and grain was yellow. Try to remember the kind of September when you were a tender and callow fellow. Try to remember, and if you remember, then follow. Follow. Follow."

Emma, who had move the basket to make it easier for Lily to play, crawled into the now empty space and joined her in the next verse. Emma's voice was what one would expect of an angel. Lily, who did not think she was anything special (but not tone deaf like her sister), switched to harmony. Emma loved to learn new Muggle music from Mr. Evans, and the tune was the first she had learned.

"Try to remember when life was so tender that no one wept except the willow. Try to remember when life was so tender that dreams were kept beside your pillow. Try to remember when life was so tender that love was an ember about to billow. Try to remember, and if you remember, then follow. Follow. Follow."

The pair continued with the final verse to the song, singing about winter coming and not forgetting the lost love of summer. Lily strummed the final chord, and allowed it to hang in the air, bringing her to a sense of calm. When she looked at her friends, Marlene and Dorcas looked content, like Lily remembered them that night the power went out, and the others wore various expressions. Alice and Mary beamed, and Frank had on the familiar look of someone passionate for music.

"Merlin, Lily, I didn't know you could do that," said Peter bluntly. Lily blushed and Emma laughed. She always felt uncomfortable with praise, even in classes, but she did her best to take it in stride. After that, she sent the guitar back to Frank, who strummed some livelier tunes while they enjoyed the afternoon, and it was as though there was no war coming, and they hadn't a care in the world outside of their approaching exams.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: "Try to Remember" is from the 1960 musical _The Fantasticks_ by Harvey Schmidt and Tom Jones. Beautiful song. My favorite versions are Harry Belafonte's cover and Sandy Duncan's version from _The Muppet Show_. The latter is the version I hear in my head. Which is plausible, since that episode aired in 1977 in England, so Lily's (or at least her father) would have heard it. As for Harry Belafonte, I like anything he does! I chose it because I felt the message could be relevant to their situation. Happy years in school, then they leave and are thrust into a world at war. They had to remember the good times in order to make it through the bad. (If you want to hear a good version by a more contemporary singer, John Barrowman's version is AMAZING!)_


	19. The Doe Arrives

_Author's Note__: The usual rhetoric is still true. The characters and settings created by J.K. Rowling are owned by her._

_Because I want to have Lily and James's first Valentine's Day to be in here, I am going to lean into James's point of view a little, sort of like I did at the end of Chapter 5. Normally, I like to keep the point of view limited to Lily, but I don't want to do that here. So I improvise!_

_Warning: Contains lots of fluff!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Doe Arrives<strong>

After supervising the send off to Hogsmeade with James and the other prefects on the morning of the eleventh of February, Lily, deciding that she did not need to visit the village, made her way to her dormitory for some quiet reading time. She was currently reading _Le Morte d'Arthur_ and was looking forward to taking it easy. Emma had joined Marlene and Dorcas in a shopping trip, and Jackie typically had some hot date every Hogsmeade weekend, so Lily knew she was going to have the dormitory to herself.

It was a welcoming thought, indeed.

She had stripped off her light jacket and was just about to settle onto her bed with her book when she saw a single red rose laying on her pillow. Picking it up, she saw a folded note resting beneath it. Inhaling the sweet scent of the rose, she deftly opened the note with one hand and could not help but smile at the words written in a familiar hand:

_Go to the fire in the Common Room._

Oh, so that is how it was going to be? A scavenger hunt of sorts? Lily's pulse quickened. James _was_ planning to celebrate while everyone was distracted by a trip to the village. No wonder Emma was so uncharacteristically insistent on shopping, instead of staying in with Lily. She was likely the one who set up the first rose, as James could not come up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

Lily looked down and surveyed her appearance. Her most comfortable pair of jeans, a Queen tee shirt that was a bit large, old trainers, and her hair was up in an incredibly messy bun that was nearly offensive to Emma's love of hairstyling.

"Oh, no. I am _not _wearing this to meet James. Absolutely not!" she declared to no one in particular. Running to her wardrobe, she pulled out a nicer pair of slightly flared black jeans that fit significantly better in all the right places than her current pair, and the green top Dorcas gave her for her birthday. A quick shuffle through her trunk uncovered her favorite boots, wearing them on her birthday kept them blessedly near the top of the clutter. Changing quickly, she checked herself in the mirror. The top was incredibly low-cut, but not indecent, and fit like a dream, in Lily's opinion. She brushed her hair and clipped the front sections back with a barrette, letting the rest fall free. A little bit of makeup (powder, mascara, and lip gloss) and her favorite jewelry pieces(the garnet ring and necklace, and her charm bracelet) finished the look. Satisfied with her appearance, she picked up her first rose and headed for the door.

She was halfway out the door when she backtracked to grab the shawl that Marlene gifted her, in case she had to go outside in her hunt for James. It matched her outfit nicely, and she had a passing thought that Marlene chose it specifically to match the top from Dorcas.

When she arrived at the fireplace, a small group of first and second year girls were giggling and eyeing another rose that was tied with green ribbon to the mantle clock with a second note. As she retrieved it, one of the girls, who Lily was moderately sure was named Sarah, giggled and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "We were told by the _Head Boy_ to guard that and make sure that you were the one to take it."

Another girl, Amy, sighed, "It is _so_ romantic…"

Lily smiled brightly at the mooning preteens and stepped away in order to read it in relative privacy.

_Good girl. What took you so long? I bet you were making yourself pretty. Not like you needed it. You look pretty no matter what you wear. Oh, and look behind the hourglasses._

Lily rolled her eyes. James knew her too well. He did see her this morning in full on "comfy in public" mode ("comfy in private" mode were pajamas and an even messier bun), but knew that she would want to change if she was going to meet with him. Pocketing the note, she skipped her way out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to the Main Hall, where the hourglasses that tallied house points were displayed.

There it was, tucked behind the Ravenclaw hourglass, was another rose and note. Using a Summoning Spell to get it out, she quickly unfolded it.

_Keep going! On the fourth floor, there is a tapestry of _The Unicorn in Captivity_. Look behind it._

Lily stared at the note, then at the staircase, then back at the note. She had to go back upstairs? Four flights? She slowed her pace somewhat, since she did not know how long she was going to be following little notes from James. Her heeled boots were comfortable, but not so much that she can run up and down the moving staircases all morning.

Reaching the tapestry of a unicorn contained in a circular fence, she lifted the heavy wool and found another rose. This note directed her up one flight of stairs to another tapestry of a knight battling a dragon. Behind this tapestry was a small alcove. On the floor were two more roses, set up in a cross. These brought her rose count to an even half dozen. The note was short, not even folded. Just a scrap of parchment that read:

_X marks the spot!_

Gathering the pair of roses in a small bouquet, she tied them together with the ribbon from the clock and added the note to the collection in her back pocket. Confused, she looked around for James, lighting the tip of her wand to see if the alcove was actually a tunnel. Seeing no sign of a passage or her boyfriend, she wrapped the shawl about her shoulders against the draft, and sat herself down in the alcove and waited for something to happen.

After a couple of minutes, she grew uncomfortable on the stone floor, she she stood and paced the small alcove. It only took a handful of echoing steps to go from one wall to another. She was turning to pace again when she heard movement behind her.

She knew the rhythm of his footsteps, and she could smell his cologne, but James said nothing. Instinctually, she knew that he did not want her to turn around to face him. He was right behind her, she could feel his breath against her hair, feel his heat. James reached in front of her and placed a scarf (that she instantly recognized as Emma's) over her eyes. Smiling impishly, Lily raised her hands to hold it in place while he tied it.

"Marlene gave me the idea," he whispered into her ear. Grabbing her arms gently, he turned her to face him. Lily fought to keep her breathing steady as her heart pounded a march behind her ribs. While being blindfolded and under the mercy of her girlfriends on her birthday had brought up a sense of panic in her, being in James's control was positively thrilling.

James crooked a finger under her chin to turn up her face towards his and brought his lips to hers in the softest of kisses. Gentle as it was, it lit Lily's blood on fire, and she leaned into him, longing to get as close to him as possible. When she started to wrap her arms around his neck, James stepped back. Lily could hear him trying to steady his heavy breathing.

"No, Lily. I have a plan and I won't have you changing things on me."

Lily pursed her lips in a charming pout that she did not realize made James ache to kiss her again. Picking up her forgotten roses and shawl, he gathered Lily in his arms and, after checking to see if the coast was clear, stepped from behind the tapestry. There was a passage down a bit farther that would exit near the Room of Requirement. He had been planning this for weeks, even allowing Sirius, Dorcas, and Marlene take over the bulk of Lily's birthday plans. He had waited years to have a Valentine's Day with Lily Evans, dreamed of it even, and now that he had her, he wanted it to be perfect.

Of course, he will have to meet the high standard he was setting for himself every year from then on out, but he didn't care.

"I hope you know that I don't have your gift with me. You're going to have to wait for it," she said, mostly to break the silence. She hated silence.

James laughed, and the sound making his chest rumble against her side. "That's fine. Today will be all for you, then."

"All for me? What about you?"

"Lily, I finally have you. That's enough to last me a hundred Valentine's Days."

A dark blush filled Lily's cheeks under the scarf, and James was again dazzled by how beautiful she was. She had a funny way of doing that to him. As soon as he thought she could not be more stunning, she would go and purse her lips a new way, or the light would catch in the emerald depths of her eyes differently than usual, and he would literally forget to breathe.

Once, he confided this to Sirius in their fourth year, and Sirius had ridiculed him for weeks.

"Really, James," Sirius had said, "Lily's a fit bird, sure, but the way you tell it, the sun rises and sets on her arse."

That was Sirius for you. Forever eloquent. But James did not care what his best friend said. Lily was the most beautiful creature to ever grace this world. Her hair was once like bright fire, now that it had darkened, it reminded him of the calm point of the sunset just before twilight, and it was softer than silk. And her eyes! If he was poetically inclined, he would have written clichéd sonnets about them. He had seen her eyes flash with emerald fire, sparkle in laughter, and darken in passion, and he was forever spellbound. He always compared her eyes to emeralds, but the precious stones could not hold a candle to Lily's eyes. Her skin was softer than anything he had ever touched, and he was always searching for a reason to brush against her. When she had her shirtsleeves rolled up while studying, he would reach across her to fetch something, or tuck stray strands of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her soft peaches-and-cream cheek. He relished every blush that graced her skin. Everything about Lily Evans was both delicate and strong, and she could be a perfect society lady or a regular firebrand when the occasion called for it.

Before exiting the passage, James stopped and kissed her again. He could not help it. He had planned to wait to kiss her again after he made it to the Room of Requirement, but he could not wait a moment longer. Having her in his arms heated his blood faster than Firewhiskey. The kiss was gentle, but packed with promises of what was to come.

He had planned the perfect day, and maybe the perfect night. He would keep Lily by his side all weekend if he could get away with it. Was he planning on shagging her? If Sirius had asked, he would have played suave and dodged the question just enough for Sirius to make his own decision, but if he was honest, the answer would have been no. The James of sixth year would have let a good shag with Lily be the ultimate goal, but now that he had her, he knew he could wait until the perfect moment, whenever that was to be.

Sure, he had a feeling that having her beneath him and crying out his name would be the closest he would ever get to perfection, but if it did not happen to that this night, that would be all right. The weekend would still be perfect, regardless.

A small part of him could still hope, though. He was just a bloke, after all. And she _was_ a rather "fit bird." It still was not on his agenda (but he was open for change).

He broke off the kiss before she had a chance to respond. Within moments, he had her in the Room of Requirement, and he knew the door to the room was concealed, as per his instructions. No interruptions. He would not put it past their friends, especially Dorcas and Sirius, to be sitting outside a door with a glass trying to listen in, the perverts.

Then again, Dorcas did love those smutty romance novels.

And Sirius was…well, Sirius was Sirius.

Lily felt herself get lowered onto a soft sofa, and there was a fire burning nearby. She could smell food and chocolate. The mystery of it all was stimulating every inch of her body. She felt queer. Her body felt unfamiliar, almost as though she was in clothes that did not quite fit. She felt hot and shivery at the same time. She could hear James moving around behind her, and she was immensely curious, but dared not peek from under the scarf.

"Miss Evans, if you even think about peeking, I swear to Merlin…"

Lily raised her hands in an innocent gesture. "I would never. I am at your mercy, Mr. Potter."

"Be careful what you say, love, I may have to hold you to it." Lily could hear the smirk in his voice. She could see the arrogant smile in her mind's eye and she giggled.

"So, do you have everything planned out, or are you going with the flow?" she asked slyly as she looked blindly about the room.

James's voice came from close to her right. "A little of both, actually. I have a plan, but at the moment, I'm going with the flow."

And he kissed her again. She felt him sit beside her and wrap her in his arms, and she threaded her fingers into his hair. He had removed his glasses. She felt his hands everywhere, on her legs, her stomach, her back. He trailed kisses along the column of her throat and she arched her neck.

"You look amazing, by the way. I haven't mentioned it, yet," he whispered between kisses. The feeling of his breath against her skin sent chills down her spine.

"I would not mind being able to see you at any time."

She felt him pause. He was considering it.

James looked up at his girlfriend, who was currently reclined on the sofa. Her lips were swollen and pink from his kisses, and he longed to see her eyes. He wanted to see the love in their depths. Neither of them have said those three powerful words since they started to date, but he could always see it in her eyes. He was not sure if she knew she felt that way, she was so logical. She would think it too soon. She knew, to some degree, the extent of his feelings for her. One does not end up on the receiving end of his elaborate confessions of affections over the years and not get an idea. He just did not want to scare her too soon after getting her. Not to mention she did not take his professions or date requests too seriously until recently. He was beyond grand gestures, anyway. Something more subdued would be better for Lily.

"James?"

Her voice roused him from his thoughts. He smiled, and he knew she would sense it in his voice, "I guess we can get rid of it." He pulled her into a sitting position and removed the scarf from her eyes. She blinked against the sudden light and surveyed her surroundings.

Lily was surprised to see a comfortable room with dark wooden furnishings. The sofa she sat on was huge and incredibly comfortable. There was a table with various foods and drinks, even a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bowl of ice. In front of her was a smaller table, and beyond it, a fire was burning. When she brought her eyes back to James, she could see that he was waiting for a response.

"Well done. Everything looks great." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Now, where were we?" She kissed him deeply.

After a few moments of bliss, she started thinking of the vast array of foods and how she hadn't eaten since breakfast, so she broke it off. "What is there to eat?" she asked. James gave her a heated look that spoke of what he would like to be on the menu, so she gently swatted his shoulder and kissed him quickly. "Tosser, you know very well what I mean."

He got to his feet and extended his hand, which she took. "A little of everything, I think," he answered as he helped her to her feet. He brought her around to the table. "I told a few of the House Elves that I wanted a Valentine's Day lunch, and they took care of the rest."

The table was covered in enough to feed a small army, in Lily's opinion. There were various fruits (including a large bowl of strawberries next to the champagne and another of cherries, LIly's favorite), small sandwiches, roasted asparagus, trays of cheeses and smoked fish, roasted chicken, and the largest assortment of desserts Lily has seen set for two. It more resembled formal dessert spreads at the various holiday feasts. Lily saw chocolate mouse, a sponge with custard, chocolate dipped apple slices and strawberries, bite-sized chocolates that she assumed had various fillings, and a bowl of cinnamon glazed nuts.

Plucking a cherry from the bowl, she turned to James. "Where am I supposed to _start_? How many people did they think was going to be in here?"

James laughed and waved his wand, and two plates were filled with a samplings of the savories, which were sent to a smaller table set for two with candles and a vase of six roses (answering Lily's unspoken question if her half dozen were part of a full dozen). The chairs were set to be adjacent to each other, rather than with a table between them. Two goblets of mead were already at the settings.

At her questioning look, James shrugged. "The champagne is for later. I don't know about you, but I would rather have mead with the food."

"You really have thought of everything," she mused, and he beamed at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. With another wave of his wand, classical music started to play from a wireless in the corner as he pulled out her chair for her.

Lily murmured her thanks and got to work on the food, which was as perfect as she had expected. They laughed together and fed each other bites of food, talking about anything and everything, carefully avoiding topics that could dampen the mood. It was excessively corny, and Lily loved every moment. She felt like she was a part of a romantic movie.

It was during dessert that Lily recalled her mother's invitation for Easter holidays. "James, does your family celebrate anything over Easter?"

"Not really. Sirius is, of course, going to be at home, and Mum has never done anything special. I was still going to go home, though." Even though he did not say it outright, Lily knew that he just wanted to make sure his mother wasn't alone any more than she needed to be.

"All right. Well, my mother was curious if you would like to come over for Easter lunch. Emma is usually over, and we always help with the egg hunt at the park by my house that morning, but lunch is usually a big deal for my family. Since your birthday is the next day, you are more than welcome to use our guest room."

"The guest room, Lily?"

She blushed. "My father would accept nothing less, I'll have you know. Emma will probably be sleeping in Tuney's room. It faces east, and she likes to have the sun shining on her when she wakes up. It's one of Emma's odder qualities. Normally, she sleeps on a camp bed in my room, but Tuney has moved out, so Mum insists Emma relocates."

"All right. It sounds like a plan. On one condition."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"You and Emma come over for my birthday dinner. I'm going to be inviting the others, as well."

"It's a date."

James's smile took a more mischievous turn. "Can't be a date. Too many people. _This_, however," he reached out, grabbed Lily's wrist, and pulled her into his lap, "is a date."

Lily laughed as James started to kiss her neck and she clung to his shoulders, her head falling back. He tucked his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the sofa. Lily felt a fleeting disappointment when he did not join her immediately. Peeking over the back of the sofa, she watched as he tapped the cork of the champagne bottle with his wand and, with a pop, it shot across the room. Using his wand (Lily assumed it was to prevent several trips), the bottle, two flutes, the bowls containing the strawberries and cherries, and a tray of chocolate strawberries settled onto the coffee table in front of her.

James filled the flutes and handed one to her. She expected him to make some sort of toast, could even see it in his hazel eyes that he was planning one, but, in the end, he just sat beside her, tapped his glass against hers, and kissed her. And, to Lily, that was more perfect than any silly speech he could have made.

She sipped at the champagne, taking it easy as the mead had already dulled her senses somewhat, and nibbled on strawberries. She was half reclining against James, her boots kicked off and under the table. Craning her neck slightly to see more of the table, she noticed to her disappointment that the cherries were just out of her reach. Seeing where her gaze had traveled, James plucked one from the dish and dangled it in front of her mouth.

Lily bit her lower lip, hesitating. She knew what he wanted her to do, but was she daring enough to do it? Yes. Yes, she was. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she bit the fruit and pulled it off the stem. She worked the pit out and discarded it on a small plate, and caught James's wrist when he went to send the stem to join the seed.

Swallowing, she looked up at James. "Do you want to see a trick?"

He raised one eyebrow. "A trick? Ironic, my little witch."

Ignoring him, she grasped the stem from his fingers with her teeth and closed her eyes. It had been years since she had done this, so she could not allow herself to become distracted. After a few seconds, she pulled the stem from her mouth, and there was a perfect knot in the center.

"Tada!" She held the stem out so that he would definitely see what she achieved. Tying cherry stems in knots was something her mother and she always did to drive Petunia up the walls, as Petunia (who just had to be better than Lily in everything) could never manage it. As their relationship grew more strained, Lily stopped her little parlor trick to prevent it from making matters worse. It did not work, but it was not for a lack of trying. Then, the previous summer, her mother confided in her that the trick tended to drive men crazy. Lily had blushed, and that was all that was said on the subject.

The stem joined the pit and Lily stole a glance at James. Her mother was right. Lily could tell by the way his eyes were a bit darker.

"That was hot, Lily."

Lily giggled, set her champagne flute onto the table and brought his lips to hers. He tasted of strawberries, chocolate, and champagne, and she couldn't get enough. He was like a drug to her.

She was so distracted by kissing him, that she hardly noticed when he moved her. All she registered was that she was suddenly straddling him.

Which made kissing him that much easier, so she did not see reason to complain. He was grasping the hem of her shirt, and she could tell he was asking a silent question. To show her answer, she shifted her arms, and only broke the kiss long enough for the blouse to come over her head.

After a moment or two (or several, Lily was not keeping track), she leaned back as he divested himself of his shirt, breaking off a few buttons in the process. As he was occupied, she reached out and grabbed another cherry. Between the alcohol and James, she felt emboldened and daring.

James watched her curiously as she nibbled off a small piece of the cherry, her eyes darkened to almost black and never breaking contact with his own. His heart was racing like it did after a particularly taxing Quidditch match as he watched her, wondering what she was going to do. She ran the fingers of her left hand into his hair, her nails grazing the skin softly, and it took everything he had not to close his eyes. He did not want to break this connection. With her right, she held the stem of the cherry and ran it along the side of his throat. He could feel the juices cool his skin, and he realized what she was up to a half second too late. He nearly lost himself as her lips followed the cherry, kissing the trail of juice away. Occasionally, he would feel her tongue against his skin, and he fought for restraint.

It was as though he was thirteen and inexperienced again. He was James Potter, he had been around the block, as they say, more than once. But with Lily, everything was new. Everything he had ever done up to that point was null and void in his mind.

Before Lily could continue unraveling his resolve, he stilled her hand, still wielding the small fruit. His voice was quiet and unsteady, but serious, when he spoke.

"Lily, if we keep going, I am not going to be able to stop."

Lily paused at his words. He was thinking of her in all of this. It touched her heart and warmed her soul, but she knew that she was too far gone. She knew that her mind was clear, and it was not the alcohol that dictated her movements. Setting the cherry aside, she climbed off his lap. The crestfallen look on his face nearly broke her heart. She said nothing as she reached up, removed the barrette from her hair and dropped it onto the table, her eyes never leaving his. A mix of desire and confusion clouded his eyes as she leaned forward and started on the buckle of his belt.

"Who said anything about stopping?"

In one movement, Lily was on her back on the sofa, and he was kissing her again. There was a frenzy of flying clothing, then James kissed her as they both strived for oblivion…

* * *

><p>Lily did not know for how long she slept. Neither she nor James were wearing a wristwatch…well, they were not wearing much of anything, really, if Lily was going to be honest about it, and there was no clock on the mantle. The fire had burned low, so she knew it had to have been for some time, at least.<p>

She was wrapped in James's arms with her back against his chest, her head resting on a small pillow that was on the sofa. They had conjured a blanket at some point during their…activities, so she was warm and comfortable. She could feel James's steady breathing against her hair, so she knew he was still asleep. She was so perfectly content.

James had been considerate and patient with her. She was new to everything, and she could tell that he was putting her needs before his own. At least, the first time. For the two times that followed (_Three times?_ No wonder she was so exhausted), they were on more equal ground. Of course, this did not happen all at once. After the first time, he just held her close. Just as she was about to doze off, she had heard him whisper, "I love you, Lily Evans."

Yes, everything was perfect at that moment.

Or, almost perfect. After his confession, she had dozed off with a smile on her face, and they were otherwise engaged when she awoke the next time after dreaming of him. She had not had the chance to tell him of her feelings.

It was so strange. She practically hated him at the beginning of the year. No. That was not quite right, she reflected. She found James completely incorrigible, but she could not deny that he had been steadily growing on her. That first day on the train, when he had held her hair in his hand, she had responded to it. When he held her in his arms after Sirius and Snape dueled in the corridor, she felt _something_ for him. It scared her, and so she had lashed out. Then, they reached a truce, and the pieces all fell into place. It was odd that she did not realize that there was anything missing from her life until James became a part of it.

As her eyes wandered, she noticed that his trousers on the floor within her reach. Moving carefully to not wake him, she grabbed them and looked at the heirloom watch she knew was in the pocket (no self-respecting wizard of age did not have a watch, especially a pureblood wizard) and checked the time. It was just passed midnight.

And she was wide awake.

Normally, this would frustrate her, but she was in such a wonderful mood that she could not bring herself to be bothered by it. It was Sunday, there was no classes to worry about, so what was the issue? Absolutely nothing.

Lily slowly turned to face a still sleeping James and watched him. He looked at peace, his long lashed resting in half-moons on his cheeks (long lashes were always wasted on men) and there was a slight smile turning the corners of his mouth up, even in sleep. His hair was as messy as she had ever seen it, and it made her smile larger to think that its state was partially her fault. It was just so soft, she couldn't _not_ touch it!

She placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, and his eyes fluttered open. He made a sound that was half sigh and half hum and gathered her close, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. "What time is it?"

"Either very late or incredibly early, depending on who you ask." She kissed him again. "I was awake. Sorry for waking you."

James shifted enough so that he was supporting himself on one elbow as he looked down on Lily. She was glowing, and he decided that she could not be more beautiful than at that moment. Having her was better than anything he could have dreamed up. She was perfection. She had no idea what she was doing, but everything she did lit him on fire. Remembering it almost got his blood rushing again, but he knew that she needed to rest. He had a lifetime to be with her. He could wait. Everything was so perfect that he told her he loved her, and it brought a tear to his eye to see her sleeping with a secret smile, and he knew she was dreaming of him. She initiated the second time, waking up and wrapping her long legs around his and kissing him as though the world would stop turning if she hadn't.

Lily watched the play of emotions that crossed James's face and knew he was replaying the events of the last several hours in his mind. In the dying firelight, his eyes looked like molted gold, and she was overwhelmed.

"I love you."

James was not sure he heard her properly. Her voice was so quiet that it barely broke through his thoughts. He must have looked shocked, because she repeated herself. Yes. He did hear her right. Lily Evans just told him that she loved him.

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped an inch from her lips. "And I you, my love."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p>It was near to the end of lunch when Lily joined the other girls at the Gryffindor table with a huge grin plastered on her face. She just couldn't stop smiling. Some time during the early morning, Lily and James sneaked out of the Room of Requirement, retrieved a change of clothes (she also grabbed James's gift) from their dormitories before sequestering themselves once again. James had given her a new charm for her bracelet, a little silver doe that he attached next to the stag Sirius gave her for her birthday. Lily had given him a framed picture of the two of them dancing at his parents' Christmas Party. Dorcas had surprised her with the photo, and Lily duplicated it, keeping one for herself. In the photo, they were spinning about and smiling brightly.<p>

Needless to say, three times soon became four.

"Well, now, _someone_ is in a good mood this afternoon," said Dorcas with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Lily shrugged, her smile never wavering. "I just had the most wonderful day yesterday while you lot were at Hogsmeade."

"Day?" Marlene asked. "I noticed you did not come to the dormitory last night, either."

"Well spotted, Marles." Lily picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

"You're one to talk, Marlene!" said Emma. "You went missing yesterday, and we did not see you until we got back! I was worried sick about you!"

Marlene waved her off with a dismissive, "I'll tell you later."

Lily stole a glance farther down the table where the guys were sitting. Sirius appeared to be telling the others about something, they were all huddled together. James caught Lily's eye, and she pointedly picked up a cherry from her plate and took a bite. James turned red and went back to listening to Sirius. Lily laughed aloud.

"Merlin and Agrippa!" exclaimed Dorcas, noticing the exchange. "Lily Miranda Evans, you did _not_!"

"After lunch," was Lily's cryptic reply.

Lily had never seen Marlene and Dorcas eat so fast before. Only Emma did not change her pace, so Dorcas plucked a sandwich from a platter, wrapped it in a napkin, and dragged Emma to her feet. "You'll eat on the way," she said and she shoved the sandwich into Emma's hands before taking a firm hold onto the smaller girl's elbow. "Marles, you do know that you are spilling it after Lily, right?"

"Planned to, oh Fearless Leader," Marlene responded dryly as she got to her feet.

Their "Fearless Leader" led the way to the dormitories and cast the silencing charms around Lily's bed before practically tossing a still-eating Emma between the curtains ("Oy!" Emma had called out. "Patience, Dorcas, I can still walk, you know!"). The others followed, and they all got situated on the bed.

Lily thought about how they used to do this as children. The bed seemed a lot bigger then. Now, with Marlene and Dorcas being as tall as supermodels, it was hard not to have their legs draped over everything. Since she was fairly average in height, and Emma was more petite, so it all worked out to a degree. Luckily, they were very comfortable with each other.

She felt her friends all staring at her, and Lily laughed. "You know, I think Marles should go first. _She_ was the one who went missing. You knew exactly where I was."

Dorcas thought about it and turned on Marlene. "Ginger's got a point, you know. Where the bloody hell did you run off, too? Was Sirius with you?"

Even in the dim light behind the curtains, Marlene's blush was obvious. Lily and Dorcas squealed girlishly, while Emma busied herself with what was left with her sandwich. Emma did not approve of such behavior, but she was not going to begrudge her friends for their choices, allowing they were careful. She knew they knew all the proper spells and such, and Lily was probably going to marry James, anyway, so there was no point in waiting with them. They did not try to pressure Emma into any relationships, so everyone was happy.

Marlene laughed musically. "I will just say this." She left one hand extended in front of her, and held up three fingers. With each point, she lowered a finger. "The silhouette of a Grim on his right thigh, a dragon over the right half of his back from shoulder to hip, and the words 'Death is the Only Great Adventure' along the lower bit of the left half of his ribs."

Emma's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you catalogued that."

Marlene shrugged. "Like Dorcas would have believed me, otherwise."

Dorcas laughed. "It's true. I wouldn't. In fact, I still don't. He could have told you what tattoos he had."

"The quote follows the curve of a rather dashing scar," she added.

Dorcas settled back against the bedpost and shrugged. "All right, then."

Marlene cuddled up to Lily and "accidentally" kicked Dorcas while doing so ("Oy!"). "And if you all _must_ know-"

"I don't recall asking anything," interrupted Emma, with her signature dry sarcasm.

Marlene shot her A Look before continuing. Lily pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and tried to look serious. "_If you must know_, he stood up to his reputation. And that is all I am going to say on the subject."

"I'm sure it is," patronized Dorcas. Marlene kicked her again before batting her eyelashes at Lily.

"So, Lily…"

"Yes, Marlene?"

"What of James's reputation?" the blonde asked.

"What of it?"

"Don't play coy, Lils, we know you shagged him." Dorcas grinned devilishly.

"I've said nothing of the sort!"

Emma reached out and patted Lily's foot. "It's all right, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Emma."

"Only you _did_ say you would spill it after lunch," Emma continued.

"I rescind my 'thank you, Emma.'"

"Yes, Lily, explain the whole cherry thing," added Marlene, and started to tickle her friend. Lily laughed and struggled, nearly sending Marlene from the bed.

"All right! All right! I'll talk! Just stop!" the redhead cried out. Marlene let her go, and she and Dorcas shared a high five ("Brilliant!"). Emma shook her head in an indulgent way.

"Now," started Lily, "I am not telling you telling you everything, because you don't need to hear everything. Which includes 'the whole cherry thing,'" She ignored Dorcas's pout and Marlene's _hmph_. "But, yes, we did…that."

"'That'? Really, Lily, was it so awful?"

"Marlene, don't tease her," scolded Emma, her voice low.

"That's the thing, it wasn't awful at all." Lily sighed dramatically and pretended to swoon, complete with the back of her hand against her forehead over Marlene's lap. "It was…It was…_magnificent_. He was wonderful. _Everything_ was wonderful. We were snogging, then he warned me that I should stop if I wanted to, only I didn't want to and…" she trailed off, covering her face with both hands, muting a shriek of excitement.

Marlene pulled Lily's hands away. "And, then what? Don't hold back on us now."

Lily's admonishing tone was belied by her wide smile and sparkling eyes. "Oh, you're one to talk, Marles! I don't recall you sharing more than Sirius's tattoos."

"We aren't sharing details, now, aren't we?" she retorted.

"Fine. Well, after the first time-"

This time, Dorcas nearly slipped off the bed in surprise. "'_First time_?' You mean _more than once_?" Lily blushed, covered her face with one hand, and rolled into Marlene's abdomen to hide as she held up four fingers with her free hand. "_Four_?! Lily Evans, you slag! I'm so proud of you!"

"Dorcas!" laughed Marlene. "Let her finish!"

Lily rolled onto her back again, and kept her head on Marlene's lap. "After that, he…he said that he loved me."

The girls erupted into fits of squeals and giggles. Emma punched the air triumphantly, "I knew it! You said it back, right?"

"Of course I did!" Lily paused, still blushing, "Two times later. He is _really_ distracting."

"Lily, are we going to have to lock you out of the broom cupboards?"

"Stuff it, Dorcas. I am sure we'll have more restraint than that."

The quartet laughed again. When they calmed down, Marlene asked thoughtfully, "Well, this leads to a very important question, doesn't it?"

Emma instantly looked suspicious. "Oh? What would that be, Marlene?"

"Whose reputation is more deserved, do you reckon? Sirius or James?"

Dorcas laughed, "You know, to figure that out, either you or I would have to shag James, or Lily will have to shag Sirius."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, then I guess you will never know, as James is too irrevocably in love with Lily to shag either of you. Aside from that, James sees you, Marlene, as a sister, and that would be awkward even if Lily wasn't in the picture. Besides, do you _actually_ believe that Lily would go to Sirius when she has James?"

Dorcas and Marlene stared at Lily expectantly. Lily gasped. "I am _not_ going to honor that with a response!"

Dorcas visibly deflated. "It will forever remain one of those unsolved mysteries."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why don't we say they are equally deserving?"

"No," said Dorcas and Marlene at once, Lily laughed, and Emma sighed.

* * *

><p>At Defense Against the Dark Arts a few days later, the class was thrilled to learn that Professor Milder was going to be teaching them the Patronus Charm. Dementors were starting to join Voldemort's cause, and the charm was the best defense against those horrid creatures. They were also good for communication, as the professor demonstrated when they all had taken their seats and he had a silver hawk tell them what they were going to be working on for the next few lessons.<p>

Minutes later, Lily was lined up between Emma and James, and they were all practicing the charm.

"Remember, everyone, if the first happy memory does not produce a corporal patronus, try another memory. Don't try to be perfect on the first shot," encouraged Professor Milder when the class started to become discouraged.

Lily heard Emma giggle beside her, and she turned to see a bobcat patronus running about her feet. It vanished after a moment, and Emma sounded tired.

"That was difficult _without_ facing a dementor. I hope I do all right with one of those around."

Lily sighed as she readied her wand, "I've never even seen one outside of the illustrations in our text books, and I am all right by that." She closed her eyes, pictured a memory with her parents, and waved her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A wisp of smoke came from her wand.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," she grumbled.

"Don't stress over it, Lily, you'll get it," said James as he looked at the stag in front of him. All around her, she saw various animals running and flying about. A few of her classmates were still struggling, including Dorcas and Marlene, but all the Marauders had succeeded in their charms. Lily wasn't surprised to notice that each mirrored their animal forms. Sirius's dog and Remus's wolf were chasing Peter's little rat around the room.

Lily closed her eyes once more and cleared her mind, setting the goal to allow a memory to surface on its own. If she tried to choose a specific one, she may miss out on one that is better. She saw flashes, like photographs in her mind. Sitting by a sparkling stream with Severus and learning about magic, Emma accepting her as a friend at the beginning of first year, performing her first charm, laughing with the girls in the dormitory. She let her mind wander farther. Holding hands with James, dancing at his Christmas Party, a scarf is tied over her eyes before her birthday, an emerald heart glowed in the darkness of her memory. Her thoughts shifted once more and James was holding her close, whispering, "I love you, Lily Evans."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Her wand felt warm in her hand and she opened her eyes just as her patronus appeared before her. It was a doe. Lily did a little skipping victory dance. "I did it! I did it!"

"That was brilliant, Lily!" said Emma. Lily noticed that Marlene and Dorcas also succeeded, conjuring a falcon and a wolfhound respectively.

By the end of class, everyone managed the charm except for a handful of Slytherins (who at least got the shield version), and Professor Milder warned them as he dismissed the class that he was going to make the next lesson more practical. The idea terrified Lily, but she would rather it be in the safety of a classroom rather than in the real world where she could not try again.

As they were walking through the corridors, Sirius came up beside Lily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Lily-flower! Nice doe back there."

"I thought so," she replied proudly.

"I liked dear old Prongsie's stag, too," he continued.

Lily's eyes narrowed. Her tone was flat when she asked, "What is your point, dog boy?"

"You wound me, Lily-flower! I just wanted to compliment you two on the adorable his-and-hers patronuses."

"Patronuses?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Patroni?" Sirius amended.

"Who knows?" asked Dorcas. "And is it even important?"

"Not really," Sirius said with a shrug, and he allowed Marlene to pull him into the Great Hall for dinner. Lily made to follow the others when James held her back.

Bringing her into an alcove for more privacy, he couldn't resist teasing her, "A doe? I'm flattered."

"Oh, yes, I must represent myself as the president of the James Potter fan club."

James laughed, kissing the tip of her nose. "What memory did you chose?"

"Why should I tell you? It's my happy memory, is it not?"

He kissed the sensitive spot beneath her ear and Lily melted into his with a sigh. "Which memory?" he asked again, knowing she was at his mercy.

"When you said you loved me."

James chuckled, and the feel of his breath on her neck sent pleasurable chills down her spine. "Funny you should choose that one."

She met his gaze. "Why is that?"

"Because that was mine, too."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: A nice, fluffy chapter for you all! Be sure to check out my new one-shot called _Curiosity Blooms_. This fic features Marlene and Sirius, and explains where they ran off to in Hogsmeade in greater detail. Unlike MG, "Curiosity" will be rated M. I hope to have more one-shots for MG in the future! I always listen to suggestions, too, for ideas._


	20. Family Dynamics

_Author's Note__: SORRY for the delay! I hurt my shoulder, and I could not type for any significant amount of time! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I also set upon a quest of sorts to reedit the previous nineteen chapters (fixing the flow in places, silly grammatical/spelling errors here and there, repairing typos, et cetera). This did not help in the delay, _at all_. Add to that new one-shots…yeah…sorry!_

_You know the rules, I own nothing unless you don't recognize it. Everything familiar is JKR's, because she is that awesome._

_I don't typically do the whole "shout out" thing in my chapters, but I really want to give a huge thanks to members __**apoorvam77**__ and __**Nonna Nitto**__ for their support and kind (and enthusiastic) words in reviews and PMs. I have never met you IRL, and it really means a lot when strangers like my work! I write to escape and to entertain, and I am glad to have at _least_ two successes there! Much hearts and rainbow sparkles to you both, and I wouldn't have written _Curiosity Blooms_ without your encouragement. Thank you!_

_The beginning of this story overlaps the one-shot called _No Shrinking Violet_ that stars Emmeline._

_James's POV also make a reappearance in this chapter._

_Wow…that got long…whoops… Now, back to Lily and James!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Family Dynamics<strong>

"Boggarts? _Actual_ boggarts? Milder has lost his bloody mind!" shouted Dorcas as she sank into her seat across from an exhausted Lily and Emma at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Marlene sat beside her, looking careworn. Beside them, the Marauders were a mix of equal parts fatigue and discomposure.

"Dorcas, just breathe. It was not as though they were actual _dementors_," rationalized Emma, stifling a yawn. Professor Milder, in his desire to give them a '_practical lesson_,' had somehow acquired a half dozen boggarts (so many was a bit overkill in Lily's opinion) and told the class to imagine dementors. For the selection of students who had never seen one, they were to visualize what they read in the text. With the exception of a handful of times where a boggart would switch into the true fear of a random student, the concept worked rather well.

Too well, judging by the selection of incredibly haggard-looking seventh years scattered throughout the Great Hall.

"I _am_ breathing, Em, but that doesn't change the fact that he completely mental."

"I'm just happy we all managed the spell without too many mishaps," said Lily.

"Why did he need six, again?" asked Sirius. "Two would have been just fine. _One_ even."

"One sounds good," agreed Dorcas, raising her hand as if voting.

"Remember what he had said, though," interjected Remus, who was still nibbling on some chocolate (whether it was for medicinal purposes or because Remus really liked chocolate, Lily was too tired to care). "Dementors often travel in groups to illicit more fear to feed on."

"He still could have started off a bit smaller and worked us up to six," mumbled Peter, sounding like a child who was in a snit. Lily half-expected him to start pouting. "And I never want to eat chocolate again." (Peter had the most trouble warding off the creatures during his turn.)

"Regardless, we all need to eat some lunch to get our strength back up," announced Emma in full maternal mode, "or we will never make it through the rest of our lessons today."

"I make a motion to skive," said Dorcas.

"I second that," added Marlene.

"_No_," Emma said firmly. "When we get into the real world, this is the sort of thing we are going to have to deal with. We are going to be training for our careers, working part-time to pay for all of that, and who knows what state our society is going to be in, so we have to toughen up."

Everyone gaped at Emma after she completed her speech. Normally, she was soft-spoken, but she had a fire in her eyes that made her look rather fierce.

"Why are you not applying to the Auror Academy, again?" the redhead asked. "I think that even Voldemort would be frightened of you if you glared at him in the way you are glaring at us right now."

Emma tossed her long, glossy hair over her shoulder and haughtily turned up her nose. "Maybe I will. Things are not getting better out there, and they will need all the Aurors they can get."

"Hear hear," praised Marlene, raising her glass. The others followed, and Lily noticed Peter complied with far less enthusiasm than his compatriots.

Lily eyed him curiously while sipping her pumpkin juice, and as the others chatted about career choices and their possible futures, she remained silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days, the seventh year students at Hogwarts were growing more and more busy filling out applications for education post-Hogwarts, and it was not uncommon to see one or two students barely visible behind stacks of parchments, pamphlets, and books. Most applications were due by the Easter holidays, so everyone was focussed on which to fill out, or how many.<p>

It was behind such a stack that Lily found herself with Marlene, Dorcas, and Emma on a sunny afternoon. The large windows behind their table were propped open, and the sounds of younger students enjoying the weather created the soundtrack.

"Lily, are you sure you won't apply at the Academy with us?" asked Marlene for what seemed to be the hundredth time that afternoon. "With your skill, you would do well for sure!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she continued to fill in her application for St. Mungo's Healer Training Program. "I want to be a Healer or a Medi-Witch, Marles. Besides, as a Muggleborn, I would be as much as a liability as an asset to them."

Marlene scoffed, but did not argue. "But why not apply for another department at the Ministry?"

"What do you have against Healers? Emma's applying for their program, too!"

"Emma is also submitting applications for the Academy and several divisions in the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures," said Dorcas.

Lily held up pamphlets. "I am looking into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They have lots of divisions that would with Muggles, and who better to work with them than a Muggleborn?"

"That's true, Lils," said Marlene, "but I really wish you would apply with us. Imagine if we all there together! I know Sirius and James are thinking about it, too."

"Marlene, not many departments are going to want to hire a Muggleborn in this social climate. I am fine with where I am applying."

"I can't believe you are being so cavalier about this, Lily." Marlene sounded both proud and resigned at her friend's words.

"I'm realistic, Marles. It's going to be tough out there for me, and there is no use denying it. Really, though, it's all right."

Dorcas shrugged, "And as for the guys, James and Sirius already applied at the Academy, but both are ready to withdraw if things change. Mrs. Potter is not getting any younger. I don't know what Remus and Peter are planning."

Lily sighed as she continued her application. She knew very well that Remus was going to focus on freelance work where he could get it, or a job in a shop somewhere. As a werewolf, he had it worse than even Lily as far as prejudices went. While Lily could still work at St. Mungo's or in Muggle Relations, Remus was going to be hard-pressed to make any sort of living after school. Lily made the mental note to make sure he knew he could come to her whenever he needed something. Ever since the class with the boggart-dementors, Peter had been acting strangely, more withdrawn. Lily had never been very close to Peter, but she found herself concerned by his behavior. Emma had always had strange aversion to the small, seemingly inconsequential member of the band of Marauders, which did nothing to change Lily's discomfort.

Lily mentally shook herself. She was being silly. There was nothing wrong with Peter. He was as loyal to the other Marauders as the rest of them. He would not run away, nor would he betray them. He was just scared, like everyone was. Scared of the war. He just could not conceal it as well as the rest of them.

Lily was sure of it.

* * *

><p>After what was most likely the dullest train ride in recent years (aboard a wizarding train, no less), Emma and Lily apparated into the Evanses' back garden for Easter holidays. Noting that the family car was not in the driveway, they magically opened the rear door and brought their trunks and pets to their rooms.<p>

The house was oddly quiet, but not in a way that would set Lily's teeth on edge. It was calm, now that Petunia had her own life in Surrey, and her parents were out. After months at Hogwarts, and the few weeks at the Potters' home, she was thankful for the quiet.

"Do you know where your parents had gone?" asked Emma as she came into Lily's bedroom, Willow in her arms. The cat leapt onto Lily's quilt and cuddled Penny the Pink Penguin.

Lily set her framed photo of James and herself dancing on her bedside table and turned to Emma. "I don't know. They knew we were going to be arriving today, so I am sure they left a note. I had told them that we were going to apparate in to save them the drive."

Linking arms, the pair went downstairs and decided to begin their search for a note in the kitchen. It did not take long to find it (her parents had indeed left to run quick errands for their arrival), so they made themselves comfortable at the table, where Emma sliced apples for a pie and Lily penned a short letter to James, informing him that they had arrived safely.

While she was upstairs, fighting to attach the letter to Teeney (Willow was still sleeping on her bed) when she heard the door open and the sounds of her parents greeting Emma met her ears. Instantly, she managed to get the letter fastened, sent the chattering owl on her way, and all but flew down the steps and into the kitchen.

She met her father first. Michael Evans looked like someone who worked in a bank. He had cropped-short auburn hair and a small mustache. He had almond-shaped eyes like his daughter, but they were brown (like Petunia's) and warm (not like Petunia's) behind wire-framed spectacles. He was tall (also like Petunia) and had an athletic build from playing football in his free time. He hugged his youngest daughter in the same manner he had Emma, in a firm hold and spinning her about.

After setting her right, Lily turned to her mother, and was momentarily alarmed at the shadows under her eyes. Then she remembered that her mother's breathing issues often flared up in spring, so she relaxed and embraced her. Caroline Evans was on the shorter side of average with green eyes that were not quite as bright as Lily's, but still a beautiful jade color. Like her elder Evans daughter, Caroline was blonde, but her face was not quite as long (Petunia was more of an exaggerated version of their mother: taller, blonder, and so forth). She, like her husband, were in their forties, but hardly looked it.

"Oh, Lily, it is so great to see you!" the older woman said, grinning in a way that was more Petunia than Lily. She kissed Lily on both cheeks before turning to the table to help Emma with pie-making.

While they baked, Michael looped Lily's hand into the crook of his elbow and led her into the sitting room. This room was the favorite of the family. Windows dominated a full side and corner of the room, allowing natural lighting diffused through sheer curtains most of the day. A small, black baby grand piano (their prized possession) sat before these windows, and the furniture was made with pale wood or chintz upholstery. The floors, like the rest of the house, were hardwood, and a homey rug sat in the center. This room, being the largest on the ground floor, had a large fireplace set opposite the windows. With the weather so mild, the hearth was cold, and the windows were open, and a slight breeze lifted the curtains gently, carrying in the smell of hyacinths.

Sitting beside each other on the chintz sofa, he turned to his youngest daughter. "Your mother has been telling me about a boy?"

Lily laughed. One thing she has always loved about her father was his distaste of beating around the bush. He always chose to go straight to the heart of the matter. "I am sure she has. Remember the boy I would always write home about in the worst way?"

"Ah, yes, Potter something-or-other. What were the words you used? Arrogant, prat, a regular pain in your side…," he trailed off with a sideways glance at Lily.

"Yes, James Potter. One and the same. Something happened since sixth year. Everything started changing. He started to grow up. Dumbledore even gave him Head Boy, and he wasn't even a prefect!" She sighed. "I don't know. It's strange. A year ago, if I had even _thought_ that he would be so important in my life now, I would have believed that I was going barmy. But, now, I could not imagine him not being around."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Her father gathered her close.

"Mmhmm. I do. More than that, really. I love him, Dad."

"Does he love you, as well?"

"Yes. I think he has for a long time."

"Good. I want a good man to take care of my little girl. However, I reserve full judgement until he is here this weekend."

"Of course."

The smells of baking apple pie wafted into the room, gaining both of their attentions and guiding them back to the kitchen. The pie was not yet finished, but Emma and Caroline had made sandwiches for a light dinner. While they were eating, Caroline noticed Lily's hair as it had started slipping from the chignon at the nape of her neck.

"Lily Miranda Evans, your hair is shorter."

"Emma did it!" Lily defended reflexively.

"Oy!" said Emma. "I did a good job considering what hap-_Ouch_!" (Lily had kicked her from under the table) "Lily!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans were staring at their daughter patiently. Lily sighed and set her sandwich down. "Professor Dumbledore did not contact you about anything that may or may not have happened during my rounds so far this year, has he?"

"Something about a 'little skirmish' with some boys in another house," replied Mr. Evans, drumming his fingers on the table and raising an eyebrow.

"May or may not have happened?" repeated Mrs. Evans.

Lily rubbed her eyes. She was going to have to tell them, eventually, and there was no time like the present. She told them about the whole prank incident in the dungeons with Remus against the Slytherins, leaving nothing out and constantly reassuring them when they looked horrified. She told them about what happened with Mary, and she told the the severity of what was going on with Voldemort. After she finished, they were silent for several long moments. Emma even pulled out the apple pie to cool before they found their voices again.

When Lily was sure they were going to go completely mental and pull her from school, her father broke the tension. "Is Professor Dumbledore protecting the Muggle families of his students?"

"Yes." Lily was not _positive _that he was, but she was not going to disclose that.

"And your friends are watching out for you at all times?"

"Yes, sir," said Emma with conviction.

"What about after you graduate?" asked Caroline this time.

"Then we will set up our own enchantments over the house to protect you," assured Lily. "And I won't be living alone. Emma and I plan to get a flat together in London."

Michael clapped his hands together once and stood. "All right, then. Who wants pie? I am sure we have vanilla ice cream in the freezer."

Lily and Emma exchanged looks. If the Evanses were frightened, they were not showing it. Shrugging, they took slices of pie a la mode and the rest of the night continued as though nothing was wrong.

After finishing some pie, the teenaged witches sat in Lily's bedroom, pouring over various wizarding catalogues in search of a birthday present for James. She wished she had been able to order his gift earlier (his birthday _was_ in within the week!), but he was always around, so she only had the time to collect various catalogues.

Thank Merlin that wizarding catalogues delivered faster than anything Muggle stores could do!

Emma was thumbing through a Quidditch supply magazine. "How about a broom kit?"

"I got him one for Christmas, remember? And bracers."

Emma closed the catalogue and throw it, rather unceremoniously, over her shoulder. "Perhaps we should just avoid Quidditch supplies. He only has the rest of the year to play. He has no interest in playing professionally. How about a new broom?"

Lily gave her friend an arch look (why could she not lift one eyebrow?). "Em, I had to get a summer job to pay for Hogwarts tuition and supplies. I can't afford a broom!"

Emma blushed, contrite. As was the case with most purebloods, she was blessed with never having to worry about money. She did not mean to, but she occasionally forgot Lily did not have the same circumstances. "I'm sorry, Lily!"

"Emma, it's not a big deal. Really! Besides, James already has a top of the line broomstick. I can't top his Nimbus."

She nodded, thoughtful. Picking up another catalogue, she continued her search for a couple of minutes before loudly sighing and throwing it over her shoulder to join its predecessor. "That one is all girls' robes."

"He doesn't need robes, anyway," replied Lily absently.

"Let alone _girls' robes_."

Lily looked up at that, puzzled. "What?"

"Girls' robes. Lily. That catalogue…," she allowed her words to trail off.

Lily pressed her lips together, fighting to keep a serious facade. "No," she finally said, her trembling words betraying her laughter, "certainly not that." She laughed aloud, then, and Emma joined her as they both continued perusing catalogues.

"How about a record?" asked Lily. "Sure, it isn't Quidditch supplies or something sentimental, but music has always been a go-to for my family when we don't know what else to do. That is one thing we all have in common. Music never fails."

"I wish I knew what albums he has."

Lily got quiet, turning the pages in the catalogue without taking in the images. Although she had lived in the Wizarding world for several years, she knew little about wizard music. Sure, she enjoyed listening to the wireless at school, but she never could remember the names for more than a day or so.

Considering her love of music, this was a frequent source of ridicule.

"Why don't we go to the music store tomorrow? I can pick him up a Muggle album. He doesn't have many of those, do you think?"

Emma thought about it. "You know, I think you're right. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Easter morning rose bright and perfect through the windows in Petunia's old bedroom in the Evans household in Cokeworth. Lily had curled into the double bed with Emma, and they giggled like children through the previous night. The previous week had been full of laughter, and they had watched movies on the tele and Emma was trying to learn guitar from Michael.<p>

However, Easter morning brought with it something new. For this was the day that James was going them in their traditional Easter lunch, and Lily felt as though she was five again and wondering what the Easter Bunny had brought her.

Beside her, the alarm clock started to ring, and Lily silenced it. Emma started to stir, and she stretched like a cat. Between them, Willow stood and stretched in nearly the same manner as her mistress. Emma climbed gracefully out of bed, and Lily was momentarily jealous of how perfect Emma looked right out of bed. Lily, on the other hand, looked…_fluffy_. Her hair stuck out in many directions and was frizzy, to boot, and it took her twice as long to wake up.

Stumbling to her own room, Lily ran a brush through her hair and she and Emma headed down to breakfast. Easter breakfast was only rivaled by lunch. French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, the works; and sitting at each place setting was a large Easter egg. Emma's was decorated in cats, while Lily's had music notes, and both were filled with Jelly Babies. Giving their thanks to Mrs. Evans, they ate their fill and took their eggs to their rooms before changing to volunteer for the neighborhood egg hunt.

Dressed in their typical Easter finery, Emma and Lily walked the short distance to the park, wide-brimmed hats shielding their faces from the sun. They wore pastel dresses (Lily's decorated with a green band around her waist, and Emma's had pink embroidered flowers), strings of pearls, and even delicate white gloves. It felt exceedingly old-fashioned, but they loved every bit of it down to the shining toes of their white patent-leather shoes. They had magicked a hidden pocket into each skirt, where they stored their wands for the day.

They reached a point where the street split. One direction would take them to the park, while the other led toward Spinner's End. Lily glanced briefly toward the darker, less savory side of town, remembering the more carefree days before Severus went dark.

Sensing her friend's moment of distress, Emma grasped Lily's hand with a consoling squeeze, leading her to the right, toward the park. When they arrived, they met with a few of the mothers, who were each carrying a basket of colored eggs. It was up to Lily and Emma to watch the children while the eggs were hidden. They brought the group of fifteen children to the playground, which was out of sight from the section of the park where the "Easter Bunny had hidden the eggs." Then, after several minutes, they would set the kids loose and watch while they ran about, filling small baskets with their prizes. They assisted in games and songs, and were kept entertained for hours.

The girls had their arms linked as they walked up the drive at Lily's house. One of the children had gifted Lily with an Easter Lily ("I reckon this flower was named after _you_, Miss Lily!"), and Emma was teasing her.

They did not even notice the car parked alongside the Evanses'.

When they entered the house, they were surprised (yet, completely not surprised) to find Petunia and Vernon in the sitting room. The sisters stared at each other coldly for a moment (well, Petunia was cold, Lily was downright nervous) before Lily stepped forward.

"Petunia. Vernon," she greeted them formally, "Congratulations on your wedding. I was surprised to hear that the date had been moved forward."

"Well, we thought that sooner was no different than later," responded Vernon. He sent a pointed look at Emma.

"You both remember my friend, Emmeline, from school?"

Petunia and Vernon just nodded in acknowledgement. Emma greeted them warmly, as was her nature. When they said nothing in return, the two girls shared a look and decided to return their hats and gloves to their rooms.

"I swear, your sister is one of the coldest human beings I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

So much for the warm and welcoming nature of Emma's.

"And Vernon will do anything that will make her happy, which included shunning her only sister and anyone that connects her to the 'freakish world' she comes from." Lily's voice dripped in sarcasm.

Emma collected Lily in a quick hug. "Which is why you have your other 'freak' sisters. So you aren't alone."

"I love you, Emma."

As they were making their way down stairs, Lily heard a familiar pop, causing her to freeze and grab Emma's arm.

"Did you just hear…"

"Someone apparating? Yes. You don't think…?"

Lily closed her eyes, listening for any exclamations from her sister that would imply that James had apparated into the sitting room. She heaved a great sigh of relief when a knock sounded at the front door. Judging by the length of time between apparition and knock, he had apparated in the back garden and walked to the front.

All right, one point for James.

Lily practically pulled Emma down the stairs and made it to the bottom just as their father opened the door. Due to her position at the bottom of the stairs, the door blocked her view of her father or James.

"Mr. Evans? I am James Potter."

"Ah, yes, we have been expecting you. Please, come in."

Her father shut the door, and Lily was able to see again. James had not noticed her as of yet, and she was able to take in the look of him. He was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button-up shirt and a grey vest. In one hand was a small overnight bag, and the other clutched a bouquet of Easter lilies mixed with bunches of hyacinths, tied in a yellow ribbon. Lily positively melted.

Stepping forward, she spoke from just behind his shoulder. "You're early."

James turned and wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Vance," he said, addressing Emma with a sly, friendly smile.

"Potter," she laughed. Emma turned to Lily, "Show him to his room, Lily, I will go help Mrs. Evans in the kitchen."

Lily watched her back as she turned the corner toward the kitchen. "Her perceptiveness never fails to surprise me," she mused. She faced him once more and gave him a dazzling smile. "Shall I show you to your room?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. She laughed, correctly interpreting the expression. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "In my parents' house? Not likely, but if we have a proper moment alone, I can at least get away with kissing you."

James smiled a half-smile that made Lily's knees turn to custard. "So what are you waiting for?" he whispered back.

She giggled, snatched up his bag, and led him upstairs. The guest bedroom was situated at the end of the hall, beside the one currently used by Emma and across the hall from Lily's own. She set his bag upon the dressing table and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, at the moment content with just holding him. She could hardly believe that he, her James, was in her home at that moment. There was still a portion of her mind that was worried about lunch with Petunia and Vernon (neither approved of magic), but it will be all right. If anything, because James was there.

After a moment, James lifted her chin and met her lips with his own in a kiss that made Lily's knees go weak once more. Lily was just getting into the spirit of things when her mother's voice rang into her quickly fogging mind.

"Lily?" Judging by the lack of volume and clarity, Lily guessed that her mother was calling from the base of the stairs. "Your father said that James has arrived. Please, don't keep him to yourself all afternoon. Bring him downstairs."

James stifled a laugh. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to the door so that her mother would hear her better. "Coming, Mum."

"We probably shouldn't keep her waiting. From the sound of it, she seems the type to march up here and drag me down herself," James chucked.

"You have no idea."

Before they left the room, James stopped her. "Before we go downstairs, I have to know one thing."

"Yes?"

"Does your sister's husband know about magic? I don't want to say anything stupid right from the start."

"He does. He hates it as much as Tuney, if not more so. We typically avoid the topic altogether, but do not feel as though you have to hide anything from him. My parents are sure to ask questions. Just be yourself. If they don't like you, that is their problem."

"I will keep that in mind." There was mischief in his eyes that made Lily's eyebrows go up into her hairline. He laughed and kissed the top of her head before leading her from the room.

Hands clasped, the pair walked into the sitting room. Butterflies were fluttering about in Lily's stomach as she introduced James to her parents (the bouquet of flowers was for Caroline, and Lily counted another point in James's favor), then to Petunia and Vernon. Her parents greeted him as though they had known him for years, while her sister and brother-in-law were colder, but polite. Lily was not going to complain about the latter, at least they were polite.

James was the perfect gentlemen over the course of the afternoon. He sat in the kitchen while Lily, Emma, and Caroline prepared lunch. Whenever he tried to help, he was forcibly sat at the kitchen table by one of the women. When he stood to help set the table, Caroline had even threatened to chain him to the seat, much to the amusement of the younger girls.

Everything was going rather smoothly, Lily thought, until they were nearing dessert. That was when a fatal error was performed, unintentionally, by her father. He had asked Vernon about the obviously new car in the driveway.

Lily and Emma shared an apprehensive glance. If Vernon was going to get the opportunity to speak about himself, then it was bound to be a long meal. Lily allowed her mind to wander to the Victoria Sponge with homemade whipped cream that she knew to be that night's pudding and the bottle of sweet wine chilling in the refrigerator. The last thing she wanted was to have the prospect of her favorite cake ruined by the droning on of Vernon and his new Volvo. She was brought back to the present when Vernon haughtily asked James what car _he_ drove.

_Oh, bother_, thought Lily as she repressed a groan. _This will not end well._

"Err…," responded James. "I actually don't have an…ah…automobile." Lily could see him scrambling to recall bit of his Muggle Studies course, and she thanked her lucky stars that he was still taking it. Things could have gone a lot worse.

"Oh?" Vernon looked pleased. He was probably picturing James's home life as being low-quality. Lily could almost smell the superiority coming off of him. Then again, that could very well be the cheap brandy he kept drinking from a flask inside his coat pocket when he thought no one was looking, but Lily could not be sure.

James laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, don't get me wrong, if I had any use for one, I would love a car. My best friend is considering purchasing a motorbike. I just have no need for either, so I have never really put much thought into it. Since I am now of age, I can use magic to get around. It's faster, really."

Vernon gave him a blank stare. Lily gave a nervous giggle and tried to pull her mother into the conversation. "What was it you called it, Mum? Our 'snap, crackle, pop' way of getting about?"

"What was that?" snapped Petunia.

"We can travel magically, Petunia," answered Emma with a tone that reminded Lily of how her friend had spoke to the children that morning. "I think you could call it 'teleportation.' There are other ways, but that is the easiest. We just have to be seventeen and certified to do it on our own. Like how one would need a driver's license to drive a car without supervision."

"Well, if that isn't the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" exclaimed Vernon. Lily fought the urge to groan. Everything was going so…so…

She could not say it was going _well_, exactly, but it had been without issue, at the very least.

"My parents got me a new Nimbus for my birthday last year, though. Top of the line. Sleek, easy to maneuver. Flies like a dream."

More blank stares, this time from every non-magic person around the table. "A Nimbus is a model of broomstick," embellished James.

Before Petunia and Vernon could make any sort of disparaging remark, Lily's father said, "A broomstick? Really? What is it like to fly?"

"Amazing, Mr. Evans." James lit up like a Christmas tree. "There is really nothing like it and no way to describe it."

"Lily has never spoken of it."

"That," interjected the girl in question, "is because Lily has not been on a broomstick since flying lessons in first year. Some of us are _perfectly_ happy with two feet planted firmly on the ground. These two," Lily indicated James and Emma, "grew up in magical families. Flying was a part of growing up, and as natural as walking, or even swimming."

"You _could_ fly, though, Lily, if you needed to?" asked her father.

"If the situation called for it, I could manage. I know the theories and all that."

Petunia scoffed. Lily knew she was resisting the urge to call them all "freaks."

During the conversation, Caroline had escaped to the kitchen, where Lily could hear her coughing. When stressed, she often had difficulty breathing, and Lily felt a pang of guilt race through her. When her mother returned to the table, she looked as though she was not having any trouble and was carrying the sponge on a platter.

Sensing the tension between her daughters, Caroline expertly guided the conversation to more mundane topics, the weather, Surrey, Vernon's job, and how the egg hunt went at the park that morning. As the last centered more on Emma and Lily, it was the one that had the least time taken on it.

After they had all had their fill of cake, Petunia and Vernon offered stiff farewells and left. After the dishes were clear and washed (James, Lily, and Emma made a show of doing this with magic to the delight of Lily's parents), they all decided to drink the rest of the wine in the sitting room, where James entertained everyone with little charms, as well as stories of the pranks he had pulled at Hogwarts over the years.

When it was growing late, the teens all got ready for bed, Emma threatening to lock the doors of the two lovebirds if there was any "funny business."

About an hour before dawn, Lily woke up to hear her mother coughing. Peeking into her parents' room at the top of the stairs, she could make out her father's still sleeping form. Her mother had, as usual, escaped downstairs so to not disturb the family when her breathing gave her problems.

Caroline Evans was one of the main reasons that Lily wished to become a healer. If she could learn more advanced healing spells, perhaps she will be able to help her mother more. At that point, all Lily, or anyone, could do was just keep Caroline as comfortable as possible, administering the proper medications whenever possible.

Wearing her pajamas and a pair of slippers, Lily crept downstairs to the sitting room, where there was a fire in the grate. Caroline was curled up on the sofa with a throw blanket over her legs, coughing into a handkerchief. Without a word, Lily retrieved a nebulizer from the linen cupboard and a bottle of medicine from behind the mirror before going to her mother's side.

Caroline sighed. "My Lily, always taking care of me."

Lily forced a smile as she carefully measured the medicine and handed the mouthpiece to her mother. The machine was expensive, but effective. She would breathe the mist for several minutes, and the coughing would subside. If the first medication did not totally work, they had a second to use for the more severe episodes.

Caroline had been suffering from breathing trouble for as long as Lily could remember. Once, when she was eight, she had asked Petunia if _she_ remembered when it started, but her sister had brushed her aside with a "it's just always been that way." After that, Lily just tried to help whenever she could. While the soft buzzing sound of the nebulizer filled the air, Lily put on a kettle for some tea. After a particularly active episode, tea would soothe her mother's aching throat.

As the kettle heated on the stove, Lily set to work collecting the informal tea service from various cabinets. This set was more mis-matched, little pieces collected over the years as others broke. It was charming, and she felt that really suited her family. They were proper and quirky, all at once. She expertly pulled the kettle from the heat as soon as it started to whistle, and poured it over the loose leaves in the strainer. Her mother preferred her tea strong, so Lily just left it to steep. In the back of her mind, she thought about how she could have done this menial task with magic, as her wand had been tucked into the waistband of her sleep shorts (it was now carelessly sitting on the kitchen table). It was funny that in her childhood home, where magic was not the norm, that it did not even pose itself as an option.

If it came to it, she could get by without magic. It would take some readjusting, but she could do it.

Carefully balancing the tea service, she cleared a side table with one hand before setting the tray down. After pouring a cup for her mother, she turned to collect the mouthpiece from the machine.

"Do you need the other, Mum?"

Caroline nodded, taking a tentative sip of the hot tea. "And could you play for me?"

"Mum, it's barely dawn. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Just keep the lid closed and don't hit the keys too hard. I know you know how to play quietly. It is not as though I have never caught you and Petunia playing at three in the morning when you were children."

Lily smiled. "All right then."

After retrieving the second medicine from the cupboard and setting up the nebulizer once more, Lily stepped up to the piano and sat on the seat, lightly running her fingers over the black and white keys. Whenever Caroline Evans said, "Play for me," to Lily, her daughter knew that meant only one song. It had been the same ever since she saw _Love Story_ at the cinema. Caroline instantly bought the album, and the theme to the film never failed to relax her. Lily played it so often that it was committed to memory, and she could play it in her sleep. At that moment, however, she focused on playing it as quietly as she could manage. Her fingers barely brushed the keys as the notes and chords hummed though the air. In her peripheral vision, she could make out her mother relaxing, wrapped in a blanket of wool and the notes to her favorite song.

* * *

><p>James awoke to the sounds of Caroline Evans coughing from somewhere downstairs. It was painful to listen to, and he remembered the stricken look in Lily's eyes when her mother had escaped to the kitchen to cough during dinner. There was something there that Lily had never spoken of, although his intuition told him that it may have something to do with her strong desire to become a Healer after Hogwarts.<p>

After a few minutes, he heard the floorboards creak as someone went downstairs (he assumed it was Michael checking on his wife), and eventually Caroline's coughs subsided. Then, a record started to play silently. He could barely make it out, except that it was a pretty song, just played on a piano. He made a mental note to ask about it so he could get a copy for his mother. She loved that sort of thing.

Rolling over onto his back, James closed his eyes and listened to music as it melded with the usual nighttime sounds. He had left a window open to cool the room, and it amplified the sounds of frogs and cicadas outside. Absently, he wondered how far away Snape lived from there. It could not have been too far, considering how close he was to Lily in their early Hogwarts years. He pushed the thought from his mind, choosing to focus on the music, instead.

There was something not quite right about the record playing. The volume wavered, as though someone was constantly adjusting for it, and it seemed strange that no other instruments accompanied the piano. Someone had to be playing. Emma mentioned that Michael Evans played, was he playing for his wife?

Retrieving his glasses from the side table, James got to his feet and carefully opened his door. Peering out, he could see that Lily's room across from his was empty, and Emma's door was ajar, as well. Walking slowly to avoid creaking floorboards, he made his way to the staircase. The closer he got, the clearer the music got.

He was startled to see Emma sitting on the top stair, her head against the wall behind her. Her eyes were nearly closed as she toyed with the end of her long plait of dark hair. Her eyes opened when he approached, and she raised a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Mrs. Evans usually goes downstairs when her coughing fits get bad," Emma whispered. "I heard Lily go down to check on her. She always does when she is home. She makes tea, prepares medicines, and plays that song."

James sat, cross-legged, on the landing beside Emma. Downstairs, the song started over. "Is her mother that bad off?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

Emma sighed, sadness evident in such a small sound. "The doctors can't figure out what is wrong, and St. Mungos won't treat a Muggle, even if her daughter is a witch. All they can do is treat the symptoms and keep her comfortable."

"Is that why Lily is so adamant about becoming a Healer?"

Emma nodded. "She is determined to help her mother."

James remained silent, marveling at the strength of his girlfriend. She never mentioned that her mother was sick, only that she wished to be a Healer. Lily was the most selfless person he knew, and the notes that danced over the air will always symbolize that part of her.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: The theme to _Love Story_ was composed by Francis Lai, and was released with the film in 1970. It is a beautiful film, a total classic! I would have to say that it would have been the "Bella's Lullaby" from _Twilight_ of 1970. This song has a lot of meaning to me. When I was little, my grandmother had a music box that was a bird in a brass cage. It played this theme. I would hum it all the time growing up, and it makes me think of her whenever I hear it._


	21. Chaos on the Hogwarts Express

_Author's Note__: All right, so I did the mass rewrite/correction spree. Let's see if we can get back into the swing of things, shall we? I have been on a serious block of late. Please, dear reader, send some positive mojo my way to help me clear it! Please! I'm not above groveling!_

_This chapter gave me problems from the get-go. I would write quite a bit, hate it, then delete it. Honestly, I am still not 100% happy with the end result, but I got through it. However, I think the content of this chapter (there is a war on...things are getting darker) is going to push the rating up to M, just to play it safe. I am not going to go out of my way to make things more graphic from here on out, though._

_JKR is the reigning Queen of the Potterverse. If you recognize it, it's hers. Otherwise, it isn't._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Chaos on the Hogwarts Express<strong>

The only gaping hole in James's eighteenth birthday extravaganza was the absence of Harold Potter, and it was an absence that everyone was acutely aware of. Despite it all, the group of teens (also including Frank, Alice, and Mary) had a good time. Elizabeth Potter and Prilla teamed up to create a cake that looked like a Quidditch Pitch with players flying around on candles while tossing a Quaffle made of sugar between them. Sirius caught a candy Bludger in his mouth, much to everyone's amusement, and Marlene managed to catch the smallest Snitch of her Quidditch career. She plucked it from the air right in front of James's nose, causing everyone to laugh raucously, which led to less cake-eating and more cake-_throwing_, which led to the food fight of the century.

After cleaning the room with magic (Lily was not sure how they manages to get frosting on the _ceiling_), they brought a record player outside to play the several records that were given to James, on top of his already substantial collection, and they were currently listening to the album Lily gifted him, _A Day At the Races _by Queen (that only Mary, Remus, and Lily were initially excited about until everyone heard it). They danced and laughed until the whole lot were breathless and sprawled out on the grass in something vaguely resembling a circle.

Freddie Mercury's voice flew through the air as the group stared at the stars. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the air was beginning to warm, marking the upcoming summer.

Marlene was the first to break the silence. "You know, it is strange to think that when we get back, it's full-on N.E.W.T. mode, then graduation, then real life."

Sirius raised his hand and gestured in Marlene's general direction. "Shhh, don't spoil it."

"And it's only for you lot. Mary and I may not have exams this year, but we have only a few months before you all are gone," added Alice. There was a rustling sound that could be nothing except her cuddling closer to Frank. "I am going to miss you guys!"

"Aww, Alice!" cooed Emma. "You're going to make me cry!"

"And there goes my happy party," joked James with a smile.

"But, really," mused Dorcas, her tone suddenly serious, "what if we don't get the jobs we want? What then?"

"Apply for different jobs," quipped Sirius dryly. "There are a few to pick from out there."

"Prat. If it did not involve having to move, I would hit you, Black."

"I'm not afraid of you, Meadowes."

"That's it, when I care enough to stand up, you are _so_ dead."

"What did you all apply for?" asked Mary over the continued bickering of Sirius and Dorcas.

"Auror," answered Frank first. Marlene, Dorcas, James, and Sirius all expressed the same.

Mary raised herself up onto her elbows and turned to Sirius, who was beside her. "You applied, too? I thought your uncle Alphard left you a fortune."

"Merlin, MacDonald, do you have spies or something? How do you know everything about everyone?" interjected Marlene good-naturedly, tilting her head up to give the younger girl an appraising look.

"It's a talent," Mary replied sardonically. She continued in a more serious tone, "But really, you don't have to work, Sirius, if you don't want to."

"It is not really about having a job or working. It's about proving bigots like my family wrong. About fighting for what is right. One day, I am going to stand against my cousin, and I am going to make her choke on her insane 'principles.'"

Everyone was silent after Sirius's pronouncement. They all knew which cousin he referred to. Bellatrix Black was in her sixth year when they started at Hogwarts, and she was certifiably insane, and worshiped Voldemort like some god. Lily remembered reading in the Daily Prophet about her wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange, who was even more vile and evil than his younger brother, Rabastan.

Needless to say, Lily hoped they did not procreate. Children from _that_ union are bound to be deranged to the point of disturbing.

"Lily and I applied to be Healers," said Emma, bringing them all back on track.

"I submitted some applications at the Ministry," added Peter. "I know my grades aren't great, but maybe I can be a clerk or something. Work my way up from there."

"Way to go Peter," said Marlene, sincerely.

The group fell silent, and Lily hoped that their younger friends did not noticed the one of their number who did not mentioned where he had applied.

"Remus," said Alice (_Bugger_, thought Lily), "where did you apply?"

"Oh," answered Remus, "here and there. I was actually thinking about just working in a shop somewhere. I am not really interested in the Ministry or anything like that."

Lily let out the breath she was not aware she was holding, and she mentally congratulated Remus for his characteristically diplomatic response. Of course, he had not really applied anywhere except for a few places in Diagon Alley. Even in the current social climate, he had more prejudices against him than she did as a Muggleborn (if only just). Who would want to hire a werewolf?

As though sensing the subtle rise in tension, Sirius turned his head to face Alice. "Hey, Squeaks, you have frosting in your hair," he said to break it. It worked, and they all laughed as the subject changed.

Their conversation idled over time, and they talked about more mundane things, like Quidditch, and the Marauders shared stories of their prank adventures. They laughed for hours, forgetting about the war, and about Voldemort, and they fell asleep on the grass as the stars faded with the coming dawn.

* * *

><p>The rest of Easter holidays proved uneventful, as was the train ride back to Hogwarts. Lily, James, Remus, and the other prefects patrolled the corridors more than usual (Lily and James deeming it prudent as the papers reported more and more killings and disappearances), and they found the task equally necessary and boring.<p>

A short time before the train was due to arrive at Hogsmeade Station, Lily found herself in a compartment with James, Frank, Alice, and Mary when it turned out the other compartments were full. She did not mind, really. While she did miss her friends (who were in a full compartment with the remaining Marauders and not wishing to recreate the cramped arrangement of previous train rides), she rather liked Alice and Mary, and she enjoyed getting to know them better.

"Did you see the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" asked Mary. When everyone answered in the negative, she continued. "Jackie Smith and her family were found killed yesterday. The Dark Mark was over their house."

"Merlin," whispered Alice, in shock. "Jackie was not exactly a pleasant person on the best days, but no one deserves _that_."

"Her mother worked in the Department of Mysteries. She was an Unspeakable," explained Frank. "She was privy to some top secret information, and she also married a Muggle. She probably refused to give up any information to the Death Eaters, or resisted the Imperious Curse."

"How do you resist the Imperious?" asked Alice.

James gathered Lily closer to his side, then answered, "It's really difficult. Unspeakables are trained how to do it. It involves having the willpower to just refuse to do what the spell tells you."

"Easier said than done, mate," said Frank. James nodded distractedly.

They were silent after that, tense while they reflected on Jackie's death. Lily found herself feeling guilty. Jackie was horrible to her, to be sure, but even she did not deserve to be killed like that. All because of her mother's job? That was no better than Lily being killed for being a Muggleborn. What was the world coming to that anything can be a "reason" for killing someone?

"Are we there?" Mary inquired, interrupting Lily's train of thought. Lily, who was the closest to the window, peered out, seeing only darkness.

"I can't see anything, so it is hard to tell. I thought the lanterns were always lit at the station?"

Out of nowhere, the door that led outside of the compartment blew out, letting in a gust of blustery air, sending Lily, stumbling, to the floor. Judging by the slamming sounds in the distance, this was repeated with every door on the train.

Then, at once, the train plunged into darkness. Lily could not see her hand in front of her face and with a shaking hand, she drew her wand. "Lumos."

When the tip of her wand illuminated, it reflected off of the silver mask worn by a figure in a black hooded cloak who was filling the open doorway.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed James and Frank. The girls screamed. All over the train, Lily could hear screaming from the other students as they discovered the Death Eaters scattered about. Scrambling onto her feet, Lily aimed her wand at the Death Eater before her, and she could see her friends on their feet with their own wands drawn around her.

"Just hand over the mudbloods, and no harm will become of you," the hooded wizard said with a gravely voice that made Lily's blood run cold.

"Like hell we will!" James angled himself so that he was shielding Lily, and Frank stepped forward, as well, creating a barrier to the girls. Her wand still fixed on the Death Eater, Lily pulled Mary behind her, positioning her to the back of the group.

"All right, then," growled the Death Eater, "Have it your way-"

"_Stupefy!_" shouted Lily, before the masked man could fully finish his statement, her wand arm raised between James and Frank. Her target flew back into the darkness. She turned to the younger girls. "Into the corridor, _now_!"

Mary and Alice fled, Lily following close behind. Risking a quick glance over her shoulder, she confirmed that the guys were following. Luckily, the Death Eaters did not make it onto the train, but Lily had a feeling that was never their intent. If they wanted to overtake the train, they could. Although many of the students were of age, they were still students, and there were not enough of the older students to protect the younger _and_ fight off any attackers. She could not think of a reason for hijacking a train of students, aside from wanting all the Muggleborns (and even that seemed weak). What was going on?

In an instant, all of the windows throughout the train shattered, raining shards of glass on them all. The students all ducked, shielding each other as well as themselves, the only light coming from wand tips throughout. The train was deathly silent, no one dared make a sound. From her place on the floor, crouched over Alice and Mary, Lily could see that some students fled to the corridor, as well, while others were still grouped in various compartments, their wands aimed at the open exterior doors.

Lily straightened slightly, trying to protect her younger friends, while struggling to keep her wand steady. The silence was setting her teeth on edge. It seemed as though they were sitting there for hours, or that time was frozen and they were trapped in that horrifying moment forever.

After getting Frank's attention, she set Alice and Mary more under his care, and she made to crawl to the end of the car. She was halted by a gentle hand on her ankle that, when she looked over her shoulder, turned out to be James.

"Where are you going?" he whispered, the sound barely more than air but still clear in the harsh silence.

"I want to see if I can see the station. I won't go far. Stay with them, please! I'll be careful. I promise."

He did not look convinced, but he said nothing as Lily maneuvered her way farther down the car on all fours, her wand still clutched in one hand. Before reaching the end, there was a bright flash of light, and Lily rolled into the nearest compartment. From elsewhere in the train, she heard some students scream, and she hoped that it was from surprise, and not because anyone was hurt. Looking around, she noticed that the compartment was empty except for some trunks still in the luggage racks, and it had the same damage as the rest of the train. This compartment was on the opposite side of the train as the one she started in, so she inched her way to the door on all fours with her wand still clutched in her hand like a lifeline. She was holding her breath to keep from breaking the silence, but she was afraid the pounding of her heart was already doing that.

After what felt like hours, Lily made it to the space beside the exterior door. She moved so that she was crouched beside the open door with her back against the wall. Every muscle in her body felt tense, and she was ready to flee if the situation called for it. She turned and wordlessly illuminated the tip of her wand, letting out a breath she had not realized she was still holding when there was no one there.

In fact, she wondered, there did not seem to be any Death Eaters anywhere. Lily's brow furrowed in puzzlement when she leaned out cautiously and scanned her surroundings. They were at Hogsmeade Station, or at least most of the train was. About two thirds of the train was at the platform. All of the lights were out, bathing the station and this part of Hogsmeade in inky blackness. She could not even hear any crickets or the wind through the trees of the nearby forests. It was as though someone had hit the pause button on the world. Giving the outside of the train a quick perusal, Lily could see that the doors were ripped off their hinges, but she could not see the actual doors anywhere. _Perhaps a summoning charm?_ she thought. The glass was all blown into the train, any number of charms could have achieved that; the same could be said for the lights going out.

The biggest missing piece to the puzzle was the most obvious. _Where had all the Death Eaters gone?_

Extinguishing her wand, she backed up at a crawl into the compartment again, stifling a scream when someone grabbed her ankle.

"Sorry!" whispered someone who she immediately recognized as Dorcas.

She spun around to face her friend. "Dorcas! Bloody hell, why is everyone is grabbing my ankle tonight? What are you doing? Is everyone okay?" Lily whispered rapidly.

"For the most part." When Lily made a choking sound in response, she quickly amended, "The worst of it was on Remus. He was the closest to the window when they shattered and got a nasty cut on his forehead. Emma checked him out though, and it is not so bad. She said head wounds bleed like you're dying."

"She's right. Did you see the Death Eaters, too?"

"Yeah. I think there was one at every door, but after the windows shattered, I never saw them again. What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea," Lily responded, pushing her hair back from her face. "I looked outside, and there is no one there. We're at the station, though. The lights are out here, too."

"Then where _is_ everyone?"

Almost as though on cue, a blinding light filled the train, causing Lily and Dorcas to shield their eyes behind their arms. Lily felt as though she had been plunged underwater. The sound of students screaming sounded like it was miles away, and everything seemed to be moving at slow-motion.

The light was not fading, and soon Lily could feel fabric cover her face, like a sack or something. Shoving her wand (she hoped) behind Dorcas, she felt herself be pulled from the train.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up on a stone floor with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles bound. Her head ached terribly, but she forced herself to open her eyes. The room was probably a cellar, based on the high and narrow windows. The light was filtered through dust, and Lily guessed it was either mid afternoon or early morning based on the gold color. She could hear crying as she forced herself into a seated position, closing her eyes against the sudden wave of dizziness the motion brought about. She concentrated on breathing for a moment to settle her equilibrium and her rolling stomach before prying her eyes open once more. It was a large cellar with a cold stone floor and walls, with stone pillars scattered throughout to bear the weight of the building above. The only light came from the small windows she had noticed before. The room smelled of dust, mold, and an underlying sour rancid smell of sick.<p>

There looked to be around two dozen students in the cellar that she could see (not that Lily cared to count). Mary MacDonald was sitting the closest to her sporting a black eye and a cut lip, and she could recognize a few of the others. There was the seventh year Hufflepuff prefect, Sarah Harrington, who was comforting a first year Lily only recognize as a Ravenclaw, and Jerry Billingsly was a fifth year from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. There were mostly younger students there, but Lily could tell one thing: they were all Muggleborns. Certainly not all of the Muggleborns at Hogwarts by any stretch of the imagination, but a substantial amount nonetheless. She noticed that Sarah was the only other seventh year aside from herself.

"What happened?" Lily croaked.

Sarah looked up from the crying first year. "As soon as we all started to let our guard down on the train, they created a distraction-"

"That bright light," interjected Mary.

Sarah continued as though Mary did not speak. "-And took as many Muggleborns as they could. They snapped any wands they found. Most of the younger students did not have theirs on them, since they aren't in the habit of it yet, but as for the rest of us…" She pantomimed someone breaking a wand in half. The younger girl in her lap started to sob again, so Sarah began to rub her back in an attempt to calm her back down.

Mary crawled over to Lily and set to work undoing her bindings. "James managed to grab my wand before they got me out. He grabbed me as the Death Eater got the sack over my head. I don't know how he did with that light, I could not see anything. I only knew it was James because I felt his glasses hit my leg at one point." She laughed humorlessly. "My wand was tucked into my sock, and he grabbed it as the Death Eater got the upper hand dragging me out. That's when I cut my lip. They hit me later. Did you have your wand when you were taken?"

When traumatized, Mary was so much like Alice in her whirlwind speech pattern. As the younger girl started on the tight knot at her ankles, Lily rubbed at her raw wrists as she focussed on the last things she remembered from the train. "Yes. I was investigating another compartment and Dorcas found me. We were trying to figure out what was going on when that light happened, and I shoved my wand behind her when I felt the sack cover me, so they did not get it." She coughed. Her throat was so dry. "Is everyone all right?"

"Megan Daniels had glass in her leg. They dragged her through a lot of glass pulling her from the train. Sarah tore up one of those sacks we were covered in for bindings, and now Megan is resting. Other than that, we're a bit battered, but none the worse for wear."

"Was I the only one knocked out?" Lily reached for where the pain in her head was centered to find a rather impressive lump behind her ear. Her hair was also sticky from blood. She winced and Mary reflected the expression in sympathy.

"You hit your head on the way off the train," she explained. "Jerry Billingsly," she tilted her head in the general direction of the fifth year, "put up quite the fight when we were brought in here and they beat him. He woke up before you did, and he has been rather sick ever since. Sarah thinks he might have a concussion or something. Luckily, someone found him a bucket. There is not much down here, but we found a few things in some of the nooks and crannies. They must have cleared it out in a hurry."

They were all silent after that. Over the next few hours, they chatted about nothing in particular for no reason except to keep the younger ones calm. Once it got dark, they huddled together in groups to sleep, each of the older students taking care of the younger ones. Lily had made herself as comfortable as she could with her throbbing head propped up in a corner, with a second year Gryffindor tucked under one arm and Mary curled up beside her with her head on her lap. Lily did not sleep. From the pain in her head to the fear for the wellbeing of her classmates (as well as for herself), she did not expect to sleep at any point in the near future.

Her mind began to wander. Was a rescue attempt being planned at that moment? How was James handling it? Lily would not have been surprised if she found out that James and Sirius had to be locked in separate broom cupboards to keep them from heading out on their own in a two-wizard rescue mission. She knew that action was being taken and they would not stay locked in some cellar in Merlin-knew-where for long.

She just hoped that James and Sirius, as well as the others, would stay in the safety of Hogwarts when said action finally took place.

* * *

><p>The captured students had only the sun to determine how much time had passed since they were taken from the Hogwarts Express. Beth, a fourth year Ravenclaw, had found a rock that would make a mark against the stone walls, so she was using it to mark how many nights they had slept there. That morning, she marked off the fifth night completed, not counting the one they were captured on.<p>

Their captors seemed to desire them to stay alive for the time being (Lily did not wish to think about why Death Eaters would need a group of mostly underage Muggleborns alive), because meager food and water was sent to them twice a day. In the morning was thick, cold porridge and crusty bread with a thin slice of cheese was sent in the evening. It was not much, but it was better than nothing. They were starting to grow used to being hungry and thirsty all of the time, although a few were growing more irritable at the same time. Lily and Sarah, and well as the resident sixth years (Mary and Scott from Gryffindor, and Beth from Ravenclaw), tried to keep the peace when the first years amongst them would quarrel over who had the large chunk of bread or more water. The older group often found themselves giving portions of their own rations to the younger ones just to quiet them.

At what they guessed was about midday, and a majority of their number were sleeping, Lily and Sarah stood in a corner where they could watch the whole room, as well as the wooden staircase that led to the main part of the building. There was a second door out of the cellar, but it was charmed as though an invisible wall was constructed before it. They could not even knock on it if they wanted to, let alone tamper with the chain sealing it.

"How is your head feeling?" whispered Sarah, giving Lily only the quickest of glances before facing the others again. Lily once again found herself thankful that there was another prefect there. Already holding a fair amount of respect from her duties at the school, Sarah was used to being a figure of authority and the others did not question her.

"I still feel as though I have been hit by a bludger, but at least the dizziness is gone."

Lily noticed the other girl let out a sigh. She must have been holding her breath for Lily's answer. "That's good." She looked at the corner of the room that sat under the staircase. It was left in shadows all day, so it was cooler than the rest of the room. That was were Jerry Billingsly and Megan Daniels were housed, as their injuries were still bad enough for concern. Lily did not have to guess to know that Sarah did not want to add to that corner, especially with someone who held authority in the room.

Lily followed her gaze. "I checked on them this morning. Megan's leg is red and swollen, and she is running a fever. I had a feeling infection would set in, considering we could not keep it properly cleaned in these conditions. Jerry was mumbling something about needing to get back to bowling practice before falling asleep again. He also has a fever."

Sarah's brown eyes met hers for a moment, and Lily could practically hear her thoughts. It was the same thing Lily feared, but dared not say aloud in case the others would hear. If they were not recused soon, they could be two fewer when they get back to Hogwarts.

"Luckily, the others have injuries superficial enough not to worry over. We will just have to make sure to see if anyone is willing to share some of their water rations with them in the mean time. Maybe give them their shares of cheese or something. At least Megan and Jerry will still eat the porridge. Jerry is even keeping most of it down, now."

"Let's shares ours first, then talk to the sixth years, then the fifth. I would not go younger than the fourth years, though, if we have to," Lily said, Sarah nodded. "Sarah, see if you can get some sleep. I know you were awake most of last night."

"You only know that because _you_ were awake, as well."

Lily shrugged, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly at the banter. "I slept during midday yesterday. You did not."

"How do you know if you were sleeping?" Sarah retorted, her tone hinting at irony. Occasionally, they attempted to keep things lighthearted. While no one ever laughed, any semblance of normalcy, however vague, kept the others calm. When Lily's reply was only a slight raise her eyebrows, Sarah sighed. "Mary is a bloody chatterbox."

"Get some sleep Sarah. I will wake you when they bring dinner."

Sarah nodded and walked away, while Lily played sentry, leaning against the far wall and praying to any and every higher power she could think of that Jerry and Megan would improve.

* * *

><p>"Lily…"<p>

Lily mumbled something incoherent and waved off the intruder of her slumber. She had only dozed off twenty minutes prior, and it was Sarah's turn as sentry.

"Lily…_Lily!_" hissed the voice again. "Wake _up_, dammit!"

Begrudgingly, Lily pried her sleep-heavy eyelids open. It was dark in their cellar, the only light from what she guessed was a full moon. Mary was crouched down beside her, looking panicked. _That_ woke Lily up. "What is going on, Mary?"

"Listen." Mary held up a finger in front of her lips and looked up at the ceiling. Lily strained her ears to hear indistinguishable voices above them. In order for them to hear anything in their underground prison, someone would have to be shouting really loud. She sat up and tried to make out any of it or recognize someone to no avail.

Looking around the room, Lily noticed that all of the students below fourth year were still blissfully asleep. The older students were either laying down with their eyes open, or sitting up. All were staring at the ceiling.

"What is going on?" whispered Lily. "Is that a battle up there?"

Scott, who was sitting closest, answered. "No. We would hear more chaos. They've been arguing for a while, though."

No sooner had he finished speaking, the door flew open, causing those who were already awake to jump to their feet and the rest to stir into wakefulness. Lily, Scott, and Mary stepped around some second years to stand with the others to create a barrier between the rest of them and the staircase leading up. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Sarah creep over to where Megan and Jerry still slept. Michael, a fourth year Hufflepuff, followed her.

Someone in a dark cloak was coming down the stairs. Behind her, a few of the girls began to cry, but Lily did not take her eyes from the descending figure. He (she?) had his hood up, so his identity was completely hidden from view. The figure was holding his wand aloft, and aimed it at each standing student in turn. He settled it on Lara, who was a third year from Gyffindor, and flicked it, causing Lara to turn very stiff and he levitated her up the stairs while the others watched in horror. Just behind her shoulder, a girl began to cry and Lily blindly reached back to pull her under her arm and she stroked her hair by instinct alone.

The sound of the door latching closed and the bolt sliding into place echoed throughout the cellar, and there was a full beat of silence (broken only by the sobbing of the girl under Lily's arm) before chaos erupted. Nearly every first and second year broke into hysterics, as well as half of the third years. The other half of the third years (and about a half-dozen younger) sat in stony silence, looks of horror carved onto their faces. Sarah was standing halfway up the stairs, trying to calm down the furious older boys who were trying to charge up the stairs.

"What are you going to do? Break the door down and take on _Merlin knows_ how many Death Eaters _unarmed_?" She shouted at them. The older girls, with the exception of Mary (who was tending to Megan and Jerry), were trying to old the boys back. They looked ready to push passed the prefect to rescue Lara. Lily stood in the same place as she was when the Death Eater first came in, holding the shuddering first year, who she noticed was Clara, one of the twins. Her sister, Corrine, was seated on the floor near Lily's feet, sobbing soundlessly.

They all flinched at once when Lara's screams could be heard overhead.

"Jesus," swore Lily, unknowingly reverting back to Muggle curses, "what are they doing to her…"

The boys tried to run up the stairs again, nearly making it to Sarah as the other girls had them by the shirts. If they all fought hard enough, they were going to push her down the stairs. They did not need another injury added to the list. By the sounds of things, they were going to have three as it was. Lily knew that she had to do something.

"Oi! You lot! Knock it off!" she shouted over the din, putting Clara into the care of Corrine and putting both of _them_ in the care of a lucid third year. She marched to the foot of the stairs and pulled a fourth year off the stairs and shoved him to the side. He stared at her, shocked that the usual diplomatic Lily Evans had resorted to physicality. She had their attention, now. "Sarah was right, you know. If you all manage to break that door down, which is going to hurt like hell, I may as well remind you, you will be going into a Death Eater safe house. We don't know how many are up there, but we do know that _they_ are all grown wizards who are not discriminatory when it comes to what curses they will fling at a group of Muggleborns. _We_, on the other hand, are a bunch of students. The only ones who are of age are Sarah, myself, and Scott, and just barely for him. We are also wandless. So what, pray tell, are you lot going to do when you are up there amongst them, battered and bruised? Try to negotiate?"

The boys looked contrite, and all of them tried to block out Lara's cries. Lily looked at each in turn. "Look, I am not thrilled about this situation, either. I hate that Lara is up there and that they are hurting her." Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "They are trying to break us, and we can't let them. We have to show them that, Muggleborn or not, we are just as good as they are." Lily crossed her arms to hide her shaking hands.

There was silence, eerie silence. They could not hear Lara anymore, not even the occasion creak of a floorboard as one of them walked around up there.

The silence continued for hours until the sky beyond their window was just beginning to lighten. For the most part, none of them slept. A good deal of them had cried themselves exhausted until they passed out. The rest were sitting up around the perimeter of the room, resting their weary forms against the wall. Lily chose a place close to Megan and Jerry so that she could watch their process. Her head was throbbing from fatigue and holding back tears, and she pushed her tangled hair from her face. She was fantasizing about a hot shower with jasmine soap to ignore the pounding in her head. She could practically hear it.

Across from her, Mary was leaning again the wooden pillars that supported the stairs. She was staring off into space, the early morning light barely reflected from her eyes. Lily wondered if someone was beating the inside of the younger girl's skull, as well. She resisted the urge to put her hands over her ears, sometimes, the pounding was getting _loud_.

Mary's head shot up, and she was suddenly fully alert. Lily could even see it in her eyes in the dim light. Her first thought was _Is the pounding really that loud?_ but she knew that was ridiculous. Around her, more of them were watching the ceiling again. A few were cautiously getting to their feet. That was when she _actually_ heard it. The pounding. Sporadic pounding, like a falling lamp or someone falling onto the wooden floor. It was not in her head, after all. Well, not completely. She got to her feet slowly and crept around the stairs, her footsteps silent on the stone ground. Lily knew everyone was watching her ascent on the stairs. The air felt still in their cellar, no one dared to move except for Lily. She pressed her ear against the door and closed her eyes to focus on the sounds. There was the shattering of glass, then wood splintering as someone fell into a table or something. She could make out voices, but could not recognize any of them. The most prominent sound was very distinguishable to a student at a wizarding school: the sizzling sounds of spells whirring through the air.

With a gasp, she backed away from the door and went halfway down the stairs. If a stray curse hit the door, she did not want to be right beside it.

"What is it, Lily?" asked Sarah, who was standing beside Mary at the foot of the stairs, the others huddled together behind them.

"Spells. They're fighting." Lily was nearly dumbstruck, and she could not help the tears that filled her eyes. "Someone's here."

They stayed at the foot of the stairs for some time, all eyes on the door, all ears listening for any clues that they were surely rescued. Lily had joined the others, and she stood beside Mary, clasping hands and praying that the right side would win.

When they heard the sound of the bolt sliding, they froze. No one even dared to breathe. They were blinded by the sunlight that poured in as the door opened. A figure was silhouetted in the opening, and they tensed as one. After a moment, their eyes adjusted, helped by the light from his wand, and they saw a man in dark violet robes with a kind face. The sigh of relief was collective.

"Ah, there you are!" said the man before he began to come down the stairs. He was breathing heavy, but he seemed more exhilarated than worn from the battle they was just fought. "My name is Caradoc Dearborn, and I am here to bring you back to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note #2<em>_: Okay, so this one is a SMIDGE shorter than previous chapters, but I wanted to end it there. I apologize for any weird errors. I proofread it twice. I have two questions for you all:_

_1.) Should I write a one-shot that shows James's POV during this chapter? Part of me wants to, but I am working on so many projects! I can always set aside time for James, though. Thoughts?_

_2.) I am passing time by writing a Jily AU. Should I post it? I am typically not a fan of AU stories, but I am reading two currently (both by scared_of_clouds, actually) that I am really enjoying. Would you be interested in reading it? It's an homage to my favorite genre: Regency Romance._

_Typically, I don't ask for reviews, but responses to these questions would be greatly appreciated!_


End file.
